


Операция "Сваха"

by Victoria_Kenigen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Kenigen/pseuds/Victoria_Kenigen
Summary: Представьте себе обычную девушку, которая очень любит фанфики. Представили? А если она еще и фанатка пары Гарри/Драко? Тоже представили? Тогда прошу любить и жаловать главную героиню этой истории - Мию!В один "прекрасный" вечер ее по чистой случайности занесло в Хогвартс) И что вы думаете? Она наткнулась на ее любимых мальчиков, которые, как и положено по канону, друг друга на дух не переносили. Но Мия решила взять ситуацию в свои руки и соединить два безутешных сердечка...





	1. Хогвартс

Каждый вечер Мии всегда начинался одинаково. Она приходила уставшая с учебы домой и заваливалась на кровать. Из тумбочки тут же доставался планшет, в котором открывался недочитанный фанфик, и девушка углублялась в собственные грезы и выдуманный мир магии.  
  
Мия уже год как считала себя ярым сторонником пейринга Гарри и Драко. Причем не важно в какой последовательности) Два дня назад она наткнулась на очень длинную с интересно закрученным сюжетом историю про этих двоих. Ей оставалось совсем чуть-чуть до конца и Мия как раз дочитывала последние строки.  
  
 **Снейп еще какое-то время понаблюдал, как мелькает в воздухе переплетение крыльев, лап и хвостов, и сердито покачал головой.  
  
— Мальчишки, что с них взять, — недовольно пробурчал он себе под нос и деловито двинулся по склону вниз восстанавливать старые стены.  
  
Потому что должен же кто-то в этой компании бездельников работать.  
  
Конец.**  
  
— Хорошо, что снова хэппи энд! — мечтательно улыбнулась она и, положив планшет себе на грудь, откинулась на подушки, закрывая глаза.  
  
Часто после особо хороших фанфиков девушка любила просто помечтать. О любви, о магии, о любимых мальчиках, истории которых трогали ее за самые потаенные струны души.  
  
Вот если бы такое случилось со мной! — думала она иногда.  
  
Сегодня усталость взяла свое и пока Мия бродила по миру своих фантазий, ее сознание медленно отключилось.  
  
Ей снился удивительный сон. В нем она была ученицей Хогвартса, и наравне с героями поттерианы ходила на уроки. Училась вызывать патронуса. Белый снежный барс спасал ее от дементоров. Мия даже приняла участие в схватке против самого Воландеморта.  
  
Авада кедавра, слетевшее с уст темного Лорда, стало резким ударом в спину, после которого девушка, как ошпаренная слетела с кровати, выныривая из сновидений.  
  
Мию пробрал холодный пот. Все это показалось ей настолько реальным, что она и не заметила, как позабытый на кровати планшет, сделав в воздухе мертвую петлю с противным треском приземлился на деревянный паркет. Резкий звук вернул девушку с небес на землю.  
  
— Аааа! Черт! Черт! Черт! — она тотчас же кинулась к устройству, чтобы оценить масштаб повреждений. К ее великому ужасу тот издав последний писк, приказал долго жить, погаснув, а экран и вовсе осыпался стеклянной крошкой у ее ног.  
  
— Мама, меня убьёт, — мелькнула в голове у Мии паническая мысль, — А я ведь только месяц назад денег на планшет выпрашивала, — она обреченно вздохнула.  
  
Метнувшись на кухню за веником, дабы скрыть следы своего преступления, девушка пришла к еще одному, как оказалось, ещё более ужасному выводу…  
  
Застыв с совком полным битого стекла, Мия возвела очи горе и взвыла.  
  
— Мои фанфики!!! Закладки! Они же все пропали! Как я теперь читать буду? Я же даже названий не запомнила! — от свалившегося осознания Мия выронила совок.  
  
Но вместо тихого стука, который бы последовал при соударении железа на деревянный пол, раздался громкий звон.  
  
— Ну, нихрена себе, — пораженно выдохнула девушка, заозиравшись по сторонам.  
  
Вокруг нее расположился Большой зал Хогвартса! Все, как и описывала Джоан Роулинг. Один в один, как девушка видела в фильмах. Это что мираж? У нее крыша от шока поехала? Как она могла оказаться в магической школе?  
  
 — Это невозможно, — испуганно пробормотала она себе под нос.  
  
Видимо в Хогвартсе проходило зачисление младшекурсников, потому что Мия стояла чуть поодаль от толпы перепуганных детей, ютившихся между столами Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Ближе к преподавателям располагалась высокая табуретка, на которой лежала Распределительная шляпа.  
  
Своим неожиданным появлением Мия произвела мягко говоря неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
Макгонагалл, Боже мой! Живая Макгонагалл, быстро сориентировавшись пробиралась через плотные ряды жавшихся к друг другу детей и, встав впереди них в оборонительную позу, вскинула в сторону Мии палочку.  
  
— Ты кто такая? — было спрошено твердым голосом.  
  
— Я? Я Мия, — девушка решила, что даже если это и плод ее воображения, то вежливость все равно никто не отменял.  
  
— Мия? — скептически изогнув бровь, повторила профессор, — И откуда же ты взялась?  
  
— Из дому, профессор, — развела руками девушка и устремила глаза в пол.  
  
А если это все не сон? Что если она действительно попала в Хогвартс? Ущипнув себя для верности, Мия чуть ли не взвизгнула от счастья, когда очертания Большого зала не развеялись. Но взгляд метнулся к уроненному ранее совку, и она кинулась его поднимать. Быстрые манипуляции еще больше насторожили уже вышедшею против девушки Макгонагалл. Но произнести заклинание помешал директор.  
  
— Минерва, не делай глупостей! — прокатился по залу мягкий голос Дамблдора. — Девушка напугана не меньше тебя, опусти палочку. Она ведь даже безоружна! — директор встал со своего кресла и под шепотки учеников стал приближаться к Мие.  
  
Макгонагалл тем не менее палочку не опустила.  
  
— Даже отсутствие палочки не помешало этой леди проникнуть на охраняемую территорию школы, профессор Дамблдор, — недовольно отозвалась женщина.  
  
Мия, не обращая внимания на настроенную против нее волшебницу, во все глаза таращилась на Дамблдора.  
  
Живой… Он же вроде как помер?  
  
Оживший мертвец тем временем приближался, радушно улыбаясь Мие. Отчего та скептически поежилась.  
  
Ага, можешь не строить из себя саму невинность, — про себя думала она, — Я про тебя все знаю. И про твои коварные планы относительно Гарри тоже. Кстати, Гарри…  
  
Девушка бросила взгляд на гриффиндорский стол. Как удачно, что он располагался прямо по правую руку. Совсем рядышком. И Гарри тоже. Он сидел в двух метрах от девушки, которая столкнувшись с ним глазами совсем потеряла связь с внешним миром.  
  
— Она на тебя смотрит, — раздался громкий шепот Рона, сидевшего неподалеку.  
  
— Рональд, замолчи, — пихнула своего друга расторопная Гермиона, которая так же, как и все присутствующие в этом зале, тщательно сканировала таинственным образом появившуюся незнакомку.  
  
Мие от всеобщего внимания поплохело, и она, не в силах удержать себя на ногах, осела на пол. Слишком много за день впечатлений.  
  
— Милая, с тобой все хорошо? Может врача? — замельтешился рядом директор.  
  
— Дамблдор, не будьте так безрассудны! –разнесся по всему залу холодный голос Снейпа, — Мало ли кто может скрываться под обороткой.  
  
Мужчина большими шагами преодолел разделявшее его с девушкой расстояние и оттеснил от Мии профессора. Он так же, как и Макгонагалл был настроен к девушке крайне враждебно.  
  
По идее Мия завидев Снейпа должна была испугаться и задрожать от ужаса, но она, памятуя, героическую смерть последнего, да еще и начитавшись различных фанфиков с его участием, обрадовалась.  
  
— Профессор Снейп! — радостно завопила она, подрываясь с места и хватая за руку угрюмого зельевара, — Как я рада вас видеть… — живым, чуть было не ляпнула Мия, но вовремя сдержалась.  
  
— Что вы себе позволяете? — тотчас же возмутился мужчина и попытался вырваться из жесткого захвата девушки.  
  
Но не тут-то было. Мия держалась крепко. Она понимала, что с Дамблдором беседовать опасно, кто знает, что придет в эту старческую голову, с Минервой бесполезно, та либо отправит к Альбусу, либо не поверит. Последней надеждой оставался Снейп. Больше никому из взрослых довериться девушка не могла. Тем более Северус владел легилименцией, что было на руку.  
  
Дернув упрямого профессора, который не оставлял попыток вырваться, на себя Мия в накренившееся ухо тихо забормотала, -Пожалуйста, используйте легилименцию.  
  
Распрямившийся Снейп выглядел шокированным. Видимо, его никто о подобном добровольно не просил. Он с подозрением прищурился, пытаясь выявить подвох, но заметив метавшиеся в панике глаза девушки, которая особенно сторонилась встречаться взглядом с директором, решила рискнуть.  
  
Погружение в сознание было быстрым, из-за недостатка времени, но для Снейпа довольно информативным. Он убедился по крайней мере в нескольких вещах. Во-первых, девушка не представляла опасности, во-вторых, была не выявленным магом, и в-третьих владела довольно занятной информацией, крохи которой он еле успел уловить. А в момент, когда Снейп выныривал из воспоминаний девушки в его голове и вовсе прозвучало отчетливое «Помогите мне». Да, девочка далеко пойдет! — мелькнуло на задворках сознания.  
  
Мия, стояла не двигаясь, позволяя волшебнику спокойно рыться в своей голове. Поняв, что зельевар закончил, она облегченно выдохнула, а уж после того, как мужчина ей еле заметно кивнул, она и вовсе расслабилась.  
  
— Дамблдор, прошу нас извинить, — Снейп развернулся на каблуках отвлекая всеобщее внимание на себя, — Эта девушка является моей далекой родственницей, и здесь для того, чтобы пройти обучение.  
  
— Ваша родственница? — удивленно отозвалась Макгонагалл, — Вы с кем-то из ваших родственников поддерживаете связь? Так что же вы ее не признали, как сразу увидели?  
  
— Дети быстро растут и имеют свойство меняться, профессор. Особенно девушки, — грубо отрезал Снейп, едва взглянув в сторону Минервы, — Более того, до недавнего времени я был уверен, что девушка является маглом, но как видите мое предположение оказалось ложным. И вот она здесь.  
  
— Чтобы пройти обучение? Да вы шутите Снейп? –отозвалась все та же Макгонагалл, -Ей на вид лет 16 не меньше, как вы себе представляете это обучение?  
  
— Смею заметить, что необученный волшебник являет собой для всего волшебного мира большую угрозу, так как не умеет себя контролировать.  
  
— Я прекрасно понимаю это Северус! Но девочке либо придется проходить все курсы с начала, либо каким-то невероятнейшим образом навёрстывать все упущенное параллельно с классом, в котором состоят ученики ее возраста. Вы понимаете, как это трудно?  
  
— Не стоит ее недооценивать, — сложил руки на груди Снейп, внезапно вставая на сторону девушки, — В конце концов она может дополнительно заниматься летом. Верно? — он повернулся в сторону Мии.  
  
Та на его слова отчаянно закивала головой.  
  
— Ну, что же… я думаю на этой замечательной ноте можно считать инцидент исчерпывающим. Мы сейчас заканчиваем вступительную церемонию, ребята ужинают, а потом расходятся по спальням. Сегодня был насыщенный день, — директор хлопнул в ладоши и зал наконец загудел, ребята успокоились, а преподаватели заняли свои места за учительским столом.  
  
Мия же тем временем присоединилась к толпе первокурсников, которые теперь на нее косились не со страхом, а с уважением. Аппарировать прямо в Хогвартс! Это какую силищу надо иметь?  
  
Мия, не обращая больше ни на кого внимания, успокоившись, заручившись поддержкой самого Снейпа, стала любоваться Распределительной шляпой. Неужели ее мечта сбудется и ее тоже распределят на какой-то из четырех факультетов?  
  
Время шло, толпа младшекурсников все уменьшалась и наконец очередь дошла и до Мии.  
Она села на представленную табуреточку и затихла.  
  
Шляпа задумчиво причмокнула.  
  
— Как интересно… Ты уже третья на моей памяти, кого я не представляю куда определить, -задумчиво пробормотала она, — Любительница справедливости. Хорошо. Ух…а какие амбиции, однако. Умом тоже не обделена. Человеколюбие присутствует в избытке. И вот куда тебя девать? Хотя… Знаю! Ох, и напоминаешь же ты мне одного..... Ему никакие правила были не писаны… Так и быть! Решено. Пуффендуй!  
  
— Пуффендуй?! — раздался позади чей-то севший голос.  
  
Мие показалось или это был голос Снейпа?


	2. Драко Малфой

Проснувшись рано утром, Мия первым делом, соскочив с кровати, огляделась по сторонам. Увиденное не могло не радовать! Она все еще была в Хогвартсе! Точнее в гостиной Пуффендуя.  
  
Вчерашний день был насыщен событиями. Ее телепортация сюда, помощь Снейпа, наличие магии в ее жилах — все это было настолько невероятным, что Мия в который раз ущипнула себя для надежности.  
  
Кроме того, она была очень рада оказаться именно на этом факультете! Ведь у него было столько плюсов! Он находился рядом с кухней, что не могло не радовать. Он был факультетом, на котором раньше учился, хоть и недолго, Ньют Саламандер! И более того пуффендуйцы, в отличии от других, ни с кем не враждовали и не соперничали, как те же Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Это была идеальная стартовая площадка для девушки, решившейся примирить двух парней с враждующих факультетов.  
  
Куда ни посмотри одни плюсы…  
  


***

  
Первым занятием сегодня было зельеварение у Слизнорта. Мия, так как еще не очень хорошо ориентировалась в замке, просто присоединилась к группе девчонок со своего факультета и старалась не отставать.  
  
Старшекурсники в отличие от мелких, девушку немного сторонились. Если дети провожали Мию восхищенными взглядами, то подростки смотрели с подозрением.  
  
Оно и неудивительно, ведь Мие удалось обойти школьные охранные чары, которые, как утверждал сам директор, были никому не подвластны. Именно из-за этого Мие так ни с кем поговорить и не удалось. Разве что с парой девчонок, с которыми она делила спальню. Мирандой и Роуз.  
  
Именно они сейчас и шли рядом, переговариваясь.  
  
— Мия, а как же так получилось, что тебя перенесло в сам Хогвартс? — спросила Роуз, беззаботно прыгая по ступеням.  
  
— Да я и сама толком не поняла, как это все получилось, — честно ответила Мия, — Просто у меня разбился планшет и БАХ! Меня перенесло сюда.  
  
— Планшет? Что такое планшет? — заинтересовалась Миранда.  
  
— Планшет — это одно из магловских изобретений, — повернулся в сторону девушек высокий темноволосый парень. Если Мия правильно помнила его звали Тони, — Классная вещь, хочу вам сказать! — он показал в знак одобрения большой палец, — Меня Тони зовут, — подмигнул он Мие, — Я тоже из семьи маглов. Как и ты, да?  
  
— Да, — Мия кивнула, — Мои родители не являются волшебниками.  
  
— Ну, тем не менее ты здесь, — похлопала Мию по плечу Миранда, — Видимо ты просто очень спокойная, — задумчиво добавила она.  
  
— С чего ты так решила? — удивилась Мия.  
  
— Видишь ли, — вместо Миранды ответила Роуз, — Наш факультет с какой-то стороны можно назвать самым старым в Хогвартсе. Не из-за того, что он образовался первым или тому подобное. Просто люди из Пуффендуя сами по себе натуры спокойные и неприхотливые, поэтому нас трудно вывести из себя настолько, чтобы в нас пробудилась магия. Самый молодняк у нас в Гриффиндоре, как ты, наверно, могла догадаться. Они люди горячие, поэтому обычно раньше всех открывают в себе способности. Потом идет Когтевран. Да, можешь не удивляться, именно они. Их очень задевает, когда кто-то сомневается в их способностях, поэтому отсюда все их магические вспышки. Потом идут Слизеринцы. Планируя все наперед, они взвешивают все возможные исходы, поэтому в случае неудачи не так сильно расстраиваются, ведь они это предвидели. А вот мы… Мы обычно открываем в себе магию позднее всех. У нас на курсе есть парень, Гром, так он вообще был доставлен лично Макгонагалл прямо во время распределения. Это было, конечно, не такое эффектное появление, как у тебя, — она хихикнула, — Но тем не менее.  
  
Мия заметила, что к их разговору прислушиваются и остальные Пуффендуйцы, видимо они пришли к определенным выводам, а потому заметно расслабились. Наверно, объяснения Роуз их убедили.  
  
— Но кто бы мог подумать, что разбитый планшет станет причиной для всплеска магии такой силы, — хмыкнул Тони, — Подумаешь потеря. Можно было бы просто новый купить.  
  
Мия не успела вслух возмутиться, что на том злосчастном планшете была вся ее любимейшая коллекция фанфиков, как Роуз озвучила другое объяснение.  
  
— Я не думаю, что сила в данном случае прямо пропорциональна ее эмоциям. Скорее всего, она просто сильно расстроилась и вызвала небольшой всплеск магии. Но из-за того, что эта магия не могла найти выхода столько лет, вот она и повела себя подобным образом.  
  
К концу речи Роуз ребята достигли подземелий. Около деревянной двери уже, нетерпеливо постукивая каблуками, стояла группа Слизеринцев.  
  
Мия удивилась. Разве у Слизерина не было всегда зельеварение совмещено с Гриффиндором?  
  
Миранда, словно прочитав ее мысли, проговорила.  
  
— Видимо опять с грифами поцапались… — вздохнула она.  
  
Тони, поймав недоуменный взгляд Мии, пояснил.  
  
— Видишь ли, обычно у этих, — он кивнул на ребят в зеленых мантиях, — совмещенные задания по зельям с Гриффиндорцами, но если на глазах у преподавателя происходит какая-либо особо шумная драка с участием большого количества людей с этих двух факультетов, то их разделяют на несколько недель, чтобы страсти поутихли, и те и другие немного остыли.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнула Мия, втихую радуясь подобной возможности. Пока они стояли перед кабинетом в ожидании профессора, она краем глаза заметила присутствие одной знакомой белобрысой и надменной физиономии, с которой она планировала в ближайшее время сблизиться. А тут такая удача.  
  
— Ну что? Заждались меня, небось? — раздался со стороны голос Слизнорта, — Уже бегу, уже открываю, — потряс он перед учениками связкой ключей.  
  
Как только двери открылись ребята скопом влетели в кабинет, занимать места. Как и ожидалось они разделились на своеобразные два лагеря. С одной стороны класса, сидели Пуффендуйцы, с другой, Слизеринцы. Мия вошла в кабинет последней. Бросив в сторону своего факультета ищущий взгляд, Мия заметила, что на нее-то места и не хватило.  
  
— Девушка, ну что же вы стоите посреди коридора? — окликнул ее Слизнорт, — Садитесь уже хоть куда-нибудь.  
  
— Извините, профессор, — состроив самое невинное выражение лица, ответила девушка, — Я просто новенькая, и не знаю можно ли подсаживаться к другому факультету.  
  
Слизнорт оторвался от своих бумаг, в которые он почти сразу окапался, и его глаза тут же загорелись любопытством.  
  
— О! Так это вы та девушка, которая вчера аппарировала прямо в Хогвартс? Наслышан, наслышан! Сам, к сожалению, не лицезрел подобное действо. Только сегодня приехал, -мужчина закопошился с удвоенной силой, -У вас, наверно, ничего и нет еще, да? Ни учебников, ни палочки, ни письменных принадлежностей?  
  
Мия кивнула. А ведь и правда, у нее совсем ничего не было. Как же она тогда учиться собралась?  
  
— Но вы не волнуйтесь, — прервал ее мысли Слизнорт, — я вам сейчас дам перо и бумагу, а учебником с вами поделиться, — он внимательно обвел взглядом класс и, остановившись на первой парте, где сидел Драко, довольно провозгласил, — Мистер Малфой.  
  
— Что? –оторвавшись от доставания на парту всего необходимого, изогнул бровь Драко, — Я, профессор?  
  
— Да, — счастливо улыбнулся тот, — Я наслышан о ваших способностях к этому предмету от профессора Снейпа, — Мие показалось или Малфой себя еле сдержал, чтобы не улыбнуться, — Поэтому, для миссис… — Слизнорт обернулся к девушке.  
  
 — Мии Флэйм, — подсказала ему та.  
  
— Да, для миссис Флейм, вы будете подходящим наставником. Полагаюсь на вас, — закончив на этом, Слизнорт снова зарылся в бумаги.  
  
Мия поспешила занять свое место рядом с Малфоем.  
  
— Меня зовут Мия, приятно познакомиться, — она протянула Малфою руку для рукопожатия.  
  
Тот скривился, но ответил. Видимо, воспитание брало свое.  
  
— Драко Малфой, — на одном дыхании выдал он и отвернулся.  
  
— Красивое имя, — улыбнулась девушка Драко, когда тот начал переставлять разноцветные скляночки. После слов девушки одну он из них едва не разбил, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
Заметив легкий румянец, девушка про себя умилилась. Милашка!  
  
— Дорогие студенты, — привлек себе внимание профессор, — Меня зовут Гораций Слизнорт и в этом году я буду вести у вас такой замечательный предмет — зельеварение. На сегодняшнем занятии мы с вами будем готовить довольно простенькое зелье. Оно готовится из доступных ингредиентов и совершенно без помощи магии.  
  
Зал загудел.  
  
— Как это без помощи магии? — выкрикнул Тони со своего места.  
  
— Очень просто, — ответил профессор, — Это зелье готовят, не используя палочку. Тем не менее, компоненты, входящие в состав зелья, при правильном соотношении обладают по истине замечательными свойствами. Кто-нибудь знает о каком зелье идет речь?  
  
Кто бы сомневался, что Малфой поднимет руку.  
  
— Да, Мистер Малфой?  
  
— Сonvaluisset, — ответил тот, — С латинского переводится, как восстановление. Это зелье позволяет пополнить запас внутренних сил.  
  
— Отлично! Десять очков Слизерину. Абсолютно правильно. И именно его мы сегодня с вами и будем готовить.  
  
Слизнорт начал записывать рецепт на доске. Мия сразу стала переписывать. Малфой поднялся со своего места и пошел за ингредиентами. Он понимал, что пока народ пишет, он может в тишине и спокойствии выбрать себе более-менее приличные компоненты.  
  
Как-никак не зря он считал себя лучшим зельеваром на факультете. А вся эта школьная программа для него была в принципе и не нужна, он уже и так все это знал. Раньше Драко учился дома, проводил эксперименты в собственной лаборатории, но теперь с возвращением Волан де морта, вход в лабораторию был закрыт. Более того, мать всеми силами гнала его из мэнора, лишь бы тот не видел всего того ужаса, что происходил там. В этом ей активно помогал Снейп, позволяя крестнику самосовершенствоваться в своем Принц-холле.  
  
Но даже эта осторожность не помогла избежать появления у Драко на руке черной метки. После того как Люциусу не удалось выполнить поручение Темного Лорда, тот решил воспользоваться мальчишкой. И в последний день каникул, когда Драко заехал попрощаться с матерью, Воландеморт и обезобразил его меткой.  
  
Драко поежился, вспоминая эту процедуру, и неосознанно потянулся к все еще саднящей руке. Темный Лорд тогда улыбался говоря, будто через боль он проверяет их на верность.  
Если бы Малфой мог, он бы засмеялся ему в лицо. Но в руках этой гниды были родители и мэнор, а потому он ничего не мог сделать.  
  
Из тяжелых раздумий вывел обеспокоенный голос Мии.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? Я уже дописала, и скоро, наверно, и остальные подтянутся, ты все выбрал?  
  
— Эээ, да, — Малфой замялся. Он вроде почти все набрал, остались только магловские травы. Будет ли нормально, попросить эту девчонку собрать оставшиеся? Но, решив, не рисковать, он поспешил положить на стол уже собранные ингредиенты и вернуться за остальными.  
Однако каково же было его удивление, когда на стол легли недостающие травы.  
  
— Я заметила, что ты не положил розмарин и тимьян, поэтому взяла на себя смелость принести их самой.  
  
— Ты знаешь эти травы? — удивленно уставился на еще несколько минут назад совершенно бесполезную соседку Малфой.  
  
— Да, но, к сожалению, только их и знаю. У нас дома мы их в еду добавляем. Никогда бы не подумала, что их можно использовать в зельях.  
  
— Вы это едите? — скривился Драко представив себе картину того, как маглы жуют эти вонючие куски травы.  
  
— Ну, да, едим, но не так, как ты себе представил, — заметив скептическое выражение слизеринца, добавила девушка, — Их обычно к рыбе там добавляют… Для запаха.  
  
— Странные маглы все-таки, — пробубнил себе под нос Малфой.  
  
Мия на его слова лишь улыбнулась, — Знаешь, в правильной пропорции это может быть довольно вкусно.  
  
Драко ничего не ответил, а лишь пожал плечами, мол, у каждого свои заморочки.  
  
Тут внезапно в кабинет залетел белоснежный патронус. Белая лань, осмотрев кабинет, приблизилась к Слизнорту и голосом Снейпа заговорила.  
  
— Гораций, прошу вас, донести до ученицы Мии Флейм, что занятий для нее сегодня более не предвидится. Да, и пусть кто-нибудь из учеников проведет ее в кабинет «Защиты от темных искусств».  
  
Сказав это, лань растаяла в воздухе.  
  
— Обалдеть, — потрясенно выдохнула Мия, — Настоящий патронус!  
  
— Пф, — фыркнул позади Малфой, — Тебя заинтересовало только это?  
  
— Ну, в отличие от некоторых, я патронуса видела впервые в жизни, — обиженно фыркнула Мия, — А то, что профессор Снейп захочет поговорить, это я и так догадывалась. Все равно у меня даже палочки нет. Смысл мне от занятий без нее.  
  
— Тоже верно, — согласно кивнул Драко, бросая в котел парочку сушеных грибов, — На, — он протянул Мие красный цветок, — Это Инферитус, его надо измельчить и отдать мне, я сам его добавлю, ты лишь смотри и запоминай. Надеюсь, справишься.  
  
Мия согласно кивнула и, взяв дощечку, ножом начала измельчать требуемое.  
  
— Кстати, — как бы между прочим начал Малфой, — Ты правда родственница Снейпа? — Драко нарочно не смотрел в сторону Мии, чтобы ни коем случае не показать своего интереса, но девушка заметила, как тот весь обратился в слух.  
  
— Нууу, — протянула она неуверенно, — Типа того. Только очень дальняя, очень, очень и очень дальняя.  
  
— Тогда понятно, что я о тебе ничего не слышал. Я думал, что профессор ни с кем из родных и не контактирует. А тут вдруг родственница, — Драко добавил под котлом огня при помощи волшебной палочки. Засмотревшись, Мия чуть не оттяпала себе указательный палец.  
  
— Ай, — вскрикнула она, прижимая пострадавшую конечность к губам.  
  
— Ты идиотка, что ли? — подорвался к Мие со своего места Драко, — Дай посмотреть.  
  
Мия оторвала от губ порезанный палец и протянула его слизеринцу.  
  
Драко аккуратно взял ее руку и осмотрел небольшой порез.  
  
— Повезло, что не глубокий, — пробормотал он и направил палочку на воспаление.  
  
— Repuritus, — прошептал он, и рана затянулась прямо на глазах.  
  
— Ого! — восхищенно выдохнула Мия, осматривая руку без каких-либо признаков повреждения, — Ты откуда так умеешь? — спросила она заинтересованно.  
  
— Жизнь научила, — фыркнул в ответ Драко, а Мия, вспомнив с кем разговаривает, расстроенно затухла.  
  
Она совсем забыла! У Малфоя же сейчас дома Темный Лорд обосновался. Страшно представить, кому и при каких обстоятельствах была необходима медицинская помощь.  
  
— Эй, ты чего застыла? — с ноткой беспокойства спросил Малфой, — Все еще болит?  
  
— Нет, — замотала девушка головой, — Все в порядке.  
  
— Раз все в порядке, так не отлынивай, — Драко снова повернулся к котлу, чтобы проверить зелье.  
  
— Я смотрю, вы отлично поладили, — сияя доброжелательной улыбкой, заметил Слизнорт, который уже пару минут наблюдал за необычной парочкой студентов.  
  
— Мистер Малфой. Раз уж вы подружились, тогда я думаю вам не составит труда отвести миссис Флейм к профессору Снейпу?  
  
Не успел Драко ничего ответить, как Слизнорт добавил.  
  
— Я уже предупредил профессор Макгонагалл, что вы задержитесь. У вас же после моего занятие Трансфигурация?  
  
Смирившись с судьбой, Малфой кивнул.  
  
— Ну и замечательно, — довольно выдохнул мужчина и отошел к другим ученикам.  
  
— Извини, — глухо отозвалась Мия, все еще пребывая в расстроенном состоянии.  
  
— Да, ладно, — отмахнулся от нее Драко, — Не бери в голову.  
  
Странная девчонка необъяснимым образом вызвала в душе слизеринца симпатию. А мысль о том, что она может его возненавидеть, отзывалось глухой горечью.  
  
Скорее всего из-за того, что она новенькая, — мелькнуло у него в голове.  
  
Она была первым человеком, который с ним заговорил просто так, из любопытства. Обычно с ним общались либо из определенных соображений, либо из-за страха. А нет… Еще был, чертов Поттер! Но этот идиот обычно только на драку нарывался.  
  
А вот так просто по-человечески… Он, наверно, последний раз с мамой общался. Хотя, в последнее время и эта роскошь стала непозволительной. Весь дом прослушивался и излить душу было некому.  
  
— Драко? Драко! — он вынырнул из воспоминаний и повернулся на голос, — С тобой все нормально? Ты побледнел, — лицо Мии выражало неподдельное беспокойство.  
  
— Да, я вот жду не дождусь, когда ты мне уже отдашь нарезанный Инферитус. Только он остался, — состроив на лице недовольную физиономию, упер руки в бока Малфой.  
  
— Ой! — вскинулась тут же девушка, — Сейчас! — подорвалась она с места и принялась быстро шинковать цветок.  
  
Спустя пару минут зелье было готово.  
  
Слизнорт проверил, восхитился слаженностью работы и отпустил ребят по своим делам.  
  
Малфой с удивительной лаконичностью движений собрал все свои тетради, учебники и указал кивком головы Мии следовать за ним.  
  
Да… То, что они представляли собой странную парочку, Мия поняла уже в коридоре. Особенно громко окружающие начинали шептаться, когда невозмутимый Малфой останавливался, а то и вовсе возвращался, чтобы помочь нерасторопной девушке. Мия застывала почти у каждого портрета, спотыкалась на лестнице, роняла свои бумаги, которые ей любезно предоставил Слизнорт. Пиком их путешествия стало то, когда доведенный до белого каления медлительностью девушки Малфой просто отобрал у нее из рук бумаги, а ее саму схватил за руку и потащил за собой.  
  
Конечно, подобное его поведение не могло остаться без комментария так вовремя проходившей мимо гриффиндорской троицы.  
  
— Смотри-ка, — громко пробасил Рон, — А Малфой себе девушку завел!  
  
На подобное заявление, разнесшееся по всему коридору, отреагировала, как ни странно, именно Мия. Она снова споткнулась. Если бы не Драко, успевший подхватить ее прямо около земли, разбитый нос ей был бы обеспечен.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно пробормотал еле слышно Малфой прямо девушке в ухо.  
  
— Да, — кивнула она, выпутываясь из крепких мужских объятий.  
  
Когда Мия приняла горизонтальное положение, она заметила, что в коридоре стояла абсолютная тишина.  
  
— Смотрю, ты даже грязнокровкой не побрезговал, — разъяренной змеей прошипел близстоящий Гарри.  
  
Мия бросила на него удивленный взгляд. Поттер — защитник сирых и убогих назвал ее грязнокровкой? Это что-то новенькое.  
  
— Гарри, — осуждающе дернула того за отвороты мантии Гермиона, — Ты что такое говоришь? — девушка послала Мие извиняющийся взгляд.  
  
Но та его и не заметила, так как все ее внимание было сконцентрировано на лице Гарри. Хотя тому было на нее, видимо, плевать с высокой колокольни. Его глаза пускали молнии прямо в Драко, а на лице ходили желваки.  
  
Мия еле сдержалась, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Вот она! Ревность во всей красе! Но переведя глаза на Драко, девушка увидела ровно противоположную картину. Тот стоял спокойнее удава, а в глазах блестели легкие отголоски грусти. Не долго думая Мия, решила защитить и без того натерпевшегося слизеринца.  
  
— То, с кем встречается или не встречается Драко никоим образом не должно вас волновать! — как можно более спокойным и холодным тоном ответила она Гарри.  
  
Лицо парня после ее слов пошло красными пятнами.  
  
— Он для тебя уже Драко? — бросил он на девушку убийственный взгляд.  
  
Не успей Мия ответить, что и для того он мог бы быть просто Драко, если бы он попытался пообщаться с ним поближе, как перед ней вдруг встал объект их разговора и не требующим возражений тоном провозгласил.  
  
— Поттер, у меня сейчас нет ни желания, ни времени встревать с тобой в споры. У меня срочное поручение от профессора Слизнорта, — посчитав на этом дискуссию оконченной Малфой развернулся на каблуках и, схватив Мию за руку, потянул ее дальше по коридору.  
  
Мие еще несколько минут казалось, что в ушах отчетливо звучал недовольный скрежет зубов.  
  
Весь дальнейший путь Драко не проронил ни слова. Перед очередным кабинетом он остановился.  
  
— Пришли, — бросил он на дверь и поспешил удалиться.  
  
— Спасибо! — только и успела крикнуть Мия ему вслед.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, явив недовольную физиономию Снейпа.  
  
— Сколько прикажете вас ждать? — недовольно пробурчал он, распахивая перед девушкой дверь, — Проходите, нам предстоит долгий разговор.


	3. Воспоминания о будущем

Мия вошла за Снейпом в большую аудиторию и закрыла за собой дверь. Профессор, даже не оборачиваясь, кинул через плечо в ее сторону пару заклинаний. Мия хотела отшатнуться, но быстро поняла, что переливающиеся сгустки, сорвавшиеся с палочки бывшего зельевара, имели совершенно иную цель. Они резво расползлись по двери, обволакивая ее голубой пленкой.  
  
— Это заглушающие чары, миссис Флейм, — поспешно бросил Снейп, замершей разглядыванием волшебных переливов Мие. Та, от резкого голоса вздрогнула и поспешила пройти вглубь класса.  
  
Снейп уселся за учительским столом, а Мия облюбовала себе первую парту.  
  
— Я думаю, вы прекрасно понимаете, почему я хотел поговорить с вами? — строго начал Снейп, чтобы заранее показать свою позицию по отношению к девушке. Он помог ей лишь из чувства большого любопытства, а никак не по доброте душевной.  
Но если он думал, что его серьезный и угрюмый вид сотрет с лица сидящей напротив него девушки улыбку, то он ошибался.  
  
Она с глазами полными обожания, осматривала помещение. Здесь было все в точности так же, как она видела в фильмах! Возможно были некоторые небольшие детали, которые отличались, но переполненной счастьем Мие они лишь в который раз доказывали реальность происходящего. Даже профессор Снейп был почти такой же. Мия не могла не признать, что человек перед ней был очень похож на киношного Снейпа, но все же это был не он. Другой человек. Он был заметно моложе, да и черты лица заметно отличались. Но это все равно был все тот же Северус Снейп. Именно таким она себе его и представляла, когда читала книги. И вот он сидит перед ней. Настоящий!  
  
Северус напрягся, когда светящиеся счастьем глаза девушки повернулись в его сторону и засияли еще ярче. Он помотал головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, но довольная физиономия девушки никуда не испарилась.  
  
— Да, — кивнула на его вопрос девушка и смущенно улыбнулась, — У вас ко мне, наверно, много вопросов.  
  
Снейп хмыкнул.  
  
— Достаточно, — он откинулся на спинку стула, заметно расслабляясь. Почему-то присутствие этой девушки рядом совершенно его не раздражало. Даже удивительно. Редко какие люди могли прославиться подобным умением.  
  
— Мне кажется, что будет проще, если вы начнете задавать вопросы, а я попытаюсь на них ответить, — почесывая затылок задумчиво пробормотала Мия. — Я просто сама многого не понимаю. Как я очутилась в Хогвартсе и прочее.  
  
— В Хогвартсе вы оказались из-за внезапно очнувшейся в вашем организме магии, — поспешил объяснить Снейп. — А вот вопрос о том, как вы вообще узнали о существовании данного учебного заведения будучи маглом …  
  
Снейп не успел закончить, как Мия его прервала.  
  
— Это просто, — махнула она рукой, — У нас, у маглов, есть одна писательница. Она про Гарри Поттера уже семь книг написала.  
  
— Секундочку, — остановил Мию взмахом руки Снейп, — Про мистера Поттера? Откуда он ей известен?  
  
— Вот этого я не знаю, — девушка развела руками, — По идее сейчас тут, — она указала руками на парту, — разворачиваются события шестой книги, — Мия на секунду задумалась, — Да. Слизнорт вроде в шестой только появился. Да и вы тоже.  
  
— Я тоже появился в шестой книге? — скептически отогнул одну бровь Снейп.  
  
— Нет. Не в этом дело. Вы же сейчас преподаватель по «Защите от Темных искусств»? — дождавшись кивка, девушка продолжила, — А раньше были преподавателем по зельям!  
  
— Я правильно понял, — с сомнением протянул Снейп, — что вы утверждаете, будто в каких-то магловских книгах описана вся жизнь мистера Поттера? Вы издеваетесь?  
  
— Я не издеваюсь, — обиженно отозвалась Мия, — Это действительно так! Там описаны все годы Гарри в этой школе! И про то как он боролся с Квирреллом, и про змею в тайной комнате, и про возрождение Волан-де-морта, — на этом имени сомневающееся лицо Снейпа сменилось на удивленное. А Мия все продолжала: — Я и про смерть Седрика читала, и про Орден Феникса и про черные метки, да-да я знаю, что одна из них сейчас красуется на вашей руке, и про Драко, — Мия готова была продолжить дальше, но Снейп быстро ее остановил.  
  
— Я понял. Остановитесь. Хоть я и наложил защитные чары, но кто знает. И у стен могут быть уши, — мужчина задумался. Спустя пару минут, которые Мия занималась разглядыванием одного из старых сундуков, профессор заговорил.  
  
— Допустим, я вам верю, — Снейп сложил перед собой руки на столе. — Вы знаете, что будет дальше, я правильно понял?  
  
— Да, — кивнула Мия утвердительно.  
  
— Будет война, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Снейп.  
  
— Да, война будет.  
  
— Каков ее исход? — в голосе мужчины яро просквозило напряжение.  
  
— Мы победим, — глухо отозвалась Мия.  
  
Снейп облегченно вздохнул, но отрешенное выражение лица Мии его насторожило.  
  
— В чем проблема? — спросил он у девушки осторожно.  
  
— Война будет выиграна слишком большими потерями, — отрешенно отозвалась Мия, — Многих детей убьют. Взрослых тоже, — девушка всхлипнула, — А все из-за этого старикашки! — она раздраженно ударила по парте кулаком и шмыгнула носом.  
  
Снейп не выносил женских слез поэтому встал и приблизился к всхлипывающей девушке.  
  
— Миссис Флейм, — он осторожно коснулся ее плеча, — Успокойтесь пожалуйста и расскажите поподробнее. Какого старика вы имели ввиду? Темного Лорда?  
  
— Дамблдора, — утирая глаза, раздраженно отозвалась Мия, — Этот старый интриган слишком много знал, но хотел разгадать загадку своими силами. Нет, чтобы мозги других подключить, так нет же.  
  
Снейп убрал с плеча разгорячившейся девушки руку и совершенно сбитый с толку уселся на соседний стол.  
  
Мия же тем временем продолжила бушевать.  
  
— Этот противный мерзкий и лживый старикашка! — прошипела она через зубы, — Строит из себя само добродушие, а сам! — Мия вскинула на Снейпа глаза полные раздражения.  
  
Ее буквально распирало высказаться. Она была так обижена на Дамблдора, образ которого полностью раскрылся в последних книгах, что будь она на месте Гарри, то точно не стала бы с ним так любезничать. Начистила бы ему физиономию по самое не балуйся. Да еще и Снейп. Он ведь наверняка тоже не ожидал такого от директора. Секундочку. Мия вдруг резко перестала злиться и уже осмысленнее посмотрела на Снейпа. А ведь точно. Он ведь и сейчас ничего не знает.  
  
Снейп все это время с интересом наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице девушки. Гнев, обида, разочарование, осознание, решимость — все это так быстро заменяло одно другое, что мужчина еле себя сдерживал, чтобы не воспользоваться легилименцией. Ему было интересно, что же девушка в конце концов ему выдаст.  
  
— Профессор Снейп, — наконец пришла к решению девушка, — Вы же хотите победить Волан-де-морта?  
  
Снейп напряженно замер.  
  
Мия, заметив странную реакцию на свой вопрос, сперва задумалась, но потом поняла, что профессора насторожило.  
  
— Вас так удивило, то что я назвала Темного Лорда по имени? — она хмыкнула, — Вы же вроде никогда не страшились его? Даже пошли к нему в приспешники.  
  
— Ты и это знаешь? — покачал головой Снейп.  
  
— Я знаю все. Я же сказала, — Мия взмахнула руками, — Ну, или почти все, — протянула она через минуту с сомнением, — По крайней мере до определенного момента.  
  
— И до какого же? — вопросительно изогнул бровь Северус.  
  
— До окончания войны, если быть точной.  
  
— Но если война будет выиграна, то чем ты недовольна?  
  
— Я же уже сказала, — раздраженно отозвалась Мия, складывая руки на груди, — Мне не нравится какими жертвами мы выиграем!  
  
— Ни одна война не может обойтись без жертв, — печально вздохнул Снейп, — Ты уже не ребенок, должна понимать это.  
  
— Я прекрасно знаю это! — вскинулась на профессора Мия, — Но также я прекрасно осознаю, что если предотвратить войну заранее, то и не будет никаких жертв!  
  
— Если бы все было так просто, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
  
— А все просто, — подскочила на месте Мия. — И Дамблдор об этом прекрасно знает! Может он не знает всех путей решения, но ведь, гад, о том что нарыл, молчит в тряпочку!  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? –напрягся всем телом Снейп, — Ты ведь понимаешь, чтобы наговаривать на него подобное, у тебя должны быть веские на то основания!  
  
— О да, — зловеще отозвалась Мия, — они у меня еще какие веские. Если не затруднит, профессор, воспользуйтесь легилименцией. Я вам покажу один занимательный отрывок, с вашим участием. А дальше вы уж сами решите, достаточно ли это веское доказательство его вины.  
  
Северус засомневался. Верить какой-то незнакомой девчонке, основываясь только на ее словах — глупо. Воспоминания — вещь конечно не поддельная, не зря им отводится такая весомая роль в допросах и судах, но вот что насчёт видений…  
  
— Вы мне не верите, — вздохнула Мия, заметив состояние Снейпа, — Что ж, оно и понятно. Я бы тоже, наверно, не поверила. Однако, профессор, послушайте, — Мия встретилась со Снейпом глазами, — Гарри грозит смертельная опасность. Она ему конечно грозит каждый год, но в этот раз все куда серьезнее. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о крестражах? — не дожидаясь ответа она продолжила, — Это такие осколки души, запечатанные в предметы. Не знаю, как сказать это более по-умному, я все-таки не Гермиона, но, выражаясь простыми словами, эти вещи помогают обеспечить бессмертие. Воландеморт понаделал себе подобных крестражей, и запрятал их в разных местах. На многих из них лежат защитные заклинания и ваш уважаемый, — тут девушка скривилась, — Дамблдор, как раз стал жертвой одного из них. Хотя здесь с ним сыграла злую шутку его любознательность. Вы, наверно, еще не видели, у него на руке есть темное пятно. Да и руку свою он последнее время часто под мантией прячет.  
  
Снейп согласно кивнул. Он действительно замечал за стариком подобное.  
  
— Так вот, — нетерпеливо продолжила Мия, — Он нашел один крестраж, коснулся его и сейчас понемногу умирает. Он прекрасно знает, что это неизлечимо и, возможно, вскоре вызовет вас к себе и попросит вас его убить.  
  
— За…  
  
— Зачем? Потому как Драко прикажут сделать то же самое. Воландеморт захочет получить себе бузинную палочку. Но мы отошли от темы, — Мия замахала руками, — Самих крестражей несколько. И об одном из них не знает даже сам Волан-де-морт. А именно о Гарри, — Мия взяла паузу, с удовольствием понаблюдав за выпученными глазами Снейпа и продолжила, — Да. Наш Гарри еще один крестраж. Волан-де-морт сделал его случайно, пытаясь убить его еще во младенчестве. Один из крестражей Гарри, кстати, уже уничтожил, сам того не подозревая, еще на втором году обучения. Дневник, который он проткнул клыком василиска. Сейчас осталось еще несколько. Их надо найти и уничтожить в ближайшее время.  
  
— Почему я должен верить тебе? — все еще сомневаясь спросил Снейп у закончившей свою речь девушки.  
  
— Потому что, если все пойдет так, как идет, то и вы, мистер Снейп, не переживете эту войну. А этого мне бы очень не хотелось.  
  
— И с чего такая забота? — хмыкнул мужчина.  
  
— А с того, что в отличие от Дамблдора вы защищали Гарри, а не растили его словно свинью на убой!  
  
— Не понял, — нахмурился профессор, — Ты про это не говорила.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, — устало отозвалась Мия, — я уже говорила. Используйте легилименцию.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво отозвался профессор, — редко кто по своей воле добровольно открывает чужому человеку голову.  
  
— Просто в данном случае это быстрее, — отмахнулась Мия, — Ну, так что?  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Снейп, доставая палочку, — Давай посмотрим.  
  
— Подождите, — остановила уже поднявшего палочку Снейпа, — вы еще про остальные крестражи посмотрите пожалуйста. А то моих объяснений для вас может быть недостаточно.  
  
— Попытайся в голове их представить, ладно? — попросил девушку Снейп и дождавшись утвердительного кивка, произнес заклинание.


	4. Щедрый Снейп

Мия сама не заметила, как заснула. Снейп копался у нее в голове слишком долго, а сидеть без дела девушке очень быстро наскучило. Кажется, прошло около четырех часов, прежде чем измученный обилием свалившейся на него информации Снейп вынырнул из ее сознания.  
  
Когда он более-менее привел в порядок свои мысли, и смог сфокусироваться на окружающем мире, его глазам открылась умилительная картина. Мия, в мозгах которой он столько времени копался, лежала на парте, положив под голову руку и мирно посапывала. Снейп в который раз удивился спокойствию этой девушки. Если бы ему в голову кто-то забрался и нагло в ней хозяйствовал, пусть даже и с разрешения, он точно контролировал бы каждый его шаг.  
  
Хотя, теперь он стал понемногу понимать, почему девушка с самого начала была так к нему расположена. Из тех отрывков воспоминаний, что он смог увидеть, его собственный образ вырисовывался вполне себе героическим, по сравнению с тем же Дамблдором. Снейп неосознанно приосанился. Грело душу, что он сыграл в судьбе Гарри не последнюю роль. Не зря же он даже сына назвал в его честь.  
  
Кстати, об этом!  
  
В некоторых воспоминаниях Мии мелькали совершенно противоречащие друг другу варианты развития событий, складывающиеся в будущем Поттера после войны. В некоторых из них ярко фигурировал его крестник, Драко. И сценарии были довольно-таки любопытными. Снейп усмехнулся.  
  
Но он отвлекся. Мужчина помотал головой, отгоняя счастливую физиономию своего крестника из сознания, и попытался вновь сфокусироваться на крестражах. Из того, что он нарыл у Мии в голове, кое-каких деталей ему не хватало. С одной стороны, Северус четко увидел все крестражи и даже понял, какими способами их можно уничтожить, но о местонахождении некоторых из них ему так и не удалось узнать. У Мии в нужных ему местах зияли прорехи и серый туман, за которым ничего не удавалось разглядеть. Вероятно, девушка сама многого не помнила или же скрывала эту информацию намеренно.  
  
Снейп громко кашлянул, в надежде, что громкий звук разбудит прикорнувшую на парте девушку. Однако та даже не шелохнулась. Он кашлянул еще и еще раз, но без какого-либо видимого эффекта. Мия на его старания разве что во сне причмокнула.  
Мужчина вздохнул.  
  
— Миссис Флейм, — позвал он Мию как можно громче, правда не особо рассчитывая на результат.  
  
— Миссис Флейм! — Снейп приблизился к ученице и потряс ее за плечо. — Хватит спать. Я уже закончил.  
  
В ответ на его прикосновение Мия подскочила на месте, как ошпаренная.  
  
— Мистер Снейп! — воскликнула она, выпучив глаза на профессора. — Вы меня напугали.  
  
Спрятав за надменной маской свое удивление, Снейп раздраженно ответил.  
  
— Вас, миссис Флейм, едва ли можно добудиться. Можно подумать, что вы ночью занимались чем угодно, но только не сном.  
  
Смущенное лицо девушки сказало профессору достаточно и он, тяжело вздохнув, поинтересовался.  
  
— Ну, и чем же вы занимались ночью, миссис Флейм? Неужели правила, зачитанные первокурсникам, прошли мимо вас? Ночью все ученики должны находиться в постелях и спать. Только не говорите мне, что вы решили заняться исследованием Хогвартса?  
  
— Нет, профессор! — рьяно замахала руками Мия, — Я никуда из спальни не выходила! Честно!  
  
— Тогда что же вы делали ночью?  
  
— Ну, я… — Мия замялась.  
  
— Конкретнее, миссис Флейм, — поторопил девушку, начавший действительно раздражаться профессор.  
  
— Я просто не хотела засыпать! — спустя минуту отчаянно выкрикнула Мия, — Я боялась, что стоит только мне закрыть глаза, как я проснусь и мое появление в Хогвартсе окажется всего лишь очередным плодом моего воображения!  
  
Снейп оторопел от такого ответа, и Мия, заметив его удивление, уже тише продолжила.  
  
— Я просто столько об этом мечтала. Хогвартс, магия и все это, — она обвела рукой класс. — Меня так раздражало быть обычным маглом, что я, как идиотка, каждый год ждала совы с письмом, или Хагрида со своим смешным зонтиком, — девушка, смущенная своими словами, замолкла на минуту, а потом подняв на Снейпа счастливые глаза, выдохнула, — И вот я здесь. Профессор, я до сих пор боялась поверить в реальность происходящего, но с вами почему-то расслабилась. Вы такой, — Мия посмотрела Снейпу прямо в глаза, — такой настоящий! И живой, — добавила она поспешно, и, не сдержав эмоций, счастливо всхлипнула, а потом и вовсе кинулась к застывшему от подобной речи профессору с объятиями.  
  
— Миссис Флейм, вы что себе позволяете? –слабо возмутился Снейп, обвитый хрупкими руками девушки.  
  
— Потерпите пару минуток, ладно? — ответила Мия, утыкаясь носом в черную мантию.  
  
На подобное Снейп лишь обреченно вздохнул, но попыток вырваться не предпринял.  
  
— Кстати, — как бы между делом отозвался он, — если вас хоть немного интересует то, как к вашему исчезновению отнеслись ваши родители, то смею вас заверить, что вполне сносно.  
  
— Точно! — тут же оторвалась от профессора девушка с беспокойством заглядывая ему в лицо. — Я же о маме с папой совсем забыла! Как они? Волновались, да?  
  
— Как я уже сказал, — спокойно ответил Снейп, довольный тем, что его маленький обманный маневр отлепил от него эмоциональную ученицу, — Я с вашими родителями переговорил в вечер вашей аппарации в Хогвартс.  
  
— И как? — Мия неосознанно вся сжалась, — Вам сильно досталось?  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, — поспешил успокоить ее Снейп, — Меня за шарлатана принимали уже столько раз за мою жизнь, что я уже сбился со счета. А о летящих в меня предметах кухонной утвари я вообще молчу, — на этих его словах Мия в ужасе округлила глаза, — Не беспокойтесь, спустя пару часов мне удалось убедить ваших родителей в том, что я настоящий волшебник.  
  
— И как вам это удалось? — все еще сомневаясь в правдивости его слов, спросила Мия.  
  
— Перестаньте так испуганно на меня таращиться, миссис Флейм! — раздраженно отозвался профессор, — Как я уже говорил, ваши родители не первые маглы, с которыми я имею дело. Хотя так же, как и вы, они, определенно, более странные, чем все остальные. Но теперь с вашими объяснениями мне понятно, почему мое лицо узнали сразу же, как только я преступил порог вашей квартиры, — последнее Северус пробормотал уже скорее себе под нос. — Кстати по поводу этого, — он тут же перевел разговор на другую тему, не горя желанием рассказывать девчонке, какие именно усилия ему потребовались, чтобы убедить ее родителей не сдавать его в психушку и полицию. Без магии убеждения, понятное дело, тут не обошлось. — Вы ранее говорили о крестражах, и я даже сумел раздобыть некоторые крохи информации посредством легилименции о них, однако кое-каких подробностей для полной картины мне все-таки не хватает. Взять хотя бы местонахождения всех волшебных артефактов и заклинаний, наложенных на них. Как я не пытался, но в ваших воспоминаниях отсутствует подобная информация.  
  
— Ну, — Мия задумалась, — Конечно, я всего не помню. Тут ничего не сделаешь. Но знаете, — она внезапно подпрыгнула на месте, озаренная идеей, — вы можете в моей комнате найти книги о Гарри Поттере. Они стоят в шкафу около окна. Вам нужны только последние две. О принце-полукровке и дарах смерти. Фильмы, я думаю, вам смотреть не стоит, — задумчиво пробормотала девушка себе под нос, — там многое искажено. Поэтому лучше берите книги! Там все подробно описано.  
  
— Что ж, я приму это к сведенью, — согласно кивнул Снейп, — А теперь, раз уж с самым главным мы разобрались, давайте решать другие проблемы. Как вы сами понимаете, для учебы вам многого недостает. У вас ни формы, ни учебников, ни палочки. Все это вам необходимо приобрести за сегодняшний день в Косом переулке. Сам я с вами пойти не смогу, но могу аппарировать с вами одного из учеников, который поможет вам там сориентироваться. У вас есть такой человек, который сможет вам помочь? За сегодняшнее утро вы должны были хоть с кем-то подружиться.  
  
— Я могу любого позвать? — возбужденно спросила Мия.  
  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул профессор и развернулся в сторону своего учительского стола, — Можете взять с собой любого.  
  
— Тогда можно со мной Драко пойдет?  
  
Снейп от неожиданности споткнулся и, если бы не близ стоящий стол, на который он успел опереться, возможно позорного падения избежать не удалось.  
  
— Прости, кто? — переспросил он, медленно разворачиваясь к улыбающейся Мие. Кажется, его реакция на вопрос девчонку здорово повеселила.  
  
— Драко. Драко Малфой. Можно он пойдет со мной? — не переставая улыбаться, повторила Мия, замершему с выпученными глазами профессору.  
  
— Ты уверена? Вы хоть с ним знакомы? — неуверенно спросил Снейп, — Нет, я понимаю, что ты знаешь в этой школе едва ли не каждого, но …  
  
— Все нормально, — поспешила успокоить его Мия, облокачиваясь на парту, — Мы с ним в паре работали на зельеварении. И именно Драко меня довел до этого кабинета. Он хороший.  
  
Снейп в удивлении поднял брови. Кажется, подобное с ним случалось едва ли не впервые за долгие годы. Мало того, что девчонка не испугалась его, так теперь еще она и с Драко умудрилась подружиться. Хотя, наверно, именно поэтому ее и определили на подобный факультет. Люди с Пуффендуя всегда были натурами дружелюбными и в большинстве своем неконфликтными.  
  
— Хорошо, — немного поразмыслив, ответил Снейп Мие.  
  
Он решил, что Драко не помешает развеяться. В обществе этой девушки мальчику будет не до того, чтобы думать о всех ужасах, что последнее время творятся в мэноре. Снейп еще раз бросил беглый взгляд на притоптывающую в нетерпении девушку и улыбнулся. Почему-то он был уверен, что она преподнесет ему еще немало сюрпризов.  
  
— Тогда я отправлю мистеру Малфою патронуса, чтобы после своего занятия он приходил сюда. От оставшихся уроков, он так же, как и вы, будет освобожден, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и синее сияние, сорвавшееся с нее, довольно быстро сформировалось в изящную лань.  
  
Снейп с еле заметной ухмылкой наблюдал, как Мия в восхищении приоткрыла рот и с ее уст сорвалось еле слышное:  
  
— Потрясающе.  
  
— Миссис Флейм, — хмыкнул Снейп, привлекая внимание девушки, которая не переставала таращилась на стену, в которой растворился его патронус, — хочу напомнить вам, что со вчерашнего дня магия стала частью вас. Поэтому, мой вам совет, постарайтесь побыстрее к ней привыкнуть, а то, боюсь, что, если на любое заклинание вы будете реагировать подобным образом, у вас, у самой, на сотворение магии уйдет слишком много сил. Примите магию, как данность. В этом явлении не должно быть для вас больше ничего необычного.  
  
— Я постараюсь, профессор, — смущенно улыбнулась Мия, опускаясь на стул, — Но не уверена, что это произойдет слишком быстро.  
  
Снейп хотел кое-что добавить, но его прервал громкий стук в дверь.  
  
— Надо же, — удивился он, — Драко пришел куда раньше, чем я думал, — он снова взмахнул палочкой, на этот раз снимая защитные чары с двери. И как только он это сделал, в аудиторию влетел взмыленный Драко.  
  
— Крестный, ты хотел меня видеть. Что-то случилось? — беспокойные глаза смотрели на профессора с таким испугом, что у Мии сжалось сердце. Ее-то вбежавший слизеринец даже не заметил. Все его внимание было приковано к Северусу.  
  
Снейп, на лицо которого от вида крестника сразу налетела тень, устало вздохнул.  
  
— Драко, — ободряюще начал он, — я позвал тебя совершенно не по той причине, которую ты себе понапридумывал. Поэтому, успокойся, — Снейп бросил взгляд на, не сводящую с блондина взволнованной мордашки, Мию, и слегка улыбнувшись, добавил, — пожалуйста.  
  
Малфой громко выдохнул, словно все это время задерживал дыхание, и наконец заметил, что в кабинете они с профессором не одни. Он перевел недоуменный взгляд на сидящую за первой партой девушку и склонил голову в немом вопросе. Снейп поспешил объясниться.  
  
— Мистер Малфой, — вернув себе весь свой строгий вид, начал он, — на сегодняшний день ваши занятия окончены.  
  
— Но у меня же еще… — хотел было возмутиться слизеринец, как Снейп его перебил.  
  
— Закончены, — утвердительно кивнул он. — Ваших преподавателей я предупрежу немного позже. Вы же в этот промежуток времени отправитесь с миссис Флейм в Косой переулок.  
  
— Я? — в удивлении округлил глаза Драко.  
  
— Да, мистер Малфой, вы, — кивнул Снейп. — Вы поможете миссис Флейм закупиться всем необходимым. Начиная с мантии, заканчивая палочкой. Одну ее пускать туда нельзя. Как маглорожденная, она там просто потеряется, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы ей помогли в этом нелегком деле.  
  
— Но почему опять я? — слабо возмутился Драко. Он возмущался скорее по привычке, чем от недовольства. На самом деле подобное развитие событий ему очень даже понравилось.  
  
Снейп, словно уловив истинные желания своего крестника, только изогнул одну бровь.  
  
— Это не обсуждается, — ответил он не терпящим возражений тоном. Заметив, как Драко ухмыльнулся краешком губ, профессор с удовольствием для себя отметил, что его догадка по поводу новой ученицы себя оправдала.  
  
— Что ж тогда, миссис Флейм, встаньте рядом с мистером Малфоем, чтобы я вас аппарировал.  
  
Резво вскочившая с места девушка, в паре шагов от Драко замерла и повернулась к профессору.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, — пробормотала она неуверенно, — А ведь у меня совсем нет магических денег на это все, — она понуро опустила голову.  
  
— Что за нелепости миссис Флейм, — тут же воскликнул профессор, мысленно костеря себя за забывчивость. Как он сам об этом не вспомнил! Чуть девчонку без денег не отправил.  
  
— Я могу… — начал было Драко, но Снейп остановил его рукой.  
  
Он достал из ящика увесистый кошель и по воздуху пролевитировал его слизеринцу.  
  
— Этого должно вам хватить.  
  
Драко развязал тугие узелки и удивленно присвистнул.  
  
— Золотые галеоны! Да на это хоть пол Косово переулка скупить можно.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, вы уверены? — снова подала голос Мия.  
  
— Я уверен, миссис Флейм, закупайтесь всем необходимым и не жалейте денег. Мистер Малфой, проследите, чтобы она не на чем не экономила. Я заберу вас от магазина мадам Малкин в семь.  
  
— Хорошо, крестный, — с улыбкой отозвался Драко.  
  
— Но… — слабый возглас Мии снова был прерван профессором.  
  
— А теперь беритесь за руки, я вас аппарирую.  
  
Драко заметив, что девушка все еще неуверенно закусывает губу, поспешил сам схватить ее за запястье. Северус, как только тот это сделал, взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и ребята быстро исчезли в волшебном вихре.


	5. Закупки в Косом переулке

Драко с Мией аппарировали в самом удаленном закутке Косого переулка. Слизеринец еле заметно хмыкнул. Крестный, как всегда, перестраховывался. Можно подумать, пожиратели ежедневно только и делают, что прогуливаются по магазинам.  
  
Слизеринец бегло осмотрел себя. После подобных прыжков аппарации его мантия всегда походила на изжеванный кусок ткани. Этот раз тоже не стал исключением. Ворот был сбит набекрень, а полы мантии походили на нечто, уже побывавшее в чьем-то желудке. Настолько они были мятые. Хорошо хоть проплешин не осталось. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Драко наконец обратил свое внимание и на девушку, с которой он прибыл.  
  
У Мии после скачка аппарации немного кружилась голова, но она уже стояла, прилипшая к волшебной витрине. Завороженная каждым движением волшебной утвари, находившейся за стеклом, девушка чувствовала себя на седьмом небе от счастья.  
  
Драко, увидев подобную картину, возвел глаза к небу. Чего еще он мог ожидать? После того, как девчонка останавливалась у каждой магической вещи в Хогвартсе, с чего он решил, что здесь будет по-другому?  
  
— Ваууу, — тем временем послышался восторженный возглас у витрины, — Обалдеть! Шкаф прямо, как в «Красавице и Чудовище»! — довольно отозвалась Мия, разглядывая, большой шкаф, который одевал стоящий рядом манекен, — Хотя, — девушка хихикнула, — у этого справляться с подобной задачей получается куда лучше. Драко, — девушка выпрямилась и повернулась в сторону слизеринца, — Куда пойдем в первую очередь? Мне прям не терпится.  
  
Малфой скептическим взглядом оглядел ее с ног до головы, подмечая, что и на одежде девушки скачок аппарации сказался не самым лучшим образом. Он сложил руки на груди и надменно изогнул одну бровь.  
  
Мия окинула себя взглядом и хмыкнула. Она и не заметила. Поправив сползшую на плечо футболку и раскатав одну из штанин, Мия перевела глаза на Драко. Тот проследив за ее действиями, довольно кивнул.  
  
— А теперь, когда, ты уже более-менее похожа на человека, мы с тобой пойдем к магазину мадам Малкин. Будет проще если мы сразу переоденем тебя в мантию, а то ты похожа на … — Драко еле успел прикусить язык, прежде чем с его языка сорвалось обидное — нищебродка.  
  
— Магла? — усмехнулась Мия. — Ты так их не любишь, что тебе и рядом находиться противно? — состроив несчастную физиономию, скосила она глаза на слизеринца.  
  
— Я никогда этого не говорил, — пожал плечами Драко, втайне радуясь, что его слова были истолкованы девчонкой не совсем верно.  
  
— Да? — тут же засияла Мия, довольная, что ненависть Малфоя к маглам на нее, видимо, не распространялась. — Ну и чудненько.  
  
Драко тем временем продолжил.  
  
— Просто, ты в такой одежде, и правда, выделяешься. А нам ни к чему лишние вопросы, — он как-то затравленно огляделся, и Мия, заметив этот взгляд, проглотила норовившую сорваться с языка колкость. Теперь она и сама поспешила осмотреться. Ну, конечно! Как она могла забыть? Они совсем одни, без защиты Хогвартса, более того один из них пожиратель, безобидный, но это другой вопрос, главное, что они были одни. Малфою палочкой вне школы пользоваться запрещено, а она вообще безоружная.  
  
— Я поняла, — поспешила кивнуть Мия. — Где находится этот магазин? Давай поторопимся, — отвлекла она на себя внимание задумавшегося Драко, — Мы же не знаем, сколько времени у нас займут другие.  
  
Малфой на ее слова слабо кивнул.  
  
— Тут я согласен. Боюсь представить, сколько часов мы проторчим в лавке Олливандера.  
  
— Олливандера? — переспросила Мия, — Разве выбор палочки такое долгое занятие?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что продает Олливандер? — удивленно спросил Драко, когда они вышли на главную улицу.  
  
Мия, готовая встретить толпу магов, разочарованно выдохнула. На вопрос Драко она, находясь в расстроенных чувствах, даже не обратила внимания.  
  
— Почему тут никого нет? — спросила она разочарованно.  
  
— Почему же нет? — огляделся по сторонам Малфой, — Тут довольно много народу для начала сентября.  
  
— Мне казалось будет больше, — печально выдохнула Мия, засматриваясь на очередную витрину, в которой посверкивая содержимым расположились стеклянные колбы с зельями.  
  
— Нам повезло пройтись в тишине, — расслабленно отозвался Драко, — Без толп народа, сопливых детей и сующих везде свой нос мамочек, — Драко передернуло. — Ты даже не представляешь, какой ужас тут творится в августе. Толпы детей, которые не знают дороги и постоянно толпятся группами, увешанные сумками мамаши, ведущие свои чада вперед, хотя из-за обилия вещей ни те, ни другие не видят дороги и сшибают всех, кто попадется им на пути.  
  
— Дааа, — наигранно протянула Мия. — И наверняка много мальчиков, которые на пару с папой чешут своим высокомерием потолок, считая себя самыми лучшими.  
  
— Да, — не думая кивнул Драко, но вникнув в сказанное девушкой поспешил разговор побыстрее свернуть, — В общем, много народу это неудобно. А так мы без очередей все купим. Мы, кстати, пришли.  
  
Драко толкнул перед Мие дубовую дверь и по магазину тут же разнёсся звон колокольчика.  
  
— Ох, ко мне посетители? — раздалось удивленное.  
  
К ребятам вышла полная и уже немолодая женщина с копной пушистых каштановых волос. На ней было свободного кроя платье, которое наполовину было скрыто плотной мантией. Мантия к удивлению, Мии была не черная и даже не коричневая, а такого оттенка, как бывает листва в самом разгаре осени. Смесь оранжевого, желтого и красного, выделяли женщину на фоне всего магазина. Она была словно бабушка Осень, которая заглянула на чай. Эта милая женщина, завидев посетителей, расплылась в дружелюбной улыбке, отчего на ее щеках тут же появились ямочки.  
  
— Драко, какими судьбами? — дружелюбно всплеснула руками женщина, подходя ближе, — Ты же всегда закупаешься новыми мантиями в начале лета. Неужели в этот раз запамятовал? — хозяйка нахмурила брови, размышляя, — Нет, — покачала головой она, — Я как сейчас помню, твою бледную мордашку, пришедшую еще в конце мая. Что же привело тебя сюда? Да еще и в компании такой прекрасной леди.  
  
— Мадам Питерс, — вежливо поклонился Малфой, — Как вы могли догадаться, мантия нужна не мне, а вот этой девушке.  
  
— Ох, ну конечно, я так и подумала, — сверкая доброжелательной улыбкой, нараспев пропела женщина, — Есть ли у леди пожелания к покрою? — обратила она свое внимание на Мию.  
  
Та непонимающе захлопала глазами, не имея ни малейшего понятия о различиях между одинаковыми длинными кусками ткани и лишь пожала плечами. Драко, заметив эту молчаливую пантомиму, возвел глаза к потолку и поспешил ответить за нее.  
  
— Классического кроя, мадам Питерс.  
  
— С нашивкой Слизерина, как я полагаю? — вопросительно уставилась женщина на ребят, доставая из-за полов мантии волшебную палочку. Она взмахнула ей и по направлению к Мии полетел желтый сантиметр.  
  
Малфой поспешил помотать головой.  
  
— Пуффендуя.  
  
— Пуффендуя? — в удивлении застыла женщина. Даже сантиметр, снимающий мерки с Мии, замер.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Драко, который на подобную реакцию хозяйки лишь ухмыльнулся, — поэтому символика должна быть в жёлтых тонах.  
  
Большой рулон зеленой ткани, вылезших по магическому посылу женщины, поспешно вернулся на полку.  
  
Мадам Питерс отмерла и продолжила свое занятие.  
  
— Не ожидала, не ожидала, — защебетала женщина, на весу творя заклинания. Прямо на глазах Мии, и соседнего шкафа вылетел другой рулон, разворачиваясь прямо в воздухе. Сантиметр, закончив с измерениями, полетел следом.  
  
— Все будет готово через пару минут, — улыбнулась мадам Питерс ребятам, пока за ее спиной белый мел рисовал на ткани метки.  
  
— Вам полный комплект мантий нужен или только одна для этого сезона?  
  
— Нам полный комплект, — кивнул Малфой.  
  
— Тогда подходите часа через два, все будет готово. А пока, — женщина сделала завершающий взмах и на плечи Мии опустилась новенькая мантия, — Можешь взять пока эту, она готова, — добродушно отозвалась женщина.  
  
Драко отложил ей на прилавок пару галеонов.  
  
— Сейчас сдачу принесу, — заторопилась мадам Питерс  
  
— Не стоит, — махнул ей рукой слизеринец, — мы еще с вами не прощаемся, — заверил ее Малфой. — Второй раз придем, за все и рассчитаемся. Девушке, — Драко кивнул на Мию, — необходим весь комплект школьной формы. Начиная с мантии, заканчивая, — слизеринец смущенно отвел взгляд, подбирая слова — заканчивая тем, что под мантией, — наконец выкрутился он.  
  
— Я все поняла, дорогой, — подмигнула ему хозяйка магазина.  
  
— Тогда мы пойдем, — кивнул Драко, утаскивая за рукав, завороженную Мию. Она глаз не сводила с того, как лихо в воздухе орудуют иголка с ниткой. Малфой еле вытолкал ее на улицу.  
  
— Если ты будешь застывать так в каждом магазине, то мы и за сутки не справимся, — недовольно пробурчал Драко.  
  
— А почему магазин называется мадам Малкин, если хозяйку зовут мадам Питерс? — даже не обратив внимание на бубнеж слизеринца, поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— Мадам Питерс — внучка прославленной швеи мадам Малкин, — разъяснил Малфой, отводя девушку подальше от магазина. А то ту, любопытство тянуло обратно, — Поправь на себе мантию и пойдем к Олливандеру, — отвлек он ее от созерцания очередной витрины.  
  
— К Олливандеру?! — радостно подскочила на месте Мия, — Жду не дождусь!  
  


***

  
Магазин, представший перед ребятами, находился в маленьком и довольно старом здании. Золотые буквы «Семейство Олливандер — производители волшебных палочек с 382-го года до нашей эры» сияли так ярко, что Мия невольно прикрыла глаза рукой.  
  
Драко толкнул дубовую дверь, заходя внутрь. Давно он тут не был. Ему было всего лишь пять лет, когда мать привела его сюда впервые. Магазин с тех пор ничуть не изменился. Возможно, правда, в нем поубавилось пыли, но это был все тот же крошечный закуток, напоминающий кладовую.  
  
Мия с восхищением рассматривала тысячи узеньких коробочек, выстроившихся вдоль стен от пола до потолка. По ее телу даже прошла едва заметная дрожь, когда она увидела, как под лучами солнца сверкнули и померкли маленькие частицы пыли, витавшие в воздухе. Здесь жила сама магия.  
  
— О, неужели ко мне посетители? — послышался старческий голос, отвлекший Мию от созерцания помещения.  
  
Олливандер выглядел так же, как Драко его помнил еще с детства. Суховатый старичок с множеством морщин и озорными глазами. Он вышел из-за прилавка и приблизился к Мии почти вплотную.  
  
— Очень интересно, — усмехнулся он, едва ли не сталкиваясь с девушкой носами, отчего последней стало немного не по себе. Олливандер склонил в сторону голову и с любопытством взглянув на нее в последний раз, перевел свое внимание на Драко, и воскликнул, словно только его заметил,  
  
— Драко Малфой! Сколько лет, сколько зим. Рад тебя видеть. Десять дюймов, боярышник и волос единорога, если не ошибаюсь. Надеюсь, мистер Малфой, за новой палочкой пришли не вы.  
  
— Нет, не я.  
  
— Отрадно слышать, — улыбнулся старик, подходя к Малфою поближе. — Молодое поколение, которое относится к палочкам с уважением, какая прелесть, — довольно прокряхтел он, хлопнув слизеринца по плечу в знак одобрения. — В мое время это был не такой уж дефицит, и многие меняли палочки, как перчатки, — улыбнулся он Мие, — Смею предположить палочка нужна юной леди?  
  
— Да, — отозвалась Мия, от нетерпения подпрыгивая на месте.  
  
— Какая нетерпеливая, леди, — хихикнул старичок, вновь оглядывая Мию с ног до головы, — Смею предположить — правша? Я прав?  
  
— Да, — яро закивала головой та.  
  
— Вытяните руку вперед, пожалуйста.  
  
В руках Олливандера тут же появилась линейка, и он поспешил приступить к измерениям. Сперва он измерил расстояние от плеча до пальцев, потом расстояние от запястья до локтя, затем от плеча до пола, а под конец даже окружность головы.  
  
— Никогда нельзя недооценивать размеры человеческого тела, — пояснил Мие старик. — Ведь любой человек является источником большой и никому не подвластной энергии. Все люди носят ее в себе. Да-да. Все мы рождаемся обычными маглами. Сколько бы чистокровные и не утверждали обратное. Все зависит от того, когда эта энергия вырвется наружу. Сама по себе энергия безобидна, конечно. Но уж если она нашла себе лазейку, — Олливандер задорно Мие подмигнул, — то надо эту энергию пытаться хоть как-то контролировать. В этом волшебникам и помогает волшебная палочка.  
  
Мия внезапно осознала, что мистер Олливандер давно отошел к полкам и стал снимать с них одну коробочку за другой. Линейка, сделав последние необходимые ей замеры спустя минуту подлетела к нему.  
  
— Замечательно, — кивнул мужчина, едва глянув на нее, — 11-12,5 дюймов, я так и думал, — он положил на прилавок первую коробочку. — Попробуем эту. Волос вейлы, ива, 12 дюймов. Довольно хлесткая.  
  
Мия потянулась к палочке. Потом медленно и аккуратно взяла ее двумя пальцами, словно в руках оказалась древняя реликвия.  
  
— Не стоит так осторожничать, — подбодрил ее к действиям Олливандер, — Взмахните ею.  
  
Мия сделала небольшой замах.  
  
В ту же минуту, то, что до ее прихода было прилавком, теперь стало большой горой деревянных опилок.  
  
— Жаль, очень жаль, — даже не взглянув на гору под своими ногами, вздохнул Олливандер, забирая палочку, — А я уж решил, что вейле вы понравитесь. Хотя, может вместо ивы вам стоит попробовать дуб? — мужчина тут же протянул Мие новую палочку.  
  
Стоило девушке только поднять руку, как позади нее раздался взрыв. Драко, стоявший за спиной, кинулся вперед, закрывая Мию собой и они вдвоем с грохотом упали на пол.  
  
— Нет, нет, определенно не то, — замельтешил над их головами Олливандер, даже и не обратив на взрыв никакого внимания.  
  
— Драко, ты как? — извернулась из-под парня девушка, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Спасибо, не задела, — хмыкнул Малфой, вставая. Он оглянулся назад, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствий.  
  
— Впечатляет, — одобряюще присвистнул он от увиденного.  
  
Мия перевела глаза за его спину и в ужасе схватилась за голову. Все окна лавки, были выбиты. А от небольшой витрины и вовсе ничего не осталось, вместо нее в стене зияла огромная дыра.  
  
— Девушка, — оторвал Мию от лицезрения учиненного ею же погрома Олливандер, — Попробуйте эту, — он протянул ей очередную палочку. Вейла для вас явно слишком сильный проводник. Попробуйте. 11,4 дюйма, ясень и волос единорога.  
  
— Волос единорога? — поднял в удивлении брови Драко, — Думаете, ей подойдет?  
  
— Не уверен, — задумчиво пробормотал Олливандер.  
  
Мия, сглотнув, потянулась к тонкому древку.  
  
На этот раз она не стала осторожничать и обхватила палочку как следует. Резкий взмах.  
  
— Дорого нам обойдется твоя палочка, — послышался за спиной довольный не пойми чем голос Малфоя, когда уши Мии заложило от ужасающего грохота.  
  
— Дааа, — протянул Олливандер, оглядываясь по сторонам, — Ясень для вас слабоват.  
  
— Слабоват? — нервно сглотнула Мия.  
  
Старик поспешил заменить палочку на другую.  
  
— Попробуйте красное дерево.  
  
— Была не была, — вздохнула Мия и снова взмахнула палочкой.  
  
На этот раз повреждения были поменьше.  
  
Над их головами взорвалась лампочка.  
  
— Уже лучше, — довольно прокряхтел старичок, вновь углубляясь вглубь магазина.  
  
— Лучше? — Мия неуверенно покосилась на еле сдерживающего смех Малфоя. Он как раз занимался встряхиванием со своей мантии стекла.  
  
— Попробуйте эту, — протянул мужчина очередной кусок дерева, — Липа.  
  
Пальцы Мии коснулись палочки, и она с криком их отдёрнула. От палочки пекло так сильно, словно нее недавно дыхнул огнедышащий дракон.  
  
— Горячо, холодно? — будничным тоном поинтересовался старик.  
  
— Горячо, — отозвалась Мия, дуя на пострадавшую конечность.  
  
— Да, что ж такое-то? — возмущенно пробормотал Олливандер, — Больше никакие вам бы и не подошли. Хотя, — он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подбородку, — Разве что. Секундочку.  
  
Он снова убежал вглубь магазина.  
  
— Раньше какая была палочка? — послышался из глубин старческий голос.  
  
Вместо Мии ответил Малфой.  
  
— Не было раньше палочки.  
  
Олливандер быстро прибежал обратно, держа в руках две пыльные коробки.  
  
— Как не было? — недоумевая спросил он, перепрыгивая глазами с Мии на Драко.  
  
Девушка развела руками в стороны.  
  
— Это же меняет дело! — тут же воскликнул мужчина, убегая.  
  
Спустя пару минут копаний Олливандер довольный собой разложил на полу перед Мией несколько коробок.  
  
— Высушенное сердце дракона. Различается только дерево. Попробуй, одна должна подойти.  
  
— Сердце дракона? — удивленно поддался вперед Драко.  
  
— Больше нечему, молодой человек, — пожал плечами Олливандер, понимая его недоумение, — Вейла слишком непостоянна и легкомысленна для магии юной леди. Тем более она сильный проводник и не привыкла сдерживать энергию хозяина. Феникса я и предлагать не буду. Слишком инициативные палочки, — он лишь отмахнулся, — Как я понял, девушка хочет найти в палочке опору. Единорог должен был подойти. Но, как видите, не совсем. Если бы юная леди выбирала палочку, как вы, будучи ребенком, то скорее всего единорог подошел бы идеально, а раз нет, то ничто кроме дракона не будет способно совладать с той мощью, что копилась внутри на протяжении стольких лет.  
  
Мия, с интересом послушав объяснения по выбору палочки, и отметив для себя позже расспросить у Драко об этом поподробнее, потянулась к первой коробке.  
  
— Красный дуб, моя, дорогая, — просветил ее тут же Олливандер. — Горячность и скорость — отличительные черты будущего владельца.  
  
Мия с сомнением применила к себе подобные эпитеты и положила палочку обратно.  
  
— Вы уверены? — изогнул брови Олливандер.  
  
— Да, — кивнула Мия, — Ангельским терпением, конечно, не отличаюсь, но уж точно не лезу на рожон.  
  
— Пихта, моя родная, — поспешил пояснить старик, как только рука Мии зависла над следующей коробкой.  
  
— Целеустремленность и сила духа, — благоговейно выдохнул Драко, не сводя с палочки взгляда, — Обычно служат довольно сильным волшебникам. Попробуй.  
  
Мия в сомнении потерла затылок.  
  
— Вы опять не уверены, юная леди? — удивился Олливандер.  
  
— Я та еще трусиха, — смущаясь, ответила Мия.  
  
— Да ладно? — скептически отозвался Драко, — Ты не испугалась крес…кхм… в смысле профессора Снейпа. А его, поверь, полшколы побаивается.  
  
— Недолюбливает, — поправила слизеринца Мия, — это совершенно две разные вещи. Тем более он ведь никакой не страшный. Много знает, много пережил, поэтому и не разбрасывается любезностями налево и направо. Имеет на то полное право, — под конец своей речи Мия обиженно сложила руки на груди, словно слова Малфоя лично ее чем-то обидели.  
  
— Все время забываю, что ты его родственница, — стукнув себя по лбу, пробормотал Малфой еле слышно.  
  
— Ха-ха, — тем временем довольно хлопнул в ладоши Олливандер. Он резво подскочил на месте и унесся вглубь стеллажей с палочками. Вернулся не сразу, минут десять спустя, зато довольный. В руках держа очередную коробочку. Довольно пыльную, надо сказать.  
  
— 12 дюймов, сердце дракона, орешник.  
  
— Пха! — тут же хмыкнул со своего места Драко, — Как у Трелони?  
  
— Да, вы правы, молодой человек, — одобрительно кивнул Олливандер, — Сивилла — хозяйка палочки как раз из этого милого дерева.  
  
— Но оно же слабое, — недоуменно пробормотал Малфой.  
  
— Смотря в каких руках, юноша, — тут же отозвался старик, открывая коробочку.  
  
Мия взяла палочку, которую протягивал ей мистер Олливандер. И как только ее пальцы коснулись древка, по ним словно прошелся легкий электрический разряд. Мия подняла палочку над головой и сделала в воздухе плавную дугу. Магия, вырвавшаяся из наружу, закружила вокруг девушки, обдавая тело лёгким бризом. Мие даже показалось будто она смогла воспарить над полом на несколько минут.  
  
— Отлично! –захлопал в ладоши Олливандер, — Надо же! Какое необычное сочетание. Дракон и орешник. Сила и чувства. Как это прекрасно! Непостоянство дракона и верность орешника! Из вас выйдет по истине интересная колдунья в ближайшем будущем, — с улыбкой подмигнул Мие Олливандер.  
  
Он уложил палочку обратно в коробку и поспешил упаковать ее.  
  
Мия с восторгом посмотрела на Драко. Тот заметив ее взбудораженное состояние лишь усмехнулся.  
  
— С вас 20 галеонов, — улыбнулся вцепившейся в коробочку девушке Олливандер.  
  
Драко отсчитал сколько потребовалось, Мие показалось даже больше, и поспешил покинуть лавку.  
  
Мия была уже в дверях, когда ее остановил голос Олливандера.  
  
— Верьте своей интуиции, юная леди. Поверьте, она вас никогда не подведет.  
  


***

  
Мия быстро вылетела из лавки и тут же налетела на стоящего около входа Драко.  
  
— Ой, извини. Я думала ты уже ушел.  
  
— Куда я уйду? Если я тут только ради того, чтобы быть твоим путеводителем, — Малфой нарочито тяжело вздохнул, показывая какая это нелегкая для него задача. Но Мию это показательное выступление только рассмешило. Она, не удержавшись, хихикнула.  
  
— Чего смеешься? — состроил непонимающее лицо Драко.  
  
— Да так, ничего, — отмахнулась от него девушка, — Куда пойдем дальше?  
  
— Надо купить тебе учебники и тетради, — развернулся на каблуках Малфой и потопал в сторону книжного. Он стартанул с места довольно быстро, и Мия, которая вновь отвлеклась на очередную витрину, едва не упустила его из виду.  
  
— Драко! — поспешила догнать его девушка, — А можно задать тебе вопрос? — поравнявшись с парнем, поинтересовалась она.  
  
— Смотря какой, — замедляя шаг, заинтересованно изогнул одну бровь слизеринец.  
  
— Я хотела у тебя поинтересоваться, — Мия задумчиво почесала нос, — Чем так сильно отличаются между собой компоненты, из которых делается волшебная палочка? Ну, всякие волосы единорога, перья феникса и прочее?  
  
— Я об этом знаю не очень много, — с сомнением протянул Малфой.  
  
— Ну, уж точно больше меня, — хмыкнула в ответ Мия.  
  
— Это да, — ухмыльнулся Драко, — По правде сказать, когда-то давно, еще на первом курсе, я сам интересовался подобным вопросом. Но информации нашел немного. В тех книгах, что были в Хогвартсе в основном описывалось дерево, из которого делается палочка. Говорилось про различные их свойства и так далее. Много писали, про то, что недостаточно крепкая оболочка способна сломаться изнутри, из-за слишком большого всплеска магии, поэтому в выборе палочки следует доверять профессионалу. Так же было много описано случаев, когда палочка, выигранная в битве, отказывалась служить своему новому хозяину, храня преданность предыдущему. Или же наоборот. Бывали в истории случаи, когда палочка отказывалась служить своему первоначальному хозяину, если вдруг решала, что тот ее не достоин.  
  
Мия с подозрением покосилась на коробочку, сжимаемую в руках. Драко отследив ее взгляд поспешил успокоить.  
  
— Не переживай, — хлопнул он девушку по плечу, — Твоя палочка относится скорее к первому виду.  
  
— Которые преданные?  
  
— Да, — кивнул слизеринец, — Помнишь, как он сказал? Непостоянство дракона и верность орешника. Верность своему хозяину — главная отличительная черта данного дерева.  
  
— А как же непостоянство дракона?  
  
— Вот тут я не уверен, — с сомнением протянул Драко, — Из того, что я читал было очень много противоречивой информации. Но в одном авторы сходились: сердцевина палочки должна быть способна контролировать энергию, которой владеет волшебник. Если сердцевина слабая, то поток магии будет выплескиваться огромными порциями, что может привести к магическому истощению. Если наоборот слишком сильная, то магия будет блокироваться.  
  
— Понятно, — задумчиво кивнула Мия, переваривая информацию, — А помнишь Олливандер говорил что-то про свободолюбивость феникса, мол он слишком своенравен для меня.  
  
Они с Драко как раз подошли к очередному магазину. Парящие неподалеку от лавки толстые фолианты сказали, что они прибыли до места назначения.  
  
— Есть у одного профессора дикая теория, — ответил Драко, открывая перед Мией дверь, — Он пишет, что каждая палочка наделена характером. В зависимости от сердцевины, естественно. Мол, на магию влияет еще и то, например, волос какой вейлы был использован. Если это была строптивая девушка, убивающая всех без разбору то, следовательно, и хозяина или хозяйку будет искать такую же. Фениксы сами по себе птицы свободолюбивые, переменчивые, — Малфой хмыкнул, — одно их сгорание и возрождение из пепла чего стоит. Драконы животные, наделенные огромной мощью, пламенем и способностью к полетам. Но в тоже время они оседлые. Охраняют ценой собственной жизни либо свое потомство, либо сокровища. Тут уж у кого что.  
  
— А единороги? — поддалась вперед Мия, не позволяю книжному великолепию отвлечь себя. А Драко, как на зло, подошел поближе к волшебной канцелярии. Волшебные перья, как у Риты Скитер! Так, Мия, возьми себя в руки!  
  
— Единороги? — переспросил Драко, — Ну, писалось, что они самые благородные и невинные из всех существующих созданий.  
  
— Но они наверно и самые уязвимые? — спросила Мия, сделав попытку заглянуть слизеринцу в глаза.  
  
— С чего ты взяла? — в серебряных омутах отразилась боль. Малфой коснулся лежащих перед ним тетрадей, пряча глаза.  
  
— Они ведь, — девушка подошла ближе и положила руку на его, в жесте поддержки. — Они самые доверчивые и ранимые.  
  
— Не обязательно, — Драко поспешил уйти от прикосновения, снова став прежним собой. Боль из глаз не ушла, но затаилась глубоко внутри, — Эти создания обладают мощной магией и способны за себя постоять.  
  
— О, я не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулась Мия, смотря на нахохлившегося слизеринца.  
  
— Думаю, нам стоит разделиться, — буркнул Драко, заметивший взгляд Мии.  
  
— Зачем? — непонимающе уставилась та на него.  
  
— Ты можешь пока понабирать тетрадей, а я схожу за учебниками, — Драко уж было развернулся, но Мия схватила его за отвороты мантии.  
  
— Так я же даже не знаю, какие тетради нужны. Большие, маленькие, в линейку или в клетку?  
  
Драко обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, сперва тогда давай соберем учебники, — Он достал из-под мантии небольшой кусочек бумаги, — Пока ты рушила лавку Олливандера, я успел набросать список предметов, — Малфой огляделся, — Зелья должны быть там, — он кивнул в сторону одного из стеллажей.  
  
Мия с любопытством пробежалась взглядом по корешкам. Довольно обычные книги. Она бы даже сказала среднестатические.  
  
Драко достал с полки светлый учебник с черным котлом, нарисованным посредине.  
  
— На, — он передал книгу Мие в руки и поспешил дальше. По мере продвижения к Мие попали: учебник по трансфигурации, история магии в двух томах, фантастические твари и наши знания о них, учебник по основам колдомедицины, проклятия и способы снятия, защита от сглаза и еще несколько учебников, названия которых она не успела прочесть, так как стопка книг в ее руках стада слишком высокой.  
  
— Вроде все, — довольно протер руки Малфой, вычеркивая из списка последний учебник и поворачиваясь к Мие.  
  
— Уверен? — раздалось натужное кряхтение из-за стопки книг. Мия еле стояла на ногах. Да, магические знания уже сейчас казались непосильной ношей. А что же будет, когда она приступит к их изучению? Девушка еле сдержала стон.  
  
— Да, — хмыкнул Драко, забирая у Мии половину от стопки.  
  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением выдохнула девушка, руки которой еще бы минута и отвалились.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
— Молодые люди, — раздался над их головами звонкий голос, — Вы все это будете брать? Может вам на кассу отнести.  
  
— Да, если можно, — тут же отозвался Драко.  
  
Высокая девушка-консультант взмахнула волшебной палочкой и все книги воспарили над ребятами и ровными стопками полетели в сторону прилавка. Мия еле успела ухватить коробочку с волшебной палочкой, которая тоже хотела улететь вслед за учебниками.  
  
— Ты так и собираешься ее в коробке всю оставшуюся жизнь проносить? — спросил слизеринец проследив за тем, как девушка подпрыгнула за палочкой.  
  
— А что мне еще делать? Положить-то ее некуда.  
  
Драко подошел ближе и оттянул на себя край мантии Мии, показывая пальцем на небольшой кармашек, пришитый с внутренней стороны.  
  
— Вот сюда, — он ткнул в него пальцем, — все нормальные волшебники кладут свою палочку.  
  
— О! — удивленно округлила глаза Мия, — А я и не знала.  
  
— Я уж понял, — в очередной раз вздохнул Драко. — А куда, с твоего позволения позволь узнать, ты думала волшебники кладут палочки?  
  
— Ну, — Мия задумалась, — в отвороты брюк или юбок, или, может, в какие специальные портупеи.  
  
— Портупеи у нас могут носить только сотрудники министерства, — пояснил Драко, — И то не все, — добавил он, немного подумав. — В основном аврорат, наверно. А обычные люди имеют на одежде специальные нашивки или носят мантии, которые по определению имеют подобные карманы.  
  
Мия, слушая речь слизеринца вполуха, поспешила распаковать свою палочку и убрать ее в карман мантии.  
  
— Коробку можешь выкинуть вон туда, — Драко указал рукой в сторону стоящей у входа мусорки.  
  
Выкинув мусор и вернувшись к Малфою, они довольно быстро разобрались и с остальными покупками. Стопки тетрадей и письменные принадлежности, по тому же мановению палочки девушки-консультанта пролевитировали на кассу.  
  
— Драко, — запоздало спросила девушка, — А как мы все это донесем?  
  
Слизеринец в ответ только усмехнулся.  
  
Тем временем женщина, сидящая за кассой, взмахнула волшебной палочкой и перед удивленной Мией стопки с учебниками и тетрадями, уменьшились вдвое. Драко с присущим ему изяществом сложил уменьшенные учебные материалы в предоставленный той же продавщицей пакет, расплатился и вышел на улицу.  
  
— А как это все обратно в исходные размеры возвращать? — поинтересовалась девушка, выходя за ним следом.  
  
— Они примут прежнюю форму, как только ты вынешь их из пакета, — невозмутимо отозвался Малфой.  
  
Мия покосилась на парня, который с невозмутимым видом нес два пакета с ее учебниками и решила не говорить, что она могла бы понести все и самостоятельно.  
  
— Теперь мы возвращаемся к мадам Питерс за мантиями? — спросила Мия.  
  
— Нет. Нам еще кое-что надо тебе купить.  
  
— И что же? — непонимающе уставилась на Драко Мия. Ей казалось, что самое необходимое для учебы они купили. Что ей может потребоваться еще? Об этом она ту же и спросила.  
  
Драко пересек улицу, остановился перед высокой дверью огромного амбара и ответил.  
  
— Тебе понадобится волшебное животное для того, чтобы пользоваться услугами магической почты или же для связи с родными.  
  
Мия хотела было сказать, что для подобного у нее есть мобильник, но Драко ее перебил.  
  
— Ваши магловские устройства здесь не работают. Выхода в Интернет тоже нет.  
  
— Драко! — подпрыгнула на месте Мия, — Ты знаешь, что такое интернет?  
  
— Представь себе, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ, толкая тяжелую дверь и кивая девушке следовать за ним.  
  
Помещение было внутри еще более огромным, чем Мие показалось снаружи. Наверняка без магии увеличения пространства здесь не обошлось. Внутри располагался целый зоопарк. И кого тут только не было. На мягких пуфиках лежали коты разнообразных расцветок, размеров и пород. Некоторые достигали даже пары метров в длину. Около входа стояло несколько собачьих будок, в которых спали существа, напоминающие по своему виду волкодавов. В глубине магазина, в слабо освещенных его частях, стояли большие террариумы со змеями, пауками, жабами и другими земноводными. А под потолком и вовсе ни на кого не обращая внимания парило несколько десятков птиц. Попугаи, совы, вороны, Мия даже увидела прямо под крышей огромное гнездо, в котором сидел белоголовый орлан.  
  
— Ого!!! — выдохнула она потрясенно, когда ее глазам открылось все это многообразие фауны.  
  
Мия заозиралась по сторонам, боясь сделать шаг вперед. Девушка даже не услышала голос Драко, который что-то ей сказал. На нее внезапно обрушилось такое количество звуков, что заболела голова и готовы были порваться барабанные перепонки.  
  
Малфой заметил, что девушка замерла на пороге и на его слова, проходить внутрь, никак не отреагировала. Мия зажала уши руками и осела на землю. Драко тут же кинулся к ней. Видимо девушка была не привыкшая к такому обилию звуков.  
  
К счастью для Драко, который уж было потянулся за волшебной палочкой, чтобы облегчить страдания Мии, в их сторону быстро засеменил продавец.  
  
Крупный мужчина, с густой шевелюрой черных кудрявых волос, заплетенных в небольшую косичку и со множеством шрамов на своем лице, увидев сжатую в комочек Мию, тяжело вздохнул и помотал головой. Он достал из повязанной на ноге портупеи палочку и взмахнул ею над головой Мии и Драко.  
  
Звуки, набатом бившие в ушах, затихли, и девушка отняла руки от головы. Она столкнулась с обеспокоенными глазами Драко и поспешила кивнуть, что с ней теперь все нормально.  
  
— Все забываю обновить глуховые заклинания, — прогудел над их головами мужской бас. — Многие, как вы, девушка, не переносят громких звуков, и у них это вызывает сильные головные боли. Парнишка вон рядом с вами даже внимания не обратил на всю эту какофонию, — мужчина положил руку на живот и коротко хохотнул.  
  
— Извините, — устремив глаза в пол, отозвалась Мия.  
  
— Не обращай внимания, — поспешил успокоить ее Драко, — Он же сказал, что со многими так бывает. Вставай, — он протянул девушке руку, помогая подняться.  
  
— Ну, что ребятки. — прогудел мужчина, — За живностью себе пришли? Ищете кого конкретного, али так поглядеть зашли?  
  
— Мы пришли за птицей, — поспешил ответить за Мию Малфой.  
  
— О, магического посланника значит ищем, да? Для тебя аль для девушки?  
  
— Для девушки.  
  
— Тогда вы к большим хищникам старайтесь не приближаться. Девушка у тебя хиленькая, авось кто клюнет, — подмигнул продавец Драко, рукой указывая на тех, к кому лучше не приближаться. Большого белого орлана и сидящих около него ястребов мужчина показал в первую очередь.  
  
— Хорошо, — понятливо кивнул Драко. Он бросил беглый взгляд на Мию, которая почти не обращала внимания на их разговор, а лишь подозрительно косилась на потолок.  
  
Малфой подошел к ней поближе и сделал попытку отвлечь внимание на себя. Однако не успел. Мия, которая отслеживала малейшие передвижения пернатых над своей головой не опуская головы, поинтересовалась первой.  
  
— Драко, как ты можешь так спокойно под ними ходить?  
  
— А что такого? Боишься, что спикируют к тебе и проломят клювом череп? — усмехнулся слизеринец.  
  
— Нет, — отмахнулась Мия, — Просто они ведь свои дела прямо в воздухе делают. На тебя.  
  
Драко не сдержавшись засмеялся.  
  
— Тебя испачканная мантия волнует больше, чем проломленная черепушка?  
  
Щеки Мии покрылись румянцем и она, обиженно сложив руки на груди, отвернулась.  
  
— Не знаю, как тебе, а мне ходить изляпаной в птичьем помете не особо приятно.  
  
— Тогда советую побыстрее выбирать, — хмыкнул Драко, — Пока какая-нибудь любвеобильная птичка не благословила тебя.  
  
— И как ты прикажешь мне выбирать? Они все одинаковые.  
  
— Одинаковые? — округлил глаза Драко, тоже поднимая голову наверх. — Только над тобой сидят два попугая, один филин, полярная сова и…  
  
— Остановись, — замахала руками Мия, понимая, что парень может продолжать до бесконечности. Она почему-то даже не сомневалась, что слизеринцу известен каждый, кто находился в этом магазине. Будь то страшный паук или милый сычик, — Я понимаю, что они разных видов, но мне эта информация не дает совершенно ничего. Выбери сам, любого.  
  
— Я не могу. Питомец должен понравиться тебе, ну и ты, соответственно, тоже должна понравится ему.  
  
— И как ты себе это представляешь, — скептически отозвалась девушка. Над ее головой пролетел зеленый попугай и она поспешила пригнуться, чтобы птица ни в коем случае не коснулась ее крылом.  
  
— Ну смотри. Попугаи из возможных кандидатов на твое сердце, автоматически вычеркиваются, — хмыкнул Драко. Он проследил за полетом пернатого, который пролетев над Мией, приземлился на деревянную жердочку. Показательно отвернувшись к окну, попугай издал противный крик. Хоть благодаря заклинанию они с Мией его и не услышали, он был точно уверен, что птица попыталась издать нечто наиболее противное.  
  
— Очень смешно, — буркнула Мия.  
  
— Если тебе интересно, ему ты тоже не понравилась.  
  
— Больно надо, — сморщила нос Мия, с презрением косясь на попугая.  
  
— Может тогда сову или филина? — с сомнение предложил Драко.  
  
— Можно, в принципе, — отозвалась девушка вглядываясь наверх. — Птичка, птичка, — позвала она некрупного серого филина с забавно торчащими ушками.  
  
Филин на ее слова даже не шелохнулся. Зато Драко заметил, как со своего насеста сорвался сокол. Как раз один из тех, кого продавец говорил остерегаться. Птица, сложив крылья вдоль тела, пикировала вниз, с каждой секундой набирая скорость.  
  
Малфой кинулся в сторону Мии, накрывая ее голову своей рукой и заставляя присесть.  
  
Однако сокол вовсе не собирался нападать, как сперва подумал Драко. Он, стоило только слизеринцу заслонить Мию собой, воспарил в метре от них, расправляя крылья. На непонятное поведение пернатого из-за прилавка заинтересованно выглянул продавец.  
  
— Парень, можешь девчонку отпускать, — доверительно пробасил мужчина и Драко выпрямился. — Птичка моя, смотрю, сама на этот раз выбрала себе хозяйку. Ему, — обратился мужчина к Мие, кивая на сокола, — ты понравилась.  
  
Продавец обогнул прилавок и подошел к ребятам поближе. Он вытянул руку вперед и парящий в воздухе сокол приземлился прямо на нее.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил мужчина у сокола, и тот, Мия бы могла поклясться, довольно закурлыкал. — Ну что ж, это твой выбор, — он развернулся на пятках и потопал к прилавку, — У него довольно большая клетка, — пробормотал мужчина задумчиво, — Вы донесете?  
  
— А с чего вы взяли, что мы его берем? — напустив на себя все свое высокомерие, изогнул одну бровь Драко.  
  
— Так, милок, вы больше никого взять и не сможете, — как само собой разумеющееся пробасил продавец, сажая сокола в высокую клетку. — Он ревнивый, — мужчина почесал птицу под горлом. — Делиться не любит. Если, на кого другого покажете, заклюет, ей-богу заклюет. А что? Девушке не нравится?  
  
Сокол, словно поняв слова хозяина, недоуменно уставился на все еще сидящую на корточках Мию. Он повернулся к ней сначала одной стороной, потом другой, показывая какой он весь из себя замечательный. Даже перья распушил от усердия, желая понравиться.  
  
— Красивый, красивый, — засмеялась Мия, оценив это показательное выступление, и наконец поднимаясь. Она подошла поближе к клетке и потянулась к ней рукой.  
  
— Мия, осторожно! — крикнул ей в спину Драко, и девушка замерла с вытянутой рукой. — Он может тебя клюнуть.  
  
— Не переживай, — махнул рукой продавец, — Раз ты ему понравилась, то он никогда тебе больно не сделает. Смелей.  
  
Мия неуверенно просунула пальцы сквозь решетку и почесала соколу пузико.  
  
Тот в ответ довольно заурчал.  
  
— Я его слышу! — воскликнула она довольно, — Ему нравится!  
  
— Значит точно, понравилась, — кивнул сам себе продавец, — Раз он даже мое заклинание обошел. Скажу по секрету, но если у хозяина с питомцем образуется подобное взаимопонимание, то они даже могут чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии и общаться ментально.  
  
— Я могу с ним разговаривать? — поддалась вперед Мия, не переставая гладить своего питомца.  
  
— Ну про разговоры, это все старые байки, — отмахнулся мужчина, — А вот призывать его к себе с дальних расстояний ты можешь. Даже если вы будете находиться на разных континентах, он все равно тебя услышит и прилетит к тебе. И если у обычных птиц это занимает несколько суток, то твой мальчик может справится за несколько часов. Вон тот малой, — продавец кивнул на белого орлана, — Вообще за пару минут. Их магический резерв, как можешь заметить по размерам, довольно велик. Но и твой не промах, — мужчина подмигнул Мие и закрыл клетку.  
  
— Дорожите друг другом, — мужчина хлюпнул носом, мягко проходясь своей рукой по клетке. Глаза его увлажнились и в этот момент он Мие сильно напомнил доброго полувеликана Хагрида.  
  
— Сколько с нас? — спросил Драко, желая поскорей со всем этим закончить.  
  
— Сорок галеонов.  
  
Мия невольно присвистнула.  
  
— А чего ты хотела? — хмыкнул Драко, взглянув на округлившиеся глаза девушки, — Сокол, все-таки.  
  
Можно подумать это все объясняло.  
  
Отсчитав положенную сумму, Драко потянулся к клетке. Мия вытянула оттуда пальцы, и сокол, приняв самую эффектную, по его мнению, позу, которая показывала, какой он весь из себя красавец, довольно замер.  
  
Мия заметив это снова захихикала. Питомец ей с каждой минутой нравился все больше и больше.  
  
Малфой переложил пакеты с учебниками в левую руку, а правой взял клетку.  
  
— Драко, дай мне хоть пакеты! — кинулась помочь ему Мия, но слизеринец, лишь фыркнул. — Но у меня ведь обе руки свободны, — недоуменно воззрилась девушка на упершегося рогом Малфоя.  
  
— Я сам справлюсь, — упрямо отозвался Драко, которого от тяжести клетки немного повело в сторону, — Лучше дверь поспеши открыть.  
  
Мия поколебавшись пару минут все же кинулась в сторону огромной двери. Правда, попытка открыть ее успехом не увенчалась. Слишком уж она была тяжелая. Однако здесь на помощь подоспел сам продавец. Взявшись за ручку, мужчина без особого напряжения распахнул ее.  
  
— Такая хиленькая, — по-отечески проговорил мужчина, придерживая перед Драко дверь. — Чем ты ему так понравилась? Ума не приложу.  
  
Мия недоуменно заглянула в глаза мужчины.  
  
— Вот и все, — хмыкнул он  
  
— Что вс…  
  
Мия не успела спросить, о чем говорил мужчина, как ее уши снова заложило от обилия звуков. Зажав руками уши, девушка поспешила выскочить на улицу вслед за Драко. Стоило только двери за ее спиной захлопнуться, как звуки смолкли.  
  
— Чудеса, да и только, — покачала головой девушка.  
  
— И долго ты там еще стоять собираешься? — окликнул Мию Драко.  
  
Он стоял немного вдали от магазина. Клетка стояла на земле и что слизеринец, что сокол смотрели на Мию в немом ожидании.  
  
— Тебя прям после каждого магазина приходится ждать, — вздохнул Драко, оттягивая рукав мантии. На его руке мелькнули часы.  
  
— Отлично, — кивнул Драко, — Как с Северусом и договаривались. Сейчас зайдем за формой и будем ждать.  
  
Мия с Драко только дошли до магазина, а угрюмый профессор уже поджидал их у входа.  
  
Окинув взглядом нагруженного покупками крестника, Снейп хмыкнул.  
  
— Смотрю, вы изрядно потратились.  
  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я в этом даже не виноват, — так же ухмыльнулся в ответ Драко.  
  
— Да неужели? — скептически изогнул одну бровь профессор.  
  
— Ага, — довольный собой кивнул Малфой, — Полуразрушенная лавка Олливандера целиком на ее совести, — кивнул он в сторону Мии.  
  
— Эй! — тут же возмутилась девушка.  
  
— Не переживайте, миссис Флейм, — поспешил успокоить ее Снейп. — Когда обалдую рядом с вами выбирали палочку, думали, что лавку придется отстраивать заново. Помнится, Нарцисса рассказывала, что там даже крыши не осталось.  
  
Мия хихикнула в кулак.  
  
— Тогда можно сказать, что мои разбитые витрины — так, — она махнула рукой, — Мелочи.  
  
— Разбитые витрины? — переспросил Снейп, — Это кому же вы так не понравились? Вейле?  
  
— Как вы догадались, профессор? — тут же уставилась на Снейпа Мия.  
  
Мужчина лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Выстрел наугад. А, позвольте спросить, кто же вас выбрал тогда?  
  
— Сердце дракона и орешник, — отрапортовал Драко.  
  
— Вполне подходит, — довольно кивнул Снейп, — А птица? –он кивнул в сторону большой клетки — Неужели сама выбирала?  
  
— Ну, можно сказать и так, — смущенно отвела глаза в сторону Мия, — Сокол выбрал меня без чьей-либо помощи.  
  
— Не удивительно. Мог бы сразу догадаться. С вашими способностями к ментальной магии… — заметив на себе два заинтересованных взгляда Снейп поспешил сменить тему. — А с остальными покупками вы закончили?  
  
— Осталось только форму забрать у мадам Питерс, — ответил Драко.  
  
— Тогда поторопись. Вам еще нужно успеть на ужин.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Драко быстрее, — поторопил его профессор.  
  
— Хорошо, — парень подвинул клетку с птицей поближе к Мие, и, как был, с пакетами в руках, поспешил в лавку.  
  
Когда он вышел, нагруженный еще несколькими объемными свертками, Мия не смогла сдержаться и тут же подлетела к нему, забирая половину.  
  
— Я са… — Драко хотел было возмутиться, но недовольный голос Мии оборвал попытки на корню.  
  
— Нет смысла таскать тяжести в одиночку, когда рядом есть тот, кто поможет. Тем более ты вообще не обязан их таскать.  
  
Снейп, с интересом слушая подобную обвинительную речь, понял, что не зря девчонку отправили на Пуффендуй. А наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице крестника, подумал, что тот со своим упрямством мог бы посоревноваться и с некоторыми небезызвестными гриффиндорцами. Вот и сейчас мальчишка стоял обиженный, как мышь на крупу, и, нагрузив покупками одну руку потянулся было освободившейся к клетке с соколом.  
  
— Мистер Малфой, — остановил его Снейп, — миссис Флейм права. Не стоит брать на себя непосильную ношу без необходимости.  
  
Он наклонился, взял в руки клетку, которая оказалась довольно-таки тяжелой, ухватил ее поудобнее, и достал из-под мантии палочку.  
  
— Возьмитесь за руки, — скомандовал он, — Мы аппарируем.


	6. Ревнивый Гарри Поттер

Гарри влетел в гостиную Гриффиндора, громко хлопнув за собой дверью. Своим внезапным появлением он заставил подскочить с пола закопавшуюся в учебники Гермиону и едва не разбудил посапывающего на них же Рона.  
  
— Гарри, что случилось? — тут же напряглась вездесущая подруга, — На тебе лица нет.  
  
Парень упал на близстоящее кресло, сложив под себя ноги. Зол. Как же он был зол! Но не говорить же подруге, что он снова видел Малфоя в компании этой…этой…выскочки! Неправильно поймет. Хотя. Гарри призадумался. Гермиона могла понять и правильно, не зря же подруга считалась самой умной во всей школе. Однако от подобного расклада наверняка стало бы только хуже. Представив реакцию друзей на свое признание, Гарри сразу скис. Гнев, кипевший все это время внутри, тоже немного поутих, поэтому он сумел буркнуть почти равнодушно.  
  
— Ничего не случилось.  
  
Если Гермиона и не поверила, то она благоразумно промолчала. Девушка лишь кивнула и уселась обратно на пол, снова уходя с головой в учебники. Рон на странное настроение друга внимания вообще не обратил, все еще находясь в полудреме. Он повозился в кресле, принимая более удобную позу, и тихо захрапел. На что Гермиона, которая, видимо, пыталась объяснить рыжему другу домашнее задание, захлопнула одну книгу и взяла в руки другую, вполовину толще предыдущей. Гарри почему-то был уверен, что к курсу этого семестра, фолиант не имел никакого отношения, да и вообще к школьной программе в принципе. Вспомнив, что у него самого не был дописан отчет по зельям для Слизнорта, он решил приняться за работу. Исписанная тетрадь лежала прямо перед ним на столике у камина. Он оставил ее тут, пока ходил на кухню к эльфам, чтобы перекусить.  
  
Точно.  
  
От воспоминаний у Гарри опять стало подниматься раздражение. Именно. Это случилось, когда он возвращался обратно в гостиную, после того, как отведал у местного эльфа Динки яблочный пирог. Лакомство надо сказать было отменным и у Гарри приятно потягивало внизу живота, пока он брел по одному из коридоров. Настроение было почти прекрасным. Однако, по пути он наткнулся на кое-кого, и оно быстро упало вниз.  
  
Из-за очередного поворота навстречу ему вышла спокойно щебечущая между собой парочка. Он не обратил бы на них никакого внимания, если бы не знакомый голос, радостно засмеявшийся от легко брошенного ему «Драко». Гарри остановился и, сам не зная почему, спрятался за портьеру. Может ему просто показалось? Однако реальность оказалось жестокой. Когда он выглянул из-за своего укрытия, он увидел Малфоя в компании новенькой. Эта непонятная девчонка ворвалась в привычный мир Гарри стремительно и резко, меняя привычные устои. Одно только сегодняшнее поведение Малфоя чего стоило! Он в ответ даже не огрызнулся! А ведь эта высокая, зеленоглазая девчонка с копной каштановых волос, собранных в нелепо большой хвост сразу Гарри не понравилась. Он для себя уже давно отметил, что любые непонятные и внезапно появившиеся из ниоткуда люди или не совсем люди, Гарри хмыкнул, вспоминая Добби, почти во всех случаях не несли для него ничего хорошего. Вот, как и сейчас! Подумать только эта кудрявая выскочка смогла найти к Драко подход едва ли не меньше, чем за день! Как это называется? Неужели на своем факультете очаровывать некого? Гарри насупился, прожигая взглядом щебечущую парочку, проходящую как раз мимо него.  
  
Выскочка и Драко, видимо, направлялись в столовую на ужин. Интересно, где они были все это время? Гарри не помнил, чтобы кто-либо из этих двоих попадался ему на переменах. Как не вовремя их со Слизерином пары разделили. А все Рон, который в первый же вечер полез к Забини с кулаками. Эх. Да что уж говорить. Он и сам хорош. Нет, чтобы остановить друга и оттащить. Так он сам умудрился полезшему в их сторону Креббу сломать нос. Ну, не идиот ли?  
  
— Черт, — змеей прошипел Гарри, когда парочка скрылась за поворотом. Он стукнулся головой об стену, чтобы остудить свое ярое желание бросится следом.  
  
На этом воспоминание и заканчивалось.  
  
Гарри опустил глаза на задание и поспешил закрыть тетрадь. Допишет утром. Сейчас он все равно ничего вразумительного не сформулирует.  
  
Он засунул тетрадь в учебник, и поспешил убрать его к своим вещам. Не хватало еще потерять. Ведь сегодня благодаря записям некоего принца-полукровки он впервые в жизни заработал «Превосходно» по зельям. Справился даже быстрее Гермионы. Вот бы хорек удивился, если бы увидел, как Гарри закончил зелье быстрее него.  
  
— Гарри, — вновь окликнула друга Гермиона, — У тебя на лице опять это жуткое выражение, — она закрыла книгу и Гарри понял, что влип. Теперь от разговора по душам не отвертеться, — Не хочешь просветить меня, что с тобой сегодня происходит? Вчера ты вроде был совершенно нормальный. А сегодня в ни в чем неповинную девушку кидаешься грязными словами.  
  
— Герми, я же уже извинился, — простонал он в ответ, из-за поднятой подругой темы. Она ему и так все утро мозги промывала по поводу его безрассудного поведения.  
  
— А к чему мне твои извинения? — как ни в чем ни бывало выгнула одну бровь девушка, — Мне они ни к чему. Это ты перед ней должен извиняться. Твой поступок, Гарри, для меня вообще непонятен. С чего ты на новенькую так взъелся? Она бы при всем желании не успела бы насолить тебе. Ты ее видел от силы пару часов, пока шло распределение.  
  
Гарри виновато потупил глаза.  
  
— Извини, — снова пробормотал он.  
  
— Я уже говорила, извиняться ты должен не передо мной.  
  
— Да ты не понимаешь! — тут же вскинулся Гарри, но поняв, что сморозил, быстро прикусил язык.  
  
— Ну, так объясни, — как маленького попросила Гермиона, — И давай только без этого, — она взмахнула рукой, — Все, кто находятся рядом с Малфоем — упыри. Я это уже слышала в прошлом году, когда ты едва ли не сглазил Панси. Она потом два месяца из лазарета носу не казывала.  
  
— Но она воровала из кабинета зелий кучи восстанавливающих, — возмутился в свою защиту Гарри.  
  
— Если ты не помнишь, то делала она это с позволения Снейпа. У нее на травологии тогда сломались наушники, и она почти потеряла слух.  
  
— Что ей мешало обратиться к мадам Помфри? — слабо буркнул Гарри, прекрасно помня причину, по которой девушка этого сделать не смогла.  
  
— Потому что весь лазарет был забит квиддичной командой, которая, как ты помнить, Гарри, во главе с тобой, решила попрактиковать манёвренность около гремучей ивы, — возмущенно засопела Гермиона, — Тебе напомнить сколькими переломленными конечностями закончилась ваша затея.  
  
— Не надо, — сложил руки в замок Гарри, отводя взгляд. Да. Гремучая ива была не самой лучшей его идеей.  
  
— Поэтому, — меж тем продолжила Гермиона, — Можешь не заливать мне, что Мия тоже подозрительная, потому как дружит с Малфоем.  
  
— Кто? — непонимающе захлопал глазами парень на подругу.  
  
— Мия, Гарри, Мия. Боги, ты что даже не поинтересовался ее именем? Да ее же весь Хогвартс обсуждает.  
  
— Знаю я ее имя! — отмахнулся парень, краем сознания отмечая, что, действительно, упустил эту незначительную деталь. Можно подумать его волновало ее имя. Ха. — Но это не делает ее менее подозрительной! — решил он гнуть свою линию до последнего.  
  
— И чем же она такая подозрительная?  
  
— Она аппарировала в Хог, миновав все защитные заклинания!  
  
— По-моему мы еще вчера разобрались, что в ней всего лишь поздно проснулась магия, — устало отозвалась Гермиона, — Это и спровоцировало такой огромный выброс.  
  
— Но почему ее забросило именно сюда? Ведь расположение школы строго засекречено.  
  
Гермиона пожала плечами.  
  
— Возможно ее просто перебросило к ближайшему родственнику, в котором тоже есть магия, — предположила она.  
  
— К Снейпу? — скривился парень, — Еще одна причина считать ее подозрительной. Он тот еще скользкий типчик.  
  
— Гарри!  
  
— Ну, а что? Скажешь нет?  
  
— Гарри, сколько раз повторять? Профессор Снейп наш преподаватель и твое предвзятое отношение к нему необоснованно и глупо. Еще на первом курсе…  
  
— Да-да, я помню, — тут же замахал руками Гарри, вспоминая, как подозревал профессора во всех смертных грехах.  
  
— А потом на третьем, — не сдалась Гермиона, — В случае с Люпином.  
  
— Ну, кто мог предположить, что он окажется оборотнем. Вот ты ведь тоже не заметила, — укорил он подругу.  
  
— Гарри я не об этом! — повысила на него голос Гермиона, — Я о том, что Снейп в большинстве случаев спасает наши задницы от неминуемой гибели!  
  
— Гермиона, — повернулся к подруге Гарри, — Сколько бы ты не утверждала обратное, Снейп тот еще вредный засранец.  
  
— Действительно, — вздохнула Гермиона, потирая виски, — Как я могла забыть, что ваша взаимонеприязнь, как дорогой коньяк, только крепнет с каждым годом.  
  
— Но ведь он первый начал! — возмущенно пробухтел со своего места Гарри.  
  
Гермиона на детское поведение друга только закатила глаза. Порой Гарри напоминал ей обиженного ребенка, отчаянно требующего внимания к своей персоне. И почему-то внимание ему требовалось именно от хмурого профессора. Девушке иногда казалось, что для друга получить одобрение Снейпа было куда важнее той же победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Она улыбнулась собственным мыслям. Вспомнить те же уроки по зельям. Ведь Гарри начинал сиять, как начищенный медяк всего лишь оттого, что профессор мог назвать его зелье менее ущербным, чем у того же несчастного Невилла.  
  
Гермиона хотела было намекнуть другу о том, что своей показушной неприязнью он ее не обманет, но не успела. Их внимание привлек к себе влетевший в распахнутое окно сыч. Местами потрепанная птица сделала в воздухе лихой вираж и упала прямо к Гарри на колени.  
  
— Это письмо от Фреда и Джорджа, — радостно отозвался Гарри, завидев на лапке сыча небольшое письмо.  
  
— Что пишут? — заинтересованно подалась вперед Гермиона.  
  
Гарри поспешил отвязать от любезно подставленной лапки бумажное послание. Развернув его, он бегло пробежался по написанному глазами, на случай, если близнецы хотели написать нечто личное, но не найдя ничего подобного, принялся за чтение.  
  


Дорогой Гарри,  **друг, как твои дела?**  Мы слышали о  **неописуемо** , невероятно громком происшествии, произошедшем в Хоге. **И мы даже не приложили к этому руку, как обидно.**

  
Почерк менялся от слова к слову, поэтому Гарри решил, что близнецы писали едва ли не одновременно. Хотя, вспомнив манеру друзей дополнять фразы друг друга, он даже и не удивился.  
  
— Боже, неужели уже и до Хогсмида слухи дошли, — удивленно вздохнула Гермиона.  
  
— Я не удивлюсь, если об этом уже известно всему магическому миру, — хмыкнул Гарри, — Подобное никогда не остается незамеченным.  
  
— Даже удивительно, — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
  
— Ты чему так радуешься?  
  
— Да, — она отмахнулась, — Просто в кои-то веки в школе переполох, к которому мы не имеем никакого отношения.  
  
— Ха-ха. А ведь точно, — кивнул Гарри, соглашаясь со словами подруги, — Даже непривычно как-то.  
  
— И не говори.  
  
Гарри вновь погрузился в чтение.  
  


 **Гарри, мы очень заинтересованы**  в подобном событии! Говорят, это была девчонка.  **Она красивая?**  С Пуффендуя, да? Ты с ней знаком?  **Гарри, я требую от тебя имя ее совы или филина!**

  
  
— Кого это так распирает познакомиться? — скептически отозвалась Гермиона, поджимая губы.  
  
— Я не очень разбираюсь в почерках, — неуверенно протянул он, протягивая подруге кусок бумаги, — Но, кажется, это Джордж.  
  
Гермиона цепким взглядом прошлась по строчкам письма и удовлетворенно кивнула. Гарри даже показалось, что подруга после этого облегченно выдохнула. Хотя к чему бы ей?  
  
— Дальше они пишут, что хотят вернуться в Хогвартс! — воскликнула девушка, заставляя Гарри вынырнуть из своих мыслей.  
  
Гарри выхватил из рук подруги лист и сам пробежался глазами по строчкам.  
  


 **Видимо, мы зря так рано**  оставили Хог позади. Мы думали, что раз интересных преподавателей больше не предвидится… **Да и тайные ходы облажены вдоль и поперек…** Но пройти мимо  **такого занятного экземпляра невозможно.**  Поэтому мы решили вернуться. Не дело оставлять образование неоконченным.

  
  
— Герми, — округлил глаза на подругу Гарри, — А это вообще возможно? Они же со времен Амбридж больше в школе и не появлялись. А как же магазин?  
  
— Не уверена, — с сомнением протянула девушка, — Но вряд ли директор откажет им в прямой просьбе. Хотя если эти двое вновь появятся здесь… — она задумалась, — От их вредилок всем же спасу не будет! — воскликнула Гермиона, хватаясь за голову, — Гарри срочно пиши им, что в девчонке нет ничего интересного! Это собственно и является правдой, — добавила она задумчиво. — Поэтому им нет смысла возвращаться.  
  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — неуверенно скосил он глаза на подругу, протягивая письмо обратно к ней. На что та, резко выдернув его из рук, забегала глазами по корявым строчкам, читая вслух. Писал Фред.  
  


 _Мы уже договорились с директором и третьего сентября прибываем в Хогвартс. За магазином просмотрит пока наш драгоценный братец Перси. Ему в министерстве все равно делать нечего. Вот он и милостиво согласился. **Не верь Гарри**_ , — здесь уже снова писал Джордж, —  _ **Еле уговорили этого зазнайку. Сдался только под аргументом, что мы необразованные неучи и в случае банкротства не сможем нигде работать. Ну, как догадываешься, на этом бывший староста и ботаник сломался**. В общем мы скоро присоединимся к вам. Ждите нас с нетерпением_.

 

  
_**От гениев проказ**  Фреда и Джорджа Уизли._

  
  
Гермиона сложила письмо пополам и взглянула на Гарри. При тусклом свете камина он не смог определить, что увидел в глазах подруги: вселенский ужас от представший картины будущих безобразий или ли же плохо скрытое предвкушение. Зная подругу, Гарри предположил первое. Спокойно поучиться у Гермионы теперь вряд ли получиться.  
  
— Да не переживай ты так, — положил он руку ей на плечо, — Не думаю, что они своими проказами решаться срывать школьный процесс.  
  
Гермиона от его слов нелепо захлопала глазами, а затем резко вскочила.  
  
— Эээ, да! — яро закивала девушка головой, — Срывать уроки им никто не позволит. Я лично прослежу за этим! — она схватила в руки тот огромный фолиант, что читала до этого, и пуще прежнего взялась за изучение содержимого.  
  
— Гермиона, с тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно наклонился к подруге парень, — У тебя лицо красное.  
  
— Жарко у камина просто, — улыбнулась девушка, нервно помахивая перед лицом рукой.  
  
Успокоенный подобным ответом Гарри снова откинулся на спинку кресла. Однако быстро подскочил на месте оттого что забытый им сычик, больно клюнул его в коленку.  
  
 — Он наверно голодный, — в кулак засмеялась Гермиона, наблюдая, как Гарри трет пострадавшую часть тела, — У меня осталось немного крекеров, кажется. Подожди, — она отложила книгу и, встав с пола, побежала вверх по лестнице в спальню для девочек. Вернулась спустя пару минут, держа в руках початую коробку. Сычик почувствовав, что его вскоре покормят, выплюнул кусочек брюк Гарри, который он умудрился непонятным образом оторвать, и подлетел к Гермионе. Сев на руку, в которой девушка держала лакомство, он закурлыкал, когда Гермиона свободной рукой почесала его под клювом.  
  
— Нечестно, — обиженно пробурчал Гарри, — Меня кусать и, — он оглядел свои брюки, на которых теперь зияла приличная дыра, и продолжил, — одежду портить, а тебе значит …  
  
— Покормил бы его вовремя, никто бы тебя не кусал, — хмыкнула подруга, скармливая птице крекер.  
  
— Но почему сразу клевать?  
  
— Он, видимо, увидел, что ты вот-вот готов вновь погрузиться в свои мысли, поэтому и решил подобным способом поторопить тебя.  
  
— Спасибо за пояснение, — недовольно буркнул Гарри в ответ. Сычик вырвал у него довольно большой кусок ткани. Придется заплатку делать. Парень поднял с пола брошенный птицей кусочек и приложил дырке, примериваясь.  
  
— Гарри, перестать строить из себя несчастного, — вновь окликнула друга Гермиона, — Уверена, сычик не хотел. Ведь, не хотел же? — она вновь погладила птицу на своей руке. Тот призывно закурлыкал, за что получил очередной крекер, — Видишь? Он сожалеет.  
  
— Ага, вижу я, как он сожалеет, — скептически отозвался Гарри, наблюдая за птицей довольно уплетающей лакомство. Когда коробка опустела, сыч, довольно быстро почистив клюв о свое оперение, живенько так поспешил вылететь в окно. Только его и видели.  
  
— Видала? — возмущенно ткнул Гарри вслед улетевшему сычу, — Неблагодарная птица.  
  
Гермиона, посмотрев на оскорбленную бесчестным поведением пернатого физиономию друга, заливисто расхохоталась.  
  
— Видел бы ты себя! Такой несчастный. С кусочком ткани в руках и дыркой на коленке, — она прикусила губу, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы.  
  
— Что у вас тут происходит? — сонно донеслось с кресла. Разбуженный громким смехом подруги Рон, сладко потянулся. — Я что-то пропустил? — кое-как разлепив глаза поинтересовался он.  
  
— Рон! — воскликнул Гарри, разворачиваясь к другу. Он и забыл, уже что тот тоже находился с ними в одной комнате.  
  
— О, Гарри… А что случилось с твоими штанами? — зевая поинтересовался рыжий.  
  
— Сыч твоих братьев постарался, — буркнул тот.  
  
— Ааа, — понятливо кивнули в ответ, — А что он тут делал?  
  
— А то ты не знаешь? — упер руки в боки Гарри. — Хотя да, — запоздало сдулся он. — Извини. Ты же действительно не знаешь. Видишь ли, твои драгоценные братья изъявили желание закончить обучение и вернуться в Хогвартс.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнул Рон, вновь прикрывая глаза. До окутанного сном сознания доходило медленно, но, когда дошло, друг аж с дивана свалился. — Подожди! — подскочил он с пола, выставляя одну руку вперед в защитном жесте и продирая глаза. — Я не ослышался? Фред и Джордж собираются вернуться в Хог?!  
  
— Ты все правильно услышал, — довольно кивнула Гермиона, позабавленная реакцией друга на неожиданное заявление родственников. Она все еще держала в руках пустую коробку из-под крекеров, поэтому поспешила от нее избавиться.  
  
— Ребят, я пойду выкину мусор, — привлекла она к себе внимание. — Заодно на кухню схожу. Что-то, смотря на сычика, я проголодалась. Вам что-нибудь принести?  
  
— Нет, спасибо Герм, я ел недавно, — бросил через плечо Гарри, — Сама же знаешь.  
  
— А тебе Рон?  
  
 — А…а…мне ничего не надо… эм…спасибо.  
  
— Ну как хотите, — пожала плечами девушка.  
  
Как только Гермиона скрылась за дверью, Рон подлетел к Гарри.  
  
— Это правда? То, что близнецы возвращаются? — нервно вцепился он другу в плечи.  
  
— Да, ты же слышал. Они сегодня письмо прислали.  
  
— Нет!!! — раненым зверем завыл Рон.  
  
 — Что такое? — непонимающе нахмурился Гарри, удивленный подобной реакцией друга. Он то думал, что парень обрадуется.  
  
— Не видать мне места вратаря, — печально вздохнул рыжий, отпуская Гарри и грузно опускаясь на диван.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Засмеют. Малышка Рон, боящийся бладжеров, взялся защищать от них ворота, — спародировал близнецов Уизли, — Они же мне житья не дадут. И сами, наверняка, в команду вступят. Опять. И такие неумелые игроки, как я, вам и не понадобятся, — он снова тяжело вздохнул, — А я ведь так хотел выйти хоть раз в основном составе. Но, видимо, не судьба.  
  
 — Не говори так будто все уже решено, — возмущено воскликнул Гарри.  
  
— А все решено, — развел руками Рон, — разве ты окажешься от двух отличных загонщиков? А они отличные, уж я то знаю, — он поднял на друга печальные глаза и в них промелькнула надежда, — Гарри, а может они это не всерьез. Пошутили, как всегда?  
  
— Нет, не пошутили. Завтра приезжают в школу. Они уже и с директором договорились.  
  
 — Черт!  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Рон. Не расстраивайся ты так. Уверен, из тебя получится отличный вратарь. Ты же с детства тренировался, как ты сам говоришь, с лучшими загонщиками, — он подмигнул немного повеселевшему другу. — Тем более что-то мне подсказывает, что им будет совсем не до квиддича.  
  
— А до чего?  
  
— Знаешь, из-за чего они решили вернуться?  
  
Дождавшись пока Рон в ответ помотает головой, Гарри продолжил.  
  
— До них дошли слухи про девушку, которая смогла аппарировать прямо в Хогвартс. Вот им и не терпится, видимо, узнать, как ей это удалось.  
  
Рон усмехнулся.  
  
— Ну еще бы. Нечто запретное, что было не под силу самим близнецам Уизли смогла сделать обычная девчонка, — он заметно приободрился. — Тогда, если они едут только ради этого, может у меня и будет шанс.  
  
— Даже если бы они ехали сюда ради квиддича, — немного погодя добавил Гарри, — уверен, им бы сильно пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы обойти нашего вратаря, — он хлопнул друга по плечу.  
  
— Гарри, ты? — у Рона перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Да. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты способен на многое. Тебе главное верить в себя побольше.  
  
— Гарри! — рыжий подскочил с дивана, обнимая друга, — Я тебе так благодарен! Я не подведу!  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — хмыкнул Гарри в ответ, когда его наконец выпустили из медвежьих объятий.  
  
Как раз в этот момент дверь в гостиную тихо скрипнула и внутрь вошла белая, как мел, Гермиона.  
  
— Гермиона, что случилось? — от вида подруги улыбка тут же сползла с лица Гарри.  
  
— Представляете, — выдохнула девушка, понемногу отходя от пережитого шока. — Оказывается Драко, — она даже не заметила, как назвала слизеринца по имени, — и вправду завел себе девушку.  
  
Гарри прошиб холодный пот. Что? Драко? Невозможно. Уже?  
  
— Ты шутишь? — еле выдавил он из себя.  
  
— Я, конечно, все еще не уверена, но мне кажется, что да, — заплетающимся языком пробормотала Гермиона, — Я подумала, ужин все равно еще не окончился, ну и заскочила в столовую, а там Мия. Она сидела за столом Слизерина. Слизерина! Рядом с Малфоем и пыталась кормить его с ложечки! Представляете?  
  
— Хорька?! — захрипел со своего места Рон. Он кажется подавился воздухом.  
  
— Да, — кивнула девушка, — Он, правда, отбрыкивался, но я не сказала бы, что выглядел сильно недовольным этим фактом.  
  
У Гарри внутри закипел гнев. Эта выскочка! Он не позволит!   
  
— Гарри, Гарри, — спустя какое-то время донесся до него взволнованный голос подруги, — Гарри! Если ты все еще хочешь добиться ее расположения, то советую поторапливаться.  
  
Гарри от услышанного даже зубами скрипеть перестал.Что?   
  
— Что? — вторил ему Рон. Гарри втайне порадовался впечатлительности друга, ведь сам он вряд ли рискнул бы переспросить.  
  
— По моим выводам за сегодняшний день, — начала пояснять Гермиона, — а особенно судя по утру…  
  
Гарри на этих словах не удержался от закатывания глаз. Только не снова.  
  
— Да-да, Гарри. Особенно, исходя из твоего поведения этим утром, — неправильно истолковав его недовольное выражение, продолжила подруга, — Я пришла к выводу, что ты в Мию влюбился и просто приревновал ее к Малфою. Она девушка вроде неплохая, поэтому тебе нечего стесняться. Полностью с тобой согласна, что Малфой не самая лучшая кандидатура, для нее...   
  
Гарри набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, краем уха слушая вошедшую в раж подругу.   
  
— Но, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он ее увел, советую поскорее приступать к активным действиям, — закончила свою речь Гермиона.  
  
— Обалдеть, друг, — хлопнул застывшего в непонимании Гарри по плечу Рон. Отчего весь воздух из легких сразу вышел наружу и он закашлялся. Но Рон на это даже внимания не обратил,продолжив, — Я и не заметил, что она тебя так зацепила. Хотя, странно, девушка вроде не совсем в твоем вкусе. Ты всегда же на светленьких заглядывался.  
  
— А как же Джоу? — недоуменно поинтересовалась Гермиона. Шок от увиденного ее немного отпустил, и она подошла к друзьям поближе. Они с Роном синхронно опустились на диван, а Гарри так и остался стоять столбом перед ними.  
  
— Джоу, это было так, — махнул рукой Рон, — помутнение. Ничего серьезного.  
  
— Но в этот раз не похоже на помутнение, — Гермиона хмыкнула, кося глаза на застывшего друга, — Он себя сегодня вообще не контролирует.  
  
Гарри на этих словах отмер, развернулся и полными негодования глазами воззрился на друзей.  
  
— Что вы несете? Ничего подобного!  
  
— Ты права, совсем не контролирует, — испуганно вжался в диван Рон.  
  
— Ой, да ладно, Гарри, — невозмутимо махнула рукой Гермиона. — Нам-то ты можешь сказать.  
  
Гарри схватился руками за голову. Боги, что она несет? Он бы никогда и не подумал, что его молчание натолкнет подругу к таким нелепым выводам.  
  
— Гермиона, не неси чепухи, — снова попытался вразумить подругу он.  
  
— Гарри. Мия — милая девушка. Ничего странного, что она тебе понравилась.  
  
— Ой! — раздался позади Гарри испуганный женский вскрик. Он повернулся, но успел взглядом захватить лишь длинный хвост золотых волос.  
  
— Это была Лаванда, — хмыкнул со своего места Рон.  
  
Гарри громко чертыхнулся. Теперь весь Хогвартс будет думать, что он влюблен в новенькую. Ведь что знает Лаванда, знает вся школа. Блеск. Вот он вляпался? Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не ляпнуть при друзьях что-нибудь еще, только уже более нецензурное.  
  
Хотя…  
  
Если подумать об этом в другом ключе, то вся эта неразбериха может сыграть ему на руку. Отвадить девушку от Драко при таких обстоятельствах будет даже проще. Да и приезжающие завтра Фред и Джордж, мастера проказ, парень был уверен, с радостью ему в этом деле помогут. Он довольно хмыкнул.  
  
Друзья, сидящие на диване, увидев эту странную ухмылку лишь непонимающе переглянулись.


	7. Знакомство с Териусом

Мия сидела на кровати, не зная, чем себя занять. Она уже разобрала все учебники, разложила по полкам вещи и даже налюбовалась собственной волшебной палочкой. Тонкое древко из светлого дерева очень уместно смотрелось в ее маленькой и бледной ладони. Мия даже сделала попытку опробовать несколько заклинаний, которые она знала. Но к ее глубочайшему сожалению получились у нее только Люмос и Вингардиум Левиоса. Остальные бы наделали шума.Все-таки всего семь часов утра. Проснувшись слишком рано, Мия, помимо всего прочего, уже успела одеться в новенькую форму, сложить в выданную Снейпом сумку учебники и прям-таки ждала начала занятий.  
  
На глаза попалась клетка с соколом. Тот сидел спокойно и наблюдал за девушкой своими умными глазами. Мия закусила губу. А ведь она своему питомцу даже имя еще не придумала. Надо будет заняться этим после. Что-то ей подсказывало, что абы-какое имя сокол просто не примет. Вон какой важный сидит. Девушка тихо хихикнула. Пернатый ей вдруг сильно напомнил Снейпа, который вчера с точно таким же выражением гордо пересек спальню для девочек, поставил клетку около кровати Мии и так же гордо вышел. У мужчины ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Тогда как у Миранды и Роуз просто челюсти от шока отвалились. А когда за профессором в комнату вошел еще и Малфой, девушки вообще выпали в осадок.  
  
Мия мысленно перенеслась в воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. А ведь точно. Она сама была в шоке от такого джентльменского поведения двух слизеринцев.  
  
Как только они аппарировали в Хог девушка, признаться, думала, что ее тут же нагрузят сумками и все отправятся по своим делам. Ну, по крайней мере Малфой уж точно. Но нет. Парень неизвестно каким образом умудрился с пакетами в руках поправить на себе мантию, а потом с невозмутимым видом прошествовал вслед за Снейпом в сторону гостиной Пуффендуя. Мия, быстро подобрав валявшуюся на полу челюсть, засеменила вслед за ними. Свою сбившуюся набекрень мантию она решила не поправлять. Ну, увидит ее кто-нибудь и что？ Она не претендует на место Само Совершенство.  
  
Как только с отгрузкой покупок было покончено, Снейп беглым взглядом оглядел учеников гостиной Пуффендуя.Те в свою очередь старательно имитируя бурную деятельность, старались не встречаться глазами с хмурым профессором.На что мужчина тяжело вздохнул и повернулся в сторону Драко.  
  
— Мистер Малфой, я надеюсь вы сопроводите миссис Флейм до столовой? А то я не уверен, что кому-либо из ее однокурсников можно доверить подобное дело.  
  
Мия была уверена, что яростное шипение за ее спиной ей не послышалось. Да… Профессор Снейп умел производить впечатление. Что за удовольствие ему приносит настраивать учеников против себя? Это же глупо.  
  
— Конечно, профессор, — в тон своему крестному отозвался Драко. Мия от подобной показной высокомерности едва сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. И этот туда же.  
  
— Драко, может мы поторопимся? — она решила поторопить загостившихся слизеринцев. Не хватало еще, чтобы они и тут себе врагов нажили. — А то у меня с утра маковой росинки во рту не было, — жалобно протянула девушка.  
  
Маска надменного Малфоя явно дала трещину. Мия заметила, как у него в глазах промелькнуло беспокойство. Однако, явно не желая выходить из образа, Драко как можно равнодушнее бросил:  
  
— Разумеется, — кивнул он, — Следуй за мной, — и явно быстрее, чем планировал, Драко поспешил покинуть гостиную.  
  
Мия быстро засеменила следом за ним. Они преодолели пару лестничных пролетов и на этот раз Драко даже не пришлось силком тащить девушку за собой. Мия и правда проголодалась. Но даже пустой желудок ей не помешал обдумать положение, в котором она оказалась. Мия, пребывая в состоянии эйфории от внезапно свалившихся на нее способностей, вовсе не забыла о своей первоначальной цели — свести двух парней с враждующих факультетов. И начать девушка решила с Драко. Тем более благородная почва была уже подготовлена и слизеринец явно не был против ее общества. Да и работать с ним явно было куда проще. Не такой упертый и твердолобый, как тот же Поттер. Нет, Мия безусловно не считала Гарри идиотом, но в некоторых повседневных мелочах будущий герой магического мира был тугодумом. К тому же, когда на тебя имеет зуб сам Волан-де-Морт, хочешь не хочешь, а будешь подозрительным. Поэтому по общению с Гарри Мие придется, наверно, разработать целую стратегию. А вот втереться в доверие к Драко она может и так. Да и негласная поддержка Снейпа здесь будет только на руку.  
  
Пока Мия пребывала в собственных мыслях, они с Драко дошли до места назначения. Малфой остановился перед входом в столовую и толкнул огромные двери.  
  
Мия, кажется, сказала, будто она привыкла к волшебству? Так вот это неправда.  
  
Оказавшись в большом зале ее вновь окатило волной магии. Как же тут было красиво. Мия думала, что успела налюбоваться этим местом еще во время распределения, но разве это возможно?! Парящие под потолком свечи, умопомрачительный запах, от которого у Мии потекли слюньки, разнообразие блюд на факультетских столах. Да от всего этого, у кого угодно глаза бы разбежались. Мия даже не заметила, как на автомате последовала за Малфоем к слизеринскому столу. А когда она очнулась и огляделась, то на нее было устремлено несколько десятков любопытных глаз.  
  
Мия готова была поклясться, что услышала, как стоящий рядом Драко хмыкнул.  
  
Парень сразу смекнул, что девчонка вновь ушла в свои грезы и потерялась в пространстве. Он спокойно сел на скамью и придвинул к себе большое блюдо со стейком.  
  
— Раз уж пришла, садись, — милостиво бросил он девушке, даже не поднимая от тарелки глаз.  
  
— А можно? — неуверенно спросила Мия.  
  
— Кто тебе запретит, — пожал парень плечами, — Если не хочешь, то милости прошу на свой факультет.  
  
— Хочу! — тут же воскликнула Мия, не ожидая, что возможность сблизиться подвернется так скоро.Она огляделась подыскивая место, где могла бы приземлиться. Парень, сидящий от Драко по правую сторону, отодвинулся, уступая свое место, за что удостоился от Мии благодарственного взгляда. Она села.  
  
— Драаако, — лениво протянула одна из слизеринок, когда руки Мии потянулись к румяной курочке, — А кто эта юная особа, позволь спросить?  
  
— Панси, не выделывайся, — бросил Драко, откусывая приличный ломоть хлеба. — Ты прекрасно знаешь кто это.  
  
— Я такая знаменитость? — наивно поинтересовалась Мия, наваливая себе еще и картошечки с грибами.  
  
— Шутишь? — хмыкнул парень, сидящий прямо напротив нее. Мия предположила, что это был Блейз. — Ты же аппарировала прямо в Хог посреди церемонии распределения на глазах у всей школы! Когда пришла твоя очередь одевать шляпу, клянусь, все факультеты сидели, затаив дыхание. А уж деканы и подавно. Вон наш Снейп от расстройства едва в обморок не бухнулся. Такая потеря, что ты на Пуффе.  
  
— Почему это? — изогнула одну бровь Мия, — Потому что там одни идиоты учатся?  
  
— Ну да, — тут же закивал Блейз, за что получил внезапный подзатыльник от Паркинсон.  
  
— Следи, что говоришь! — зашипела девчонка.  
  
— Да ладно, не бери в голову, — отмахнулась Мия. Она уже закончила с курочкой и потянулась за добавкой. День выдался насыщенный событиями, а она проголодалась. Время так быстро пролетело.  
  
— Странная ты, — протянула Панси, — Я бы на твоем месте обиделась.  
  
— На всех обижаться, здоровья не хватит.  
  
— Хех, действительно, — хмыкнула девушка, — Но тем не менее, что ты у нас забыла?  
  
— Панси, — предупреждающе отозвался Драко.  
  
— Ого, — лишь округлила глаза та, — Да еще и с позволения нашего величества.  
  
— Панси.  
  
— Не затыкай мне рот, пожалуйста. Уверена, не одной мне интересно, с чего это наш принц ледышка сперва пропадает на целый день, а потом появляется в компании девушки, которая даже не с нашего факультета. Не хочешь ничего пояснить?  
  
— Было бы чего объяснять, — вздохнул Драко, — Меня Снейп с ней отправил в Косой переулок за покупками.  
  
— В косой переулок? — сразу же напряглась Панси, — Он что с катушек съехал? Какой Косой переулок? В такое время…  
  
— Панси!  
  
— Да, извини.  
  
Слизеринка поспешила закрыть рот рукой, чтобы при чужачке не сболтнуть лишнего. Однако та казалось даже ничего и не заметила. Она с аппетитом поглощала уже третью порцию курицы. Вот это аппетит у девчонки! Панси даже невольно восхитилась.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивнула она, возвращаясь к изначальной теме. — А почему именно тебя? Неужели с Пуффа никого не нашлось?  
  
На это ответила Мия.  
  
 — Профессор Снейп решил, что не может доверить свою драгоценную родственницу в руки неизвестно кого.  
  
— Врешь, как дышишь, — фыркнула Панси.  
  
— Почему сразу вру? — надулась Мия, расстроенная тем, что ее так быстро раскусили.  
  
— А то, моя дорогая. Это ты остальным можешь лапшу на уши вешать, а меня не проведешь. Какая ты Снейпу родня? Так, — она пренебрежительно фыркнула, — седьмая вода на киселе.  
  
Мия, которая уж было решила, что ее маленький обман разоблачили еле заметно перевела дух.  
  
— Седьмая не седьмая, а родня, — упрямо гнула она свою линию.  
  
— Что за яркое желтое пятно я вижу за столом Слизерина? — послышался над их головами голос профессора. — Мистер Малфой мою просьбу проводить девушку до столовой не стоило воспринимать так буквально.  
  
— О, мистер Снейп! Мы как раз про вас говорили, — сразу же приободрилась Мия.  
  
— Да? — изогнул одну бровь профессор — И о чем же?  
  
— Профессор, а это действительно правда, что вы с ней родственники? — кивнула на Мию Панси.  
  
— Как не прискорбно это сообщать, — театрально вздохнул Снейп, и Мия тихо хихикнула в кулак.  
  
— Признайте, профессор, не такая уж и плохая из меня родственница, — улыбнулась Мия Снейпу.  
  
— Могли быть и лучше, но и так сойдет, — показательно разочарованно вздохнул мужчина.  
  
— Это он про то, что ты не на нашем факультете, — громко зашептала Панси.  
  
— Мисс Паркинсон, как бы мне не хотелось утверждать обратное, но Пуффендуй отлично для нее подходит.  
  
— О, Снейп признал, что ты идиотка, — хихикнул Блейз.  
  
На этот раз подзатыльник прилетел от профессора.  
  
— Мистер Блейз, на вашем месте я бы придержал язык за зубами. У девушки магия пока нестабильна, как бы не случилось чего непредвиденного.  
  
Мия хмыкнула. Вряд ли бы она стала переживать из-за чего-то подобного.  
  
— Я горжусь тем, что я на Хаффе, — улыбнулась она, отчего в ответ на нее уставились в недоумении несколько пар глаз. — А что? Тут же столько возможностей!  
  
— Говоришь, как слизеринец, — фыркнул со своего места Драко.  
  
— Да и кухня, как я слышала, рядом, — немного подумав добавила Мия.  
  
— А вот это уже гриффиндорское, — чавкнул со своего места Забини, — Они тоже любители плотно поесть.  
  
— Уж кто бы говорил, — возвела глаза к потолку Панси, — Можешь переметнешься к нам? — подмигнула она Мие. — Я кстати, что-то не представилась. Меня зовут Панси Паркинсон. Этот парень без манер Блейз Забини, по обе стороны от тебя и Малфоя сидят Крэбб и Гойл, — она указала на тучных парней, — Их имен можешь не запоминать, — махнула она рукой, — Все равно на них не отзываются. Верно парни?  
  
Громкое чавканье было ей ответом.  
  
— Эта парочка обделена силой мысли, но физической у них в достатке, — перевалилась девушка через стол и зашептала прямо Мие в лицо, — Так что если что обращайся. Личная охрана Малфоя к твоим услугам.  
  
— Чего это ты расщедрилась? — поинтересовался Драко, выгибая одну бровь.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Дракуся. Мы все понимаем. Тебя просто так быстро взяли в оборот, что я растерялась. Не скажешь, кстати, как тебе это удалось? — она бросила на Мию заинтересованный взгляд, — Я его шесть лет обхаживаю, а ты за один день управилась. Какое приворотное использовала? На этого гада ни одно же не действует. Поверь мне, я пыталась.  
  
— Панси! — удивился коварству подруги Драко, — Ты травила меня приворотными?  
  
— Почему сразу травила? — возмущенно засопела та.  
  
— Потому, — подал голос молчавший до этого Снейп, — что в каждом приворотном содержится корень Андрелии зеленой, который сам по себе является ядом. Студентке шестого курса стыдно об этом не знать.  
  
— Ой, профессор, вы все еще не ушли, — тут же вжала голову в плечи девушка, — Вы разве не собирались за преподавательский стол? Вы же еще не ужинали, да?  
  
— Я как раз собирался, мисс Паркинсон, спасибо за напоминание, — холодно отозвался Снейп.  
  
Панси сглотнула. Кажется она перегнула палку.  
  
— Отработка после занятий в моем кабинете. Будем повторять четвертый курс по зельеварению, чтобы впредь не заниматься травлей собственных однокурсников.  
  
— Да, профессор — понуро кивнула девушка.  
  
— Мистер Малфой, — кивнул Драко Снейп, — После ужина подойдете ко мне. Надо проверить вас на уровень яда в крови. Как призналась мисс Паркинсон, травила она вас с заядлой регулярностью.  
  
— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Драко, кося глаза в сторону подруги, которая хотела на месте провалиться за свой длинный язык.  
  
Однако стоило только Снейпу отойти от их стола, как виноватая мордашка с лица Панси исчезла и ее глаза вновь загорелись любопытством.  
  
— Мия, — вновь привлекла она к себе внимание, ковырявшейся в тарелке девушки, — Так какое приворотное использовала? Или это был сглаз?  
  
— Панси, — вздохнул Малфой, — Флитвика на тебя нет.  
  
— Я опять что-то не так сказала?  
  
— Не бывает сглазов на приворот.  
  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулась та, — Сглазить можно, как угодно.  
  
— Горбатого могила исправит, — закатил глаза Драко. Он повернулся в сторону Мии, взглядом жалуясь, вот, посмотри, с кем приходится иметь дело. Девушка не удержавшись хихикнула.  
  
— Я не получила ответа на свой вопрос, — не сдавалась Панси. — Драко же с тобой прям шелковый. Он наверняка и с рук может есть.  
  
— Ты так считаешь? — широко улыбнулась Мия.  
  
— А то как же!  
  
— А давай проверим? — заговорчески улыбнулась девушка, притягивая к себе тарелку с шоколадным тортом. Под заинтересованными взглядами слизеринцев она отрезала небольшой кусок и положила его себе на блюдечко. Отломив кусочек торта чайной ложечкой, она подставив под низ ладонь, чтобы ничего не испачкать, протянула ее ко рту Драко. Тот от подобной наглости аж дар речи потерял. Мия заглянув в глаза, полные притворного ужаса, еле сдержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это же эксперимент. Надо быть серьезной.  
  
— Ну же, Драко, — протянула она сладким голосом, с удовольствием наблюдая, как у парня выгибается одна бровь, — Скушай кусочек.  
  
Панси задрожала, а Блейз стал тихо похрюкивать.  
  
— Скушай, Дракочка, кусочек, давай. Ну же.  
  
На глазах Мии ко второй брови присоединилась вторая.  
  
— Жу-жу самолетик сделать? — невинно поинтересовалась Мия, делая в воздухе характерные движения.  
  
— Ты имела ввиду гиппогрифа? — еле выдавила из себя Панси, утирая слезы.  
  
— А у вас принято, гиппогрифов съедать? — невинно поинтересовалась Мия и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, тут же исправилась.  
  
— Дракусик, давай смотри, кто к нам летит — гиппогриф! Ну-ка, его … Ам!  
  
На этих словах грохнул весь Слизерин.  
  
Снейп, сидевший за преподавательским столом никогда в этом не признается, но он подпрыгнул на месте, когда слизеринский стол разразился громогласным хохотом. Смех был такой громкий и радостный, что тут же возникало желание узнать, причину такого веселья. Мужчина бросил взгляд в середину стола, где сидела Мия, и вопрос отпал сам собой. Девушка сидела перед красным, как рак Драко, и протягивала тому кусочек торта на чайной ложечке.  
  
Снейп вздохнул с облегчением. Давно эти дети не смеялись. Слишком многое они пережили, да и многое переживают сейчас. Снейп знал, что больше половины стали носителями меток. И он, как никто другой прекрасно понимал, насколько тяжелым грузом это стало для пока еще детей.  
  
Однако в это темное и казалось бы беспросветное время на их пути появился маленький лучик надежды. Да, именно он сейчас ярко выделялся на фоне всего зеленого факультета. Мия заражала людей вокруг энергией с поразительной легкостью.Она делилась счастьем безвозмездно, ничего не требуя взамен. Именно эта девочка и заставила Снейпа поверить в их победу над Волан-де-Мортом.  
  
— Профессор, — отвлек мужчину от мыслей вкрадчивый голос Дамблдора, — Я хотел бы вас предупредить. Так как вы опоздали к началу обеда, то, вероятно, не слышали. Видите ли, с завтрашнего дня к нам в учебном процессе присоединятся еще двое учеников.  
  
— Прибудет кто-то еще? — буднично отозвался Снейп. Подобные зачисления были редкостью. — Кто-то из первокурсников?  
  
— Нет, к нам присоединятся небезызвестные вам Фред и Джордж Уизли. Ребята проявили желание закончить свое прерванное обучение.  
  
— Уизли? — округлил глаза Снейп, — Они же открыли целый магазин всякой бесполезной всячины? Я слышал он процветает. Зачем им это?  
  
— Ребята написали недале как вчера, что хотят иметь законченное образование на случай банкротства, — пояснил директор, — Но ты что-то не очень этому рад. Ай-яй-яй, Северус, учеников, желающих учиться, надо поощрять.  
  
Ага. Знает он причину их внезапного желания учиться. Снейп снова перевел глаза на болтающую со слизеринцами Мию.  
  
— Занятная девочка, — прямо над ухом протянул Директор. — Неужели и правда ваша родственница?  
  
— Представьте себе, — кивнул Снейп.  
  
Дамблдор склонил голову вбок.  
  
— Вы с ней совсем не похожи.  
  
— Она дальняя. Очень.  
  
— Даааа? — что-то в этой интонации Снейпу не понравилось и он поспешил закрыть свое сознание от любопытного старикашки. Дамблдор, видимо, действительно пытался залезть в его голову, т.к после наложено блока, директор слегка вздрогнул.  
  
— Ну, что ж, — кивнул он с понятливой улыбкой, — Понимаю, понимаю. Я бы хотел с девочкой побеседовать.  
  
— В этом нет нужды, — тут же отозвался Снейп.  
  
— Ну что ты так. Я же просто поговорить. Может ей помощь нужна. Девочке же столько нагонять придется. Я мог бы научить ее паре заклинаний, как-никак я ведь тоже бывший учитель.  
  
— Как я сказал, в этом нет нужды. Я уже договорился с ней о дополнительных занятиях. Боюсь на вас директор у нее просто не останется времени.  
  
— Как жаль, как жаль. — покачал головой старик, — Но если будут вопросы, пусть обращается.  
  
— Я ей передам.  
  
Директор кивнул и вернулся на свое место. Северус аж выдохнул. Магический потенциал у него может был и велик, но все же меньше чем у директора. Его счастье, что Альбуса никогда не интересовала ментальная магия, да и врожденной предрасположенности у старика не было, а то пиши пропало. Очень не хотелось, чтобы в их дела он сунул свой любопытный нос. Кто знает, что ему на старости лет может прийти в голову. Из того, что он увидел в голове Мии, доверие к директору ощутимо покачнулось.  
  
Снейп снова перевел глаза на сидевшую за слизеринским столом девочку.  
  
Надо будет с ней тоже блоки потренировать. Старик настырный. Мало ли что. Только вот передать ей надо незаметно. Он ведь уже сказал, что договорился о дополнительных, если он сейчас привлечет к себе внимание, то вызовет подозрения. Хотя… Он скосил глаза в сторону директора, сегодня старик вряд ли полезет к девочке с вопросами. Уж больно сильно он тер свою пострадавшую конечность. Возможно, весь вечер будет занят собой. Тем лучше. Завтра у него с Пуффендуем как раз есть занятие, на нем то он и назначит Мие отработку.  
  
Мия сидела за столом, ничего не подозревая о планах Снейпа на ее счет. Ее мысли были далеки от собственных проблем. Она смотрела на улыбающиеся лица слизеринцев и недоумевала. Как возможно, что эти улыбчивые ребята стали предателями. Хотя кого она обманывает. Все она прекрасно знает и понимает. Ведь приставь Волан-де-Морт к горлу ее матери палочку, и она бы сделала все, что угодно. Но почему они не просят помощи? Боятся? Но ничего. Ее просить не надо. Она поможет. Вот только как? Одних знаний о будущем недостаточно. Да и с магией у нее напряг. Ни одного заклинания не знает. Нет, знает, конечно, несколько, но насчет их применения….Вот тут затык. Может ей потренироваться? А где?  
  
— Драко, — Мия потянула парня за край мантии, желая спросить где она может потренироваться, как голову пронзило элементарное решение. Выручай комната! Как она сразу о ней не подумала? Только вот где она? Замок большой, а она не очень ориентируется. Спросить Драко о ней можно, но что-то подсказывало, что она должна найти ее сама. Малфой, который повернулся в сторону девушки, пару минут наблюдал за мыслительным процессом, но не выдержав долгого молчания, спросил.  
  
— Что ты хотела?  
  
— Я…я…я забыла, во сколько тут комендантский час?  
  
— В 10 все должны быть в спальнях.  
  
— Вот как… А сколько сейчас времени не подскажешь?  
  
— Сейчас ровно восемь.  
  
Значит еще успею.  
  
— Что ты задумала? — сузил глаза слизеринец.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Драко девчонке не поверил, но не стал выяснять подробности.  
  
Мия по быстрому вытерла салфетками лицо и стала подниматься.  
  
— Было очень вкусно, спасибо, — бросила она через плечо по привычке. Вряд ли ее спасибо услышали те, кто все это готовил, но мало ли.  
  
Как только Мия покинула столовую ожил стол Гриффиндора.Снейп скосил глаза на подозрительно яро зашептавшийся львятник и тоже решил поспешить закончить с ужином. Вдруг там опять очередной отряд Дамблдора собирают, а он не в курсе. Поэтому быстро доев свою порцию рыбы, Северус отправился к себе в комнату.  
  


***

  
Мия сидела перед лестницей ведущей в очередную кладовую, обиженная на весь свет. Мало того, что она не нашла Выручай комнату, так еще и заблудилась. Дурацкие лестницы возили ее к любой двери, кроме разве что нужной. Повезло, что она на Филча еще не напоролась.  
  
Облокотившись на холодную стену, Мия сползла по ней вниз и вытянула ноги. От долгой беготни они здорово ныли. На уставшую девушку обратил свое внимание один волшебник с живого портрета.Высокий мужчина средних лет с закрученными усами и моноклем окликнул Мию, когда та, устав бороться с лестницами, уже решила ночевать на полу.  
  
— Они с вами просто забавляются, миледи, — тепло улыбнулся он ей, — Пробуйте, ступать лишь с правой ноги, и они перестанут менять направление.  
  
— Да я пыталась, — тяжело вздохнула Мия. — Только вот, даже если и так, лестницы, ведущей к спальне все равно нет, — она была готова позорно разреветься, как маленькая.  
  
— Ну-ну, милая, — поспешил успокоить ее мужчина, — Это не повод расстраиваться. У вас есть целых два варианта решения проблемы! Вы можете либо левитировать, либо бегать по лестницам пока они не встанут на положенное место.  
  
— Левитировать? — заинтересованно подняла голову Мия, утирая успевшие выступить слезы.Она что-то не могла припомнить, чтобы в Хогвартсе, кто-то пользовался левитацией.  
  
— О, миледи! — довольно хлопнул в ладоши мужчина, — Вам, смотрю, интересен первый вариант? Вам рассказать? Между прочим в школьной программе это не преподают.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Даже не знаю, — пожал плечами мужчина, — то ли боятся за учеников, что они вздумают с окон сигать, то ли считают, что это слишком элементарно, чтобы учить дополнительно. Даже не представляю. В мое время левитацией частенько пользовались. Особенно во время игр в квиддич.  
  
— А разве смысл квиддича не в том, что летать нужно на метлах?  
  
— Это то конечно да, — почесал мужчина бородку, — Но знаешь, когда гонишься за снитчем, бывают такие моменты, когда он уже перед тобой. Вытягиваешь руку вперед, а до него еще какие-то жалкие сантиметры. В этом случае можно и левитнуть немного. Никто и не заметит.  
  
— Вы ловец!  
  
— Да, был им когда-то, — с печальной улыбкой кивнул мужчина. — Меня зовут Териус, кстати. А вас миледи?  
  
— Ох, извините, — Мия встала с пола и поклонилась, — Мия Флейм.  
  
— Что ж Мия. Давай побыстрее попробую тебя научить левитации. На моем этаже Филч гость редкий, поэтому не переживай. Должны успеть до того, как он доберется до лестниц.  
  
— Да, конечно, — согласно закивала Мия, — Что мне делать?  
  
— Палочка с собой?  
  
Мия достала из кармана мантии искомый предмет.  
  
— Отлично, с ней будет проще, — кивнул мужчина.  
  
— А вы и без нее умеете? — подалась заинтересованно вперед девушка.  
  
— Разумеется, — приосанился Териус.  
  
— Ваууу. А я думала это все враки про беспалочковую магию.  
  
—  Пф, разумеется беспалочковая магия возможна. А если научиться ей пользоваться, то даже помощнее палочковой будет.Но мы сейчас не об этом. Захочешь поболтать приходи в любое время, — мужчина подмигнул, — Ко мне лестницы редко кого приводят.  
  
— Хотите сказать, что они специально меня привели?  
  
Мужчина отвел глаза.  
  
— Не знаю. С этими шутницами разве угадаешь, — он пожал плечами и вернулся к первоначальной теме, — Простое заклинание Вингардиум Левиоса тебе знакомо?  
  
— Если только в теории, — стушевалась Мия.  
  
— Так его же проходят еще на первом курсе, — недоуменно уставился на нее мужчина.  
  
— Меня зачислили только вчера. Во мне поздно магия пробудилась.  
  
— Вот оно что, — понятливо закивал головой Териус, — Тогда повторяй за мной.  
  
Мужчина сделал в воздухе пару движений.  
  
— Делаешь так, а потом говоришь заклинание. Попробуй вон на том клубке пыли, — он кивнул в угол, — Сперва надо добиться стабильности хотя бы в этом.  
  
— Вингардиум Левиоса, — сказала Мия, делая, как ее еще в фильмах научила Гермиона. Клубочек пыли спокойно оторвался от пола и завис в воздухе.  
  
— Какая способная, — хлопнул в ладоши мужчина, — С первого раза получилось. Молодец. Тебе бы попробовать что-нибудь потяжелее, — он задумчиво покрутил усы, оглядываясь по сторонам и что-то прикидывая в голове.  
  
— Ботинок подойдет? — Мия спешно стянула с одной ноги искомый предмет гардероба и не дожидаясь согласия повторила те же манипуляции что и с клочком пыли. В этот раз получилось только с третьего раза.  
  
— Неплохо, неплохо, — одобрительно закивал на действия девушки портрет. — Я думаю, справишься. Значит слушай. — мужчина выставил над собой палочку и завертел ей над своей головой по манере пропеллера. Потом он повторил те же движения перед собой, справа, слева и даже извернул руку, чтобы и за спиной повторить это странное движение. Мия сперва молча наблюдала, а потом решила повторить.  
  
— О не обращай внимания, — заметив ее внимательный взгляд, ответил мужчина, — Просто местная мошкара замучила. Вот не могли нарисовать меня где-нибудь в замке, так нет же, им природу подавай. Это я легкие ветряные мельницы поставил, — пояснил мужчина, — К теме нашего диалога они отношения не имеют. Тем более я отдаю команды мысленно, поэтому твои манипуляции толку не сделают.  
  
Мия замерла с поднятой над головой рукой и смущенная, поспешила опустить ее обратно. Мужчина на ее действия улыбнулся.  
  
— Сперва смотри, как буду делать я, а потом уже повторяй, ладно?  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула девушка.  
  
— Значит так, сперва ты должна сконцентрироваться и почувствовать свое тело до самых кончиков пальцев. Понять, какая ты тяжелая. Потом мысленно представить себя легким перышком. Ты ведь ощутила разницу, когда поднимала сперва клубок пыли, а потом ботинок. Что легче поднимать?  
  
— Пыль.  
  
— Конечно. Ведь она легче. Вот и себя ты должна представить такой же легкой. Или, если тебе так трудно, можешь представить себя очень сильной, мол даже поднимание дракона для тебя плевое дело.Ты знаешь, кто такой дракон? — запоздало поинтересовался мужчина.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. Так о чем это я? А! Ты должна представить, что твое собственное тело намного легче, чем тот же дракон. Понятно?  
  
— Да-да, я поняла, — закивала Мия и постаралась представить нечто подобное.  
  
— Представила? — раздался над головой заинтересованный голос.  
  
— Вроде бы, — неуверенно отозвалась девушка.  
  
— Теперь переходим ко второму пункту. Представь перед собой зеркало. Я обычно и так справляюсь, но для наглядности объяснений, — задумчиво пробормотал мужчина.  
  
— А зачем зеркало? — непонимающе уставилась на портрет Мия.  
  
— Понимаешь, смысл заклинания очень прост. Это то же Вингардиум Левиоса только направленная не на объект, а на самого человека. Но для выполнения этого, необходимо себя самого представить на месте этого объекта, понимаешь?  
  
— Не очень.  
  
— Ну, смотри, — он указал на клубок пыли. Это объект. Ты его видишь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты на него можешь указать рукой?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Палочкой?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— А свободно поднимать и опускать палочку ты можешь? Ведь в зависимости от того, как ты будешь вертеть палочкой, так же и будет вести себя объект.Ведь я прав?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А со своим телом ты можешь сделать подобное?  
  
— Наверно, — неуверенно отозвалась Мия.  
  
— Сможешь, — согласно кивнул Териус, — Но тебе будет очень неудобно. Выгнуть руку, ты может и выгнешь, но вот свободно крутить ей из стороны в сторону у тебя вряд ли получится. Поэтому тебе и необходимо воображаемое зеркало. Благодаря ему ты сможешь как бы переместить себя. Я бы даже сказал раздвоить.  
  
— Но как это возможно. Я же не раздваиваюсь по настоящему? Почему это должно сработать? Я же буду поднимать и опускать пустое пространство перед собой. Где логика? — нахмурилась Мия в непонимании.  
  
— Не ищи в магии логики. Ее здесь нет. Порой достаточно лишь силы мысли. Ты себе даже не представляешь насколько легче магией овладевают фантазеры и те, у кого есть дар к ментальной магии.  
  
Мия подбодренная подобными словами, улыбнулась. Фантазия у нее хоть отбавляй, да и способности, к ментальной магии, по словам Снейпа, тоже имелись. Почему бы и не попробовать? Все равно другого выхода у нее нет.  
  
Мия закрыла глаза вообразила перед собой зеркало. Большое, во весь ее рост, в золотой раме и с цветами по краям.  
  
— Миледи, — отвлек ее от мыслительного процесса тактичный кашель, — Не стоило понимать мои слова так буквально. Я говорил вообразить перед собой зеркало, а не трансфигурировать его из клочка пыли. Мия в непонимании распахнула глаза и удивленно втянула в себя воздух. Перед ней действительно стояло зеркало. Один в один, как она и представляла.  
  
— Я не хотела, — замотала девушка головой, честными глазами уставившись на портрет.  
  
Териус улыбнулся.  
  
— Верю, что не хотела, — склонил он голову вбок, —Видимо это все из-за того, что ты легилимент.  
  
— Кто я?! Легилимент? — потрясенно воскликнула Мия и тут же захлопнула рот ладонью. От ее возгласа по этажу разнеслось пугающее эхо.  
  
— А ты не знала? — захлопал глазами Териус.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Странно, — мужчина в задумчивости почесал свою бородку, — Обычно это сразу проявляется и многие чужие потоки мыслей даже контролировать не могут.  
  
— А вы уверены, что я легилимент? — с сомнением прищурилась Мия.  
  
— Уж поверь мне. У меня глаз в этом деле наметан.  
  
— А как вы это определили?  
  
— Да хотя бы по тому, как ты творишь заклинания, не используя слов. Легилименты они, знаешь, словами редко пользуются, считают лишней тратой времени. Мысли других они почти всегда с легкостью читают, если у них, конечно, ментальных блоков не стоит. Вот и ты такая же.Творишь без слов, одной силой мысли. Те, у кого нет способностей к ментальной магии, молча творить заклинания если и умеют, то очень коряво. А вот легилименты в этом сильно преуспевают. Да, сама посмотри на свое творение, — он указал рукой на сотворенное Мией зеркало, — Наверняка оно вышло один в один таким, как ты себе и представляла.  
  
У Мии от обилия информации уже готова была взорваться голова. Всего слишком много. А теперь она оказывается и легилимент. Снейп вроде говорил что-то про ментальную магию, но чтобы легилимент! Это уже слишком.  
  
— Миледи, вы меня слышите? — привлек к себе внимание Териус. Он, заметив какую реакцию вызвали его слова, решил дать девочке время это переосмыслить.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Зеркало материальное тебе вовсе не нужно. Просто представь его в голове, — он постучал пальцами по своему виску, — А это верни обратно в пыль, пожалуйста.  
  
— Как? — закусила губу Мия, смотря на огромное зеркало.  
  
— Так же как и до этого. — спокойно пояснил Териус, — Закрой глаза и представь, что перед тобой нет зеркала и все.  
  
Мия послушно закрыла глаза и попыталась это представить. Вот только представить то она представила, а зеркало исчезать не собиралось. Спустя десять минут неудачных попыток она, переведя от натуги дух, посмотрела на Териуса.  
  
— Не получается, — устало пожаловалась она.  
  
— Не можешь так, попробуй с палочкой.  
  
Мия перевела глаза на сжатую в руке палочку. Это она что, получается, еще и без палочки зеркало наколдовала?  
  
— Но я же заклинаний не знаю, — вновь перевела она глаза на Териуса.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно. Просто позволь энергии течь через палочку, и все. Она так более конкретный путь приобретет.  
  
Мия направила палочку на зеркало и повторила все то же самое с самого начала.На этот раз, когда она открыла глаза зеркала не было. Мия облегченно выдохнула. Одной проблемой меньше.  
  
— Понятно, значит первый раз тоже через палочку прошел, — задумчиво накрутил один ус на палец Териус. — Тогда тебе будет сложнее. Не представляй зеркало. А то мы с места не сдвинемся. Свою ментальную магию ты плохо контролируешь, поэтому надо думать как-то иначе. Тебе надо представить, что ты свой поток энергии направляешь на себя, хотя палочкой указываешь в другую сторону.  
  
— Это нереально! — воскликнула Мия. — Направлять палочку в одну сторону, думать о противоположной, а ведь меня еще и поднимать должно в это время!  
  
— Суть ты уловила, — довольно кивнул Териус.  
  
— Издеваетесь?  
  
— Нет, — на лице мужчины было написано искреннее недоумение. — С чего мне издеваться?  
  
— Не знаю, — буркнула себе под нос Мия, — Может вам скучно.  
  
 Мужчина на ее слова решил не обращать внимания.  
  
— Готова? Давай пробуй. Представляешь себя лёгкой, потом мысленно направляешь на себя поток магии, и говоришь заклинание.  
  
Мия тяжело вздохнула. Бросив взгляд в сторону двери в гостиную, которая была ниже на два яруса, она вновь повернулась к портрету. Териус подбадривающе кивнул. Девушка выставила руку вперед и сконцентрировалась.  
  
Она легкая. Легкая, как перышко. Нет. Как пыль. Да. Пыль.Едва заметная. Очень воздушная. Энергия из ее палочки не течет никуда кроме как на нее. Девушка сделала пробный замах рукой. Занятные ощущения. Словно медитация. Вдох выдох.  
  
— Вингардиум Левиосса, — Мия взмахнула рукой и ее тело стало подниматься в воздух.  
  
— Мамочки, — тут же воскликнула она, теряя равновесие и тут же падая на пол.  
  
— Концентрация! — недовольно воскликнул Териус, — Если будешь так вскрикивать, то у тебя ничего не получится. Давай еще раз.  
  
Мия перевела дух и успокоила бешено колотящееся сердце. Она взлетела. Прямо сейчас!  
  
Вдох выдох.  
  
— Вингардиум Левиоса.  
  
Теперь полет не стал так неожиданен. Тело послушно стало подниматься, следуя каждому движению зажатой в руке палочки.  
  
— Подними кисть, и ты поднимешься немного повыше. Вправо влево это ты поворачивать будешь. Попрактикуйся на этом участке. Только аккуратно и плавно. А то одно резкое движение и полетишь вниз. Тут до первого яруса высоко. Долго лететь. Поняла?  
  
— Ага, — сглотнув ответила Мия. Перспектива превратиться в лепешку ее не прельщала.  
  
Последующие несколько минут она практиковалась сбалансировать себя в воздухе.  
  
— Довольно неплохо, — кивнул Териус какое-то время спустя. — Можешь лететь к себе, — он тяжело вздохнул. — В кои то веки выдался нескучный вечер. Ученики ко мне редко захаживают.  
  
— Я к вам еще обязательно приду, — поспешила обнадежить погрустневшего мужчину Мия, аккуратно приземляясь рядом с портретом, — Можно ведь?  
  
— Конечно можно, — тут же повеселел Териус, — Приходи в любое время. Левитировать ты теперь умеешь, поэтому для тебя это не составит особого труда.  
  
— Хорошо. Большое спасибо за помощь  
  
— Да что там, — смущенно отмахнулся мужчина, — Подумаешь, большое дело. Ты давай поторапливайся. Уже давно отбой. Как бы тебя не хватились.  
  
— Еще раз спасибо.  
  
— Давай-давай, — замахал руками на девушку Териус.  
  
Мия снова поднялась в воздух. Она аккуратно и немного неуверенно пролевитировала себя до нужного этажа. Когда ее ботинки коснулись пола, она облегченно выдохнула. Получилось.  
  
— Милая, уже давно время отбоя, — недовольно нахмурилась Пенелопа Пуффендуй, которая охраняла вход в гостиную.  
  
— Заплутала слегка, — почесала затылок Мия.  
  
— Вижу я, — вздохнула женщина, — Вот Териус — проказник. Скучно ему видите ли. А у учеников сон, между прочим! — повысила она голос, осуждающе смотря в сторону этажа, где располагался мужской портрет.  
  
— Яблочная шарлотка, — Мия поспешила назвать услышанный у девчонок пароль. Дверь приоткрылась и девушка быстро заскочить внутрь. Не хватало еще, чтобы на эти крики сбежались учителя.  
  
Мия бегом пролетела гостиную и лестницу, желая поскорее оказаться в своей кровати. Она тихо приоткрыла дверь в спальню для девочек и с удивлением обнаружила, что ее никто и не хватился.На цыпочках дойдя до своей кровати, она увидела, что смятое еще с утра одеяло лежало так удачно, что с одного ракурса могло показаться, будто на кровати уже кто-то лежит. Видимо, девчонки это и подумали, поэтому ее никто и не искал.  
  
Удачненько, однако.  
  
Мия даже побоялась вообразить, что было бы, если б ей пришлось рассказывать о своих ночных приключениях. Откинув в сторону одеяло, девушка стянула ботинки и повалилась прямо в мантии на кровать. Уснув, наверно, прежде, чем ее голова коснулась подушки.


	8. Слухи

Драко шел по коридору, периодически бросая взгляд на наручные часы. Он еще успевал, хотя по своим меркам уже безбожно опаздывал. Однако, стоит признать, что он давно так не высыпался. Наверно, с того самого дня, как Темный Лорд поселился в их мэноре. Даже удивительно. Драко снова бросил взгляд на часы и прибавил ходу. Сегодня первой парой была история магии, и профессор Бинс не любил, когда опаздывали, всегда говоря: «Раз уж я явился на работу даже будучи привидением, то проявите уважение и вы. Приходите вовремя». Драко вздохнул. Предмет по его скромному мнению был наискучнейшим. Да и сидеть на нем ранним утром, когда глаза под монотонный бубнеж профессора закрываются с заядлой периодичностью, не очень то хотелось. Но прогулять историю магии Драко позволить себе не мог. Во-первых, эта дисциплина входила в список выпускных экзаменов, а во-вторых, Драко не мог себе позволить запятнать свою кристально-чистую репутацию прилежного студента. Образцовый ученик как-никак.  
  
От утренних размышлений слизеринца отвлекли громкие шепотки. Они доносились то справа, то слева, и Драко не желая того прислушался. К своему удивлению он отметил, что для раннего утра в Хогвартсе было слишком шумно. Обычно в это время ученики, еле продрав глаза, медленно плелись на занятия с одной определенной целью — доспать уже на них. А сегодня всех прямо распирала энергия.  
  
— Ты слышала вчерашние новости? — раздался довольный писк справа от Драко.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать! — вторил ей невысокий тенорок.  
  
— Это будет схватка века, я уверена! — послышалось возбужденное в конце коридора.  
  
— Вот девке повезло, — вздохнули две когтевранки прямо рядом со слизеринцем.  
  
Все эти реплики Драко уловил краем уха, пока преодолевал недлинный коридор. С одной стороны, в них не было ничего необычного, но с другой… С другой стороны, Драко не шибко нравилось, как все эти люди во время своих оживленных обсуждений косились в его сторону. Заинтересованно так косились.  
  
Когда он дошел до дверей кабинета его нагнала, красная, как рак Панси.  
  
— Драко, ты слышал новости? — тут же выпалила девушка ему в лицо, даже не соизволив отдышаться. По ее виску скатилась маленькая капелька пота.  
  
— Это стоит моего внимания? — критическим взглядом оглядел подругу Драко, пока та переводила дух.  
  
— О! — улыбнулась та с коварной улыбкой, — Я не сомневаюсь. Ты оценишь.  
  
— Тогда я весь внимание, — любезно отозвался Малфой, придерживая перед Панси дверь, чтобы та зашла в кабинет.  
  
— Сейчас…уф…отдышусь немного, — кивнула на джентльменский жест друга девушка, проходя внутрь.  
  
За партами уже сидело несколько слизеринцев. Они явно что-то яро обсуждали, но стоило Драко зайти внутрь, как все разговоры сразу смолкли.  
  
— Панси, — еле себя сдерживая, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами, прошипел Драко, — Давай поторопись, а то меня это поведение окружающих уже начинает нервировать.  
  
Девушка хмыкнула и они уселись на свободный ряд в аудитории. Панси набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и только хотела что-то сказать, как ее прервал ворвавшийся в аудиторию Блейз. Он не церемонясь упал на ту же скамью, где сидели Драко с Панси и без всяких предисловий прямо в лицо Драко выпалил:  
  
— Это правда, что ты и шрамоголовый устраиваете дуэль?  
  
— Чего? — непонимающе уставился на друга Малфой, потирая ушибленное плечо, на которое и свалился друг.  
  
— Блейз, ты все испортил! — недовольно воскликнула Панси, — Я хотела первая Драко рассказать.  
  
— Да о чем, черт возьми, рассказать?! — взорвался ничего не понимающий Драко.  
  
— Вот феномен однако, — задумчиво пробормотала девушка, словно издеваясь, — Объекты сплетен узнают о самих сплетнях позднее всех.  
  
— Панси! — поторопил ее Драко.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — примирительно подняла она руки вверх и затараторила — Это назвали битвой года. Ледяной принц против Мальчика, который выжил. Я слышала, что Лаванда слышала, как Поттер перед своими дружками признался, что у него есть чувства к новенькой. А по поведению оной же многие предположили, что ей на данный момент нравишься ты, — девушка немного перевела дух и продолжила, — Хотя кто знает, — задумчиво протянула Панси, загадочно улыбаясь, — Вдруг она и изменит свое мнение. Мы девушки натуры такие непостоянные. Вдруг, Дракуся, твое смазливое личико предпочтут геройской славе. Кто знает, кто знает, — пожала она плечами.  
  
— Студенты, прекращаем шуметь, — пронесся голос профессора Бинса по всей аудитории, — Начинаем занятие.  
  
Внимание профессор сумел удержать всего на полчаса. Хотя многие сдались и уснули намного раньше, так и не преодолев этот временный рубеж.  
  
— Следующая пара у нас с Пуффами, — лениво потянулась на своем месте Панси, интерес которой к предмету пропал сразу после его начала. Она широко зевнула и бросила на Драко лукавый взгляд, — Ну, что? Будешь брать новенькую на абордаж или отдашь Поттеру?  
  
— Панси, — устало выдохнул Драко, поражаясь твердолобости подруги, — Сколько раз тебе повторять, что у меня нет и не было подобных намерений.  
  
— Ой да ладно, — отмахнулась девушка, — От меня можешь не скрывать. Ты же у нее едва ли не с рук ешь.  
  
— Панси, мы вроде еще вчера определились, что ни с чьих рук я не ем.  
  
— Тот раз не считается, — помотала головой девушка, — Это был шоколадный торт.  
  
— Без разницы.  
  
— А вот не скажи, Дракуся. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, почему это не подходит для доказательства твоей безразличности. Поэтому давай колись. Как будешь удерживать на себе внимание новенькой?  
  
— Она мне не интересна в этом плане, — закатил глаза Драко, пытаясь записывать за профессором лекцию.  
  
— Ой, не интересна ему видите ли, — фыркнула Панси, — Кто тебе вообще в этом плане интересен? Ты ж никого кроме своего Поттера не замечаешь. Поттер то, Поттер се. Этот очкарик сделал то, этот шрамоголовый влип в это, — девушка разочарованно отвалилась на скамью, — Можно подумать в целом Хоге никаких интересных событий, кроме как с твоим Потти не случается.  
  
— Можно подумать, что Потти нашему Драко и нравится, — вставил от себя молчавший до этого Блейз, — А Драко?  
  
— Если бы я не знала наверняка, то действительно предположила бы подобное, — поддакнула Панси.  
  
Хорошо, что никто не заметил, как в руках Драко дрогнула ручка.  
  
— Что значит наверняка? — заинтересовано уставился на Панси Забини.  
  
— А то, — выставив палец вперед, хмыкнула девушка, — Я может в зельях и не очень разбираюсь, но точно знаю, что приворотные не действуют на человека, у которого уже есть к кому-то сильные чувства.  
  
— И ты продолжала меня травить приворотными, даже зная это? — возмущенно зашипел со своего места Драко. Профессор уже начал подозрительно коситься в их сторону. Не хватало еще, чтобы с них баллы сняли.  
  
— Ну, вдруг твои чувства бы прошли, и ты, наконец, обратил свой взор на куда более достойную кандидатуру.  
  
— На тебя что ли? — фыркнул Блейз.  
  
— Именно, — кивнула Панси.  
  
— Молодые люди, — окликнул их профессор Бинс, — Имейте совесть не болтать на моем уроке в полный голос.  
  
— Так вот, — немного понизив голос, продолжила Панси, — судя по моим наблюдениям Драко имел на кое-кого виды с курса третьего по пятый и это вряд ли был Поттер. Ведь в тот промежуток времени вы парни только и делали, что мерились у кого палочка больше, да длиннее.  
  
— Панси! — Драко честно пытался не участвовать в этой странной дискуссии, но подобного стерпеть не смог.  
  
— Что Панси? — как ни в чем не бывало округлила глаза девушка, — Вон Блейз со мной согласен. Правда ведь?  
  
Получив от друга яростный кивок, Драко лишь закатил глаза. Два сапога пара.  
  
— Поэтому наш Потти отпадает, — подвела итоги Панси, — Хотя мне интересно, по кому же ты сохнешь так долго? Не хочешь просветить?  
  
Драко угрюмо уткнулся в свою тетрадку. Не хватало еще, чтобы подруга стала развивать эту тему. Зная ее, он боялся предположить до чего Панси может докопаться. Особенно, если вовремя не остановить.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, если ты и до сих пор по этому человеку сохнешь, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, хмыкнула девушка.  
  
Да. Влюблен по уши и безвозмездно. Только вот рано Панси шрамоголового придурка сбросила со счетов. Он влюбился в это лохматое чудо еще будучи ребенком. Уже тогда у Мадам Малкин. При их самой первой встрече. Зеленые глаза с первого взгляда пленили сердце малыша Драко, да так сильно, что он захотел перед мальчишкой покрасоваться. Чертово Малфоевское воспитание! Это только спустя пару лет он понял, что ляпнул. А тогда, в свой первый год, Драко долго недоумевал почему? Почему его слова возымели совершенно противоположный эффект и тот, с кем он хотел подружиться отклонил его руку и даже стал его «злейшим врагом»? А теперь получается еще и соперником. Драко едва сдержал себя, чтобы не чертыхнуться. Хотя теперь слухи прекрасно объясняли странное поведение Поттера, вчерашним утром. Вот что это было! Ревность. Ревность к Мие. Нет, Малфой все прекрасно понимал. Мия — девушка хорошая, симпатичная. Однако…в душе он все еще лелеял крохотную надежду на малейшую симпатию к своей персоне. Ну, не мог же шрамоголовый столько времени уделять простому врагу?! Их вечные подколы, драки, оскорбления. Все это стало их обычной ежедневной рутиной, и Драко даже не мог представить себе день без хотя бы одной стычки с Гарри. Гарри… Должно же было это хоть что-то значить! Или нет? Драко был бы рад даже самой малости со стороны мальчика, который выжил. А теперь что? Соперник. Одни проблемы и только.  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Панси перевела на друга понимающий взгляд, но потом в ее глазах заплясали чертики.  
  
— Однако, Драко, — толкнула она в плечо ушедшего в свои мысли парня, — Даже если твое сердечко принадлежит другой, это не повод отдавать Мию Поттеру. Ты так не считаешь? Это не по слизерински, в конце-концов!  
  
— На этом все, — закончил лекцию Бинс, — Всем спасибо за внимание.  
  
— Драко, вон она, — подтолкнула Панси Драко в сторону Мии когда они вошли в кабинет защиты от темных искусств.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Как что? — возмущенно засопела от натуги девушка пытаясь подтолкнуть парня в сторону желтого факультета, — Мы же слизеринцы. Мы свое не отпускаем. А Мия считай уже своя. Так что не вздумай ее упустить, — Панси поднажала, но Драко и на сантиметр не сдвинулся.  
  
Панси решила проблему кардинально. Поставив другу подножку. Тот, не ожидая подобной подлости, сразу же полетел на пол. Не удивительно, что на грохот повернулась добрая половина пуффендуйцев, включая Мию. Она резво вскочила с места и поспешила помочь собрать Драко разлетевшиеся в разные стороны учебники. Так как сегодня пар было немного, Драко не брал с собой сумку, легкомысленно принеся все необходимое для занятий в руках.  
  
— Вот держи, — протянула ему Мия учебник по темным искусствам, — У него страницы немного помялись, но вроде особо не пострадал, — улыбнулась она ему.  
  
— Да, спасибо, — принял немного потрепанный фолиант из рук девушки слизеринец.  
  
— Обращайся, — подмигнули ему в ответ, — Ты как один? Можешь сесть ко мне, — заметив, невеселую физиономию Драко, Мия уже с меньшим энтузиазмом добавила, — Если хочешь, конечно.  
  
— Да, спасибо, не откажусь, — поспешно закивал Драко.  
  
Просидеть еще одну пару под щебетание друзей над ухом у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Мия еще с первого занятия показалась слизеринцу довольно усидчивой девушкой, поэтому можно было не переживать, что она будет отвлекаться или отвлекать его. Когда с собиранием школьных принадлежностей было покончено, Драко под заинтересованные взгляды пуффендуйцев и слизеринцев уселся за первую парту. К Мие. Аудитория мгновенно зашелестела разговорами. Драко лишь коротко вздохнул, а потом перевел заинтересованный взгляд на Мию. Та словно ничего вокруг и не замечала, мирно выкладывая из сумки на стол учебники и тетради.  
  
Однако, почувствовав на себе прямой взгляд Драко, спросила:  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Да нет ничего, — тут же отвернул голову Драко.  
  
— Молодые люди, — раздался позади них громкий голос Снейпа.  
  
Дверь классной комнаты с резким хлопком отворилась, и мужчина вошел в аудиторию. Оживленные утренними сплетнями студенты моментально затихли. Профессор тем временем широкими шагами быстро преодолел кабинет, эффектно развевая по ветру мантию и, остановившись у учительского стола, развернулся к студентам:  
  
— Спешу сообщить, что сегодняшнее ваше обучение будет происходить без моего участия.  
  
Не успел класс довольно вздохнуть, как мужчина продолжил.  
  
— Однако это не значит, что вы можете валять дурака и ничего не делать. Более того, я, лично, тоже из аудитории никуда не денусь и те, из вас, кто намеревался бездельничать, спешу вас расстроить. Изучение учебного материала по книгам никто не отменял. Поэтому сегодня вы изучаете раздел Невербальной магии, а я занимаюсь своими делами. Понятно?  
  
— Да, — ответил ему слабый хор голосов.  
  
Снейп довольно кивнул и уселся за учительский стол. Он открыл толстый зеленый фолиант и принялся за чтение, моментально уходя в книгу.  
  
Драко был несколько обескуражен. Это было впервые на его памяти, чтобы профессор просто так оставил изучение своего предмета студентам. Обычно не было и дня, чтобы Снейп не похвастался перед учениками своими знаниями. Драко казалось, что крестный просто чувствовал моральное удовлетворение, когда на его глазах у совершенно безнадежных студентов получалось выжать из себя хоть толику практических знаний. А тут на тебе! Самостоятельное изучение! С какого перепугу то?  
  
По правую сторону раздался тихий смешок и Драко повернулся. Мия сидела, периодически бросая на Снейпа беглые взгляды и тихо посмеивалась. Малфой снова перевел глаза на профессора отмечая, что не один он заметил странное поведение девушки.  
  
— Миссис Флейм, — сказал Снейп, отвлекаясь от своей книги, — Смотрю вы нашли невербальные заклинания сильно занимательными, раз позволили себе на моем уроке безпричинный смех.  
  
— Простите, профессор, — без капли раскаяния ответила Мия, закусывая губу в попытке сильнее не рассмеяться, — Просто антураж наводит на всякие мысли, — она кивнула на книгу в руках мужчины.  
  
Драко непонимающе попытался вглядеться в то, что было написано на обложке, однако не успел. Снейп вовремя сообразил, что так развеселило Мию, и поспешил наложить на обложку скрывающие чары.  
  
— Явитесь сегодня вечером ко мне в кабинет. На отработку, — нахмурив брови, приказал девушке Снейп, — Наглости вам, смотрю, миссис Флейм, не занимать.  
  
— Хорошо, профессор. Извините, профессор, — тут же закивала Мия, переводя смеющиеся глаза с профессора на учебник. Но все равно не удержалась и тихо кашлянула в кулак.  
  
— Вы напрашиваетесь на две отработки, миссис Флейм! — нервно бросил со своего места Снейп. Драко даже показалось, что скулы мужчины покрылись едва заметным румянцем, перед тем как он, заерзав на кресле, вновь уткнулся в книгу.  
  
Мия снова кашлянула.  
  
— Три! — выкрикнул мужчина полностью скрываясь за книгой.  
  
— Она бессмертная, что ли? — услышал Драко за спиной удивленный шепот.  
  
Но Мия вроде как успокоилась. Она перевела дух, раскрыла перед собой тетрадь и принялась за конспектирование учебника. Драко, не долго думая, поспешил последовать ее примеру. Спрашивать, что ее так развеселило он не стал, боясь и самому заработать взыскание.  
  
Пока шел урок Драко все же время от времени поглядывал на меняющееся по мере прочтения лицо своего крестного.  
  
 — Мистер Малфой, после окончания занятия останьтесь на несколько минут, — спустя какое-то время сказал Снейп, с недовольным видом отрываясь от книги, переводя глаза на Драко.  
  
— Хорошо, профессор, — кивнул тот в ответ.  
  
Неужели он что-то натворил? Да вроде при всем желании не успел еще. Или чего случилось? Голову тут же наводнили неприятные мысли. Драко даже не заметил, как занятие подошло к своему логическому завершению и кабинет опустел.  
  
— Мистер Малфой, вернитесь наконец с небес на землю, — прозвучал над его головой недовольный голос крестного.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Меня интересует одно обстоятельство, — тяжело вздохнув и отложив книгу в сторону, сложил поперек груди руки Снейп, — По какой причине вы недале как пару дней назад сломали Гарри Поттеру нос?  
  
— Откуда ты узнал? — тут же подскочил на месте Драко.  
  
— Так значит все-таки сломал, — потер переносицу мужчина.  
  
— Я …нет, — Драко сначала замялся, но потом поняв, что своим вопросом и так выдал себя с головой, понуро опустил голову, — Да.  
  
— Я могу поинтересоваться почему?  
  
И что сказать? Что он совершенно не горел желанием, чтобы этот шрамоголовый придурок узнал про его метку? Или то, что Поттер просто попался под горячую руку и подобным действием он попытался отвадить парня от своей персоны? Да, он сразу понял, что Гарри за ним следил и всеми силами пытался говорить на нейтральные темы. Даже Панси голову запудрил, а все только ради того, чтобы она не заметила этого четырехглазого. Вот куда тот полез спрашивается?  
  
Северус понаблюдал, как крестник скрипит зубами и поняв, что честного ответа он все равно не дождется, решил не докапываться.  
  
— Ладно. Но все же это было не самое твое разумное решение. А если бы его не нашли?  
  
Ха. Да Драко специально свет не гасил и шторы завесил. Тем более кто-то наверняка из дружков заметил бы исчезновение великого Гарри Поттера.  
  
— Но нашли же, — стараясь не смотреть крестному в глаза буркнул Драко.  
  
— Драко, Драко, эти все твои детские выходки до добра не доведут. Будь осторожнее. Особенно сейчас. Не стоит ставить себя под подозрение.  
  
— Я всегда под подозрением, — дернул плечами Драко.  
  
— Ладно, — вновь вздохнул Северус, — Иди. Но больше, что б подобного не было. Понял?  
  
— Понял.  
  
Драко поспешил покинуть кабинет. Вот надо же. И откуда крестный узнал? Хотя, чего удивляться? Это же Северус. Ему положено знать все и обо всех.  
  
Взяв поудобнее стопку с учебниками Драко потопал в сторону школьного дворика. Отчего-то возникло сильное желание вытянуть ноги и посидеть на травке.  
  
Оказавшись на месте, он заметил сидящую на земле Мию. Сумка с учебниками валялась позади нее, а она сама вела односторонний диалог со своим соколом.  
  
— Какой ты у меня красавец.  
  
— Смотрю ты его уже научилась призывать, — хмыкнул Драко, подходя ближе и тоже садясь на траву.  
  
— Да нет еще, — помотала головой девушка, гладя соколу перья под клювом. — Я его просто утром выпустила полетать, а когда после занятия проходила мимо, заметила его здесь.  
  
— Не боишься отпускать его одного?  
  
 — А что с ним будет? –наивно пожала плечами девушка.  
  
— Например, он может улететь.  
  
Мия сузила глаза и посмотрела Драко в лицо.  
  
— Не может он улететь, — уверенно отозвалась она и Драко хмыкнул.  
  
— Да. Не может, — подтвердил он ее слова, — Откуда знаешь?  
  
— У тебя на лице написано.  
  
— Я серьезно.  
  
— Просто я подумала, что раз они доставляют письма на такие большие расстояния и все равно возвращаются к хозяину, то никуда он не улетит. Тем более тут вон сколько птиц летает, — она подняла голову к небу, где парила пара десятков птиц, — Наверняка многие из них местные ребята.  
  
— Смотри, какая сообразительная, — усмехнулся Драко на что получил от Мии довольную улыбку. — Кстати, такой большой птице и правда в клетке лучше не сидеть. Определи его в совятню. Это у нас так местный живой уголок называется.  
  
— Живой уголок? — непонимающе склонила Мия голову.  
  
— Просто там сов даже половина не наберется, чтобы назвать это место совятником. Много там всяких пернатых. Почти как в магазине, где мы с тобой были. В совятне, кстати, тоже за птицами присматривают, кормят, убирают.  
  
— Но это же мой питомец! — возмутилась девушка, — Разве я не должна заниматься этим самостоятельно?  
  
— Поверь, у тебя не всегда будет на это время. Тем более твоя птица довольно большой хищник. Я не думаю, что тебе хватит смелости его кормить живыми мышами, — заметив, как Мию передернуло, Драко продолжил, — Вот видишь. На первых порах лучше пусть за птицей присмотрят знающие люди. Тем более тут рядом лес, куда эти пернатые летают поохотится. Все же большинство пищи они все-таки добывают себе сами. Да и в той же совятне куда свободнее, чем в клетке.  
  
— Да, наверное, ты прав, — согласно кивнула Мия, — А где эта совятня не подскажешь?  
  
— Это большая пристройка у западного крыла. Если хочешь я могу тебя туда проводить.  
  
— Да было бы здорово.  
  
— Окей, тогда свожу.  
  
— Ловлю на слове. Кстати, Драко ты не знаешь какое соколу имя выбрать? А то я ему уже столько вариантов предложила, а ему все не нравится.  
  
— Не нравится? — удивился Драко, — Ты как вообще определила, что ему не нравится?  
  
— Ну, он от меня отворачивается, если ему не по душе.  
  
— Ха, — удивился парень, — Я своему филину дал первое имя пришедшее на ум. И не скажу чтобы он как-то этому противился.  
  
— Значит у меня такой привередливый, — буркнула девушка за что тут же получила от птицы легкий укус пальца. — Извини-извини, — тут же зачастила она перед соколом, — Я хотела сказать разборчивый.  
  
На это сокол довольно приосанился.  
  
— Дааа, — понимающе протянул Драко, — Возможно с таким отношением он у тебя действительно приве…кхм…разборчивый.  
  
— Вот видишь! — громко воскликнула Мия, а потом вновь перевела глаза на сокола, — Хотя мы с ним пришли хоть к какому-то решению.  
  
— И к какому же?  
  
— Мы сошлись на мнении, что он мальчик.  
  
— Это многое объясняет, — понятливо хмыкнул Драко.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Ну, то как он перед тобой красуется, — окинул гордую птицу рукой слизеринец, — По мне так то, что он пацан — очевидно.  
  
— Ну уж извините, что я такая недалекая, — нахмурилась девушка. Сокол словно почувствовав настроение хозяйки прошествовал в сторону Драко и ударил того по макушке крылом.  
  
Мия хихикнула и сокол ободренный подобной реакцией еще и легонько клюнул слизеринца в коленку.  
  
— Ай! — возмутился тот, отгоняя от себя рукой пернатого защитника.  
  
— Теперь я тоже вижу, очевидность подобного заключения, — широко улыбнулась Мия. — Будешь знать, как девушек обижать, да мой хороший? — погладила она сокола по голове.  
  
— Я ему видать не нравлюсь, — возмущенно засопел Драко.  
  
— Ошибаешься, — улыбнулась Мия, когда сокол, отвернувшись от слизеринца, снова прошествовал к ней. — Знаешь, как ни странно, но, кажется, ему очень нравится твое имя. Смотри, — она повернулась к соколу лицом и спросила, — Как тебе имя Драко? Нравится?  
  
Сокол под удивленным взглядом слизеринца довольно закурлыкал.  
  
— Видишь? Ему нравится.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты назвала его Драко?  
  
— Пока да, — хмыкнула Мия, — Но не переживай, я обязательно придумаю ему другое имя, а то сама запутаюсь. Ты ведь не против?  
  
— Да ладно, пусть пока побудет моим тезкой, я не против. Пошли, пока перерыв я покажу тебе совятню. Она тут недалеко, — он указал рукой в направление коридора.  
  
Мия резво подскочила на ноги и закинула на плечо сумку с учебниками.  
  
 — Веди, — довольно выдохнула она.  
  
— Этого пернатого тоже надо прихватить. Ему сразу же место определят.  
  
— Драко, айда за нами, — махнула рукой Мия и развернулась.  
  
Не успел Малфой сказать, что простого айда для глупой птицы недостаточно, как на его глазах сокол воспарил над землей и медленно полетел вслед за хозяйкой.  
  
— Ну надо же, — только и удивился Драко, тоже поспешив вслед за Мией.


	9. Помощь близнецов Уизли

— Гарри, прекрати портить учебники.  
  
— Мои учебники. Хочу и порчу, — буркнул Гарри, подрисовывая очередному великому волшебнику, пару рогов. На что тот сразу пригрозил ему кулаком. Однако, не обратив на недовольство мужчины никакого внимания, парень продолжил свое занятие. Логреций Второй обзавелся еще и парой усов. Подобной наглости волшебник уже не выдержал и поспешил ретироваться в другой портрет. Когда объект рисования испарился, Гарри, наконец, отложил ручку и повернул голову в сторону подруги.  
  
— Теперь ты соизволишь обратить на меня свое внимание? — уперев руки в боки спокойно поинтересовалась у него Гермиона.  
  
— Герм, что тебе надо? — устало отозвался Гарри.  
  
У него не было ни сил, ни желания с кем-либо сейчас разговаривать. А день так хорошо начинался! Воодушевленный Гарри уже успел себе нафантазировать свое безоблачное с Драко будущее, как на него обрушилась суровая реальность. Он как раз шел с травологии, как на глаза ему попалась весело щебечущая парочка. Мало того, что они сидели на зеленой траве под открытым небом, так близко, что хотелось за шиворот оттащить их друг от друга. Так они еще и улыбались. Драко улыбался! Искренне так, без налета своей надменности. Это не было привычной ухмылкой, которую Гарри привык лицезреть обращенную в свою сторону. Нет. Драко улыбался совсем по-другому, словно ему действительно было весело. Понятное дело, что после увиденного отличное настроение скатилось ниже плинтуса.  
  
— Если бы ты не занимался не пойми чем все это время, то знал, что близнецы недале как пятнадцать минут назад приехали, — прозвучал над головой голос Гермионы.  
  
— Что?! — тут же подскочил на стуле Гарри.  
  
— Чем же ты так занят? — спросил прямо около уха знакомый голос.  
  
— Что даже нас не встретил? — продолжил второй не менее знакомый и на плечи Гарри легли две крупных ладони пригвождая его к месту.  
  
— Фред, я ожидал дела вселенского масштаба! А что я вижу? — Джордж пригнулся, осматривая смущенного до невозможности Гарри.  
  
— Согласен Джордж. Я тоже ожидал, чего-то более глобального. Ай-яй-яй, Гарри, неужели тебе разрисовывание учебников дороже нас?  
  
— Я…я…я, — залепетал Гарри в ответ.  
  
— У него любовные терзания, — махнула на друга рукой Гермиона, — Он уже второй день такой странный и потерянный ходит.  
  
— Любовные терзания, говоришь — тут же оживился Джордж. — Неужели в нашего Гарри попала еще одна стрела амура? А как же Д…  
  
Не успел он закончить предложение, как Гарри, словно ошпаренный, подскочил на месте, затыкая рыжему близнецу рот.  
  
— Смотрю объект воздыхания не изменился, — понимающе хмыкнул со своего места Фред. В его глазах, обращенных на Гарри, заплясали смешинки. На что тот, подозрительно косясь на подругу кивнул.  
  
— И это опять тайна за семью печатями? — уточнил Фред, так же мельком взглянув на девушку. Правда он, в отличии от Гарри, на девушке глазами задержался, но стоило только ей недоуменно перевести глаза с Гарри на него, как тут же убежал от зрительного контакта.  
  
— Да, ладно? — удивленно выдохнула Гермиона, тараща глаза на все еще затыкающего Джорджу рот Гарри. — Это невозможно!  
  
— Гарри, может ты наконец уберешь от рта моего брата руки? А то он задыхаться вот-вот начнет. У него знаешь ли насморк.  
  
Гарри перевел глаза на начавшего краснеть Джорджа и быстро отдернул руки.  
  
— Извини, — закусив губу сказал он.  
  
Джордж лихорадочно начал хватать ртом воздух.  
  
— Чуть не убил, право слово, — хмыкнул он, когда наконец отдышался.  
  
Гермиона стоявшая все это время с круглыми, как блюдца глазами, отмерла и громко воскликнула:  
  
— Малфой!  
  
— Где? — тут же дернулся Гарри, оглядываясь.  
  
— Тот, кто тебе нравится.  
  
— Молодец, — хмыкнул Фред, подходя к девушке ближе и хлопая ее по плечу, — Меньшего я и не ожидал.  
  
Гермиона на его слова возмущенно фыркнула, но руку не сбросила. Фред, воспользовавшись случаем девушку немного приобнял.  
  
Покрывшийся свекольным оттенком Гарри этого даже не заметил. Он приложил руки к голове в жесте защиты и резко их отдёрнул.  
  
— Герми, ни слова об этом больше, — пригрозил он уже открывшей рот подруге, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я и так теперь объект для сплетен номер один. Если узнают еще и про это, я боюсь, Хогвартс сойдет с ума. Не, ну ты слышала? Битва снежного принца и мальчика, который выжил. Это же идиотизм!  
  
— А что звучит интересно. Интригующе я бы сказал, — заинтересованно поддался вперед Джордж, — Хотя, если я правильно понял, то на новенькую на самом деле никто не претендует?  
  
— Судя по тому, что я видела, скорее девушка претендует на Малфоя, чем он на нее, — ответила вместо Гарри Гермиона.  
  
— Ха-ха, тогда это получается борьба не между Гарри и Ледяным Принцем. Это скорее борьба между Гарри и новенькой. Как раз за сердце ледяного принца, — поиграл бровями Фред.  
  
— Какая там борьба, — махнул рукой Гарри, — Она за один день добилась того, что мне и спустя тысячелетия будет недоступно.  
  
— Не вешай нос, — подбодрил его Фред, выпуская Гермиону из объятий и подходя ближе к Гарри, — Никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, — без особого оптимизма отозвался Гарри.  
  
— Тогда давай разработаем план по соблазнению твоего объекта воздыхания! — внес предложения Джордж.  
  
— Гарри, у тебя есть идеи? — спросил Фред.  
  
— Да! Отвадить от Драко эту выскочку куда подальше! — горячо воскликнул тот.  
  
Джордж фыркнул.  
  
— Что ж, — кашлянул он в кулак, — План не лишен оригинальности, прост и лаконичен. Что не может не радовать.  
  
— Не подходит? — состроил расстроенную мордашку Гарри.  
  
— Почему же не подходит? — хмыкнул Фред, — Подходит. Только не для плана, а для цели. Поэтому лучше доверь дело профессионалам, — он окинул себя с братом рукой и подмигнул.  
  
— Однако сперва, — подал голос Джордж, — Не помешало бы взглянуть на девушку, чтобы иметь ввиду с кем мы имеем дело. Все-таки аппарнуть в Хог, это еще суметь надо, вдруг у нее еще помимо этого есть какие таланты.  
  
— Тут я полностью согласен, — кивнул Фред, — Ты этим и займешься.  
  
— А что? Я завсегда согласен, — гордо приосанился Джордж.  
  
Фред хмыкнул.  
  
— Объект для отвлечения внимания девушки на себя полагаю найден?  
  
— Это сперва взглянуть надо, — задумчиво протянул Джордж, — Хотя мне выбирать не приходится.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — непонимающе уставилась на старшего близнеца Гермиона.  
  
— Это он имел ввиду, что раз Гарри нужна наша помощь, то тут уж никуда не денешься, — поспешно ответил за брата Фред.  
  
— Именно, — закивал головой Джордж.  
  
— Так что цени Гарри, — хмыкнул Фред, — Еще девушку не видел, а уже готов своим телом ее нейтрализовывать.  
  
— Нечего из этого разводить такую трагедию, — сложила руки на груди Гермиона, — Тебя же за нее не сватают.  
  
— Тут как сказать, — хмыкнул Джордж и быстро добавил, — Все-таки никогда не знаешь наперед, верно?  
  
— Ну, раз объект для отвлечения внимания найден, то давайте перейдем к следующему пункту, — поспешил вернуться к исходной теме Фред, — Пока объект, — парень указал рукой на брата, — отвлекает девушку, Гарри берет дело в свои руки.  
  
— Я?  
  
— А ты что думал? Будешь мышкой отсиживаться? Нет. Ты тоже будешь очаровывать Малфоя.  
  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? — скептически отозвался Гарри. — Привет хорек, сегодня твоя шерстка сияет ярче, чем обычно?  
  
— Зачем сразу так грубо? — неодобрительно покачал головой Фред.  
  
— А затем, — недовольно засопел Гарри, — что такое кардинальное изменение моего отношения к нему будет восприниматься не иначе, как новая форма издевательства.  
  
— Мдааа. Тяжелый случай. Брат, все запущеннее, чем мы думали, — задумчиво почесал подбородок Фред, — Тогда сперва надо установить нейтралитет или перемирие.  
  
— Заключить пакт о ненападении! — поддержал идею Джордж.  
  
— Именно!  
  
 — Какой к черту пакт? Вы как себе это представляете? — воскликнул Гарри.  
  
 — Ну, знаешь такой длинный-длинный документ, в котором бы прописывалось то, что вы Хорьком обязуются жить тихо мирно. В нем было бы множество всяких запретов: на драки, издевательства, злые подколы, обидные прозвища. А потом можно было бы отловить вас и заставить расписаться под ним.  
  
— Кровью? — икнул Гарри.  
  
 — Зачем кровью? — спросил Фред, — Мы не такие кровожадные. Можно обычными чернилами.  
  
— Из-за абсурдности идеи это не подходит, — остудила вошедших в раж парней Гермиона, усаживаясь в кресло.  
  
— Жаль, — нисколько не расстроившись выдохнули близнецы одновременно.  
  
— Тогда придется идти по старому и проверенному предками пути, — вздохнул Джордж.  
  
— Тайных поклонников в конце концов еще никто не отменял. Будем ухаживать издалека. И начнем, пожалуй, с… — Фред повернулся к брату, ища поддержки  
  
— Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок! Гарри, предлагаю объекту воздыхания послать коробку конфет.  
  
— Отличный вариант, — поддержал идею Фред, — Безопасный.  
  
— В смысле? — непонимающе спросил Гарри.  
  
— Как бы объяснить? — почесал затылок Фред. — Если бы мы начали с цветов, то на нашем пути возникло бы много трудностей. Здесь же столько нюансов! — со знанием дела воскликнул он, — Возможная аллергия, противный запах — он начал загибать пальцы один за другим, — слишком острые шипы или цвет имеет какое-то обидное значение. Не-не, — замотал он головой, — Тут не угадаешь.  
  
— Это так мило, что вы о Драко беспокоитесь, — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
  
— Да сдался он нам, — отмахнулись близнецы, возвращая девушку с небес на землю. — В первую очередь, — взял слово Фред, — от всего этого пострадает, конечно, Малфой. Но кто знает на что тот способен в гневе? Вдруг он со своими претензиями сможет дойти и до Гарри? А он нам за плохой план уши открутит.  
  
— Какие дальноидущие у вас цепочки, — хмыкнула Гермиона.  
  
— А то! — приосанился Фред, — В нашем деле по-иному нельзя. Кто знает, как на покупателе отразится наша задумка. Поэтому все проверяется по десятку раз.  
  
— С какой-то стороны это и неплохо, что вас так печет собственное благополучие, — проговорила девушка.  
  
— Гермиона, поверь, за своих мы глотки перегрызем, — уверил девушку Джордж.  
  
— Ну, Малфой своим для вас пока не является? — с улыбкой спросила Гермиона.  
  
— Пока нет, — покачал головой Джордж, — Но когда у них с Гарри все сложится, Хорек в нашу семейку впишется автоматически. А вообще не сбивай нас с темы! — воскликнул он, — Мы же как раз и обсуждали важный план по завоеванию сердца ледяного принца!  
  
— Ну, допустим, я куплю в Хогсмиде конфет, — согласился с планом близнецов Гарри, — А как ему их передать? Сову он мою знает. Ваших тоже.  
  
— Передай через домового эльфа. Он точно не проболтается, — подмигнул ему Джордж.  
  
— О, а это идея! — взбудоражено воскликнул Гарри, — Я даже знаю, через кого именно это провернуть!  
  


***

  
  
Мия сидела в столовой, доедая вкусное мясо с подливой. Как-то так получилось, что она снова оказалась за столом Слизерина, но ее ни сколько это не смущало. Вокруг стояло привычное оживление.  
  
Драко тоже сидел рядом. Он уже закончил с ужином и был полностью поглощен книгой в своих руках. Мия уломала слизеринца проводить ее после ужина к кабинету Снейпа. Она все еще побаивалась ходить в одиночку. Замок был большой, мало ли куда могли вновь завести ее лестницы. Хоть прошлый раз и закончился на позитивной ноте, но повторять подобные приключения у Мии пока не было никакого желания.  
  
— Ты еще не закончила? — оторвался от книги Драко, когда девушка потянулась за второй порцией, — На ночь между прочим есть вредно, — не удержался он от замечания.  
  
— Кто знает, что за отработку мне задумал Снейп, — пожала плечами Мия, — Мне в любом случае потребуются силы, — она притянула к себе поближе мисочку с салатиком. Однако, как только Мия отложила себе небольшую порцию, и хотела поставить салат на место, как он исчез прямо из ее рук.  
  
— Эй! — воскликнула Мия, которую подобная наглость застала врасплох.  
  
— Время истекло, — хмыкнул Драко, позабавленный реакцией девушки, — Теперь десерт и чай, — он указал глазами на преобразившийся стол. Теперь на нем вместо горячих блюд появилось множество тортов и пирожных, обилию которых могла позавидовать любая кондитерская.  
  
— Эх, ладно, — махнула рукой девушка, мгновенно переключаясь, — Десерт так десерт.  
  
Не успел Драко в излюбленном жесте возвести глаза к потолку, как Мия вскрикнула. Слизеринец резко захлопнул книгу и потянулся к волшебной палочке, готовый в любой момент отразить атаку неизвестного врага. Однако, когда он перевел глаза на Мию, то поражено замер.Перед девушкой, прямо на столе стоял домовой эльф. Он видимо во время аппарации опрокинул небольшую миску с ореховыми печеньями, поэтому стоял неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу боясь наступить на рассыпавшиеся сладости. Присмотревшись Драко даже узнал возмутителя спокойствия. Этот маленький человечек, с ушами напоминавшими летучую мышь и с выпученными зелеными глазами, словно теннисные мячи, был его бывшим домашним эльфом — Добби. Который сейчас стоял перед Мией не сводя с нее глаз. Девушка отвечала ему тем же.  
  
— П-привет, — поперхнулась воздухом Мия.  
  
Добби в ответ неловко поклонился и Драко наконец обратил внимание на большую коробку, которую эльф сжимал в руках. Собственно ее он и протянул замершей с прямой спиной Мие.  
  
— Юная леди, — сказал он, улыбаясь, — Это просили передать вам.  
  
— Мне? — удивленно отозвалась Мия, принимая коробку.  
  
— Добби, ты что тут забыл? — возмущенно засопел Драко.  
  
— Молодой бывший хозяин Драко, — почтительно поклонился эльф в его сторону, отчего его старая наволочка заметно провисла, — Как вы поживаете? — вежливо поинтересовался он.  
  
— Я кажется задал тебе вопрос! — раздраженно сказал Драко, прекрасно зная о осведомленности домовика обо всем происходящем сейчас в мэноре. Однажды закрепленная связь с домом оставалась с домовиками даже, после смены хозяина. И вопрос Добби о его благополучии был не более чем риторическим. Более того, в Драко все еще сидела детская обида за предательство с его стороны. Как он мог просто взять и бросить их?! Драко часто отмечал, что его жизнь начала катиться под откос как раз после ухода Добби.  
  
— Драко! — ощутимо ткнула слизеринца в бок Мия, — Почему ты так груб с ним?  
  
— Когда-то давно я был его личным домовым эльфом, юная леди, — ответил за слизеринца Добби, понуро опустив голову. — Но благодаря мистеру Поттеру я теперь свободный эльф, а бывший хозяин Драко злится на меня из-за этого.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — вздернул нос Драко, заметив на себе снисходительный взгляд Мии, — Просто… просто эльфы редко показываются перед учениками без причины, поэтому я и спросил, — он нервно дернул плечами. — Кстати, что он принес?  
  
Мия всмотрелась в коробку в своих руках.  
  
— «Поцелуй ангела», — прочитала она вслух.  
  
— Конфеты? — непонимающе перевел Драко глаза с коробки на домовика, — От кого?  
  
— Просили передать, что от тайного поклонника, — ответил Добби. Он нелепо поклонился и исчез. А на месте рассыпанного им печенья появилась новая мисочка со свежей порцией.  
  
Мия несколько раз протерла глаза. Уверившись, что произошедшее не плод ее воображения и что коробка в руках вполне себе материальная, она нервно сглотнула. Драко заметил, как лицо девушки с удивленного мгновенно стало настороженным, и она посмотрела на подарок так, словно держала перед собой не конфеты, а бомбу замедленного действия.  
  
— Драко? — осторожно спросила она, откладывая от себя коробку, как можно дальше, — Как думаешь, они отравлены?  
  
— С чего ты взяла? — непонимающе уставился на девушку слизеринец.  
  
— Не странно ли, вдруг ни с того ни с сего получить подарок?  
  
— Не думаю, — пожал плечами Драко, привыкший к подобному вниманию еще с младших курсов. Его девушки любили баловать своим вниманием и он часто получал подобные внезапные подарки, — «Поцелуй ангела» довольно распространённая марка конфет. Более того, она, — Драко вгляделся в коробку, припоминая недавний свой разговор с Панси по поводу того, как она умудрялась скармливать ему приворотное. Девушка призналась, что покупала обычные конфеты, вскрывала их и поливала зельем. А потом находила под них новую упаковку и выдавала сладости, за домашние. — Вроде как новая, не вскрытая.  
  
— Надо будет у Снейпа спросить, — сказала Мия, все еще с подозрением косясь на подарок. — Пойдем?  
  
— Ты же вроде хотела поесть и набраться сил для отработки?  
  
— Да, что-то расхотелось, — махнула рукой Мия, поднимаясь.  
  
Она очень осторожно взяла в руки коробку и едва ли не на вытянутых руках вынесла ее из зала.  
  
Драко поспешил за ней. Интересно, кто прислал Мие эти конфеты? — промелькнуло у него в голове, когда они с Мией преодолели пару лестничных пролетов. Добби сказал, что тайный поклонник. Может Поттер? Догадка больно резанула по сердцу и слизеринец даже остановился на секунду. Нет. Он помотал головой, отгоняя подобную мысль.Мия разевавшая рот по сторонам, метаний Драко не заметила. Ее куда больше интересовал очередной говорящий портрет, чем ушедший в себя слизеринец. А Драко тем временем шел и накручивал себя.А если это и правда шрамоголовый? Хотя нет. Нет. Мальчик, который выжил наверняка преподнес бы конфеты лично. Он же Гриффиндорец. А они все там храбрые до одури. Да. Точно. Успокоив себя подобными мыслями Драко уже со спокойной душой довел Мию до кабинета Снейпа и отправился в спальню Слизерина. Ему еще домашнюю работу сделать надо.  
  
А Мия, едва переступив порог кабинета, тут же воскликнула:  
  
— Профессор, меня хотели отравить!  
  
Снейп одним плавным движением выскользнул из-за учительского стола и в несколько широких шагов приблизился к девушке. Он пристально осмотрел Мию с ног до головы, в попытке найти внешние признаки отравления, но не обнаружив ни зеленого лица, ни гримассы боли, решил прибегнуть к помощи палочки. Снейп сделал в воздухе пару движений, но так ничего противоестественного в организме представшей перед ним ученицы не нашел.  
  
— Вы абсолютно здоровы, миссис Флейм, — высказал он свой вердикт, убирая палочку в отворот мантии.  
  
— Я? — непонимающе нахмурилась девушка под внимательным взглядом Снейпа, — Я. Да. Но меня  **могли**  отравить! Вот! — она протянула Снейпу в руки коробку конфет.  
  
— Вы считаете, что они отравлены? — нахмурился мужчина со всей серьезностью рассматривая попавшую к нему в руки коробку.  
  
— Скорее всего, — уверенно сообщила девушка.  
  
Снейп повертел подарок Мии перед глазами. Осмотрел со всех сторон.  
  
— Вполне себе обычная — пришел он к выводу. — А почему вы решили, что они отравлены? — спросил он у Мии, подходя к своему письменному столу.  
  
— А как же иначе? — ответила Мия с тревогой, — Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке! С чего кому-то мне дарить конфеты? Мне их принес Добби и сказал, что они от моего тайного поклонника. Кому угодно покажется это подозрительным, — уверенная в своих словах кивнула девушка.  
  
— Любая нормальная, как вы выразились, девушка, на вашем месте приняла бы подарок и порадовалась оказанному вниманию, — усмехнулся подозрительности Мии Снейп, — Более того, спешу вас успокоить, что домовые эльфы имеют своеобразный нюх на различные яды. Добби, хоть и свободный эльф, но пока он живет в Хогвартсе, он никому из учеников не посмеет принести нечто отравленное. Именно поэтому домовиков так редко и используют в качестве посыльных. Не все доносят. То, что им покажется подозрительным могут просто выкинуть. Это заложено в самой их природе. Они стараются как можно лучше услужить человеку и не важно будь то хозяин или кто-либо другой.  
  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что мне действительно подарили обычные конфеты? –не веря собственным ушам спросила Мия.  
  
— Пять баллов за проницательность, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Но если хотите, я могу проверить их на остаточную магию. По ней можно попытаться определить владельца.  
  
— Давайте!  
  
Снейп достал волшебную палочку, взмахнул ей и вокруг коробки заискрились зеленые всполохи.  
  
— Почему-то я не удивлен, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Мие, — Вашим тайным поклонником является мистер Поттер.  
  
— Гарри?! — в шоке воскликнула Мия, — Невозможно! Зачем ему?  
  
— Вы такая наивная право слово, — вздохнул Снейп, — Пуффендуй, что с вас взять.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — надулась Мия.  
  
— Смею предположить, что и про слухи вы тоже ничего не слышали? — поинтересовался Снейп, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Какие слухи?  
  
— Так я и думал, — отозвался Снейп, нисколько не удивленный неосведомленностью Мии, — Смею вас известить, что по школе с самого утра ходят слухи, что вас не могут поделить два молодых человека с враждующих факультетов.  
  
— Меня? — сиплым от удивления голосом переспросила Мия, — Да кому я сдалась?  
  
 — Если верить все тем же школьным сплетням, то сдались вы мистеру Гарри Поттеру и Драко Малфою. Я, если честно, не до конца верил в правдивость всего этого, но, — Снейп указал глазами на коробку. — После подобного, мне кажется во всех этих слухах есть доля истины.  
  
Мия ошеломленная этими словами упала на близстоящий стул.  
  
— И что мне делать? — спросила она у Снейпа.  
  
— Смотрю, вас подобное развитие событий не очень устраивает, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
  
— Еще бы! — горячо воскликнула девушка, — Мне нужен совершенно противоположный эффект!  
  
— Даже уточнять не буду о каком таком эффекте вы говорите, — поднял перед собой руки Снейп в защитном жесте, — Но если вам это не нужно, то просто не обращайте на это внимание.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Мия, соглашаясь, что это единственный разумный на данный момент выход. Разобраться она всегда успеет.  
  
— Раз мы с этим разобрались, то смею приступить к сути дела.  
  
— Ах, да, — вздохнула Мия, — Отработка. Что мне надо будет делать?  
  
— Ваша отработка будет проходить скорее в виде еще одного дополнительного урока, — сухо объяснил Снейп, — Так как у вас много пробелов, то я взял на себя ответственность их восполнить.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Сегодня мы начнем с ментальных блоков.  
  
— А это разве проходят на обычных уроках? — спросила Мия.  
  
— Да, вы правы, этого не проходят. Однако в нашей ситуации лишним не будет.  
  
— Неужели кто-то, кроме вас, сможет влезть в мою голову? Да и кому это надо? — с улыбкой спросила Мия.  
  
— Еще вчера подобное желание изъявил директор.  
  
— Этот старикашка! — тут же ощетинилась девушка.  
  
— Дамблдор очень сильно заинтересовался вами, и я уверен, что в ближайшем будущем он захочет с вами поговорить. Во избежание лишних вопросов, вам надо натренировать блоки для своего сознания. Дамблдор могущественный волшебник и это не оспоришь, но по ментальной магии он не сильнее обычного смертного. Потому что у него нет к этому виду магии предрасположенности, — пояснил Снейп, — На наше счастье и у меня, и у вас есть необходимые способности. Однако вам надо научиться ими пользоваться. В принципе несколько лет назад я обучал этому и мистера Поттера.  
  
— Гарри? — Мия задумалась, — Подождите-ка, так вы говорите об оклюменции?  
  
— В общих чертах, да, можно назвать это окклюменцией. Сама по себе окклюменция это огромный раздел магии, позволяющий оградить сознание от магического вторжения или влияния. Есть множество различных способов закрыть свои мысли и только от мага зависит насколько сильным может получиться блок. Это в любом случае сложно проконтролировать. Если волшебник отвлечётся, то есть большая вероятность, что его защиту обойдут. Это ясно?  
  
— Да, профессор.  
  
— Тогда, что делать, для того чтобы не допустить подобного?  
  
— Эээ, — Мия задумалась, — Придумать такой блок, который бы работал постоянно?  
  
— И как это сделать?  
  
— Я не знаю. Может наколдовать?  
  
— При окклюменции обычно не используют палочку, — пояснил Мие Снейп, — Для поддержания сильного блока прежде всего нужна дисциплина. Вы должны понимать, что любое послабление сознания приведет к образованию бреши, а это недопустимо!  
  
Снейп поднял сжатую в руке волшебную палочку и встал со стула. Мия вся обратилась в слух. Однако Снейп не стал больше ничего объяснять, резко взмахивая палочкой.  
  
— Легилименс!  
  
Мия не успела приготовиться или собраться с силами. Очертания кабинета сначала поплыли у нее перед глазами, а потом и вовсе исчезли. Образы прошлого замелькали в мозгу, словно в ускоренном фильме, такие яркие, что полностью заслонили окружающий мир.  
  
— Закройся! Оградись от меня! — скомандовал Снейп, — Сосредоточься!  
  
Перед Мией быстро проносились события последних дней.Разбитый планшет… Распределительная шляпа и зачисление на Пуффендуй… Лавка Олливандера… Волшебные портреты… Улыбающиеся лица слизеринцев…  
  
— Вы не слушаетесь, миссис Флейм, — Освободитесь от эмоций…  
  
Мия попыталась — не думать, не чувствовать, не вспоминать. Однако голову, как по команде, наводнило еще больше посторонних мыслей.  
  
— Вы специально? — раздался над головой раздраженный голос Снейпа, — Давайте еще раз. На счет «три» вы закрываетесь от меня… Раз… Два… Три… Сейчас!  
  
Перед взором Снейпа резко выросла стена. Звуки воспоминаний смолкли и перестали мелькать перед глазами.  
  
Мия словно очнулась.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал мужчина, опуская палочку. — Хотя могло быть и лучше, — укоризненно посмотрел он на Мию.  
  
— У меня получилось, профессор? — подняла девушка глаза на Снейпа.  
  
— Да, — кивнул тот в ответ, — Под конец вам удалось закрыться от меня. Однако стена, миссис Флейм? Ничего умнее не придумали?  
  
— Вы сами сказали оградиться, — надулась Мия, обиженная тем, что ее изобретательность не оценили. — Не забор же ставить.  
  
— Я, если честно, ждал немного другого, но и подобный блок имеет место быть.  
  
— А разве можно, как-то по-другому оградить сознание? — спросила девушка.  
  
— Разумеется. Как я уже говорил окклюменция — огромный раздел магии. И способов закрытия сознания великое множество.  
  
— Например? — поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— Вы можете, очищать сознание, чтобы противник ничего не увидел. Вы можете видоизменять воспоминания, как вам угодно. Или можете бросаться защитными заклинаниями, просто не давая врагу возможности улучить момент забраться в ваш мозг. Способов достаточно, главное уметь ими пользоваться.  
  
Снейп вновь поднял палочку.  
  
— Давай попробуем еще раз. Легилименс!  
  
Мия, на этот раз готовая отразить заклятие, моментально выстроила бетонную стену.  
  
Снейп одобрительно хмыкнул, про себя отмечая, что блок несмотря на простоту довольно крепкий. Сделав несколько попыток проломить его и не преуспев в этом, он уверился в его целесообразности. Снейп всмотрелся в сосредоточенное лицо девушки. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, и она прямо в лоб смотрела на него, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Хм. А что если?  
  
— Экспекто патронум! — выкрикнул он и из его палочки вырвалась огромная серебристая лань.  
  
Мия моментально растеряла всю свою концентрацию, с открытым ртом наблюдая за ланью, которая сделав небольшой круг по кабинету, растаяла в воздухе.  
  
— Плохо! — недовольно воскликнул Снейп, — Очень плохо! Где ваша сосредоточенность!  
  
Улыбка с лица Мии тут же сползла, и она уставилась на свои ботинки.  
  
— Я же вас предупреждал, — широко раздувая ноздри, заскрипел зубами мужчина, — Хватит относится к магии как к чуду. Это теперь часть вашей жизни. А у вас реакция на каждое заклинание, как у годовалого ребенка. И то у них хоть присутствует чувство самосохранения. А если в вас кинуть «Империо», то вы только и будете удивляться его необычному цвету.  
  
— А оно имеет цвет? — заинтересованно приподняла голову Мия.  
  
— Миссис Флейм! — в бешенстве выкрикнул Снейп, — Вы хоть слышите, о чем я вам тут говорю?  
  
— Слышу, профессор, — покаянно кивнула девушка.  
  
— А мне кажется, что нет, — вздохнул Снейп, — Значит так, вы не уйдете от сюда пока не научитесь более-менее контролировать свои эмоции. Понятно?  
  
— Понятно.  
  
— Еще раз?  
  
— Еще раз.


	10. Ошибка Добби

— Я так и знал, что он понял меня неправильно. Он так быстро испарился, — сокрушенно вздохнул Гарри, расхаживая взад-вперед по гостиной Гриффиндора.  
  
— Зато теперь весь Хог твердо убежден в правдивости слухов, — подлил масла в огонь Джордж, который развалился в расслабленной позе около камина. Ему на кухне перепало несколько яблок, одно из которых он с удовольствием грыз.  
  
Гарри вцепился пальцами в волосы.  
  
— Кто на этот раз проболтался? — убито поинтересовался он.  
  
— А народу только повод дай, — ответил делающий домашнюю работу по Травологии Фред, — Сами все придумают.  
  
— Фред, не отвлекайся, — вернула внимание рыжего парня к предмету Гермиона, — Ты же сам просил помочь.  
  
— Просил, просил, Герми, — тут же зачастил Фред, дописывая название очередного удобрения, — Просто у Гарри тут судьба решается, а я бездействую.  
  
— У него каждый день судьба решается, — отмахнулась Гермиона, — Но это совершенно не значит, что из-за этого следует забивать на уроки.  
  
— Тебе учеба важнее счастья друга? — притворно изумился Джордж.  
  
— Вот не надо делать из меня бесчувственную сволочь, — возмущенно засопела Гермиона.  
  
— Ой-йой, Герми, не выражайся, — остудил закипевшую девушку Фред поцелуем в висок.  
  
У него настолько бытовым вышел этот жест, что Гарри даже воздухом забыл поперхнуться.  
  
— Это что сейчас такое было? — изумился он.  
  
Гермиона встретив удивленный взгляд друга покрылась румянцем. Фред, переведя глаза с девушки на замершего парня, задумчиво почесал затылок.  
  
— А что-то не так? — спросил он удивленно.  
  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — возмутился Гарри.  
  
— Это он про ваши конфетно-букетные отношения с мисс Грейнджер спрашивает, — прочавкал со своего места Джордж.  
  
— Ааа! — понятливо воскликнул Фред, — Я разве не говорил? Мы с Герми теперь встречаемся.  
  
— Да ладно? — осипшим голосом переспросил Гарри.  
  
— Ага, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Фред.  
  
— Герм, ты почему ничего не сказала? — обиженно спросил притихшую подругу Гарри.  
  
— Как-то момента не было, — стушевалась девушка.  
  
— И давно?  
  
— Пару месяцев.  
  
— Пару месяцев! — в шоке воскликнул Гарри.  
  
— Может больше, — задумчиво прикусила губу Гермиона.  
  
— И ты молчала?  
  
— Счастливые часов не наблюдают, — сообщил со своего места Джордж, — И им не понять тоску одинокого сердечка. Да, Гарри?  
  
Гарри стоял, часто хлопая глазами и не находя слов. Сказать, что он был выбит из колеи ничего не сказать.  
  
— Гарри, прости, что не сказала сразу, — покаянно опустила голову Гермиона.  
  
— Предательница, — обиженно буркнул парень.  
  
— Гарри! — воскликнула девушка, поднимая голову в попытке посмотреть другу в глаза.  
  
— Стыдитесь, — поднялся с пола Джордж и подходя ближе. Он положил одну руку Гарри на плечо и обратился к остальным:  
  
— Вы, как счастливая парочка теперь просто обязаны помочь! — сказал он уверенно, незаметно подмигивая Гарри.  
  
Тот, заметив этот жест, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, сложил руки на груди и выдохнул:  
  
— Именно. А то нашли себе друг друга, понимаешь ли. И рассуждают о пользе видите ли домашнего задания.  
  
— Как вам не стыдно? — поддакнул Джордж.  
  
— Ну, знаете ли! — поднялась со стула возмущенная Гермиона. Она сразу раскусила, что на нее дуются чисто для проформы, и на самом деле Гарри нисколько не обиделся. Его с головой выдавали смеющиеся глаза. Только она хотела высказаться в ответ, как ее прервал легкий хлопок аппарации.  
  
Посреди комнаты появился Добби собственной персоной.  
  
— Мистер Гарри Поттер! — довольно воскликнул он, едва заметив Гарри, — Добби выполнил ваше задание.  
  
Гарри тут же растерял весь свой интерес к новообразовавшейся парочке, переключив все свое внимание на домовика.  
  
— Добби, — воскликнул он, делая широкий взмах руками, — Что же ты наделал?  
  
— Добби что-то сделал неверно, мистер Поттер?  
  
— Дааа, — вздохнул парень, — Что уж теперь говорить.  
  
— Добби, ты кому коробку передал? –спросил невинно хлопающего глазками домовика Джордж.  
  
— Милой девушке Мие, — незамедлительно ответил Добби, — Как и сказал мистер Поттер.  
  
— Гарри? — перевел глаза Джордж с эльфа на парня.  
  
— Ничего подобного я не говорил! — возмущенно воскликнул Гарри, отчаянно мотая головой.  
  
— Но вы же сами сказали, что я должен передать конфеты дорогому для вас человеку? — пробормотал Добби, нервно теребя свою наволочку.  
  
— Ну, так не ей же!  
  
— Но она единственная новая переведенная ученица вашего возраста, — все еще ничего не понимая сообщил Добби, — Да и вся школа уже знает о ваших к ней чувствах. Мистеру Поттеру не стоит этого стесняться, — доверительно сообщил Добби.  
  
— Нет, Добби, ты не понял, — вздохнул Гарри, понимая, что сам виноват, ведь он недостаточно точно выразился. — Коробку конфет надо было передать Малфою.  
  
— Бывшему хозяину Драко? — нахмурил свои огромные глаза домовик, — А зачем? Хозяин Драко не ест шоколад.  
  
— Почему это? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— У него аллергия на какао бобы.  
  
— Опаньки! — вжал голову в плечи Фред, — Оказывается и на шоколад бывает аллергия. Теперь понятно, что он все время с такой кислой миной ходит. Жизнь без шоколада! Это же кошмар! Пытка!  
  
— И каждодневные соблазны, — поддержал брата Джордж.  
  
— Вот именно, — согласился Фред. — Я Хорька даже уважать начал.  
  
Джордж на слова брата в вопросе изогнул брови, и близнец поспешил исправиться.  
  
— Немного. Совсем, — он сложил большой и указательный палец так, чтобы они едва соприкасались и показал друзьям, — Чуть-чуть.  
  
— Добби, — не обращая внимания на кривляния близнецов, обратился Гарри к домовому эльфу, — А ты знаешь, что любит хозяин Драко?  
  
— Хозяин Драко очень любит клюкву в сахаре и клубничные пирожные из кондитерской Монблан.  
  
— Я слышала о ней! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Об этой кондитерской по всему волшебному миру легенды ходят. Она прямо в центре Хогсмида расположена. Цены там правда… — она сглотнула, — Такие же, как и кондитерская, внушительные.  
  
— А зачем Гарри Поттеру нужно знать, что нравится бывшему хозяину? — невинно хлопая глазками, спросил Добби.  
  
— Видишь ли, — оттиснув в сторону задумавшегося Гарри, решил объяснить Джордж, — Гарри неровно дышит в сторону твоего бывшего хозяина.  
  
— Не надо на него дышать, — тут же замотал головой эльф. — Бывший хозяин Драко не любит, когда нарушают его личное пространство. Если мистер Поттер хочет на него дышать, то советую это делать на расстоянии пары метров. А то в вас может чем-нибудь прилететь, — со знанием дела шлепнул ушами Добби.  
  
— Гарри слышал? — хихикнул Джордж, — Дышать вблизи от Малфоя тебе воспрещается.  
  
— Ты не понял! — поспешил объяснить ситуацию наивно хлопающему ресницами эльфу Фред, — Гарри в Малфоя влюбился и поэтому…  
  
— Нет! — не своим голосом завопил Добби. — Хозяину Гарри нельзя, нельзя! — он отчаянно замотал головой, отчего его уши заколыхались. — Гарри Поттер должен находиться в безопасности! Великий, несравненный Гарри Поттер — всеобщее достояние. Он ни в коем случае не должен общаться с бывшим хозяином Драко. — домовик испуганно сжался и захлопнул себе ладошками рот.  
  
— Добби, что не так? — настороженно спросил Гарри. Его, как и всех присутствующих подобное поведение домовика напрягло.  
  
— Гарри Поттеру нельзя приближаться к хозяину Драко, — хлюпнув носом повторил Добби.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Добби не может сказать, — домовик сел на пол и начал нервно икать.  
  
— Добби, что за секреты, — как можно дружелюбнее поинтересовался Гарри, — Мне то ты можешь рассказать?  
  
Добби кивнул. И вдруг подпрыгнув на подлокотник одного из кресел, схватил настольную лампу и начал колотить себя по голове, сопровождая наказание душераздирающими криками.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил Гарри, делая попытку отобрать злосчастный светильник. — Что ты делаешь? Ты же уже давно свободный эльф, почему вновь себя наказываешь?  
  
— Добби обязан наказать себя сэр, иначе Добби проговориться и подвергнет Гарри Поттера опасности.  
  
— Какой опасности? — недоуменно нахмурился Гарри, — И при чем здесь Малфой?  
  
— Вам нельзя любить молодого хозяина! Нельзя! Нельзя — вновь зачастил домовик.  
  
— Да объясни ты толком! — прервал стенания эльфа Фред.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет! — воскликнул Добби, вытирая глаза углом грязной наволочки, — В доме бывшего хозяина Драко творятся страшные вещи. Страшные. Добби поведал об этом домовик Винки, который сейчас служит там.  
  
— Так ему нужна помощь? — спросил обеспокоенно Гарри.  
  
— Гарри Поттер не имеет права ввергать себя в пучину бедствий. Он всем очень нужен, — прошептал Добби и задрожал всем телом, — Бывший хозяин Драко, — домовик издал странный сдавленный хрип и стал неистово биться головой об тумбочку.  
  
— Перестань, пожалуйста, перестань, — Гермиона не выдержала, подскочила с места и схватила домовика за тонкую руку в попытке остановить, — Гарри, прекрати его расспрашивать! Он же себя убьет такими темпами.  
  
— Гермиона, подожди, — сказал подруге Гарри, — Добби, ты хоть что-то можешь сказать?  
  
— Славному Гарри Поттеру не стоит лезть в это дело, — только и ответил домовик.  
  
— Добби, умоляю…  
  
— Не могу, сэр.  
  
Домовик с состраданием посмотрел на Гарри и щелкнув пальцами, исчез, словно его и не бывало.  
  
У Гарри было дежавю. Помнится, после последнего раза, когда Добби себя так вел ему пришлось пережить множество неприятностей. Включая парящий в небе торт и сломанные конечности.  
  
— А дело все запутаннее и запутаннее получается, — выдохнул Фред.  
  
— Помолчи ты! — воскликнула Гермиона приближаясь к Гарри, — Ты как?  
  
— Нормально, — ответил он.  
  
— Тогда давайте предпримем вторую попытку. Раз конфеты не прошли, можно подарить твоему Хорьку клюквы и пирожных, — предложил Джордж, словно и не было всего этого странного происшествия.  
  
— Ты что не слышал Добби? — воскликнул Гарри, — Он не согласится.  
  
— Можно подумать он единственный домашний эльф в Хоге, — фыркнул Фред.  
  
— Он то не единственный, — вздохнул Гарри, — Но боюсь, после его заламывания рук, нам ни один эльф не поможет, -Гарри потер правую руку, — Он умеет убеждать. Не словами, так делом, — невесело отозвался он. — А других способов передать подарок я не знаю. Да и нужно ли?  
  
— Что значит нужно ли? –возмутился Джордж, — Ты же давно по нему сохнешь! Можно подумать слова какого-то домовика тебя остановят.  
  
— Они меня не остановят, но, — Гарри задумался, — Но он сказал, что в мэноре что-то страшное происходит.  
  
— Мэнор, далеко, — легкомысленно отозвался Фред, — Если ты Малфоя переманишь на свою сторону, может ему будет и без надобности туда возвращаться. Поэтому тебя это должно только сильнее мотивировать.  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри решился, — Значит надо действовать наверняка. Но я все равно не знаю способов, как ему подарок передать.  
  
— Что, если сварить оборотное и притвориться одним из слизеринцев? — раздался сиплый голос с дивана. Ребята вздрогнули.  
  
— Господи! — вырвалось у Гермионы, когда она увидела знакомую рыжую макушку, — Рон!  
  
— Нет, блин, боггарт в пальто, — буркнул, потирая глаза парень, — Конечно Рон, кто же еще.  
  
— Ты почему раньше не показался? — возмущенно засопела девушка.  
  
— Отходил от шока, — сообщил парень, — Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой лучший друг влюблен в нашего врага.  
  
Гарри от подобных слов залился краской. Скептицизма на лице Рона немного поубавилось, когда он взглянул в обеспокоенные глаза друга.  
  
— Не, ты не подумай, что я против, — поспешил разуверить Гарри Рон, — Просто в шоке.  
  
— Ты не против? — неверяще переспросил Гарри.  
  
Он больше всего переживал, как на его признание отреагирует именно Рон. Друг был прямым, как рельса, и Гарри не был уверен, что тот спокойно примет это. Но как оказалось не так страшен оказался черт.  
  
— Ну, так как вам идея? — спросил Рон.  
  
— Какая идея? — непонимающе нахмурилась Гермиона.  
  
— Ну, про оборотку? Помнишь, мы же уже так делали?  
  
Близнецы переглянулись и одновременно выдохнули  
  
— Мы в шоке, братец.  
  
— Оказывается, наш Ронни не так прост, как казалось? — фыркнул Джордж.  
  
— Когда это вы успели на себе оборотку попробовать? — спросил Фред.  
  
— На втором курсе, — отмахнулся от них Рон.  
  
— Втором?  
  
— Рони, так помимо угона папиной машины ты еще и обороткой баловался? Да ты бы в жизнь не сварил, — вошедший в раж Джордж перевел глаза на Гермиону, — Ааа, ну конечно. Варил его явно не ты.  
  
— Герми? — поиграл бровями Фред.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты готовила оборотное?  
  
— Я этого и не отрицаю.  
  
— Вы только поглядите! Лучшая ученица Хогвартса, а такое вытворяет! Молодец! — Фред похлопал в ладоши.  
  
Гермиона закатила глаза. Мальчишки, что с них взять.  
  
— Но оборотное зелье готовится долго, — с сомнением протянул Гарри, — Вроде около месяца, да?  
  
— Рада, что это отложилось в твоей памяти, — довольно закивала Гермиона, — Да, оборотное готовится долго.  
  
— А вы куда-то торопитесь? — лениво поинтересовался Рон.  
  
— Конечно!  
  
Воскликнули ему в ответ Гарри и Джордж.  
  
— Вдруг за этот месяц его уже обведут вокруг пальца! — возмущенно засопел Гарри.  
  
— Или новенькая всерьез влюбится в Хорька, — поддакнул Джордж.  
  
Рон оторопело захлопал глазами и лишь развел руками.  
  
— В таком случае ищите другие способы добиться внимания.  
  
— Как ни странно это говорить, — подала голос со своего места Гермиона, — Но Рон прав.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Это же был комплимент — недоуменно захлопала глазами девушка в ответ на возмущенный голос друга.  
  
— Добавлять «как ни странно» было вовсе не обязательно, — буркнул Рон.  
  
— Малыш Ронни обиделся, — по- детски протянул Фред и засмеялся.  
  
Джордж, однако, к веселью не присоединился. Они с Гарри на пару отошли в сторонку и попытались разобраться с тем, что же им делать.  
  
Фред, заметив подобное поведение, поспешил прислушаться.  
  
— Я могу отвлечь девушку на себя. Она на нас очень странно сегодня отреагировала. Застыла как изваяние, а потом убежала. Мне, если честно, это не дает покоя.  
  
— Ты думаешь она, что-то скрывает? — обеспокоенно закусил губу Гарри.  
  
— Возможно, — кивнул Джордж.  
  
— Парни, — окликнула шептавшуюся парочку Гермиона, — может с нами поделитесь? О чем таком секретном шепчитесь?  
  
— Джордж предлагает сперва попробовать сблизиться с девчонкой, — ответил за них Фред, — С ней это будет легче провернуть. Попробовать отвлечь от Драко.  
  
— Дельная мысль, — одобрила Гермиона, — Наверно, так действительно будет проще. Но оборотное я все-таки начну готовить. Про запас. Лишним не будет  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри, — Спасибо Герм, и вам всем ребята.  
  
— Без проблем друг.  
  
— Обращайся.  
  
— Можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
  


***

  
Мия торопилась поскорее покончить с домашней работой. Ей на месте не сиделось, хотелось поскорее добежать до кабинета Снейпа и вновь поучиться магии. Конечно, она занималась этим и на занятиях, но в компании хмурого профессора это ощущалось совершенно по-другому. Поставив в докладе о болотных кизляках уверенную точку, Мия засобиралась на дополнительные. Она запихнула тетради с учебниками в сумку, ногой задвинула ее под кровать и выскочила из комнаты. Пересекла гостиную и довольная жизнью запрыгала по лестницам.  
  
— Вижу, вы в хорошем настроении, миссис Флейм, — окликнул ее в спину мягкий мужской голос. Мия медленно развернулась. За спиной стоял, озаряя пространство вокруг себя сладкой улыбкой, Дамблдор.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — выдавила из себя девушка, насильно заставляя себя улыбнуться.  
  
Как он однако не вовремя.  
  
— Не против, если мы зайдем в мой кабинет и немного побеседуем? — милостиво предложил директор.  
  
Что могла Мия ответить на подобное? Естественно она молча согласилась.  
  
— Следуй за мной. Это недалеко.  
  
Они пересекли коридор и оказались прямо напротив большой каменной горгульи.  
  
— Карамельный леденец, — сказал директор.  
  
На глазах Мии горгулья сложила крылья и отошла в сторону, тем самым открывая проход. Дамблдор открыл высокую дубовую дверь и пропустил девушку внутрь.  
  
Мия огляделась. Кабинет представлял собой круглую, просторную комнату, которая была наполнена множеством еле слышных странных звуков. Серебряные приборы, стоявшие на вращающихся столах, жужжали, выпуская небольшие клубы дыма и привлекали к себе внимание. Стены были увешаны портретами прежних директоров и директрис, которые с интересом рассматривали девушку из своих красивых рам. В центре стоял громадный письменный стол на когтистых лапах, а за ним на полке — потертая, латаная-перелатаная Волшебная шляпа.  
  
— Садись, родная, не стесняйся, — указал Дамблдор на стоявший напротив директорского стола стул.  
  
Именно этот момент феникс выбрал, чтобы сорваться со своего насеста. Он сделал под потолком круг и приземлился на плечо директора. Мия, наблюдая за этой красивой птицей, перья которой ярко переливались на солнце, едва не ослабила свой ментальный блок. Хорошо, что Снейп предвидел ее реакцию, натренировал и она смогла вовремя взять себя в руки.  
  
— Лимонных долек? — любезно предложил Дамблдор, пересаживая птицу обратно на насест.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, я только что с ужина, — отказалась Мия, — Я в чем-то провинилась?  
  
— Что ты. Конечно нет, — заверил ее директор, — Просто хотел поинтересоваться, как у тебя дела. Освоилась?  
  
Дамблдор сел за стол, облокотился на спинку и стал медленно поглаживать свою бороду.  
  
— Да, более-менее.  
  
Мия опасливо посмотрела на расслабленного мужчину. Она не знала, чего ей ожидать. Зачем он ее позвал?  
  
— Я вот, что хотел узнать: сложностей с уроками у тебя нет, случайно? — с улыбкой спросил директор и солнце блеснуло в стеклах его очков-половинок. — Наверняка пробелы большие?  
  
— Пробелов у меня много, но я нагоню со временем, — спокойно ответила Мия.  
  
— Если хочешь могу подсобить в этом, — любезно предложил Дамблдор.  
  
— Не стоит, спасибо, — поспешила отказаться от предложения девушка.  
  
— Зря отказываешься, — проговорил директор негромко, — Когда-то я сам преподавал. Могу многому тебя научить. А то тебе, наверно, тяжело на занятиях.  
  
— Да нет, справляюсь вроде.  
  
— На твоем месте я бы подумал. Сейчас время такое…неспокойное. Вдруг, что случится? — директор встал со своего места и сделал несколько шагов по кабинету. Он развернулся к Мие спиной и подошел к одному из шкафов.  
  
— И все же, спасибо, не надо, — отказалась девушка внутренне напрягаясь. От этого старикашки она была готова ждать чего угодно.  
  
— Зря отказываешься, — не поворачивая головы вздохнул директор, — Я бы мог тебя научить, как например справляться с боггартом, — сказав это, Дамблдор резко распахнул дверцы шкафа и довольно резво для своего возраста отскочил в сторону.  
  
На Мию полетел серый клубок волшебного тумана. Она подскочила на месте, отчего опрокинула стул и встала в стойку. Руки запутались в складках мантии и она довольно долго не могла достать волшебную палочку. Когда, наконец, она ее достала и подняла глаза на боггарта, то увидела все то же грязное облако.Она простояла минуту, две, пять, но ничего так и не изменилось.  
  
— Первый раз такое вижу, — услышала девушка раздосадованный голос директора. Она повернулась в его сторону. На нее смотрели глаза полные удивления и разочарования. Причем девушка не бралась сказать, чего в них было больше.  
  
— Риддикулус, — крикнул в сторону боггарта Дамблдор и на месте серой тучи возникла пара носков с изображением красноносых оленей. По взмаху волшебной палочки их подняло в воздух и они залетели обратно в шкаф.  
  
— Вы очень смелая девушка, — вновь натянув на себя улыбку дружелюбия проговорил директор, — Ничего не боитесь.  
  
Мия лишь развела руками. На самом деле она боялась стольких вещей, что боггарт, вероятно, просто растерялся от подобного многообразия и так и не решил, во что ему превратиться.  
  
— Я хотел вам показать, что наличие знаний очень важно, — объяснил свой поступок Дамблдор. — Ведь никогда не знаешь когда придется за себя постоять. Это был боггарт.  
  
— О да, я знаю, — поспешила прервать директора Мия, — Превращается в то, чего мы больше всего боимся. Для обезвреживания необходимо представить нечто смешное и произнести Риддикулус.  
  
— А ты молодец, — невольно признал Дамблдор.  
  
Мия заметила, как мужчина недовольно сжал кулаки под длинными рукавами мантии.  
  
— Откуда знаешь это заклинание? — спросил директор, вальяжно прохаживаясь по кабинету.  
  
Мия заметила, что в этот раз директор направлялся в сторону большого золотого сундука. Озаренная догадкой девушка зачастила:  
  
— От профессора Снейпа. Он научил меня паре заклинаний. Таких как риддикулус, экспеллиармус, вингардиум левиоса, — по мере перечисления директор все приближался к странному сундуку, — Экспекто патронум, — продолжила перечисление известных ей заклинаний Мия. Директор остановился.  
  
— Патронусу Снейп тебя тоже научил? — переспросил он, уже готовый открывать сундук.  
  
— Да — внаглую соврала Мия.  
  
— И что же это за заклинание такое? — Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Мию из-под густых бровей.  
  
— Используется в защите от дементоров, — отрапортовала Мия.  
  
— Быстро тебя Снейп натренировал, — мило улыбнулся директор, отходя от злосчастного сундука. Мия незаметно перевела дух. — Как же ты это все запомнила?  
  
— Я способная, — натянула на себя улыбку Мия.  
  
— Это я вижу, — вполголоса сказал Дамблдор, но Мия его услышала и вся внутренне напряглась в ожидании очередной проверки. Наконец после пары минут молчаливых брождений по кабинету директор успокоился и сел за стол, положив под подбородок скрещенные пальцы.  
  
— Ну, смотрю с предметами тебе помощь не нужна, — не сводя с Мии внимательного взгляда, сказал он, — А что насчет других проблем? С учениками какими подружилась? Никто не обижает? — со всем участием поинтересовался Дамблдор, — А то я заметил, что ты на обедах не сидишь со своими однокурсниками.  
  
— А это так принципиально, за каким столом я сижу? — огрызнулась Мия.  
  
— Конечно нет, — отмахнулся Дамблдор, — Сиди, где хочешь. Просто вдруг тебя кто задирает на своем факультете или на других? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался старый интриган, — Я ведь видел, как ты от близнецов Уизли со слезами на глазах убежала.  
  
Мия вспомнила, что действительно не сдержала слез, когда увидела обоих братьев Уизли целыми и невредимыми. Еле заставила себя стоять на месте, а не бросится на них с объятиями. Так и хотелось прижать этих двоих себе и в полный голос зареветь. Смерть Фреда в последней книге для Мии стала шоком. Она плакала тогда так сильно, как не плакала еще ни над одним персонажем. Как Роулинг вообще посмела разлучить этих двоих? Мия даже не могла себе представить их по отдельности.  
  
— Ах, это, — она замялась, — Ничего серьезного, — отмахнулась она быстро соображая, чего бы наврать, — Они…они мне шутку рассказали, — придумала она наконец, — Да такую смешную, что я рассмеялась прямо до слез.  
  
— И что за шутка? — невинно поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
  
Мие показалось, что ей ни на грамм не поверили. Однако от дальнейших расспросов ее спас нетерпеливый стук в дверь.  
  
— Кто там? Войдите, — недовольно цыкнув, отозвался директор.  
  
Когда дверь открылась и глазам Мии предстала высокая фигура в черной мантии, она готова была от счастья кинуться на вошедшего мужчину с объятиями. Явился спаситель.  
  
— Дамблдор, мне неловко вас прерывать, но … — Снейп обвел глазами кабинет и увидев Мию в притворном изумлении округлил глаза, — Миссис Флейм, что вы здесь делаете? Вы еще час назад должны были явиться ко мне на отработку! — гневно раздувая ноздри возмутился Снейп.  
  
— Северус, не вини девушку, — встал со своего места директор, — Это я ее задержал. Уж прости, старика.  
  
— Вы, Дамблдор? — в изумлении приподнял брови Снейп.  
  
— Да. Хотел поинтересоваться, как у девочки проходит обучение. А ты молодец, за два дня многому успел научить. И риддикулус, и патронус, молодец.  
  
Снейп перевел глаза на девушку. Мия пожала плечами. Мол, так получилось.  
  
— Благодарю за похвалу, директор, но девочке сегодня еще многое следует доработать, — он отвесил Дамблдору полупоклон и пояснил, — Я собственно к вам и пришел на нее жаловаться.А вон как получилось.  
  
— Конечно-конечно, — зачастил Дамблдор, — Не смею вас задерживать.Ты, Северус, не гневайся так сильно. Родная кровь как-никак.  
  
Снейп оставил последние слова без комментария и, лишь бросив на Мию быстрый взгляд, развернулся на каблуках, покидая кабинет.  
  
Мия быстро вскочила с места и поспешила за уже скрывшимся в дверном проеме профессором. Когда горгулья исчезла из виду и они ступили на лестницу, Снейп поинтересовался:  
  
— Не помню, чтобы я тебя обучал патронусу.  
  
— Мои знания о нем чисто теоретические, — призналась смущенно Мия. — Мне повезло, что директор поверил на слово, а не выпустил на меня самого дементора.  
  
— А он пытался? — спросил Снейп у девушки, возмущенный подобной наглостью со стороны директора.  
  
— Хотел, да. Сперва он, правда, натравил на меня боггарта. Хотел проверить мои знания, — сообщила девушка.  
  
— Блок он твой пытался ослабить, а не знания проверить, — возмущенно зашипел Снейп, — И как ты справилась с боггартом? — поинтересовался мужчина.  
  
Они наконец дошли до кабинета защиты от темных искусств. Когда дверь за ним закрылась Снейп наложил привычные заглушающие и развернулся к Мие.  
  
— А я и не справлялась, — пожала плечами девушка.  
  
— Ты ослабила блок? — возмущенно воскликнул Снейп, — Мы же столько тренировались.  
  
— Ничего я не ослабляла, — обиженно буркнула Мия, — Просто боггарт передо мной не сформировался.  
  
— Не обрел форму, ты хочешь сказать? — уточнил Снейп.  
  
— Да, — кивнула Мия, — Несколько минут Дамблдор подождал, но потом сам его развеял и упрятал обратно в шкаф.  
  
— Дааа, — задумчиво протянул Снейп, — Он решил тебя напугать. Умный ход. Боггарт обычно принимает облик самого сокровенного страха человека. Ужас сковывает сознание и ослабляет любую защиту. Хотя иногда бывает и наоборот, но это редкость, — Снейп окинул Мию внимательным взглядом и поинтересовался, — Неужели ты ничего не боишься?  
  
— Я? — усмехнулась Мия, — Я боюсь всего! Мышей, змей, пауков, дементоров, монстров, болезней, смертей близких и много чего еще.  
  
Снейп усмехнулся.  
  
— Никогда не признавал везение за оружие, но вы со своей удачей обвели вокруг носа самого директора.  
  
— Не может не радовать, — хмыкнула Мия.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Снейп вновь становясь серьезным. — Хорошо, что я пошел вас искать.  
  
— Так вы меня искали, профессор? — округлила глаза Мия. Она то думала Снейп к директору по какому-то делу пришел.  
  
— Представьте себе, да, — красноречиво поднял брови профессор, — Вы не явились к назначенному времени и, естественно, я бес…кхм… — Снейп откашлялся, — Естественно, я не мог оставить подобный проступок без внимания.  
  
— Простите, что опоздала на отработку, — извинилась Мия. — Я не специально.  
  
— Кстати насчет вашей отработки, — начал Снейп, — Она пока откладывается на неопределенный срок. Я дочитал книги, про которые мы с вами говорили и думаю сейчас лучшее время отправиться на поиски крестражей. Точное местоположение каждого мне известно, поэтому за месяц должен управиться. Нам повезло, что директор изъявил свое желание поговорить с тобой именно сегодня. Больше в ближайшие недели трогать не будет. Поверь мне.  
  
— То есть вы оставляете меня тут на месяц одну? — обеспокоенно спросила Мия.  
  
— Что значит оставляю одну? — округлил в удивлении глаза Снейп, — Я вам что няня, миссис Флейм?  
  
— Нет-нет, — замотала головой Мия, — Просто как же я без вас? Кто меня учить будет? Вы же сами сказали, что беретесь восполнить мои пробелы.  
  
— Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Но хочу напомнить, что помимо меня в школе есть библиотека, в которой полно книг. Читайте и совершенствуйтесь. Заклинания на практике многие студенты учатся применять там же. В конце концов попросите кого-нибудь вам помочь. Да, что я вам, как маленькой объясняю? Это ясно?  
  
— Ясно, профессор, — расстроенно отозвалась Мия.  
  
— Я через три-четыре недели буду, — заверил девушку Снейп, — А вот еще. Возьмите на себя в свободное от учебы время поискать выручай комнату. Там вроде диадема должна быть.  
  
— Диадема Когтевран! — взбудоражено воскликнула Мия.  
  
— Да, — краешком губ улыбнулся Снейп, — Будет время, поищите.  
  
— Обязательно, профессор! — заверила его Мия.  
  
— Но не во вред учебе, — предупредил Снейп, — Учись на отлично. Вернусь проверю.  
  
— Я постараюсь, профессор, — Мия опустила глаза в пол.  
  
— И постарайтесь за это время ни во что не влипнуть.  
  
— Ну, что вы профессор, — улыбнулась Мия, — Я сама кротость.  
  
— Конечно, — хмыкнул Снейп, — Поэтому и предупреждаю. Свои планы тоже отложите на потом.  
  
— Какие планы… — отмахнулась Мия.  
  
Снейп посмотрел в кристально честные зеленые глаза и вздохнул. Девушке он не поверил, но понадеялся на ее благоразумие.  
  
— В общем ты меня поняла, — сказал мужчина, — Если что-то срочное случится отправь мне сокола. Назови ему мое имя и он сам меня найдет.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Мия.  
  
— На этом все. Сегодня дополнительных занятий не будет. Можешь идти.  
  
Когда за Мией закрылась дверь мужчина сел на свободный стул и потер виски. Правильная ли это идея уезжать сейчас? Вдруг что случится? Снейп помотал головой. Он уже все решил. Чем быстрее он разберется с этим, тем лучше.


	11. Спор

Мия сидела в библиотеке над очередной книгой. Как бы сказала Гермиона, с книгой для легкого чтения. Домашняя работа была давно сделана, и девушка могла себе позволить отвлечься. На удивление, с домашней работой, как боялась изначально Мия, она справлялась с завидной легкостью. Письменная часть практически вся находилась в учебниках, а с практикой уже вторую неделю подряд ей помогал Териус. Она после ужина, пока все ученики сидели в столовой, сбегала к волшебному портрету и занималась с ним. Иметь в знакомых опытного волшебника оказалось очень полезно. Он ей даже посоветовал, что можно почитать дополнительно. Мия как раз читала одну из его рекомендаций. Защита от чернокнижников. Учебник был довольно старым и потрепанным, видимо еще времен молодости самого Териуса, но написан довольно занимательно. Мия уже была на середине, когда ее прервал неловкий кашель. Она отвлеклась от книги и встретилась с карими полными любопытства глазами.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровалась с ней девушка с улыбкой.  
  
— Привет, — Мия положила закладку в книгу и отложила ее в сторону.  
  
— Не думала, что тут есть такие старые издания. Ты в каком отделе нашла ее?  
  
Девушка опустилась на свободный стул, и Мия пояснила:  
  
— По защите от проклятий. Ближе к закрытой секции. Порыться, правда, пришлось, чтобы ее найти. Там так много книг про летающих созданий, а я еще случайно уронила парочку…  
  
— О! Понимаю, — хихикнула девушка, — Они разлетелись, да?  
  
— Точно, — с улыбкой кивнула Мия, — Чтобы их поймать и водрузить обратно на полку пришлось пользоваться лестницей.  
  
— Тебе еще повезло, что они просто разлетелись. Я, когда искала книги по истории магии рун, наткнулась на историю баньши. Интересно стало и я отложила себе. Когда открыла ее в читальном зале, раздался такой вопль, что меня чуть из библиотеки не выгнали за нарушение тишины.  
  
Мия засмеялась.  
  
— Ой, — вдруг спохватилась девушка, заправляя прядь волос за ухо, — Я забыла представиться. Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, я Мия. Мия Флейм.  
  
— А я тебя знаю, — смущенно улыбнулась Гермиона.  
  
— Да? — хмыкнула Мия, — Мне говорили, что в школе нет человека, не знающего меня.  
  
— Скорее всего так оно и есть, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — У нас народ любопытный. А вокруг тебя уже столько всего интересного произошло.  
  
— То-то я смотрю, что есть ученики, которые за мной едва ли не следят, — грустно вздохнула Мия. Она в последние две недели постоянно на себе чувствовала внимательные взгляды. Иногда спина от них просто горела и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Мия даже сходила к мадам Помфри, но та ей сказала, что она абсолютно здорова и ничего сверхъестественного на ее спине нет.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь? — воскликнула Гермиона. Она скосила глаза за ее спину и едва заметно дернула головой, — Может с тобой просто хотят познакомиться, но стесняются подойти? — предположила она, вновь возвращая свое внимание на Мию.  
  
— Так я вроде не кусаюсь.  
  
— И за эти две недели с тобой никто не познакомился? — уточнила Гермиона.  
  
— Кроме тебя? Нет, никто.  
  
— Вот трус, — буркнула себе под нос гриффиндорка, — А бахвальства то сколько было.  
  
— Ты о чем? — с интересом подалась вперед Мия, — Так ты в курсе, кто за мной следит?  
  
— Я? Нет! — нисколько не убедительно замотала головой Гермиона.  
  
Мия задумчиво почесала нос. Ну, не мог же за ней следить Поттер? Она что на самом деле ему понравилась? Невозможно. Девушка решила бросить пробный камень.  
  
— А ты не знаешь, это случайно не мой тайный поклонник за мной следит? — невинно поинтересовалась она, — А то после той коробки конфет, которые он мне прислал через домовика за одним из ужинов, больше никаких знаков внимания от него так и не последовало.  
  
— Да нет, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Гермиона. Потом она замерла, поняв, что сказала лишнего, и закусила губу. Глаза у нее забегали в разные стороны, а потом уставились в пол.  
  
— Это хорошо, что не поклонник, — поспешила успокоить девушку Мия.  
  
— А почему? — спросила Гермиона, вновь поднимая глаза. — У тебя уже есть тот, кто тебе нравится? — она залилась краской, — Ой, извини. Это все-таки не мое дело.  
  
— Да нет, ничего, — отмахнулась Мия, — Моя личная жизнь сейчас и так на слуху у всей школы.  
  
— Ты знаешь про слухи? — расширила глаза Гермиона.  
  
— Да, добрые люди просветили, — хмыкнула Мия.  
  
— И ты как? Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
  
— Да, ничего. Пусть народ развлекается.  
  
— Значит это неправда, что тебе нравится Малфой?  
  
— Нуууу, я бы соврала если бы сказала, что он мне ненавистен, — ушла от прямого ответа Мия.  
  
— А что ты думаешь о Гарри?  
  
— О Гарри Поттере? — переспросила она, — Я с ним лично не знакома, но слышала, что он хороший человек.  
  
— Да, — тепло улыбнулась Гермиона, — Гарри у нас такой. Он смелый и верный, и никогда тебя в беде не оставит.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — согласилась Мия с Гермионой. — Слышала, вы с ним друзья?  
  
— Да! — горячо закивала головой девушка, — Он мой лучший друг.  
  
— Повезло ему, — улыбнулась Мия.  
  
Гермиона услышав подобные слова зарделась. Она хотела сказать, что это ей очень повезло иметь такого друга, как Гарри, как внезапно ее внимание привлекла к себе яркая метка, высветившаяся прямо у Мии на лбу. Небольшая татуировка, которая светилась мягким золотым светом. На ней были изображены два магических существа: дракон с распахнутыми крыльями и грифон.Они были так странно переплетены между собой, что можно было подумать будто они танцуют некий сложный танец. Это было невероятно красиво и изящно нарисовано. Однако буквально через несколько секунд метка исчезла. Гермиона даже подумала, что она ей показалась.  
  
Вдруг с одного из книжных стеллажей упала тяжелая книга, и Гермиона заторопилась.  
  
— Ты извини, что отняла твое время, — встала она со стула, — Мне уже пора. Приятно было познакомиться, — сказав это, Гермиона поспешила удалиться.  
  
Мия только и успела ей бросить вслед «Мне тоже», как девушки уже и след простыл.  
  
— И чего подходила спрашивается? — пожала плечами Мия, вновь погружаясь с головой в книгу.  
  
Гермиона тем временем свернула в отдел Травологии. Там между стеллажей притаились мальчишки. Джордж, Фред и Гарри. Стоило ей подойти, как ребята сразу развернулись к ней.  
  
— Как все прошло? — нервно потирая шрам, спросил Гарри. — Ты узнала что-нибудь?  
  
— Да, — сложила руки на груди Гермиона. — Представьте себе.  
  
— Не томи, рассказывай! — подпрыгнул на месте Гарри.  
  
Гермиона медленно развернулась в сторону притихшего Джорджа. Он, как только увидел девушку сразу сделал вид, что нисколько не подглядывал за ее разговором все это время, а просто читал книгу. Горе сыщик даже не заметил, что книга была перевернута вверх тормашками.  
  
— Сам сознаешься или как? — ухмыльнулась девушка.  
  
Партизанское молчание было ей ответом.  
  
— Герми, ты о чем? — еще больше занервничал Гарри.  
  
— Я о том, что наш обольститель с девушкой еще даже не познакомился, — вкрадчиво объяснила Гермиона.  
  
— Как? — подскочил на месте Гарри. — Почему?  
  
— Нет. Ну, как я к ней подойду, — тут же пошел на попятную Джордж, — Она все время занята. То книгу читает, то обедает, когда мне?  
  
— Например, сейчас? — предложила Гермиона, — Я, как видишь, смогла с ней поговорить.  
  
— А ты еще что-нибудь узнала? — подал голос Гарри.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — пожала плечами Гермиона.  
  
— Так ты же ходила узнавать, как она относится к Малфою? Узнала?  
  
— Узнала, Гарри, не нервничай так, — спокойно ответила Гермиона, — Малфой ей нравится. А вот как друг или парень неизвестно. Ах, да, мне кажется, она в курсе, что конфеты были от тебя.  
  
— Она что-то сказала про них?  
  
— Нет, просто упомянула своего тайного поклонника, — сообщила Гермиона, — И то, что ей не хочется от него никаких больше знаков внимания.  
  
— Не хочется? — переспросил Джордж.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Джордж заметно выдохнул.  
  
— Гарри, — обратилась к другу Гермиона, — А ты точно уверен, насчет Малфоя?  
  
— В смысле? — захлопал глазами парень.  
  
— Ну, то, что он именно тот, кто тебе нравится. Может все-таки передумаешь? Мия хорошая девушка. Начитанная, вежливая, трудолюбивая. Вон посмотри, у нее и оценки по всем предметам отличные и литературу дополнительную читает, я даже таких книг еще не брала, а она уже дочитывает.  
  
— Нашла подругу по разуму, — фыркнул Фред.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, ты только послушай. Она вежливая и ни о ком плохо не отзывается. Тебя она даже в глаза не видела, но считает, что ты хороший человек. А ведь по школе множество баек про тебя ходит.  
  
— Гермиона! — Гарри не выдержал.  
  
— Нет, а что? — тут же пошла она на попятную, — Может подумаешь? Она хорошая.  
  
— Эй-эй, Герми, — всполошился Джордж, отбрасывая в сторону книгу, — Гарри, не слушай ее!  
  
— А что такого? Гарри, живой человек, он может в любой момент поменять свое решение. В конце концов, еще не поздно.  
  
— Поздно! — воскликнул Джордж, за что от Гермионы тут же получил подзатыльник тяжелой книгой. — За что? — возмутился он.  
  
— За все хорошее, — насупилась Гермиона, — Ты хочешь, чтобы на твои крики весь Хогвартс сбежался или еще хуже, чтобы меня по твоей милости лишили пропуска в библиотеку? Это же нарушение тишины!  
  
— Не злись, Герм, — отложил в сторону прилетевшую в него книгу Фред и подошел к девушке, обнимая ее, — Джордж, не хотел кричать. Он просто не подумал.  
  
— Вы все я смотрю мало, когда думаете, — возмущенно засопела Гермиона. Она уткнулась Фреду в грудь и шмыгнула носом. — Я же хочу, как лучше. Чтобы Гарри, был счастлив.  
  
— Гермиона, — погладил по плечу подругу тронутый Гарри, — Я понимаю и ценю это. Но сердцу не прикажешь, — от положил свою руку на грудь и вздохнул, — Даже если она и вся такая распрекрасная, как ты говоришь, мне все равно никто кроме него не нужен.  
  
Гермиона вывернулась из крепких объятий и посмотрела другу в глаза.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Как никогда.  
  
Гермиона утерла слезы, вновь возвращая себе боевой настрой, и вздернула голову вверх.  
  
— Тогда, мистер Гарри Поттер, советую брать дело в свои руки и идти на абордаж. А то на других, как ты видишь, рассчитывать не приходится, — девушка развернулась в сторону Джорджа, — Как тебе не стыдно? — спросила она притихшего после взбучки парня, — Ты же Гриффиндорец как-никак, а подойти к девушке боишься.  
  
— Я боюсь? — возмутился Джордж, — Да я хоть сейчас могу!  
  
— Так иди, — хмыкнула Гермиона на это показательное бахвальство.  
  
На ее глазах Джордж громко сглотнул и на негнущихся ногах пошел в сторону Мии.  
  
Ребята прильнули к книжному шкафу. Через пустое пространство между книгами они увидели, как парень подошел к письменному столу и сел напротив девушки, где буквально несколько минут назад сидела Гермиона. Пару минут он просто смотрел, но так и не решался начать разговор.  
  
— И что он молчит? — зашипела Гермиона, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
  
— Стесняется, — объяснил нетипичное для брата поведение Фред.  
  
— Что-то я не помню, чтобы он так стеснялся, когда приглашал Анджелину на Святочный бал, — фыркнула Гермиона.  
  
— Так, то была обычная девушка, а тут… — Фред вовремя прикусил язык.  
  
— А что тут? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— А…а… — Фред подозрительно замялся, — А тут неопознанный объект. Еще и с Малфоем так быстро нашла общий язык. Разве не подозрительная?  
  
Гарри эту отговорку наивно принял на веру и вновь повернулся к шкафу, переключая все свое внимание на Мию и Джорджа. Гермиона же почувствовала неладное.  
  
— Ты, что-то недоговариваешь, — зашептала она Фреду в ухо, настолько тихо, чтобы Гарри не услышал.  
  
— Герми, ты чего? — состроил невинную мордашку парень.  
  
— Ты не увиливай от ответа, — сощурила она в подозрении глаза, — Что в Мие есть такого особенного, что Джордж к ней даже подходить боится?  
  
— Я же говорил, не боится, а стесняется, — шепотом ответил Фред.  
  
Гермиона напряженно молчала пару минут, а потом спросила:  
  
 — Значит странная татуировка на ее лбу мне не показалась?  
  
— Ты ее видела? — вытаращил в удивлении глаза Фред, — Значит она есть все-таки на ней? — он довольно потер руки, — Надо будет Джорджу рассказать. Вот он выдохнет с облегчением, — улыбнулся Фред.  
  
— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — зашипела на своего парня Гермиона.  
  
Фред поцеловал ее в лоб.  
  
— Всему свое время, родная, — подмигнул он ей.  
  
— Джордж, возвращается! — привлек к себе внимание парочки Гарри, — Довольный.  
  
И действительно Джордж вернулся, сияя улыбкой во все 32.  
  
— Я с ней договорился встретиться сегодня после занятий, — гордо приосанился он.  
  
— Свидание? — тут же подлетел к нему любопытный Гарри.  
  
— Не уверен, — задумчиво почесал нос Джордж, — Она попросила меня показать ей, где находится Выручай комната.  
  
— И ты так просто согласился? — возмущённо округлила глаза Гермиона.  
  
— А что такого? — пожал он плечами, — Ей всего-то нужно место для занятий. А то постоянное внимание сплетников мешает учиться.  
  
— А почему она попросила об этом именно тебя? — спросила Гермиона. — А не меня, например?  
  
— Она сказала, что мы с Фредом, как самые прославленные мастера проказ, просто обязаны знать о такой комнате, — с улыбкой сказал Джордж, вздернув нос кверху.  
  
Гермиона захихикала.  
  
— Видел бы ты себя! — еле сдерживая смех, сказала она, — Только тебя похвалили, как ты, павлин, хвост распушил.  
  
— Да, ты хоть знаешь какой у меня камень с души свалился, когда я увидел та… — Джордж вовремя оборвал себя на полуслове.  
  
— Ты ее тоже увидел? — хмыкнул Фред.  
  
— А ты? Знал? И молчал? — Джордж в возмущении сузил глаза.  
  
— Не смотри сычом, — хмыкнул тот, — Этим со мной Гермиона только что поделилась, — кивнул на девушку Фред.  
  
— Ребята-ребята, — остановил близнецов Гарри, — Я потерял нить разговора. Вы сейчас вообще, о чем?  
  
Джордж подошел к Гарри поближе и закинул руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Мы Гарри о том, что на Малфоя, на твоего, никто не претендует и претендовать не может. Он свободен, как сокол в ясном небе! — пафосно произнес Джордж и вновь повернулся к брату, — Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что это не Хорек.  
  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Фред.  
  
Гарри перевел непонимающие глаза с одного брата на другого, так и не понимая сути происходящего.  
  
— Как я понимаю, — вздохнула Гермиона, — Подробностей от вас так и не дождешься? — скосила она глаза по очереди на каждого из близнецов.  
  
— Извини, Герм, — приобнял девушку Фред, — Обещаю, потом все расскажу.  
  
— Не надо, — Гермиона сбросила со своей талии мужскую руку и развернулась на каблуках, — Я сама найду, — безапелляционно заявила она, — В этой библиотеке более тысяч книг. В одной да должно быть что-то написано, — сказав это, она покинула компанию ребят, скрываясь между стеллажами.  
  
— А куда она пошла? — спросил Гарри, который выпал из разговора и совсем перестал что-либо понимать.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — махнул рукой Фред, — Она решила загрузить себя очередной разгрузочной литературой. Ничего особенного.  
  
— Ааа, — понятливо протянул Гарри, — Тогда ладно.  
  
— Гарри, — отвлек от лишних мыслей парня Джордж, — Я свой шаг сделал. С девушкой поговорил. Теперь твой черед, — он хлопнул друга по плечу и подмигнул ему, — Что планируешь делать? Уже решил или нужна наша помощь?  
  
— Нет, — замотал головой Гарри. — Я знаю, что сделаю дальше.  
  
Сказав это Гарри покинул библиотеку, оставив близнецов только гадать, что могло прийти в его озаренную шрамом голову.  
  


***

  
Вечером этого же дня Гарри решил совершить вылазку до совятни, чтобы отправить очередное письмо о доставке в Хогсмид. На него напала какая-то странная решимость и он подумал, что подарить коробку пирожных он сможет и самостоятельно. Без всяких посредников. А то вон какая неразбериха получилась. Подумать только! Права, Гермиона. Гриффиндорец он или кто? Хотя Гарри солгал если бы сказал, что у него не тряслись поджилки, как только он представлял себе передачу пирожных в руки Малфоя. Он уже заранее чувствовал вкус клубничного крема на своих губах. Потому как иного исхода, кроме как размазывания его по своему лицу, Гарри просто не мог себе представить.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, соберись, — он ударил себя по щекам, останавливаясь перед деревянной дверью. Мантия-невидимка на нем сильно всколыхнулась, но он успел удержать ее от падения. Гарри специально ее одел, чтобы меньше свидетелей было о его вечерних брождениях по замку. А то в связи с последними слухами, не хватало еще, чтобы любопытный народ напридумывал чего лишнего.  
  
— Ты мой хороший, — раздался рядом чей-то голос. Гарри вздрогнул и огляделся.Рядом никого не оказалось. Поняв, что голос шел из совятни, парень тихо чертыхнулся. Он то думал, что в такой час там никого не окажется.Подойдя поближе Гарри прислушался, желая по голосу отгадать, кто находится по ту сторону двери.  
  
— Давай, мой хороший, еще вкусняшку хочешь? Нет? Наелся значит. Это хорошо, — довольно засмеялся звонкий голос. Гарри напрягся. Голос был подозрительно знаком. Неужели? Парень заерзал, отчего мантия съехала в бок, оголяя правый ботинок. Гарри тут же поднял руки вверх возвращая волшебную накидку в привычное положение.  
  
— Точно больше не хочешь? — спросила по ту сторону двери девушка у птицы.– Тогда я тебе завтра еще принесу, — видимо она собиралась уходить. Гарри приготовился отпрыгнуть в сторону в любой момент, как простой вопрос заставил его прирасти к полу.  
  
— Вот что с тобой делать, Драко? — невинно поинтересовалась девушка, отчего Гарри так и замер с поднятыми руками.  
  
— Вот почему ты выбрал себе именно это имя, — сокрушался тем временем голос за дверью, — Почему тебе не понравились такие красивые имена, например, как Конрад или Ричард? Тебе бы подошло.  
  
Гарри стянул с себя мантию и весь обратился в слух.  
  
— Я же не могу тебе это имя навсегда оставить. Представляешь, что будет, если его услышит Поттер? Он же меня от ревности на месте загрызет, — засмеялась девушка.  
  
— Что значит загрызет? — гневно раздувая ноздри поинтересовался Гарри, с грохотом врываясь внутрь.  
  
Мия, а это была именно она, на появление постороннего вздрогнула и уставилась на Гарри глазами полного удивления. Она стояла около окна рядом с большим насестом. В одной руке девушка сжимала банку крекеров, а другой гладила сидящего на насесте сокола. Тот на нежданного гостя среагировал на удивление спокойно. Гарри бы мог поклясться, что взор птицы обращенный в его сторону выражал особую степень скептицизма.  
  
— О! Привет, — дружелюбно поздоровалась с ним Мия.  
  
— Мне твое приветствие без надобности, — грубо бросил Гарри, гневным взглядом готовый просверлить в девушке дыру.  
  
— Вот оно как, — отложив банку с крекерами в сторону, сложила руки на груди Мия, — На правила приличия нам наплевать? Хорошо. Я спущусь до вашего уровня, мне не сложно, — Мию подобное отношение к своей персоне от героя своего детства сильно задело.  
  
— Ты мне тут не прикрывайся вежливостью. Я задал тебе вопрос. Что значили твои слова?  
  
— Ай-яй-яй, подслушивать, мистер Поттер, нехорошо, — словно издеваясь покачала головой девушка. — Вот не надо только на меня так смотреть, — усмехнулась Мия, смотря на Гарри. — А разве я не права? Ты вон и сейчас еле сдерживаешься, чтобы не запульнуть меня каким-нибудь непростительным.  
  
Гарри попытался взять себя в руки. Права Гермиона. Он себя совсем не контролирует. Сделав пару вдохов выдохов и приведя свою бурю в покое, он уже более спокойными глазами посмотрел на девушку перед собой.  
  
— Что я попала в яблочко? — изогнув одну бровь поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— Насчет чего?  
  
— Что ты по уши влюблен в Малфоя, разумеется, — как само собой разумеющееся озвучила Мия. — Можешь даже не отрицать, — хихикнула девушка. Она, как только увидела округлившиеся глаза Гарри, сразу же оттаяла. Но оставить все просто так было бы глупостью, поэтому она решила поиграть роль роковой стервы. — Какая новость! — нарочито громко воскликнула она, — Гарри Поттер влюблен в Драко Малфоя!  
  
— Тише ты, — зашипел Гарри, испуганно осматриваясь по сторонам.  
  
— А это что секрет? Ну да, конечно. Два парня вместе это же отвратительно, — Мия все продолжала издеваться.  
  
— Да будет тебе известно, — скрипя зубами сообщил Гарри, — Что в волшебном мире браки между двумя волшебниками одного пола не такое уж редкое явление.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь? — притворно округлила глаза Мия, — Ты уже даже к браку подготовился? Ну, тогда спешу тебя расстроить. Дракуся принадлежит мне и тебе с ним ничего не светит.  
  
Мия ожидала очередного всплеска ревности, но ей совершенно не понравилось то, как взгляд Гарри резко потух.  
  
— Ты конечно можешь попробовать его отбить, но не уверена, что у тебя получиться, — нарочито равнодушно протянула она, внимательно следя за реакцией.  
  
Гарри недовольно скрипнул зубами. Он предпринял всего лишь одну попытку и та пошла прахом.  
  
Мию, заметившую, как у парня напротив нее заходили желваки, осенило.  
  
— Твоя жалкая попытка соблазнить меня коробкой конфет была ничтожной, — хмыкнула она, не сводя с Гарри глаз. Заметив, как Гарри закусил губу, окрыленная удачной догадкой Мия продолжила, — Да, да, не удивляйся, я сразу смекнула, что они от тебя.  
  
— Да не тебе они были, — прошипел сквозь зубы Гарри, — Добби просто все напутал.  
  
Мия внутренне в предвкушении потерла руки.  
  
— Ты можешь говорить, что хочешь, но отвлечь меня от Драко может только что-то более достойное, чем простая дешевая коробочка конфет, — нарочито пренебрежительно сообщила она Гарри.  
  
— Для тебя Драко, что не более чем очередной трофей? — резко спросил Гарри.  
  
— Ну, конечно, — отмахнулась Мия. — Иначе зачем бы мне сдался этот блондинчик. А так, — она начала перечислять, — Он чистокровный, богатый, мозгами не обделен, в квиддич хорошо играет. Я сперва на вас глаз положила, мистер Поттер, — Мия сделала пару шагов вперед, — Ты куда больше в моем вкусе, хоть и не чистокровный.  
  
— Да сдалась ты мне, — огрызнулся Гарри.  
  
— Жаль, очень жаль, — ни сколько не расстроилась Мия.  
  
— Но если для тебя Драко — не более чем очередной трофей, зачем тебе так сильно за него держаться? — спросил Гарри у девушки.  
  
— А у тебя есть что мне предложить взамен? — ухмыльнулась Мия.  
  
Гарри замялся. Предложить было нечего.Хоть Джордж и изъявлял ярое желание сблизиться. У Гарри не было никакого желания отдавать друга в лапы этой девицы, охочей за деньгами и славой. Он еще не настолько пал, чтобы друзьями разбрасываться. Нет, здесь надо придумать что-нибудь другое. Гарри посмотрел в окно, где как раз воспарил желтоклювый филин и его озарило.  
  
— Раз ты относишься к Драко, как к трофею, разве интересно заполучить себе его просто так? Без борьбы?  
  
Мия казалось только и ждала этого вопроса.  
  
— Предлагаешь соревнование? — в любопытстве вздернула она одну бровь.  
  
— Да! — горячо воскликнул Гарри.  
  
— И какое же?  
  
— Матч в квиддич, — предложил Гарри.  
  
— А давай, — с легкой руки согласилась Мия.  
  
Гарри уже заранее праздновал победу. Ему для удачного исхода дела даже Феликс фелициус не понадобится. Не зря он все-таки лучший ловец Гриффиндора. Эта девчонка не знает с кем связалась.  
  
— Тогда завтра на поле в одиннадцать, — предложил Гарри. На лице его застыла улыбка, а глаза превратились в льдинки. Он не позволит этой выскочке присвоить себе самое дорогое, что у него есть. — По рукам? — спросил он протягивая руку.  
  
— По рукам, — с довольной улыбкой хлопнула его по ладони девушка. — До встречи, Гарри, — подмигнула ему Мия. Она взяла в руки початую банку с крекерами и поспешила покинуть помещение. — Постарайтесь не опаздывать, — бросила она под конец, захлопывая за собой дверь.


	12. Матч

Следующее утро выдалось холодным, но солнечным. Большой зал был наполнен восхитительным запахом жареных сосисок и радостной болтовней — все предвкушали захватывающее зрелище.  
  
Гарри не знал, как, но о его матче с неизвестным соперником за ночь стало известно всей школе.  
  
— Тебе надо хоть что-нибудь съесть, — озабоченно заметила Гермиона, увидев, что Гарри сидит перед пустой тарелкой.  
  
— Я ничего не хочу, — отрезал Гарри.  
  
— Хотя бы один ломтик хлеба, — настаивала она.  
  
— Я не голоден, — решительно ответил Гарри, для пущей убедительности энергично помотав головой. Все его внимание было сосредоточено сейчас на конкретной девушке, которая опять сидела за слизеринским столом в непозволительной близости от Драко.  
  
Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно. Он ночью пообщался с Роном, и они решили, что девушка возможно не так проста, как кажется. Рон сделал предположение, что выскочка неплохо сидит на метле и есть небольшая вероятность, что она играет куда лучше самого Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, тебе правда надо поесть, — пришел на помощь Гермионе Рон. Он заметил странное состояние друга и в попытке отвлечь протянул ему куриную ножку.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри, мотая головой. Рон положил ножку к себе в тарелку и обильно полил ее кетчупом.  
  
— Тебе не стоит так переживать, — прочавкал он, — Она ведь из маглов. Возможно даже на метле никогда не сидела.  
  
— Еще вчера ты говорил, что она может быть отличным ловцом, — воскликнул Гарри. Его нервы были на пределе.  
  
— И то, и то возможно в равной степени, — пожал плечами Рон, — Мы же ничего о ней не знаем.  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Его карман оттягивала бутылочка Феликс фелициуса. Соблазн выпить его незамедлительно был очень велик. Но он же честный игрок. Все должно быть по правилам!  
  
— Смотри-ка, смотри-ка, — послышался рядом, возбужденный голос Симуса, — Как новенькая к Малфою прижалась! Видать и правда по нему сохнет.  
  
Феликс фелициус перевесил чашу с совестью в одно мгновение и пальцы Гарри сжались вокруг маленькой бутылочки. Он заметил понимающий взгляд Рона, снисходительный Гермионы, и приняв это за молчаливую поддержку, достал из кармана пузырек и накапал себе в бокал несколько капель. Гарри залпом проглотил сок и облизал губы.  
  
— Уже почти пора, — с немного безумной улыбкой заметил он.  
  
Заиндевевшая трава похрустывала под ногами, когда Гарри с друзьями шли на стадион.  
  
— Удачная сегодня погода, да? — сказал Рон.  
  
— Ага, — отозвался Гарри. Он был бледен и его немного подташнивало.  
  
— Не переживай, — хлопнул его по плечу друг, — Все будет в ажуре.  
  
— Я уже не уверен, Рон, — хмуро отозвался Гарри, когда перед ними замаячили высокие ангары. — Предчувствие у меня какое-то нехорошее.  
  
— Предчувствие? — тут же насторожилась Гермиона, — Ты выпил зелье удачи и все равно чувствуешь неуверенность?  
  
— Я бы не назвал это неуверенностью, — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри в ответ. — Просто странное предчувствие нехорошего.  
  
Они вошли в раздевалку, где их дожидались Джинни и Демельза.  
  
— Погодные условия идеальные, — сказала Джинни, взбудоражено всплеснув руками, — Гарри, это будет просто фантастический матч!  
  
Девушки стояли уже одетые в спортивные мантии.  
  
— Эээ, — нахмурив брови протянул Гарри, — Я что-то не понял. А вы, что здесь делаете?  
  
— Как что? — радостно ответила Демельза, — Неужели ты думал, что выйдешь на поле один?  
  
— Да, Гарри? — отодвинув шторку раздевалки, заявил Фред. — Какое же это соревнование, если один на один? Так неинтересно.  
  
— Полностью согласен, — согласился с братом Джордж, который вошел в комнату и бросил в Рона и Гарри форму, — Переодевайтесь. Матч скоро начнется.  
  
— Так это вы! — воскликнула Гермиона, тыча в близнецов пальцем. — Зачем вы раструбили об этом всей школе?  
  
— Мы ничего не раструбили, — тут же пошел на попятную Фред, — Просто намекнули, что Гарри собирается посоревноваться кое с кем в мастерстве. Вот и все.  
  
— Кстати, Гарри, — потянула его за рукав мантии Джинни, — А с кем ты соревнуешься?  
  
— Да, Гарри, — улыбнулся Джордж, — Расскажи с кем? Нам всем интересно.  
  
Гарри заскрежетал зубами и повернулся в сторону Рона.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, — замахал он руками, — Клянусь я не при чем!  
  
От дальнейших выяснений отношений Гарри отвлек громкий стук в дверь.  
  
— Кто там? — раздраженно бросил он через плечо, даже не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Поттер, я знаю, что с понятием пунктуальности ты не знаком, поэтому спешу сообщить, что уже одиннадцать и пора начинать матч.  
  
— Малфой, — пораженно выдохнули Джинни и Демельза.  
  
Гарри медленно обернулся. В дверях одетый в слизеринскую спортивную мантию стоял Драко собственной персоной.  
  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Поторапливаю тебя, если не заметил, — хмыкнул Драко и изогнул губы в усмешке. — Протри очки и поторапливайся. Иначе победа безоговорочно достанется мне. — сказав это, он развернулся и хлопнул дверью.  
  
— Гарри! — хлопнула в ладоши за спиной Джинни, — Так ты все же решился выступить против Малфоя за сердце новенькой?! — полу утвердительно полувопросительно воскликнула она. — Как здорово! Вот это я понимаю. Прям как во времена рыцарства.  
  
Гарри не стал слушать хвалебных речей в свою сторону. Он быстро выскочил вслед за скрывшимся Драко. Однако стоило ему распахнуть дверь, как позади нее раздался глухой «БУМ»  
  
— Мой нос, — прокряхтели из-за двери. — Ты сломал мне нос.  
  
— Ой, извините я вас не заме… — Гарри запнулся, когда увидел кто именно из-за него пострадал. Мия стояла с зажмуренными глазами и аккуратно ощупывала свой нос на предмет повреждений. Крови не было, вероятно обошлось без перелома. Это радовало. Гарри поспешил захлопнуть за собой дверь. Он подхватил Мию под локоток и утащил подальше от людей в сторону кладовки с метлами.  
  
— Отпусти меня, — вырвала свою руку девушка. — Одни проблемы от тебя. Нос мне еще сломал.  
  
— Ничего я тебе не сломал, — зашипел Гарри. Он достал палочку и перед застывшей Мией произнес пару заклинаний. Девушка поводила носом из стороны в сторону, пощупала для надежности и лишь потом прищурившись сказала:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Небольшой ушиб, — пожал плечами Гарри, — Ничего серьезного, — он убрал палочку обратно в складки мантии.  
  
— Поверю тебе на слово, — фыркнула Мия.  
  
— Кстати насчет этого! — вперил глаза в девушку Гарри, — Что это все значит? Почему ко мне только что приходил Малфой? Какое он имеет отношение к нашему договору.  
  
— А какое отношение к нашему договору имеет вся та толпа, что собралась посмотреть на занятное зрелище? — воскликнула Мия. — Ты видел сколько народу на стадионе собралось? Да там яблоку негде упасть.  
  
— Это не моя вина, — ссутулился Гарри, — Это все близнецы разболтали.  
  
— Мне то в принципе без разницы, — уже спокойнее отозвалась Мия, — Я все равно не собиралась против тебя играть.  
  
— Как это не собиралась? А договор? — Гарри насторожился.  
  
— Если ты помнишь, — вкрадчиво начала Мия, — Я договаривалась с тобой о матче, но ни слова не говорила, что конкретно с тобой буду соревноваться именно я. Нашел идиотку! — она рассмеялась, — Я, которая никогда не сидела на метле? Против тебя? Лучшего игрока Гриффиндора? Не смеши меня. Это заранее было бы обречено на провал. А так я нашла тебе достойного соперника.  
  
— Малфоя? — переспросил Гарри.  
  
— А чем тебе не соперник? — ухмыльнулась Мия.  
  
— Тебе не кажется абсурдным, что тот, кого ты считаешь трофеем сам за себя играет?  
  
— Нет, не кажется, — помотала Мия головой, — Кроме него противостоять тебе некому. А так я заодно и посмотрю стоит ли он моего внимания. Если выиграет он, то победа моя, а если ты, то я обещаю сдастся, — в ее глазах Гарри прочитал насмешку, — Ты бы поторапливался. Все только тебя и ждут, — она хлопнула его по плечу и скрылась.  
  
— Что? – Гарри круто повернулся, но ее уже и след простыл.  
  
Он поспешил вернуться в раздевалку. Не обращая внимания на бурные обсуждения Джинни, Демельзы и Гермионы о временах рыцарства и всевозможных дуэлей, он под внимательным взглядом Рона натянул на себя красную спортивную мантию.  
  
— Ну, что капитан, — ткнул его в бок Рон, когда он закончил, — Как я понял соревноваться ты сегодня будешь с Малфоем?  
  
Гарри кивнул и Рон хмыкнул.  
  
— Так даже лучше, — поймав удивленный взгляд друга он пояснил, — Во всяком случае лучше ведь тот соперник, с которым ты уже играл не так ли? Ты знаешь его слабые стороны, а он…  
  
— А он мои, — расстроенно выдохнул Гарри.  
  
— А он твои — не стал отрицать Рон, — Но это ведь лучше, чем незнакомый игрок с непредсказуемой манерой игры?   
  
— Возможно, — нехотя согласился Гарри. — Ладно. Раз уж у нас полноценный матч… Всем на поле. Всем удачи.  
  
— Как говорил Вуд, — хмыкнул Фред, хлопая Гарри по плечу, — Расшибись в лепешку, а поймай снитч первый, раньше Малфоя.  
  
— Если, что мы всегда рядом, — подмигнул Джордж.  
  
Стадион был забит битком – казалось, здесь собралась вся школа. У многих в руках были бинокли. Гарри про себя отметил, что подобного ажиотажа он не видел, пожалуй, со своей первой игры.  
  
Судила игру, как обычно, мадам Трюк. Она стояла в центре поля, держа в руках метлу и ожидая, пока команды выстроятся друг напротив друга.  
  
— Любительский матч ничем не отличается от обычного, — заявила она, жестом приказывая капитанам подойти поближе. — Нам нужна красивая и честная игра, молодые люди.  
  
Гарри и Драко под ее суровым взглядом пожали руки.  
  
— Пожалуйста, оседлайте свои метлы.  
  
Гарри вскарабкался на свою потрепанную метлу.  
  
Мадам Трюк с силой дунула в свой свисток и взмыла высоко в воздух вместе с четырнадцатью игроками. Матч начался.  
  
Гарри кружил над стадионом, выискивая снитч и заодно присматривал за Малфоем, который выписывал зигзаги далеко внизу. Вдруг раздался голос, настолько непохожий на привычный голос их бессменного комментатора, что это просто резало слух.  
  
— Ну вот, игра началась, и я думаю, нас всех удивил состав команды, которую Поттер собрал в этом году. Многие считали, что Рональд Уизли не войдет в команду, учитывая его крайне неровные выступления в качестве вратаря в прошлом сезоне, но, конечно, тут сыграла свою роль давняя личная дружба с капитаном…  
  
Слизеринская половина трибун встретила эти слова издевательскими выкриками и аплодисментами. Гарри вытянул шею, стараясь рассмотреть комментаторскую площадку. Там стоял высокий худой светловолосый мальчик со вздернутым носом и говорил в магический рупор, когда-то принадлежавший Ли Джордану. Гарри узнал Захарию Смита, игрока из команды пуффендуйцев, который был ему глубоко несимпатичен.  
  
— А вот и первая атака слизеринцев, Урхарт мчится через поле и…  
  
У Гарри екнуло под ложечкой. Поражение в этом матче могло слишком дорого ему обойтись.  
  
— Уизли берет мяч. Что ж, должно же ему когда-нибудь повезти…  
  
— Это точно, Смит, должно, — пробормотал Гарри, усмехаясь про себя, и нырнул в гущу игроков, высматривая, не мелькнет ли где-нибудь неуловимый снитч.  
  
Через полчаса после начала игры Гриффиндор вел в счете: шестьдесят — ноль. Рон несколько раз красиво брал голы, иногда дотягиваясь до мяча самыми кончиками пальцев, а Джинни забила четыре гола из шести. После этого Захария перестал громко спрашивать, не присутствуют ли брат и сестра Уизли в команде только благодаря своей дружбе с Поттером, зато теперь он взялся за самого Гарри.  
  
—Господа, прошу посочувствовать мистеру Поттеру, который нарезает уже который круг над полем, но так и не предпринял ни единой попытки поймать снитч. Наверняка обилие рыжих голов мешает ему сосредоточится, — свысока заметил Захария.  
  
— Врежь ему бладжером! — крикнул Фреду Гарри, пролетая мимо, и Фред, широко улыбаясь, направил очередной бладжер в комментаторскую рубку. Гарри с удовольствием услышал глухой удар, говоривший о том, что бладжер попал в цель. Можно было подумать, что гриффиндорцы сегодня просто не могут сделать ни одной ошибки. Снова и снова они забивали, а на противоположной стороне поля, Рон снова и снова легко и как будто без усилий брал мячи. Ничто не предвещало беды.  
  
— Воображает о себе невесть что, — послышался ехидный голос, и Гарри чуть не свалился с метлы. Мимо Гарри пролетел Малфой.  
  
— Твоему дружку сегодня подозрительно везет, — сквозь ветер в ушах услышал Гарри, когда Драко рядом с ним сделал показательную мертвую петлю.  
  
 — По-моему, Малфой из команды Слизерина заметил снитч! — сказал пришедший в себя после близкого знакомства с бладжером Захария Смит в мегафон. — Да, он определенно что-то увидел, пока Поттер хлопает ушами!  
  
Гарри возвел глаза к небу. Смит и правда идиот. Малфой лишь играл на публику не более того. Захария продолжил комментировать игру.  
  
— Слизерин идет в атаку…  
  
Гарри заметил свой мяч. Охваченный возбуждением он резко вильнул в сторону. Высоко над ним яркой искоркой на фоне чистого голубого неба стремительно летел снитч. Гарри поддал ходу. Ветер засвистел в ушах, заглушая комментарии Смита и вопли толпы на трибунах. Ему даже показалось, что все смолкло вокруг. Он уже видел стремительно летящий перед ним маленький круглый мячик, видел его трепещущие крылышки и увеличил скорость, пытаясь его догнать. И вот когда до снитча оставалось всего несколько фунтов, и Гарри вытянул вперед свою руку, как уши резанул леденящий душу крик.  
  
— ДРАКО!!!  
  
Гарри тут же споткнулся в воздухе; снитч проскочил у него между пальцами, а сам Гарри сделал своеобразный кувырок, чудом оставшись на метле. Краем глаза он заметил, как рядом с ним пролетело безвольное тело в зеленой мантии.  
  
Гарри резко развернул метлу и рванул с места. Белыми от натуги пальцами он вцепился в метлу, обтекая ее всем своим естеством, но даже уменьшив сопротивление подобным образом, не поспевал за стремительно падающим Малфоем. Земля быстро приближалась. Как на зло они довольно далеко отлетели от других игроков и кроме Гарри подхватить Малфоя было некому. До земли оставались считанные фунты. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что если не успеет, то Драко не поможет даже всесильная мадам Помфри. Еще немного. Ему нужна лишь пара дополнительных секунд. Он вытянул вперед руку в попытке хотя бы ухватиться за мантию. Пожалуйста. Из глаз покатились слезы, которые тут же осушало ветром. Кто-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Помогите.  
  
Резко над Гарри пролетела темная тень. Большой сокол в пару взмахов крыльев долетел до Малфоя и вонзил в безвольное тело свои острые когти, замедляя тем самым его падение. Гарри подлетел снизу. Он выпустил метлу и двумя руками, удерживаясь только коленями, подхватил падающего Драко. Сокол разжал когти, Гарри почувствовав вес на себе в полной мере, потерял равновесие, и его закачало. Он перехватил Драко, прижимая к своей груди одной рукой, а второй быстро взялся за древко метлы. Аккуратно приземлившись, Гарри отбросил метлу в сторону и осел с окровавленным телом на землю. Драко был без сознания. В местах, где его держали соколиные лапы в мантии зияли прорехи. Ткань была мокрой от крови. Гарри обнял слизеринца обеими руками и прижал крепче к себе, вслушиваясь в глухой стук чужого сердца. Он прижался мокрым лбом к мягким волосам и рвано выдохнул.  
  
— Живой… Слава Богу…


	13. Взрыв легилименции

Мия поднималась по лестнице на трибуны для болельщиков. Ее план шел, как по маслу, и она не могла стереть довольную улыбку с своего лица. Далось ей это, правда, не без усилий. Состроить перед Гарри роковую стерву у нее не составило труда, не зря она все-таки два года состояла в театральной труппе, а вот с Драко пришлось повозиться. Она весь вечер убила на то, чтобы уговорить слизеринца участвовать вместо нее. Наплела с три короба, что проспорила Поттеру желание и если он в этом матче победит, то ей придется его выполнить. Малфой поначалу отнекивался, говорил, что Поттер слабак на фантазию и ничего умнее, чем пару раз прокукарекать в большом зале не придумает, но Мия сделала акцент на близнецах Уизли, а потом для пущего антуража пустила слезу. Перед женскими слезами Драко и сломался.  
  
— Эй, малышка, — окликнул Мию низкий голос, — Ты кажется трибуной ошиблась. — над Мией навис высокий кудрявый парень, судя по красному галстуку, из Гриффиндора.  
  
— Ой, — она огляделась. Вокруг все так и пестрило львиной атрибутикой и Мия сделала попытку сделать шаг назад.  
  
— Куда собралась? — нагло схватили ее за руку. — Раз уж пришла, милости просим, — парень резко потянул девушку на себя, заставляя упасть к себе на грудь. Мия задергалась, но ее держали крепко. — Не вырывайся, детка, — усмехнулись над ухом и Мия запаниковала. Кругом стоял шум и в такой обстановке этому «Ромео» не составляло никакого труда утащить ее в какой-нибудь темный угол.  
  
— Отпустите меня, — предприняла девушка попытку вырваться.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — развязно прошептали ей прямо в лицо.  
  
Мия от страха задрожала, но ее резко вырвали из противных рук.  
  
— Кормак, отцепись от девушки, — резко сказал нескладный парень, оттесняя Мию себе за спину.  
  
— Ой-ой, посмотрите кто у нас тут, — засмеялся Кормак. — Невилл Долгопупс!  
  
— Кормак, шел бы ты отсюда, — подошла на шум Гермиона, вставая перед Невиллом и скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Окей-окей, ребята, остыньте, я ухожу.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Невилл у испуганной Мии.  
  
— Да-да, спасибо, — закивала девушка в попытке прийти в себя, — Все хорошо.  
  
— Ты не обращай на него внимания. Гордец еще тот. Стоило ему провалиться в квиддиче совсем невыносимым стал, — объяснила поведение своего сокурсника Гермиона. Она протащила Мию сквозь толпу и усадила на свободное место рядом с белокурой девушкой с огромной головой льва на голове.  
  
— Мия это Полумна Лавгуд, — указала на девушку Гермиона, — Луни это Мия Флейм.  
  
Полумна улыбнулась, склонив голову вбок, отчего ее самодельный лев немного покачнулся, и вновь вернула свое внимание игре, которая как раз началась. Игроки воспарили в воздух и по трибунам пронесся голос комментатора.  
  
— Ну вот, игра началась, и я думаю, нас всех удивил состав команды, которую Поттер собрал в этом году…  
  
Мия тут же скривилась. Захария Смит. Ну, конечно, как она могла забыть! Ли Джордан — веселый комментатор, судивший все игры Гарри до этого, выпустился в прошлом году. Он вроде был с близнецами одногодкой. Мия помотала головой в поисках комментаторской рубки. На одной из трибун, которая пестрела желтыми красками ей удалось заприметить нечто похожее. Небольшой деревянный выступ, который выпирал перед первыми сиденьями. В этой своеобразной пристройке стоял, активно жестикулируя руками светловолосый парень — Захария. Мие довелось перекинуться с ним парой слов и их ей вполне хватило, чтобы охарактеризовать Смита как очень специфичного человека, охочего до сплетен и трусливого до невозможности. Такие не становились предателями и обычно вели вполне законопослушный образ жизни, однако с окружающими у них отношения частенько не складывались. И Мия прекрасно понимала почему.  
  
—Господа, прошу посочувствовать мистеру Поттеру, который нарезает уже который круг над полем, но так и не предпринял попытке поймать снитч. Наверняка обилие рыжих голов мешает ему сосредоточится, — свысока заметил Захария.  
  
Гермиона на соседнем кресле заерзала.  
  
— Что он себе позволяет?! — через стиснутые зубы прошептала она. — Стукнуть бы его пару раз, да хорошенько, чтобы зубов не досчитался.  
  
Тут же словно по велению Гермионы в комментатора прилетел бладжер. Захарию отбросило на близ сидящих болельщиков, а в рубке зазияла огромная прореха. Мия ухмыльнулась. Видимо, не зря та была сделана из дерева. В случае чего, легче всего отремонтировать.  
  
— Смотрите как от него все мозгошмыги разлетелись, — довольно захлопала в ладоши Полумна. — Оригинальный способ от их избавления.  
  
— Надеюсь после подобного этот придурок не кажет нос в комментаторы, — пробормотала Гермиона.  
  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — Мия указала пальцем на пуффендуйца, который отряхнул с себя деревянные щепки и вновь взял в руки рупор.  
  
— Ничему жизнь не учит, — вздохнула Гермиона.  
  
— О, Малфой красуется, — раздался позади девушек заливистый смех. Мы их на 60 очков обходим, а он мертвые петли выделывает.  
  
— Это он Гарри пытается отвлечь, — со знанием дела сказал Невилл.  
  
— Да разве нашего Гарри так легко проведешь, — хохотнул гриффиндорец, — Вон, смотри он уже помчался. Видать снитч увидал. Давай, Гарри!  
  
Мия прикипела вниманием на оживившемся Поттере. Он сделал лихой вираж и резко взмыл в голубое небо. Поднялся сильный ветер, от которого волосы Мии зажили своей жизнью и перекрыли ей весь обзор. Убрав с лица непослушные пряди, Мия краем глаза заметила, как мимо трибун пронеслась пара игроков. Джинни летела с квоффолом в руках, а у нее на хвосте сидел какой-то слизеринец. Внезапно орущие лозунги и слова поддержки трибуны смолкли. Мие на секунду показалось, что ее оглушило. Она вновь подняла свои глаза в небо, и от увиденного у нее кровь застыла в жилах.  
  
С огромной высоты, в несколько десятков метров, летел человек. Летел камнем вниз. Метла его чернела на фоне ясного неба, говоря о том, что происходящие не было очередным лихим виражом или трюком высокого пилотажа. Мия за долю секунды окинула взглядом поле, подмечая знакомые очертания игроков, и ее с головой накрыло жуткое осознание. Безвольной куклой вниз падал Драко Малфой.  
  
— ДРАКО!!!  
  
Заорала Мия не своим голосом, подскочив на месте.Ее голову тут же прошибло сильной болью.  
  
— Мальчик разобьется!  
  
— Несчастье то какое!  
  
— Ужас!  
  
— Он не выживет!  
  
Все эти мысли пронеслись у Мии в голове, опережая одна другую. Кричали мужчины, плакали женщины. Этот оглушающий поток чужого сознания перекрыл для Мии действительность. Перед глазами все поплыло, ноги не держали. Кажется, она осела на пол. Больно, как же было больно.  
  
— Мия! — закричала Гермиона, когда заметила, что девушка рядом с ней упала. Она присела на корточки и попыталась поднять дрожащее тело. Ей помогла Полумна. Они в четыре руки смогли усадить Мию на кресло.  
  
— Мия! Мия очнись! — затрясла ее Гермиона в попытке привести девушку в сознание. Зрачки Мии прямо на глазах испуганной Гермионы посерели и из них потекли слезы. Губы задрожали, и девушка закричала.  
  
У Гермионы самой затряслись руки от происходящего. Она не знала, что ей предпринять.  
  
К перепуганной девушке на метле подлетел Джордж.  
  
 — Что случилось? — спросил он, соскакивая на пол.  
  
— Она… не реагирует, — дрожащим голосом объяснила Гермиона, — Я в первый раз такое вижу. Я не знаю, что с ней.  
  
Джордж присел перед Мией на корточки.  
  
— Ты меня слышишь? — он коснулся ледяной руки девушки.  
  
Мия снова закричала. Ей было больно. Голова пухла от обилия информации и боль только усиливалось. Она зажмурилась.  
  
— Похоже на истерику или шок, — внесла предположение Гермиона.  
  
Джордж притянул дрожащие тело к себе и судорожно зашептал:  
  
— С ним все хорошо. Гарри его поймал, успокойся.  
  
Мию сильнее затрясло.  
  
— Тише-тише, успокойся, все обошлось, — Джордж погладил девушку по спине.  
  
— Мистер Уизли, отойдите от нее!  
  
Снейп пробирался сквозь толпу перепуганных гриффиндорцев с палочкой наперевес.  
  
— Профессор, она меня не слышит — отозвался Джордж, не выпуская из рук подрагивающую девушку.  
  
— Слышит. Она нас всех сейчас слышит, — буркнул мужчина, присаживаясь перед Мией на колени. — Поэтому ей так плохо, — объяснил он замершим Джорджу и Гермионе.  
  
— Девочка моя, ну давай спокойнее, — Снейп взял худую ладонь девушки и направил палочку Мие в лоб.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — обеспокоенно спросил Джордж.  
  
— Хочу попробовать закрыть сознание от чужого воздействия. Не мешайте.  
  
— Interitum, — произнес Снейп, взмахивая палочкой. Из нее вырвался сиреневый туман и на глазах впитался Мие в кожу.  
  
Однако ничего не произошло. Девушка все так же сильно дрожала, по щекам катились слезы, а в глазах стоял такой ужас, что мужчина старался в них не смотреть. Он попытался проникнуть к Мие в голову, но наткнулся на мощнейший блок.  
  
— Научил на свою голову, — судорожно выдохнул он.  
  
Снейп предпринял еще одну попытку.  
  
— Interitum, — повторил он, пуская вторую порцию цветного тумана, — Вот говорил же… Не влипать в неприятности. Ведь знал, что так будет. Хорошо еще, что вернулся раньше, — Снейп судорожно соображал, что он может сделать для ослабления блока, когда взгляд сам собой остановился на Джордже. Тот сидел, не спуская с Мии внимательного взгляда и заметно нервничал.  
  
— Мистер Уизли, помогите мне, — попросил Снейп, лихорадочно вспоминая текст заклинания.  
  
— Что я могу сделать?  
  
— Повторяйте за мной, — Снейп сделал медленное круговое движение.  
  
Джордж молча повторил.  
  
— А теперь скажите «Vinculum matrimonii»  
  
— Vinculum matrimonii, — послушно повторил Джордж.  
  
Из его палочки посыпались золотые искры. Сначала мало, потом все больше и больше, пока наконец они не закончились. Джордж непонимающе осмотрел свою палочку, не понимая смыла этого золотого дождя, как резко с самого кончика сорвалась золотая птица. Она воспарила над Мией и сделала пару взмахов крыльями. Это был лебедь.  
  
— Отлично, — довольно вздохнул Снейп. — Она ее расслабила.  
  
— Она дрожать перестала, — воскликнула Гермиона.  
  
— Верное заключение, мисс Грейнджер, — кивнул Снейп. — Подойдите, кстати, вы тоже сюда.  
  
Гермиона послушно приблизилась.  
  
— Да, профессор?  
  
— Вы же видели заклинание, верно? Повторите со мной вместе. На счет три. Раз… Два… Три!  
  
— Interitum!  
  
Сиреневая дымка сорвалась сразу с двух палочек и влетела прямо Мие в лоб.  
  
— Отлично, — довольно закивал профессор, — Мы добились тещины. Мисс Грейнджер, еще раз.  
  
— Interitum!  
  
Снейп одновременно с заклинанием сделал мощный ментальный удар, и бетонная стена огораживающая сознание Мии осыпалась перед его мысленным взором серой крошкой.  
  
Мия вновь закричала.  
  
— Operti! — воскликнул Северус резко взмахивая палочкой.  
  
Голову Мии обволокла белая дымка. Когда она рассеялась, Гермиона с облегчением заметила, что глаза у девушки вновь приобрели свою первоначальную окраску.  
  
Джордж, напряженно следящий за каждым действием профессора, судорожно выдохнул, когда Мия перестала кричать и часто задышала.  
  
— Проф…фессор, — слабым голосом сказала Мия, словно только увидев мужчину. — Что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Спасаю вас от слабоумия, — опустил наконец зажатую в руке палочку Снейп.  
  
— Меня? А что только что произошло? — Мия коснулась своей головы, которая еще минуту назад была готова взорваться от чудовищной боли.  
  
— Это был всплеск легилименции, — объяснил Снейп, поднимаясь с колен, — Видимо из-за сильного всплеска эмоций ты сняла все блоки с сознания, бросив мысленный призыв, открыла потоки чужих мыслей.  
  
— Профессор, — подала голос Гермиона, — Но разве мы только что не пробивали ее блок?  
  
— Видите ли, мисс Грейнджер. Блок сознания понятие условное. Для обычного человека это блок, который препятствует постороннему воздействию на ваш мозг. А вот для легилиментов это понятие раздваивается. У них есть два вида блоков. Один точно такой же, как я объяснил. Он непосредственно закрывает ваши мысли. Но есть и другой блок, который контролирует чужие. В скрытых легилиментах, как наша подопечная, — он кивнул в сторону Мии, — Этот блок полностью закрывает сознание, тем самым, не позволяя хозяину слышать чужие мысли. Вы стали свидетелями разрушения этого блока, посредством ментального посыла, вызванного сильным шоком. У легилиментов подобные блоки контролируются ими самими. Они сами решают какие мысли слышать, ослабляя блок, а какие нет, усиливая его. Однако при эмоциональном истощении они редко могут это контролировать и чужие мысли наполняют голову, вызывая адские боли, которые могут привести к полной потери собственного сознания. Так что нам сильно повезло, что я успел.  
  
— Я…я…я не понимаю, — Мия подняла голову, — Я никакого посыла не делала, вроде.  
  
— Сделала. Если бы не сделала Драко бы разбился.  
  
— Драко! — сделала попытку подскочить Мия, но ноги не держали, поэтому она опять упала в кресло, — Как он?  
  
— С ним все более-менее в порядке. Его придержал твой сокол, а потом и Поттер подхватил, — успокоил ее Снейп, — Из повреждений, наверно, только раны от когтей и легкий обморок. Ничего нового для мадам Помфри.  
  
— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Джордж, когда вторая попытка Мии встать опять не увенчалась успехом.  
  
— Нормально вроде, — пожала она плечами, — Только ноги почему-то не держат.  
  
— Тебе тоже не помешало бы посетить мадам Помфри, — сказал Снейп.  
  
— Вы же вроде сказали, что закрывали мое сознание, — она коснулась головы, — А при чем здесь тогда мои ноги.  
  
— От сильного шока и боли, — объяснил Снейп, — Ничего удивительного. Нам еще повезло, что от боли у вас не отказал мозг или какая-либо его часть. Иначе вы бы на всю жизнь остались инвалидом.  
  
— А могло случиться и это? — в ужасе воскликнула Гермиона.  
  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер, — подтвердил свои слова Снейп, — Могло случиться и это.  
  
— Спасибо, профессор, — выдохнула Мия.  
  
— Не стоит благодарить только меня, если бы не мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер, то я бы не смог пробиться через ваш блок.  
  
— Спасибо, — Мия кивнула по очереди ребятам.  
  
— Мы просто делали, что говорил профессор, — отмахнулась Гермиона.  
  
— Ага, — согласился с ней Джордж, — Я, если честно, сам не понял, что сделал. Профессор, а что это было за заклинание такое?  
  
— Это защитная магия. Передает часть сил и ослабляет чужое воздействие немного, — объяснил Снейп.  
  
— Хорошо, что обошлось, — выдохнул Джордж, утыкаясь Мие в коленку. — Напугала ты, блин.  
  
— Я напугала? — округлила глаза девушка, — Это Малфой тут решил совершить суицид.  
  
— Оба хороши, — осадил Мию Снейп. — Тебе сейчас нельзя волноваться. Желательно поскорее доставить тебя в больничное крыло.  
  
Мия сделала очередную попытку встать, но Джордж ей не позволил. Он подхватил ее под ноги и поднял.  
  
— Я отнесу ее, — сказал он, обращаясь к Снейпу.  
  
— Буду ждать вас в больничном крыле, — согласно кивнул тот и сделал хлопок аппарации.


	14. Способная новенькая

Время летело невероятно быстро. Мия была по уши завалена учебой и ей было некогда строить какие-либо планы по сближению враждующей парочки. Да и желание отсутствовало. После того злосчастного матча она сильно разругалась с Малфоем, и они вот уже два месяца, как не разговаривали. А все почему? Все из-за дурацкой причины, из-за которой Драко свалился с метлы. Малфой нехотя после двух часов криков и истерик признался, что у него сильно, видите ли, мерзли руки, и он пытался в воздухе одернуть пониже рукава, но не удержал равновесие отчего и полетел вниз. Мия была вне себя после подобного наиглупейшего оправдания. О чем она собственно прямым текстом и сообщила Малфою. Слово за слово, вот и поссорились. А помириться у Мии как-то не получалось. Во-первых, она совершенно не чувствовала вины за то, что наговорила, будучи на эмоциях, потому что все до единого слова было чистейшей правдой. Даже то, что Драко — наиглупейший в мире павлин тоже было прописной истиной. Ну, кто в здравом уме будет заниматься в воздухе наведением марафета? А во-вторых, у Мии так и не представилось случая хотя бы увидеться с Драко.  
  
Как на зло их занятия со Слизерином разделили и теперь она делила парту вместе с Полумной. На обедах и ужинах они тоже не пересекались. Мия пыталась приходить в разное время, но и это не дало никаких результатов.Лишь однажды ей удалось засечь белобрысую макушку, которая едва завидев ее тут же ретировалась. Поэтому Мия с головой ушла в учебу. Ходила на дополнительные занятия к Снейпу, где он практиковал с ней ментальную магию. Безвылазно сидела в библиотеке, читая кучу различной литературы. Практиковалась в новых заклинаниях с Териусом. Иногда ей с уроками помогала Гермиона. Она тоже практически жила в библиотеке, все искала какую-то только ей известную книгу. Девушки после матча сильно сдружились и часто проводили свободное время вместе. В общем скучать не приходилось. Пока в одно солнечное декабрьское утро Мия не наткнулась на одну занимательную книжку по колдомедицине.  
  
Досконально изучив учебник от корки до корки, Мия решила отыскать Малфоя и поговорить с ним во что бы то не стало. На ее счастье было время ужина и она надеялась отловить гордого слизеринца у дверей в большой зал. Вероятность встретить Драко была ничтожно мала, но Мия не отчаивалась раньше времени.  
  
Малфой действительно показался спустя час в компании Панси и Блейза. Они оживленно беседовали, ни на что вокруг не обращая внимания.  
  
— Драко, — Мия окликнула Малфоя, отчего тот тут же остановился и сделал шаг назад, — Можно нам поговорить? — быстро спросила она пока слизеринец не дал деру.  
  
Повисла минута молчания.  
  
Ситуацию, как ни странно спасла Панси. Она подтолкнула Малфоя в спину, отчего тому пришлось сделать несколько шагов вперед, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Поговори уже с ней, а то ходишь второй месяц, как мышь на крупу обиженный, — сказала Панси через плечо, входя в большой зал и оставляя ребят наедине.  
  
Драко молча уставился на Мию, не желая начинать разговор. Он сложил руки на груди и гордо вскинул подбородок. Мия набрала в легкие побольше воздуха.  
  
— Ну прости меня, что наорала на тебя, — выдохнула она, — но ты сам виноват.  
  
Драко хмыкнул.  
  
— Ты извиняешься или ищешь новой ссоры? — вздернув одну бровь, спросил он.  
  
— Я ПЫТАЮСЬ извиниться, — с нажимом произнесла Мия, — Не видишь, что ли?  
  
— Я заметил, — ухмыльнулся слизеринец, — Особенно в части, где я сам виноват прямо чувствуется твое раскаяние.  
  
Мия еле сдержала себя, чтобы не надавать этой белобрысой макушке подзатыльников.  
  
— Я была не права, что наорала на тебя, — сказала она более-менее спокойно, — Но ты тоже должен был понять, я сильно перепугалась, когда увидела, как ты полетел вниз. Да, если бы не Гарри, от тебя бы и мокрого мета не осталось.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что мое падение было чистой случайностью, — развел руками Драко, — И я да. Я извиняюсь за это.  
  
— Тогда мир? –Мия протянула руку для рукопожатия.  
  
— Мир, — кивнул Драко, пожимая представленную ладонь. Он хотел было отпустить ее руку, но не тут-то было. Мия вцепилась в Драко мертвой хваткой.  
  
— Ну, раз мы помирились, тогда тебе не составит труда кое-куда со мной сходить, — сказав это она потащила Драко вслед за собой.  
  
Благодаря Джорджу Мия теперь знала расположение Выручай комнаты, а потому потащила Драко именно туда. Слизеринец шел за ней молча до самого места назначения. Даже когда Мия начала таскать его перед стенкой из стороны в сторону, он и слова не проронил. Лишь тогда, когда за ними запахнулась дверь, он выдернул руку, прижал ее к груди и напряженно спросил:  
  
— Что мы здесь делаем?  
  
— Я все поняла! — воскликнула Мия, доставая волшебную палочку и направляя ее прямо на Драко, — Закатывай рукав.  
  
— С какой стати? — Драко отвел левую руку за спину и отступил назад к двери.  
  
— Я говорю закатывай рукав. Я все поняла. До меня наконец дошло, почему ты вечно одергиваешь свои драгоценные рукава.  
  
— Ну, подумаешь привычка, — резко бросил Драко.  
  
— Не пудри мне мозги, — произнесла Мия с усмешкой, — Это все из-за того, что ты боишься, что ее будет видно.  
  
— Как много ты знаешь? — серьезно посмотрев девушке в глаза, спросил Драко.  
  
— Достаточно, — фыркнули в ответ.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Видела.  
  
Драко чертыхнулся.  
  
— Так и знал, что рукава короткие, — сквозь зубы прошипел он.  
  
Мия не стала его переубеждать. Пусть думает, что хочет. Иначе объяснения затянутся.  
  
— Закатывай рукав, — повторила она настойчиво.  
  
— Зачем? — в голосе Драко прозвучала усталость. — Хочешь рассмотреть поближе?  
  
— Будем стирать, — уверенно заявила Мия.  
  
— Ха, — выдохнул слизеринец облокачиваясь на стену, — Думаешь я не пытался? Ее ничего не берет.  
  
Мия закусила губу. Уверенности немного поубавилось.  
  
— Я хочу попробовать, — тем не менее твердо отозвалась девушка.  
  
Драко лишь молча закатал рукав, вытянул руку вперед и отвел глаза. Он возненавидел эту кляксу, стоило ей только появиться на его теле. Постоянно пряча ее под рубашкой, он скрывал эту позорную метку не столько от окружающих, сколько от себя самого. Ведь это клеймо. Клеймо преступника. Клеймо Пожирателя.  
  
— Дааа, — скептически протянула Мия, отчего Драко тут же захотел спустить рукав и прикрыть метку. Но девушка оказалась проворнее, она вовремя перехватила его запястье и возвела над ним палочку.  
  
Драко уставился на потолок. Наблюдать за очередными провальными попытками, пусть даже и чужими, у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Вот она сейчас попробует и у нее тоже ничего не получится.  
  
— Закончила, — спустя какое-то время раздался довольный голос Мии. — На, — она отпустила руку, возвращая ее хозяину с абсолютно чистой кожей, без единого намека на метку.  
  
— Как ты это сделала? — неверяще пробормотал Драко, осматривая свою руку, вертя ее в разные стороны, — Это иллюзия? — спросил он, касаясь гладкой кожи пальцем, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего. — Я пытался стереть ее тысячи, нет, миллионы раз, но безрезультатно, — потрясенно уставился он на Мию.  
  
— А ты пробовал огненные заклятия? — спросила Мия, убирая палочку в карман мантии.  
  
— Нет, — замотал головой Драко, глупо хлопая глазами, — Подожди! — он замахал перед девушкой ладонью. — Хочешь сказать, ты ее сожгла вместе с кожей? Но я ведь ничего не почувствовал!  
  
— Потому что я наложила обезболивающее, — как само собой разумеющееся пояснила Мия.  
  
— Но должна же быть паленая кожа! — все еще не веря в происходящее, воскликнул Драко.  
  
— Я наложила заживляющее, — объяснила Мия.  
  
— Как? — Драко непонимающе уставился на девушку, как на восьмое чудо света, — Ведь для одновременного поддержания всех трех заклинаний потребовалось бы трое человек. Ну, может двое. Палочка ведь может одновременно из себя извергать только одно, в редких случаях, два заклинания.  
  
— Ты знал? — возмущенно воскликнула Мия.  
  
— О чем? — непонимающе нахмурился слизеринец.  
  
— О том, что палочка волшебника может одновременно выпускать два заклинания.  
  
— Да, я слышал об этом от отца, — кивнул Драко.  
  
Мия разочарованно цыкнула.  
  
— А я только сегодня об этом прочитала, — сказала она, надув губы, — Оказывается подобная двухмагическая практика активно используется в колдомедицине.  
  
— Но это не объясняет того, что сейчас сделала ты! — выпучил глаза Драко, — Два заклинания это потолок! Больше выпустить невозможно. А, по твоим словам, ты использовала одновременно все три.  
  
Мия самодовольно вздернула вверх подбородок.  
  
Драко перевел круглые глаза на свободную от палочки руку Мии и раскрыл рот.  
  
— Да ладно? — прошептал он неверяще. — Беспалочковая магия? Серьёзно?  
  
Мия заговорчески улыбнулась.  
  
— Охренеть, — выдал Драко потрясенно.  
  
Девушка засмеялась.  
  
— Молодой человек, вы особенно ярки сегодня в своих выражениях.  
  
— Ой, да иди ты, — улыбаясь отмахнулся Драко от нее. — Слушай, это удивительно.  
  
— Ничего сложного, — встряхнула волосами Мия, — Если хочешь я и тебя могу научить.  
  
— Правда можешь? — подался к девушке Драко.  
  
Это же он тогда сможет всем ребятам метки помочь стереть. Да о лучшем подарке на Рождество многие из них и мечтать не могли.  
  
— Конечно, — тем временем беззаботно отозвалась Мия и немного подумав, добавила.  
  
— Хотя я знаю кое-кого, кто это сделает лучше меня.  
  
— Тебя этому научили?  
  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я сама такой самородок?  
  
Взглянув в горящие искренним недоумением глаза Драко Мия решила, что так оно и было.  
  
— И кто это? Снейп? — тут же ревниво спросил он ее, на что Мия усмехнулась.  
  
— Нет, не Снейп, — помотала она головой, — Можешь не ревновать. Я вас позже познакомлю.  
  
— Ловлю на слове.  
  
— Только … — Мия оглядела Драко с ног до головы, — Тебе потребуется научиться еще кое-чему.  
  
Драко тут же напрягся. Сомневающийся тон девушки ему не очень понравился.  
  
— И чему я должен научиться? — напряженно спросил он притихшую в раздумьях девушку.  
  
— А, — отмахнулась та, — Всего лишь левитации.  
  
— Чему?  
  
— Левитации, — повторила Мия, — Вот только не знаю, где, — она почесала затылок, — Может на квиддичном поле? Там вроде бывает время, когда никого нет.  
  
— Да, бывает, — отрешенно кивнул Драко.  
  
Он оглядел Мию с ног до головы, словно в первый раз видел. И это новенькая? Владеет легилименцией, беспалочковой магией, левитацией. Чего еще он о ней не знает?  
  
— Тогда отлично! — хлопнула в ладоши Мия, — Во сколько мы можем заявиться на квиддичное поле?  
  
— В семь обычно начинаются первые тренировки, — порылся в памяти Драко. — Можно в пять прийти.  
  
— Утра? — недовольно скривилась Мия.  
  
— Утра, — утвердительно кивнул Драко.  
  
— А попозже нельзя? — Мия состроила бровки домиком и сложила руки в молитвенном жесте, — Я утром поспать люблю.  
  
— Другого времени нет, — помотал головой Драко, — С семи тренируются Когтевранцы, а после занятий все остальные.  
  
— А если прийти на поле поздно вечером, — внесла предложение Мия.  
  
— Вечером обычно у Грифов… Эээ… в смысле у Гриффиндорцев, тренировка, — объяснил Драко, — Их капитан тоже любит поспать, а потому частенько просыпает все что можно и нельзя. Поэтому, по единогласному мнению команды было принято решение проводить тренировки поздним вечером. Они занимаются почти до отбоя.  
  
— Я смотрю ты много про них знаешь, — ухмыльнулась Мия с удовольствием наблюдая, как парень покрывается еле заметными красными пятнами.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — резво замотал головой слизеринец. Он поспешно взял себя в руки, быстро надевая маску полного равнодушия, — Это общеизвестный факт, между прочим. Мне, как капитану, положено знать такие вещи.  
  
— Да, ладно-ладно. Я поняла, — понятливо улыбнулась Мия, а потом расстроенно выдохнула, — Значит завтра в пять?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Эх, придется сегодня лечь пораньше, — Мия взялась за ручку двери, мысленно отмечая, что поболтать сегодня с Териусом допоздна у нее не получится.  
  
В образовавшейся тишине желудок Драко решил дать о себе знать громким урчанием.  
  
— Наверно, нам уже пора на ужин, — засмеялась Мия, — А то мой живот тоже присоединится к твоему, и они споют дуэтом.  
  
— Что ж, давай не будем ждать их концерта и поторопимся, — поддержал идею Драко.  
  


***

  
— Блондин, одетый с иголочки, да еще и слизеринец. Не Малфой ли часом?  
  
На Драко из большой золотой рамы гневно сузив глаза смотрел мужчина. Мия вроде говорила, что его звали Териус. У него были серебряного цвета волосы, в которых не было ни малейшего намека на цвет и карие глаза, которые готовы были просверлить в Драко дыру.  
  
— Знакомься, Драко, это Териус, — с улыбкой представила мужчину Мия.  
  
— Териус, это Драко, — она повернулась к портрету и поспешно добавила, — Но вы, видимо, его уже знаете.  
  
Драко стоял, внимательно осматривая портрет незнакомого Териуса. Он ему кого-то слишком сильно напоминал, но вот Драко не брался с точностью сказать кого именно.  
  
Мужчина с портрета не менее внимательно осматривал и самого Малфоя. И Драко в направленном на себя взгляде ощущал не неприязнь, а скорее какую-то настороженность.  
  
— Я подумала, вы можете помочь Драко овладеть беспалочковой магией, — не заметив мужских переглядок беззаботно заявила Мия.  
  
Териус максимально медленно склонил голову в бок и выгнул одну бровь.  
  
— С чего это мне помогать одному из отпрысков Малфоев? — свысока поинтересовался он.  
  
Мию подобное заявление выбило из колеи. Она захлопала ресницами и приоткрыла рот. Драко про себя отметил, что подобное выражение у нее появлялось, когда девушка чего-либо не понимала. Мия недоуменно развернулась сперва в сторону Драко, а потом обратно к портрету, и в напряженной тишине раздался ее робкий голос.  
  
— Потому что он мой друг? Это не достаточная причина для вас, чтобы ему помочь?  
  
Териус, услышав эти слова словно очнулся. Он перестал сверлить Драко взглядом, закусил губу и откашлялся.  
  
— Извини, я что-то забылся, — послал он Мие извиняющийся взгляд, — Но… — он снова скосил глаза на Драко, присел на корточки и подозвал Мию поближе к себе. Когда она подошла, он шепотом спросил, — Ты уверена, в том, что он твой друг?  
  
— Конечно, я уверена. Иначе не привела бы его сюда! — громко воскликнула Мия, возмущенная подобным вопросом.  
  
Драко хмыкнул. Помнится, он уже видел подобную вспышку девушки.  
  
— А что в это есть какая-то проблема? — уперла Мия руки в боки, и, гневно раздувая ноздри, уставилась на портрет.  
  
— Нет, — тут же замахал руками Териус. Он быстро поднялся и послал Драко извиняющийся полупоклон.  
  
— Я прошу прощения за свое поведение, мистер Малфой. Но сами понимаете, от прошлого никуда не деться.  
  
— Вы знали одного из его предков, да? — уже спокойнее спросила Мия. Ее раздражение, как рукой сняло, и она снова засияла доброжелательной улыбкой.  
  
— Да, знавал одного, — признался Териус, — Аррениусом Малфоем его звали. Ух, засранец был, — Териус стукнул перед собой кулаками и тут же спохватился, — Извините. Но он, действительно…был редкостной занозой.  
  
Драко в голове стал перебирать своих родственников. Его с рождения заставляли учить собственное родословное древо, и он мог поклясться, что знал его наизусть. Однако имени Аррениуса он что-то не припоминал. Возможно в старых книгах в мэноре могло быть упоминание о нем. Охваченный любопытством Драко вспомнил про библиотеку и сдулся. Точно.Как он мог забыть? Библиотека? Ха. Если от их библиотеки еще что-то осталось… Нет, он, конечно, мог еще спросить у матери или отца, да вот только из-за Темного лорда ему и эта роскошь была непозволительна.  
  
Драко, погруженный в невеселые мысли, не заметил, как Мия с Териусом замолчали и уставились на него.  
  
— Ты точно уверена? — полушепотом поинтересовался Териус, но Мия лишь отмахнулась от него.  
  
— Драко, с тобой все нормально? Рука болит? — спросила она обеспокоенно.  
  
Драко опустил глаза на руку, которую на автомате сжимал. Еще пару дней назад ее обезображивала метка. Слизеринец сделал пару вдохов-выдохов. Рано или поздно это закончится. Темный лорд падет и все снова станет по-прежнему. Во всяком случае, хотелось бы в это верить.  
  
— Драко? — снова окликнула его Мия, — С тобой все нормально?  
  
— Да, все нормально, — встряхнул головой слизеринец, — Просто пытался вспомнить среди своих родственников Аррениуса.  
  
— Ха-ха, и что вспомнил? — усмехнулся Териус.  
  
— Нет, — помотал головой Драко, не обращая внимания на ехидный тон.  
  
— Оно и понятно, — вздернул нос кверху мужчина, — Это тебе не верхние веточки. Самые корни!  
  
— Корни? — уголок губ Драко дернулся. — Это ж насколько вы древний?  
  
— Я не древний, — обиженно отозвался Териус, — Я мудрый и опытный.  
  
— О, наимудрейший Териус, — Мия присела в шутливом реверансе. — Не соизволите ли вы, отойти от темы о благороднейшем родословном дереве и помочь этому юноше овладеть беспалочковой магией?  
  
Териус спрятал улыбку в усы и приосанился.  
  
— Что ж ты стоишь, юный студент, охочий до знаний? Девушка за тебя просит, — он поправил свой монокль, поймав в нем золотой луч света и поклонился, — Такой милой особе я не могу отказать в просьбе, — подмигнул он Мие.  
  
Драко тяжело вздохнул и поддержал нелепую игру.  
  
— О наимудрейший, снизойдите до меня недостойнейшего, — чуть ли не в пол поклонился он.  
  
— Вот так бы сразу, — довольно засмеялся голос у него над головой. — Малфой передо мной поклонился. Никогда не думал, что такое и правда случится.  
  
— Тогда, может приступим? — поторопила мужчину Мия.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, миледи.


	15. Каморка

Приближалось Рождество. Большой зал как обычно выглядел потрясающе. В нем стояло около дюжины высоченных пихт: одни поблескивали нерастаявшими сосульками, другие сияли сотнями прикрепленных к веткам свечей. На стенах висели традиционные рождественские венки из белой омелы и ветвей остролиста.

Гарри сидел за большим столом и играл с Роном в волшебные шахматы. У него как раз разгромили слона, когда к ним подбежала запыхавшаяся Мия. Она схватила стоящий рядом с Гарри стакан с соком и залпом осушила его.

— Поттер! Срочно нужна твоя помощь! — выдохнула она, отставляя опустевшую посудину на стол.

Гарри совершенно спокойно и медленно повернулся в ее сторону.

— Что тебе надо? — спросил он равнодушно под любопытным взглядом Рона. Тот как раз закончил собирать бренные останки почившего слона Гарри и теперь с интересом наблюдал за диалогом.

На лице Мии отобразилась крайняя степень беспокойства, и она, задыхаясь, вымолвила.

— Срочно, — она потянула Гарри за край мантии, — Помоги, — поняв, что ее слова не произвели должного эффекта она, добавила, — Пожалуйста.

Эти слова разбудили в Гарри старый инстинкт защищать сирых и убогих, поэтому он тяжело вздохнул и встал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он девушке, - Пошли. Извини, Рон, потом доиграем.

— Да, ничего, — отмахнулся друг, правой рукой сгребая с доски шахматные фигуры.

Мия оттащила Гарри в сторону.

— Говори, что надо, — грубо сказал Гарри, вырывая свою мантию из чужого захвата.

— Тут такое дело, — начала Мия, затравленно озираясь, — Драко…

Не успела она закончить, как Гарри клещом вцепился в ее плечи.

— Что случилось? Что с Драко? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Пошли, — Мия молча потянула занервничавшего Поттера за собой.

Они преодолели коридор, пару лестниц, пока наконец Мия не остановилась перед небольшой дверью. Вокруг не было ни души и стояла абсолютная тишина.

— Что? — непонимающе заозирался Гарри по сторонам, — Где он?

Мия молча ткнула пальцем в запертую дверь.

— Там? В каморке? — Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Он то перепугался, навыдумывал всякого: начиная с нападения дементоров, заканчивая убийством Драко с лужей крови.

— Его заперли. А открыть я не могу. Ключа нет, — развела руками Мия.

— Нашла проблему. А панику развела такую, словно потоп случился, — Гарри вальяжным жестом достал из складок мантии палочку и взмахнул ей.

— Алохомора, — слетело с его языка, и замок щелкнул.

— Вот и все, — Гарри подошел к двери, открыл ее и встретился с глазами злющего презлющего Драко.

— Мия Флейм! — только и успел гневно воскликнуть тот, как девушка с силой толкнула расслабившегося Гарри в спину.

— Что за черт! — сорвалось у него губ, когда он упал прямо на слизеринца.

Дверь за ним с громким звуком захлопнулась и Гарри услышал щелчок замка.

Драко запоздало кинулся к двери, задергал ручку, но та не поддалась.

— Черт! — в сердцах воскликнул он, ударяя кулаком по дереву. Он резко развернулся на месте и Гарри мог поклясться, что увидел, как в темноте блеснули его глаза.

— Поттер! Какого черта? — закричал на него Драко.

Гарри оторопело захлопал глазами.

— Мне кажется это я должен спрашивать, — спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя ближе к двери.

— Это был мой шанс выйти отсюда! — разъяренным зверем зашипел Драко и Гарри почувствовал около щеки его горячее дыхание.

— Так я же не ожидал, — попробовал объясниться Гарри, — Меня Мия привела, сказала тебя заперли.

— А кто меня запер она не упомянула? — нервно постукивая ногой спросил Драко.

— Нет, — Гарри помотал головой.

— Она! Именно она меня и закрыла! — недовольно воскликнул Драко.

— Да ладно тебе, — попытался утихомирить слизеринца Гарри, — Сейчас откроем, — он направил волшебную палочку на замок, — Алохомора.

Однако ничего не произошло.

— Ага, — фыркнул Драко, — Так она и открылась. Ты меня за идиота считаешь? Да я это с самого начала попробовал.

— Но я ведь только что так открыл, — Гарри в удивлении уставился на свою палочку.

— Это только потому что тебе позволили ее открыть, — со знанием дела объяснил Драко.

— Эй! — Гарри стукнул по двери кулаком, — Выпусти нас! Это не смешно.

— Думаю, она уже ушла, — вздохнул Драко и Гарри услышал, как тот съехал по стенке на пол.

— Малфой? Тебе плохо? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, тоже опускаясь на колени.

— Плохо? С чего бы? У меня сейчас все замечательно, — иронично отозвался Драко.

— Просто ты так резко сел, — Гарри сглотнул, — Я подумал у тебя паническая атака. Ты, кстати, темноты или замкнутого пространства не боишься?

— Какая забота, — услышал Гарри чужой вздох, — Нет, Поттер, я не боюсь ни того, ни другого.

— Это радует, — непонятно почему улыбнулся Гарри.

— Тебя это веселит? — спросил Драко, словно почувствовав его улыбку, — Мы здесь застряли до утра, а тебя это веселит?

— Почему сразу до утра? –непонимающе спросил Гарри. Он уселся на полу поудобнее и вытянул ноги, благо пространство позволяло.

— Потому, — вздохнул Драко, — Большинство заклятий, которые я знаю действуют не менее восьми часов.

— Ты уже пробовал их снять?

— Пробовал. Только большинство из них снимается только тем, кто наложил заклятие, — вздохнул Драко.

— Понятно, — Гарри стукнулся затылком о стенку. — А как тебя вообще угораздило сюда попасть? — он повернул голову в ту сторону, где предположительно сидел Драко, — Меня то ладно, а тебя она за что в каморке заперла? Поссорились что ли?

— Ничего подобного! — воскликнул Драко, — Я сам не в курсе почему она это сделала, — он задумчиво почесал нос, — Подожди. А что у тебя с ней за счеты?

— В смысле? — состроил дурачка Гарри.

— Ты сам только что сказал, что, если бы она заперла тебя, то все понятно.

— Так, я имел в виду, что она вечно с тобой таскается, вот я и подумал, что ты мог ее науськать, — на ходу придумал Гарри.

— Я? Науськать? — по голосу Гарри решил, что Малфой оскорбился подобным предположением. — Да я с тобой последнее время даже не контактировал.

— Что подозрительно, — не успел прикусить язык Гарри.

— Подозрительно? — фыркнул Малфой, — А что Потти, ты по мне соскучился?

Гарри на подобное сказать было нечего. Хотя бы из-за того, что это было совершенной правдой. Последний раз он видел Драко рядом, вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, в день выписки того из больничного крыла. Драко пролежал там целую неделю. Весь такой худой, бледный он двое суток не приходил в себя. Гарри не отходил от него ни на шаг и ночевал прям там около его кровати. Сколько раз он мысленно благодарил создателя мантии невидимки, потому что, если бы не эта волшебная вещица мадам Помфри вряд ли бы разрешила ему остаться. Но стоило Драко выписаться, как он словно сам превратился в человека невидимку. На уроках не выделялся, говорил только, когда спрашивал преподаватель, в столовой тоже, быстро обедал и скрывался в своих подземельях. Самое странное было то, что Драко даже не задирал никого. Когда они случайно пересекались в коридорах, он просто проходил мимо, не цеплял Рона, не обзывал Гермиону, не издевался над внешним видом самого Гарри. Для Драко Гарри словно и не было. Он перестал закидывать Гарри на уроках обидными рисунками, которые Гарри по секрету коллекционировал и хранил в небольшом сундучке в прикроватной тумбочке. Он не лез в драки и Гарри с тоской наблюдал, как прошлые синяки от слизеринских кулаков медленно исчезали с его кожи. Гарри не хватало Драко в своей жизни, и только сейчас, наконец оказавшись так близко, Гарри с полной ясностью понял это.

— Что молчишь, Поттер? — нервно бросил Драко. — Неужели и правда соскучился по мне? — слова были пропитаны иронией, поэтому Гарри решил на них не отвечать. — Что в молчанку решил сыграть? — все допытывался слизеринец. — Не советую, нам тут еще долго сидеть.

— Предлагаешь поговорить? — хмыкнул Гарри, — Неужели у тебя есть, что мне сказать?

— Представь себе, — буркнули из темноты.

— Ну, давай, дерзай, — нарочито равнодушно бросил Гарри, а сам весь обратился в слух.

— Я… — неуверенно начал Драко, — Я тебе так и не сказал, — воцарилась неловкая пауза, — Спасибо за то, что поймал. Тогда… На поле…

Гарри от подобных слов оторопел. Драко сказал ему спасибо? Он спит? Он ущипнул себя для верности. Нет. Не сон.

Драко закопошился. Гарри запоздало кивнул, а потом поняв, что в темноте его кивка не видно поспешил ответить:

— Да не за что.

Драко закопошился усерднее. Гарри предположил, что тот решил в темноте пересесть от него подальше. Лишние телодвижения как оказалось были лишними. У Гарри глаза немного привыкли к темноте, потому он заметил, как на голову Драко упала швабра.

— Ой, — потянулся тот к ушибленному лбу, случайно задевая стоящий рядом хилый шкафчик. Он покачнулся и стал опасно накреняться в его сторону.

— Драко берегись, — крикнул Гарри, кидаясь на парня как раз в тот момент, когда шкаф начал свое падение. Успев опрокинуть слизеринца на пол, Гарри приложился сверху, спиной принимая на себя удар деревянной мебели.

— Черт, — сквозь зубы прошипел он.

— У тебя что комплекс героя? — недовольно пробурчало тело под ним. — Вечно всех спасать кидаешься.

— От простого спасибо у тебя что язык отсохнет? — прошипел Гарри, спину которого невыносимо жгло.

— …

Драко под ним заерзал. Спустя пару минут тяжесть со спины исчезла, и Гарри облегченно выдохнул.

Драко поднял магией шкаф и поставил на место.

— Люмос, — сказал он и на кончике его волшебной палочки загорелся огонек, — Подними свои грабли, Поттер.

Гарри выпрямился.

— Повернись, — сказал Драко, поднимаясь.

— Что? — Гарри замер.

— Я сказал повернись, — недовольно отозвался Драко, касаясь его плеча и разворачивая к себе спиной.

— Что ты делаешь? — дернулся Гарри, когда его спину мазануло холодным воздухом: Драко оголил его спину.

— Снимай свитер, — приказал слизеринец.

— С какой стати? — возмутился Гарри, пытаясь прикрыть наготу.

— Снимай говорю, а то хуже будет, — разъярённый твердолобостью гриффиндорца прошипел Драко.

Гарри молча стянул с себя джемпер.

— И рубашку тоже.

За джемпером на пыльный пол последовала и рубашка.

Драко провел по ушибу ладонью, отчего Гарри скривился, но ничего не сказал. Руку убрали. Вместо нее герой почувствовал, как спину прошибли тысячи иголок. После них по спине прошла теплая волна, которая спустя минуту сменилась легкой прохладой.

— Все, — сказали за его спиной, — Можешь одеваться.

Гарри потянулся посмотреть, что Драко сделал с его спиной, потому как болеть та перестала. Он поднял глаза на сжимающего палочку с Люмосом Драко и краем сознания отметил, что свет все это время не гас. Встретившись глазами парни тут же отвели их в стороны.

— Мне принять это вместо спасибо? — спросил он у замершего с палочкой Драко.

— …

— Малфой?

— …

— Драко?

На это обращение слизеринец дернулся, словно его ударили, и поднял на Гарри глаза.

— Спасибо, — улыбнувшись, сказал Гарри, — За то, что вылечил.

— Не за что, — еле слышно отозвались в ответ. Гарри был уверен, что если бы не теснота каморки, то он бы ничего не услышал. — Тебе тоже, — еще более тихо добавил Драко, — За шкаф.

— Сегодня прям день полный неожиданностей, — рассмеялся Гарри, — Ты за одни только эти полчаса, что мы тут сидим успел меня ДВАЖДЫ поблагодарить.

— Не обольщайся, — фыркнул Драко, — Третьего раза не будет.

Словно на зло, грязная швабра покачнулась, и начала стремительное падение в его сторону. Благодаря свету исходящему от палочки, Гарри заметил ее движение прежде, чем она стукнула Драко по макушке. Он дернулся и вытянул руку вперед, останавливая ее. Из-за чего они оказались с Драко в опасной близости друг от друга, и едва ли не касались носами.

— Точно не будет? — насмешливо спросил он у замершего слизеринца. Его щеки прямо на глазах Гарри покраснели, губы задрожали, вызывая отчаянное желание их поцеловать.

— Н…нет, — заикаясь ответил Драко, не сводя с Гарри глаз.

— Тогда не обижайся, — ухмыльнулся тот, отпуская швабру, которая продолжила свое падение и стукнула Драко по затылку, разрушая всю неловкость момента.

— Ты! — зашипел Драко, потирая ушибленную голову.

— Я же сказал, не обижайся, — засмеялся Гарри.

— Шрамоголовый, что с тебя взять, — пробурчал Драко в ответ. Он поставил злосчастную швабру на место и отодвинулся от них на безопасное расстояние. Ближе к Гарри.

— Эй, — дернулся Гарри, когда его задела чужая коленка, — Ты что делаешь?

— Слепой что ли? Двигаюсь, — объяснил Драко.

— А почему сразу ко мне?

— Ты видишь тут много места? Если тебе так уж неприятно мое общество, то можешь сам отодвинуться.

— Нет.

— Вот видишь. Кто хочет шваброй по голове получить.

— Я не про это, — нервно ответил Гарри.

— А про что?

— Мне не неприятно твое общество, — сказал он, отчего в комнате воцарилась странная тишина. Гарри, хотел себя стукнуть за несдержанный язык.

— Ну да, — сглотнув ответил Малфой, — В конце концов нам с тобой тут еще несколько часов сидеть. Для тебя же лучше.

— Тебя так печет мое благополучие? — спросил Гарри, вызывая Драко на колкость. Он хотел сбросить это напряжение, витавшее между ними. Однако молчание последнего только усилило его.

— Драко? — недоуменно уставился в освещенное Люмосом лицо слизеринца. Резко свет погас и Драко ответил.

— Устраивайся спать, Поттер. Нам до утра все равно не выбраться. Советую укладываться.

Гарри, не веря собственным ушам коснулся худого плеча в очередной попытке проверить его на материальность. Он же не ослышался, да? Драко сейчас молча подтвердил, что его печет благополучие Гарри Поттера? Под его рукой дрогнуло холодное тело. Гарри стукнул себя по голове. Верно! В каморке было на редкость прохладно. Он то, дурак, в свитере, а на Драко красовалась лишь одна хлопковая рубашка.Гарри прикусил губу. Угораздило же его сегодня оказаться без мантии. Укрыл бы хоть.

— Ты что делаешь? — возмущенно зашипел Драко, когда его спины коснулся теплый, как печка Гарри.

— Что-что? Спать устраиваюсь, не видишь, что ли?

— А обязательно это делать со мной рядом? — слабо возмутился Драко, который начал понемногу согреваться. От гриффиндорца не хотелось отдаляться ни на сантиметр. Гарри, словно прочитав его мысли, придвинулся еще ближе, увеличивая площадь контакта.

— Каморка маленькая, потерпишь, — как можно равнодушнее бросил Гарри.

Спорить Драко не стал, так как действительно за весь тот короткий промежуток времени промерз до костей. Он заерзал, пытаясь спиной урвать себе побольше тепла, как Гарри резко дернул его на себя, заставляя упасть прямо на грудь, а теплые руки обвили его талию, даря блаженное тепло.

— Поттер, что ты себе позволяешь? — слабо возмутился Драко на своевольничество гриффиндорца.

— Использую тебя вместо грелки, — сказал прямо в аккуратное ушко Гарри.

Он притянул холодного слизеринца к себе поближе и положил голову ему на плечо. Расслабившийся в кольце горячих рук Драко этого даже не заметил. Он блаженно закрыл глаза и Морфей унес его в страну сновидений. Гарри, услышав размеренное сопение, аккуратно достал волшебную палочку и наложил на них обоих Согревающие чары. Порой дополнительные лекции Гермионы были как нельзя кстати. Он уложил Драко в горизонтальное положение и встал. В темноте не было ничего особо видно, поэтому Гарри вызвал небольшой Люмос и осветил помещение на наличие хоть какой-нибудь тряпки. К его огромной удаче он нашел пару одеял. Одно из них он расстелили на полу, уложив на него Драко, а второе использовал по его прямому назначению. Посмотрев на свернувшегося калачиком слизеринца, Гарри поспешил последовать его примеру и тоже юркнул под одеяло. Подставив под голову руку он посмотрел в расслабленное лицо Драко. Как тот мог так спокойно спать рядом со своим врагом? Малфой во сне забавно причмокнул и Гарри улыбнулся. Он был готов смотреть на такого Драко вечно.


	16. Омела

Мие было скучно. Именно так можно было охарактеризовать ее состояние в настоящий момент. Она стояла в теплице, задумчиво ковыряя пальцем теплый грунт, который она по личной просьбе мадам Стебель помогла принести от Хагрида.  
  
— Уф, — тяжело выдохнула полная женщина справа от нее, — Спасибо тебе большое. Не представляю, как бы я сама все дотащила.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, мадам Стебель, — улыбнулась Мия, наконец вытащив палец из теплой почвы. — Куда вам кстати столько?  
  
— Ох, — тяжело разогнулась женщина, ставя большой мешок на пол, — Пришла пора пересаживать молодые мандрагоры, — объяснила она. — Ты ведь слышала о мандрагорах?  
  
— Да, конечно, — закивала головой Мия. — Если мне не изменяет память их корни обладают многими лечебными свойствами.  
  
— Да-да, все верно, — расплылась в улыбке мадам Стебель. — Но с ними столько хлопот в это время года, — она вытерла выступивший на лбе пот.  
  
— Из-за того, что пересаживать надо?  
  
— Не только. С пересадкой у меня первокурсники помогают, сами того не ведая, — подмигнула Мие женщина.  
  
— Слышала. Для этого они наушники одевают, — Мия перетащила увесистый мешок поближе к двери.  
  
— О да, — кивнула мадам Стебель, — Они первые несколько дней даже в горшках не умолкают. Наушники, конечно, в этом случае не требуются, но, когда целыми сутками торчишь в теплице это немного раздражает. Не дает сконцентрироваться.  
  
— Хорошо, что пока тихо, — сказала Мия.  
  
— Что ты! — всплеснула руками мадам Стебель, — Они и сейчас не умолкают. — она разогнулась и отряхнула испачкавшийся в земле фартук.  
  
— Разве? — Мия напрягла слух, — Странно, но я ничего не слышу.  
  
— Конечно нет, дорогая, — достала из кармана фартука волшебную палочку женщина, — Я же наложила специальные оглушающие чары, чтобы не слышать их.  
  
— Оглушающие? — заинтересованно поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— Именно, — кивнула мадам Стебель, — Вот смотри, — она взмахнула палочкой, — Stun! — теплица сразу наполнилась еле различимыми звуками. Мия осмотрелась в попытке определить откуда шел звук.  
  
— Они находятся там, да? — подошла она к одной из дверей теплицы и дернула за ручку.  
  
— Даже не пытайся, милая. Она закрыта, — вновь взмахнула палочкой мадам Стебель, возвращая тишину. — На двери охранные чары наложены. Никто не пройдет.  
  
— А зачем вам в теплице дополнительные охранные чары? — недоуменно спросила Мия. По ее скромному мнению, красть тут было особо нечего.  
  
— Эх, — тяжело вздохнула женщина, — Жизнь заставила, родная. Раньше то теплица никогда не закрывалась, а теперь за всеми моими посадками глаз да глаз нужен, — она взяла в руки горшок с ярко розовым цветком и бережно погладила его лепестки, — Зачастил ко мне один юноша любопытный. В теплице мог торчать от рассвета до заката. Знал каждое растеньице и какой для него уход требуется. Самое удивительное, что всего лишь второгодка, а такой охочий до знаний. Ко мне редко такие захаживают. Разве что только Невилл, — она указала в сторону розария. Мия пригляделась и действительно заметила гриффиндорца. Он стоял со шлангом в руках, поливая цветы. — Хороший мальчик, — улыбнулась мадам Стебель, — Цветы любит. — она умилительно вздохнула.  
  
— А что насчет того второгодки? — спросила Мия.  
  
— Ох, — всплеснула руками женщина, — Так это же несчастье ходячее оказалось! Экспериментатор! Я сперва не замечала, а он оказывается понемногу срезал с моих малышек, — она провела ладонью по цветку, который держала в руках, — корешки, лепестки, цветы. Я, когда заметила чуть уши ему не пооткручивала. Так он ночью стал захаживать, представляешь? — голос женщины был полон праведного негодования.  
  
— И поэтому вы стали закрывать теплицы? — поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— И не только! — воскликнула женщина. — Простые замки этого экспериментатора не удерживали! Пришлось магическую защиту ставить.  
  
— И как? — заинтересованно поддалась вперед Мия, — Помогло?  
  
— Не сразу, — призналась мадам Стебель. — Мне пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы найти заклинание неизвестное этому маленькому гению. Вот уже вторая неделя пошла, как я его не видела.  
  
— Думаете сдался?  
  
— Я в этом сомневаюсь, — покачала она головой, — Не удивлюсь если он вскоре найдет способ обойти мои охранные чары. Хоть я и нашла специально те, которые не подвластно снять никому кроме как наложившему их, но что-то полной уверенности в них нет.  
  
— Мадам Стебель, — ослепительно улыбнулась Мия, — А вы не научите меня этим охранным чарам?  
  
***  
  
Когда дверь за Гарри захлопнулась и Мия повторно наложила охранные, а потом и заглушающие заклинания, она с чувством выполненного долга убрала палочку в отворот мантии и довольно потерла руки.  
  
— Какая я молодец, — похвалила она себя отходя от двери.  
  
План у нее в голове созрел быстро. Благодаря заклинаниям, которые ей помогла освоить мадам Стебель, все и вовсе прошло, как по маслу. Уломать Драко прогуляться после ужина по замку не составило никакого труда, а уж убедить Гарри в том, что Малфою грозит некая опасность оказалось и того легче. Даже побочный эффект заклинания и тот оказался на руку. Дело в том, что само заклинание работало всего лишь шесть часов, как ей объяснила мадам Стебель, после этого требовалось его обновление. Мия благоразумно решила, что шести часов для объяснения в чувствах должно было быть вполне достаточно.  
  
— Интересно, — прервал ее размышления насмешливый голос, заставивший Мию вздрогнуть. Она резко обернулась.  
  
Неподалёку от нее, прислонившись к стене, стоял Джордж. По крайней мере Мие показалось, что это был именно он. Более аккуратно уложенные волосы и не такие озорные глаза отличали его от брата-близнеца, у которого на лице почти всегда было написано, что он в любой момент готов совершить очередной необдуманный поступок.  
  
— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — склонил голову вбок Джордж, делая пару шагов в сторону замершей в шоке девушки.  
  
— Привет, — только и смогла выдавить из себя Мия, когда парень остановился прямо перед ней.  
  
— Ну, привет, — хмыкнул Джордж. Он резко дернул девушку на себя и вместе с ней развернулся. Мия от неожиданности зажмурилась. Когда она спиной почувствовала холодный мрамор и открыла глаза, Джордж нависал прямо над ней.  
  
— А что ты тут делаешь? — невинно поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— Да так, мимо проходил, — фыркнул в ответ парень, — Заметил, как ты тут людей по каморкам закрываешь и решил поинтересоваться для чего?  
  
— Ну…я…эмм.  
  
— Информативно, — кивнул Джордж.  
  
Мия нервно закусила губу. На свидетеля она как-то не рассчитывала.  
  
Джордж тем временем решил выждать. Он заприметил Мию еще в большом зале, когда она буквально  
силком утащила Гарри за собой. Ему стало интересно, и он пошел следом. Каково же было его удивление, когда слабая девушка затолкала его друга в темную каморку и заперла там. Первым побуждением было немедленно помешать ей и вытащить Гарри, однако Джордж вовремя себя остановил. Благодаря этому он смог увидеть, что в темноте комнаты для швабр мелькнула еще кое-чья подозрительно знакомая макушка. Поэтому сейчас, припирая не знающую куда себя деть девушку к стенке, в его глазах ярко светился нескрываемый интерес к происходящему.  
  
— И все-таки, — решил повторить он свой вопрос, — Чем ты тут занимаешься?  
  
Раздавшаяся в ответ тишина была ему ответом.  
  
— Мне торопиться некуда, — вкрадчиво произнес он, — Можем хоть всю ночь тут проторчать.  
  
— Скоро отбой, — буркнула, не поднимая головы, Мия.  
  
Джордж усмехнулся.  
  
— Не переживай. Филч сюда редко захаживает. Да и я в случае чего знаю, где можно от него спрятаться, — услышав недовольное сопение, он спросил, — Но если тебе неохота торчать столько времени здесь, то предлагаю сознаться. Зачем ты заперла моих друзей в той каморке?  
  
Мия от вопроса резко вскинула голову.  
  
— Твоих друзей? –округлила в шоке глаза она, — А разве Малфой твой… — не успев закончить мысль Мия захлопнула рот, поздно поняв, что ее подловили.  
  
— Хорошо, я перефразирую вопрос, — ухмыльнулся Джордж, — Почему на ночь глядя ты запираешь в тесной каморке моего друга Гарри и Малфоя?  
  
Мия вновь отвела глаза, не желая отвечать.  
  
— Какие люди! — прервал их громкий хлопок. Мия и Джордж резко повернули головы и увидели довольную физиономию Фреда. Он стоял с широкой улыбкой на лице, а руки его были плотно сомкнуты в замок. — Не ожидал от тебя братик таких скоропалительных успехов!  
  
Джордж скосил глаза на Мию, потом на веселого брата и замотал головой.  
  
— Нет? — спросил тот, нахмурив брови, — Тогда что происходит? Разве девушка, припертая к стенке парнем, не означает то, о чем я думаю?  
  
Мия совсем другими глазами посмотрела на нависающего над ней Джорджа и резко покраснела.  
  
— Тогда, что у вас тут происходит? — озвучил свой вопрос Фред у застывшей парочки.  
  
Джордж вздохнул.  
  
— Это я и пытался выяснить, пока ты нас не прервал. Ну так что? — спросил он у красной как рак девушки.  
  
— Ну.я.этого… — вновь залепетала Мия.  
  
— Можно поконкретнее? Зачем Гарри с Малфоем заперла?  
  
— Она Гарри с Хорьком заперла?! — возбужденно воскликнул Фред. — Молодец!  
  
— Чего это она молодец? — недоуменно скосил глаза на брата Джордж.  
  
— Так двух зайцев одним выстрелом. И интим и приват, — улыбнулся Фред.  
  
Джордж потряс головой и отошел от Мии. Та, наконец получив себе немного личного пространства поспешила взять себя в руки.  
  
— Если бы ты запирал их вместе, то возможно твои цели были бы именно такими, — задумчиво начал Джордж, — Но зачем это делать девчонке, — он указал на Мию, — которая по мнению всего Хога влюблена в Малфоя? — он внимательно посмотрел девушке в глаза и повторил, — Зачем?  
  
— Затем же зачем и вам, — хмыкнула осмелевшая Мия, с удовольствием наблюдая, как округляются глаза напротив.  
  
— Но ты же с Гарри на Малфоя поспорила. Он нам сам рассказывал, как ты заявила на него свои права. Если ты пытаешься их свести, то к чему это было? — с подозрением спросил Джордж девушку.  
  
— Он мне нахамил! — вспомнила возмутительное поведение Поттера Мия, — Вот я и поиграла на его нервах.  
  
— Типичная девушка, — хмыкнул Фред.  
  
— Ты и правда их пытаешься свести? Это не для того, чтобы Гарри насолить? — все еще не веря уточнил Джордж, делая шаг ближе.  
  
— Если я кому и насолила, так это Драко, — фыркнула Мия, — Мне завтра от него день бойкота точно гарантирован, а Гарри наверняка сейчас на седьмом небе, — она нервно отбросила волосы назад.  
  
— Забавно, — фыркнул Фред, оттесняя брата в сторону. Когда дистанция между Мией и Джорджем увеличилась, к девушке возвратился нормальный цвет лица, и она совсем осмелела.  
  
— Да, я заперла их. И что в этом такого? — сложив руки в защитном жесте, и гордо вскинув подбородок, спросила она.  
  
— Да нет, ничего, — Фред пожал плечами, — За это тебе лично от меня большая похвала, — он показал ей два больших пальца.  
  
— Подождите, — вновь прервал их Джордж, — Если я правильно понял то, Малфой тебе не нравится? Ну, как парень? — спросил он.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — отмахнулась от него Мия, — Драко мне как брат, бедную судьбинушку которого я пытаюсь устроить.  
  
Джордж скосил глаза на запертую дверь каморки.  
  
— Пытаешься устроить? — хмыкнул он, — А почему именно с Гарри?  
  
— А почему нет, — захлопала ресницами девушка, — Тем более Поттер особо и не против.  
  
— А он ведь тебя терпеть не может, — хихикнул в кулак Фред, — Считает соперницей.  
  
— Здесь он не прав, — улыбнулась Мия.  
  
— А что насчет Малфоя? — спросил Фред, — Ему то Гарри нравится? А то странно, столько лет друг друга ненавидели, а тут на тебе.  
  
— Я не знаю, — неуверенно ответила Мия, — Драко цундере чистой воды.  
  
— Кто? — одновременно спросили близнецы.  
  
— Цун-де-ре, — по слогам повторила Мия, — Он тот человек, который ведет себя грубо с человеком, который нравится.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что все, кого Хорек задирает на самом деле ему нравятся? — с сомнением спросил Фред.  
  
— Здесь все те так просто, — замотала головой Мия, — Цундере действуют обычно из лучших побуждений.  
  
— Начищает нос из лучших побуждений… — скептически отозвался Джордж.  
  
— Да! Нет! Ну, послушайте! — она резко всплеснула руками, — Например… Например, Гарри грозит огромная опасность, где-нибудь здесь в Хоге. И здесь есть некто, кому Гарри небезразличен и этот человек делает все возможное, чтобы Гарри в Хог не попал. Не думаю, что для этого простых ласковых слов будет достаточно. Он примет все меры, которые посчитает нужным для сохранения его, Гарри, жизни. Вы так не думаете?  
  
— Ха-ха, это прям про Добби, — ткнул брата в бок Фред, — Помнишь Гарри на втором году рассказывал, как он на его кузена торт опрокинул, после чего ему на окна решетки поставили.  
  
— Из-за него они с Роном и на платформу не попали, — припомнил мамин громовещатель Джордж.  
  
— А тот сумасшедший бладжер, тоже ведь его рук дело, — согласно кивнул Фред.  
  
Близнецы развернулись к Мие.  
  
— Ладно, допустим ты права. — согласился Фред, — Только я даже не могу представить какие у Хоря могут быть причины вести себя как последний засранец на протяжении нескольких лет.  
  
Мия начала загибать пальцы.  
  
— Возможно первоначально это было из-за детской обиды, на то, что Гарри не принял его дружбу. Потом могло сказаться подростковое неприятие своих чувств. Мол я не такой. А теперь вероятно Драко считает себя недостойным Поттера или специально держит от себя подальше, ради его же блага.  
  
— Складненько звучит, — хмыкнул Фред.  
  
— Складненько не складненько, а есть у него чувства или нет, не суть важно, — сказала Мия.  
  
— Как это неважно? — возмутился Джордж.  
  
— Не важно, — осадила его Мия, — Они могут появиться в любой момент. Главное этому поспособствовать.  
  
— Есть идеи? — сверкнули братья глазами полными предвкушения.  
  
Мия заговорчески улыбнулась.  
  
— Естественно, — хмыкнула она. —Сейчас ведь канун рождества. Прекрасные поводы висят едва ли не на каждом шагу.  
  
Уизли понимающе переглянулись.  
  


***

Мия опустилась на свободное место за слизеринским столом, отчего заставила подавиться поглощающего завтрак Драко.  
  
— Тебе вообще, как хватает наглости? — выгнув одну бровь, поинтересовался парень у нее.  
  
Драко старался не подавать виду, но у него после ночки в кладовой болело все тело. Спина, которую он старался держать более-менее ровно, шея, которая нещадно ныла от каждого поворота головы, да даже задница и та отдавалась пульсирующей болью, как после скачек. Настроение, пожалуй, единственное, что было в отличном состоянии. Особенно ему поспособствовала сонная мордашка Поттера, которую Драко повезло лицезреть с утра. И хоть внутри него все пело от счастья он старался ничем себя не выдать.  
  
— И тебе доброго утра, — спокойно отозвалась Мия.  
  
— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — спросил ее Драко.  
  
— Смотря, что ты хочешь услышать, — хмыкнула Мия, прокалывая вилкой желток на своей тарелке.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделала? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Драко, наблюдая как желтая субстанция растекается по белому фарфору.  
  
— Драаако, — протянула любопытная Панси, — О чем идет речь? — она отложила в сторону столовые приборы, и вся обратилась в слух.  
  
— Да, Драко, — хмыкнула Мия, — О чем ты? — на этих словах у Драко сильно зачесались руки ее придушить. — Разве тебя что-то не устраивает? — наивно похлопала глазками девушка. — Странно. А по твоему лицу не скажешь.  
  
Порыв окунуть эту улыбающуюся мордашку в овсяную кашу был убит в зародыше. Драко себя сдержал. От едкой колкости, которая вот-вот готова была сорваться с его губ, Мию спас громкий вопль Гермионы, раздавшийся за гриффиндорским столом.  
  
— Гарри, мы же волновались!  
  
— Что там у Гриффов происходит? — спросил только подошедший к завтраку Блейз.  
  
— Видимо, Поттер опять во что-то влип, — со знанием дела ответила Панси, с интересом косясь в сторону львятника.  
  
— Драко, — вновь привлекла к себе внимание Мия. — Так ты так и не сказал. Как тебе спалось? Выспался?  
  
Не ожидая подобной подлости, Драко выронил вилку.  
  
 — Вижу, что неплохо, — хихикнула довольная собой Мия.  
  
Панси перевела глаза с Мии на Драко и хлопнула в ладоши.  
  
— Да ладно? — воскликнула она на всю столовую. — Блейз они? — она ткнула в парочку пальцем. — Это ведь то, о чем я думаю?  
  
— Вполне возможно, — хмыкнул Забини и на его губах расцвела всезнающая ухмылочка, — Это бы объяснило его ночное отсутствие, — подлил он масла в разгорающийся огонь фантазии Панси.  
  
До мозга Драко дошло быстро, почему подруга расцвела красным цветом и расплылась в довольной улыбке. Он лихорадочно замотал руками.  
  
— Нет! Ничего подобного!  
  
— Да ладно, — махнул рукой Блейз, — Дело житейское. Не оправдывайся.  
  
— Да-да, Драко, — подхватила Панси. — Твой вид говорит сам за себя. Весь такой заезженный…  
  
— Панси!  
  
— …но довольный, — закончила мысль девушка и, не удержавшись, захихикала.  
  
— Панси, это совершенно не так, — попытался вразумить девушку Драко, — Просто меня заперли в старой каморке Филча, и мне пришлось ночевать там.  
  
— Ой, да ладно, — нисколько не поверила ему Панси, — Тут все свои не оправдывайся.  
  
Драко бросил на Мию полный отчаянного призыва о помощи взгляд. Сначала та сидела с написанным на лице недоумением, а потом, проморгавшись, спросила:  
  
— Она о том самом? — Мия покрутила руками перед собой и уткнула друг в друга подушечки пальцев.  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
— Между тобой и мной? — снова последовал вопрос.  
  
Драко снова кивнул.  
  
Мия нервно хихикнула. Потом еще и еще раз. А затем и вовсе разразилась смехом на всю столовую.  
  
— Панси, — обратилась она к застывшей с улыбкой на губах девушке, — Ты не думаешь, что, если бы между нами было то, о чем ты подумала, то заезженной должна была выглядеть именно я?  
  
На лице слизеринки отразился сложный мыслительный процесс.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, не ты вина его состоянию? — расстроенно вздохнула она, словно это событие ее сильно разочаровало.  
  
— Нет, — Мия помотала головой.  
  
— Жаль, очень жаль. А какая бы новость была, — цыкнула девушка.  
  
— Панси, моя личная жизнь не должна становиться достоянием общественности, — вздохнул Драко.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась девушка от него, — Она уже давно ею стала, хоть никто и не признается. Все только и ждут, когда произойдет что-нибудь эдакое.  
  
Драко нервно провел по волосам.  
  
— Так ты говоришь, тебя заперли? — в глазах Панси заблестело ожидание очередной горячей сплетни. — А кто? Случаем не Поттер?  
  
Драко помотал головой и многозначительно посмотрел на Мию.  
  
— Она? — быстро догадалась Панси и спросила то, что совсем выбило Драко из колеи. — Дракуся, ты чем девушке успел насолить?  
  
— Я? — удивился Драко, вытаращив на подругу круглые, как блюдца, глаза. — Да я ничем не заслужил подобное отношение!  
  
— Поверь, милый, девушка всегда найдет повод на что обидеться, — вздохнула Панси разочарованная подобной неосведомленностью друга, — Мия, ты на что на него осерчала? — спросила она у притихшей Мии.  
  
— От него не убудет ночку в каморке посидеть, — развела та руками в стороны.  
  
— Аааа, — понятливо кивнула Панси, — Для профилактики? Ему полезно. А то привык спать на шелковых простынях.  
  
— И ты туда же, — вздохнул Драко, глубоко пораженный этой железной логикой. Он одернул на себе мантию, не желая развивать тему дальше. Признать по правде, его не столько интересовала причина почему его заперли, сколько почему именно в такой компании.  
  
— Берегись женщин, — вставил свои пять копеек Блейз, хлопая Драко по плечу, — Это народ непознанный, недалекий и мстительный.  
  
Панси взмахнула палочкой и завтрак парня оказался у него на голове.  
  
— Что я говорил, — вытащил из своих волос яичницу Забини, — Видишь? Мстительность во всей красе.  
  
— Minus, — он взмахнул над головой волшебной палочкой, вновь приводя себя в порядок.  
  
— Еще легко отделался, — фыркнула Панси, вздернув кверху нос.  
  
Забини показательно кивнул на девушку.  
  
— Смотри и учись, Драко. Обидка во всей красе.  
  
— Ах, ты! — тут же вскипела Панси.  
  
— Ребята-ребята, — замахала руками Мия, — Успокойтесь. Вам за драку баллы снимут.  
  
Панси поправила на себе мантию и откашлялась.  
  
— Точно, — кивнула она мгновенно успокаиваясь.  
  
— Если вы не поторопитесь, молодые люди, — прозвучал над их головами вкрадчивый голос Снейпа — то опоздаете на мое занятие.  
  
— Ой, профессор, доброе утро, — весело развернулась к нему Мия.  
  
— Доброе оно будет если ваша компания придет на занятие вовремя, — ответил Снейп. Он развернулся на месте, поднимая ветром полы своей мантии, и гордо прошествовал на выход из Большого зала.  
  
— Быстрее за ним, — подскочил на месте Блейз резво закидывая себе в рот пару конфет.  
  
— Но до занятия еще пятнадцать минут, — непонимающе захлопала глазами Мия на заторопившихся слизеринцев.  
  
— Да будет тебе известно, что для Снейпа опоздавшими считаются все, кто пересек порог его кабинета после него. И не важно, что занятие могло еще и не начаться.  
  
— Тогда, что вы копошитесь? — тоже подскочила Мия. — Пойдемте быстрее.  
  
— Пойдемте? — удивился Драко, — Побежали!  
  
Гарри проводил внимательным взглядом вылетевшую из Большого зала компанию.  
  
— Куда они так рванули? — нахмурилась Гермиона. — На пожар что ли? До занятия еще пятнадцать минут, — она подняла глаза на часы, чтобы удостовериться.  
  
Гарри вновь уткнулся в тарелку. Он сегодня всю ночь глаз не сомкнул, поэтому утром его периодически отключало. Задремать удалось разве что перед рассветом. А все почему? Все следил, чтобы один белобрысый слизеринец с красивыми глазами цвета серебра не замерз. Обновлял согревающие, подтыкал одеяло. Благодаря тому, что Драко спал очень крепко, Гарри даже позволил себе такую вольность, как во сне слегка приобнять его. После этого тот перестал так яростно месить ногами одеяло, сладко причмокнул, развернулся и уткнулся Гарри в грудь. В тот момент единственной мыслью у Гарри в голове было то, что он своим громким сердцебиением может разбудить это светловолосое чудо.  
  
— Гарри, что за непонятные кривляния с утра пораньше? — проворчала Гермиона, наблюдая как ее друг расплывается в наиглупейшей улыбке.  
  
Она сильно злилась на друга за то, что тот так и не потрудился объяснить, где пропадал всю ночь. Если бы не Фред, который со странным выражением на лице не сказал, что с Гарри все в порядке и он переночует в другом месте, то она, как дура бы всю ночь в гостиной просидела.  
  
Рон, к ее удивлению на появление заспанного Гарри под утро в гостиной даже внимания не обратил. Хмыкнул только, бросив на друга оценивающий взгляд, и продолжил заниматься своими делами.  
  
— Я что уже и улыбаться не могу? — буркнул Гарри, зевая.  
  
— Можешь, конечно, можешь, — нервно отозвалась девушка, — Всю ночь видите ли не появляется, а потом улыбается, словно ничего не произошло. Действительно, — она хлопнула ладонями по коленкам.  
  
— Герм, но я же уже извинился. Я в этом не виноват.  
  
— А кто виноват? — спросила она.  
  
— А кто виноват, с того и спросим, — внезапно стал серьезным Гарри. — Но все после занятий.  
  
Драко и компания бегом преодолели пару лестничных пролетов, пока запыхавшаяся Мия не выбилась из сил и не остановилась. Панси с Блейзом, так как бежали впереди не заметили потери бойца и унеслись дальше. Драко же остановился.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он у согнувшийся в три погибели девушки.  
  
— Я…уф…не мастак…бегать… — тяжело дыша ответила Мия. — Уф. — она сделала пару вдохов выдохов и выпрямилась. — Может срежем? Знаю, где можно. — предложила она.  
  
Драко тут же сделал пару шагов назад.  
  
— Я больше с тобой никуда не пойду, — подозрительно кося на Мию глаза, сказал он.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась девушка.  
  
— Ты так и не ответила зачем все это было надо, — спросил Драко, — И вся эта чушь про профилактику… — не успел он закончить, как Мия кивнула.  
  
— Ты прав. Чушь. Мне просто захотелось и все.  
  
— Захотелось запереть меня с Поттером? — прищурился Драко.  
  
— Я уже отдышалась. Можем идти дальше. Мы же опаздываем, — поторопила его Мия.  
  
— Ничего, — стопорнул ее Драко, дергая за рукав, — Не пойдем, пока не объяснишь.  
  
— Какой ты зануда, — надула губы Мия.  
  
— Мия! — повысил голос Драко, что только развеселило девушку.  
  
— Хорошо тебе спалось? — с улыбкой спросила она. — В чужих объятиях?  
  
— Откуда ты…- выпучил глаза Драко и затравленно заозирался.  
  
Мия засмеялась.  
  
— Из тебя никудышный лгун, Драко. А я ведь не тянула за язык. Ты сам спалился. И каково это?  
  
— Что? — непонимающе нахмурился слизеринец.  
  
— Каково это спать в объятиях любви всей жизни? — хихикнула она.  
  
Глаза Драко медленно округлились.  
  
— Что за бред. Ты не в себе? — Драко коснулся лба улыбающейся во все 32 девушки. — Вроде не горячая, — задумчиво произнес он.  
  
— А с чего мне быть горячей?  
  
— А с того, что несешь сущую ерунду, кою обычно могут говорить лишь люди в белой горячке или лишенные рассудка. Мне Снейп рассказывал, что в день матча ты последнего как раз чуть не лишилась. Может это побочные явления? — обеспокоенно пробормотал он.  
  
Мия возвела глаза к потолку.  
  
— Тебя надо показать Снейпу, — Драко взял Мию за руку и потащил за собой по коридору.  
  
Когда они наконец достигли класса Панси и Блейз были уже там. Они сидели за второй партой и активно махали прибывшей парочке руками. Драко, не отпуская руки Мии, огляделся в поисках профессора.  
  
— Мистер Малфой, что вы встали посреди прохода? — спросил Снейп, который вошел в класс сразу следом за ними.  
  
— Профессор, — обеспокоенно отозвался Драко, — Можно с вами поговорить?  
  
— После занятий я готов вас выслушать, а сейчас, пожалуйста, займите свое место.  
  
— Пошли, — улыбающаяся Мия потащила Драко к первой парте.  
  
Когда они уселись, в класс ввалилась громкая группа пуффендуйцев.  
  
— Минус десять баллов с Пуффендуя, — хмуро сказал Снейп, занимая свое место за столом. — За опоздание.  
  
— Но, профессор, — рискнул возразить Тони, — До начала занятия еще пять минут.  
  
— Мистер Перевэль, раз я начал объяснять материал, значит занятие уже началось.  
  
— Так вы же еще ничего не начали, — влезла в разговор Мия, на что Драко ощутимо ткнул ее в бок.  
  
— Если будете вмешиваться, то я и с вас сниму пару баллов, — ответил ей Снейп, отворачиваясь к доске, — Занимайте свои места, и побыстрее, — прикрикнул он на застывших у двери ребят.  
  
— Вот что ты лезешь? — прошипел Мие на ухо Драко. — Не видишь он не в духе.  
  
— Разве? — Мия пригляделась. Сутулая спина, спутанные волосы, нахмуренные брови: при более детальном рассмотрении Снейп действительно выглядел не ахти.  
  
— Интересно, что случилось? — задумчиво пробормотала Мия.  
  
— Драко пожал плечами.  
  
— Кто знает.

  
***

— Да, мистер Малфой, я вас слушаю, — устало отозвался Снейп, когда за последним слизеринцем закрылась дверь.  
  
— Профессор, меня волнует ее состояние, — Драко ткнул в Мию пальцем, и лицо Снейпа в ту же минуту с усталого превратилось в обеспокоенное. Он быстро преодолел разделяющее их с Мией расстояние и достал из мантии палочку.  
  
— Что именно вызвало подобные мысли? — спросил он серьезно, занося руку над кудрявой головой.  
  
— Она вчера заперла меня в кладовке с Поттером, — прямо заявил Малфой, отчего рука профессора с зажатой палочкой дрогнула. Снейп опустил ее вниз и уставился на Малфоя в недоумении.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Она, — Драко ткнул в улыбающуюся Мию пальцем, — Заперла МЕНЯ и Поттера вместе. На всю ночь! В кладовке.  
  
Снейп посмотрел на Мию и возвел глаза к потолку.  
  
— Драко, мне сейчас немного не до ваших детских игр.  
  
— Нет, крестный ты не понимаешь, — сделал попытку возразить Драко, но Снейп прервал его одним лишь взмахом руки.  
  
— Довольно, — резко сказал он, — Решайте свои разногласия самостоятельно. Не маленькие уже.  
  
— Так ведь на то не было никакой причины! — воскликнул Драко, — Это наверняка произошло из-за того всплеска легилименции, про который ты рассказывал. Может у нее в голове что-то …  
  
— Драко, — устало вздохнул профессор, — Если тебя так печет ее состояние, то спешу тебя успокоить. С мозговым отделом у нее все в порядке.  
  
— Но…  
  
— В полном порядке, Драко, — с нажимом произнес Снейп, — Я тысячу раз лично проверил каждый отдел. Заверяю тебя, что она в трезвом уме и твердой памяти пребывает на настоящий момент. А теперь, — Снейп вновь отошел к своему письменному столу, — я попрошу вас удалиться. У меня много работы.  
  
— Хорошо, профессор, — бойко подпрыгнула со стула Мия и, схватив взволнованного Малфоя за руку, потащила прочь из кабинета.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — спустя папу лестничных пролетов наконец сказал Драко. Он вырвал свою руку и остановился, — Не понимаю. У тебя же должна быть на то причина. Ты хотела досадить мне? Я тебя чем-то обидел? Из-за матча, да? Но мы вроде помирились и все утрясли.  
  
— Драко, Драко, — остановила Мия начавшийся водопад мысли, — Я вовсе не хотела тебе досадить.  
  
— Тогда почему?  
  
— А тебе не понравилось? — наивно хлопая глазами, спросила девушка.  
  
— Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос, — пристыдил ее Драко.  
  
— Нет, ты скажи, — девушка стояла на своем, — Тебе не понравилось?  
  
Наступило молчание. Драко нервно затопал ногой и отвел глаза в сторону.  
  
— Мне принять твое молчание как за положительный ответ? — поинтересовалась Мия, когда Драко в третий раз почесал затылок.  
  
— Это что так важно? — нервно бросил он.  
  
— Чрезвычайно, — кивнула Мия.  
  
— …  
  
— Прости я не расслышала.  
  
— …а, — все еще на грани слышимости повторил Драко.  
  
— Не слышу, — Мия приложила к уху ладонь.  
  
— Да! — закричал Драко, отчего спугнул пролетавшее мимо привидение, — Да.Да.Да.Черт возьми!  
  
— Последнее добавлять было не обязательно, — хмыкнула Мия.  
  
— Я тебя сейчас придушу, — заскрипел зубами слизеринец.  
  
— Не надо, — Мия сделала пару шагов назад, — Я еще пожить хочу.  
  
Мимо них прошла небольшая группка болтающих когтевранцев.  
  
— Тут слишком много лишних ушей, — словно только заметив, отметил Драко.  
  
— Действительно, — признала Мия, — А ты тут разорался.  
  
Драко сглотнул и огляделся. Его же никто не слышал?  
  
— Расслабься, — ударила его по плечу Мия, — Тебя никто не слышал, — она бросила озорной взгляд ему через плечо, — Хотя не помешало бы.  
  
— Приветики, — раздался задорный голос Джорджа прямо у Драко за спиной. Гриффиндорец обошел вставшую прямо перед лестницей парочку и подмигнул Мие.  
  
— Салют, — ответила та ему с широкой улыбкой, — И тебе, Гарри, тоже, — добавила она, когда на лестнице показалась невыспавшаяся мордашка Поттера.  
  
Драко на ее словах резко развернулся и встретился нос к носу со своим ночным «кошмаром».  
  
— Привет, — слабо улыбнулся ему Гарри.  
  
Только то, что Драко находился под влиянием шока могло объяснить его последующий поступок. Он кивнул. Гарри завидев этот слабый жест расплылся в ослепляющей улыбке.  
  
Мия незаметно сделала несколько шагов назад, и они с Джорджем ударили по рукам.  
  
— Что вы там застыли? — крикнула она замершим друг напротив друга парням, — Нам всем стоит поторопиться, уже скоро занятие начнется, — она показательно быстро развернулась в сторону кабинета. Драко сделал попытку сделать то же самое, но неожиданно понял, что не может сдвинуться с места.  
  
— Драко, ты что застрял? — окликнула его Мия.  
  
— Я…- Драко дернулся, — Не могу…- еще рывок, — Двинуться.  
  
Гарри недоуменно бросил взгляд на свои ноги и попытался сделать шаг назад.  
  
— Я тоже! — воскликнул он, когда попытка не увенчалась успехом. Гарри стоял на месте словно приклеенный.  
  
— Да ладно? — Джордж обошел ребят по кругу и задумчиво цокнул. — Вот так ситуевинка, — покачал он головой, а потом поднял голову. — Опаньки! — воскликнул он, мгновенно оживившись, — Омела!  
  
Гарри с Драко резко подняли головы. Над ними, сверкая маленькими белыми ягодами, висело до боли знакомое рождественское украшение, перевязанное красной ленточкой.  
  
— Хочешь сказать мы из-за нее застряли? — спросил Гарри у Джорджа.  
  
Драко возмущенно засопел и сделал пробный шажок вперед.  
  
— Я двинулся! — довольно воскликнул он, когда ему это удалось.  
  
Вдохновленный удачной попыткой, он повторил свой маневр, сократив тем самым дистанцию между собой и Гарри до минимума.  
  
— Кажется, ты не в правильную сторону движешься, — сглотнув сказал Гарри, когда их с Драко стало разделять не более десяти дюймов.  
  
Драко, который все это время смотрел себе под ноги, поднял голову и резко вздохнул. Зеленые глаза оказались в непозволительной близости и он смог даже рассмотреть в них небольшие коричневые вкрапления. Драко растерялся и шагнул назад. Точнее попытался. Потому как волшебство омелы не позволило ему увеличить образовавшуюся дистанцию.  
  
— Сделайте что-нибудь! — нервно бросил он застывшим Мие и Джорджу.  
  
— А что мы можем сделать? — развел руками Джордж. — Против традиций не попрешь.  
  
Драко закопошился в складках мантии. Близость Поттера разбудила странное чувство в груди, от которого по телу медленно стал распространяться жар, мешая двигаться и думать. Но Драко наконец удалось преодолеть его и достать волшебную палочку. Он вытянул руку над головой и пытаясь, чтобы голос его звучал достаточно твердо, вскрикнул:  
  
— Бомбарда!  
  
Раздался взрыв и потолок заволокло сизым дымом. Ребята вгляделись в клочки белого тумана и когда он более-менее развеялся перед их взором предстала абсолютно невредимая омела.  
  
— Не получилось, — хмыкнул Джордж, озорно переглянувшись с Мией.  
  
— Я думаю, вам надо поцеловаться, и она вас отпустит, — невинно предложила та, с удовольствием наблюдая, как прямо на глазах Гарри и Драко поменяли цвет.  
  
Гарри превратился в ярко-красную помидорку. Его щеки запылали, а глаза забегали в разные стороны. Драко же наоборот, сбледнул. Он уставился на парня перед собой немигающим взглядом и одному только Богу было известно, что за мысли пронеслись в тот миг у него в голове.  
  
Гарри откашлялся.  
  
— Ну, если это единственный выход…  
  
— Да ни за что! — возмутился Драко. Он вперился злым взглядом в висевшую под потолком омелу и стал пускать из палочки заклинания одно за другим.  
  
— Бомбарда! Развейся! Акцио омела! Баубиллиус! Конфринго! Депульсо!  
  
Однако все его попытки были тщетны.  
  
— Да что ж такое, — переведя дух, выдохнул он после серии разноцветных вспышек.  
  
— Вы тут тогда разбирайтесь, — обратился к застрявшей под омелой парочке Джордж. — А мы пойдем на занятия, — он взял Мию под ручку, и они чинно благородно поспешили удалиться.  
  
— Чертов Уизли, — прошипел им в след Драко.  
  
— А в чем таком Джордж провинился? — усмехнулся Гарри. Его почему-то ситуация начала забавлять.  
  
— А то ты не догадываешься чьих рук может быть это творение, — фыркнул Драко, пуская в омелу очередное Бомбардо.  
  
— Ты не видишь, что оно не работает? — поинтересовался у слизеринца Гарри.  
  
— У каждого заклинания есть определенное количество залпов после которого оно сможет сработать, — недовольно буркнул Драко. — Стыдно такое на шестом курсе не знать, мистер Поттер.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
  
— Говоришь прямо как Снейп.  
  
— Потому что именно он это и объяснял, — устало вздохнул Драко, опуская руку.  
  
— Все попробовал? — невинно поинтересовался Гарри у него.  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
— Тогда может попробуем тот способ, что предложила Мия?  
  
Драко показательно выгнул бровь.  
  
— Поттер, ты совсем страх потерял? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— А у тебя есть другие способы на примете? — Гарри стоял спокойнее удава.  
  
В ответ раздалось лишь недовольное сопение.  
  
— Видимо нет, — продолжил он.  
  
— Поттер, вот скажи ты почему такой спокойный? — уставился на него Драко.  
  
— А что прикажешь делать? — пожал плечами Гарри, — На занятие мы все равно уже опоздали.  
  
— А сама ситуация тебя не волнует? — Драко повысил голос.  
  
— А что в ней такого? Сейчас ведь Рождество. А поцелуй под омелой это традиция.  
  
— Но…  
  
Драко даже слов подобрать не смог. Ситуация была просто возмутительна! Это ж надо было так глупо попасться. Гарри стоял непозволительно близко и от этого сбивалось дыхание. Да что уж говорить, он даже глаз поднять не мог!  
  
Гарри стоял ничего не говоря, ожидая, что скажет Драко. Когда слизеринец тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову, Гарри принял это за разрешение к действиям. Он медленно потянулся вперед, смешивая свое горячее дыхание с чужим и застыл прямо в паре дюймов от чужих губ. Гарри хотелось продлить этот момент настолько долго насколько возможно. Однако сделать это ему не позволил резкий толчок в спину, заставивший его попросту упасть прямо на Драко. Их губы столкнулись в смазанном поцелуе, и они с грохотом упали на мраморный пол.  
  
— С дороги! — крикнула опаздывающая на пары Дафна, которая сбив парней, даже не обернулась. Когда спина девушки исчезла за поворотом, сбитый с толку Гарри наконец опомнился и поспешил встать.  
  
— Ой, прости, — извинился он перед придавленным им же Малфоем и подал ему руку.  
  
Драко руку отбросил и сделал попытку встать самостоятельно. Гарри тут же кинулся помочь, но был остановлен злым шипением.  
  
— Ничего не можешь нормально сделать, — буркнул Драко, отряхивая на себе мантию.  
  
Гарри облизал губы и почесал затылок.  
  
— Ну, извини, — неловко улыбнулся он.  
  
Драко молча смерил Гарри презрительным взглядом, развернулся и потопал в ту сторону, где только что скрылась Дафна.  
  
Гарри же так и остался стоять с глупой улыбкой на губах. Трансфигурацию в тот день он благополучно пропустил.


	17. Тянучка признаний

— И как? — возбужденно спросил Фред, — Как все прошло?  
  
— Так себе, — нехотя признался Джордж.  
  
— А что не так? — захлопал глазами парень, — Лично при мне за одно только это утро в Хоге количество парочек увеличилось вдвое. Они не попали по омелу?  
  
— Попали, — довольно улыбнулся Джордж. — Мия очень удачно Малфоя подловила. Прямо ровнехонько под омелу подвела.  
  
Мия гордо вздернула нос.  
  
— И отлично, — кивнул Фред.  
  
Ребята сидели одной из кафешек Хогсмида и поедали мороженное. Кафешка располагалась в таком месте, куда обычно студенты Хогвартса редко захаживали. Из посетителей здесь были одни пожилые волшебники. Группа мужчин за шестьдесят играла справа от ребят в игровые автоматы, попивая огневиски. Один седовласый джентльмен читал за отдельным столиком газету, а около барной стойки сидела пожилая пара и кормила друг друга пирожными.  
  
— Только вот поцеловаться по своей воле им не дали, — вздохнул Джордж.  
  
— Как это? — не понял Фред.  
  
— А так! — вскинула руки Мия, — Их сбила Гринграсс. Она налетела на них, пока неслась на занятия. Парни упали и все произошло само собой.  
  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Фред, — Подумаешь. Не важна причина, важен сам факт! — провозгласил он важно.  
  
— Так ведь никакой романтики, — разочарованно произнесла Мия, — Был обычный чмок.  
  
— Не надо так расстраиваться, — сказал Фред, — Это уже огромный прорыв. Надо двигаться в том же направлении.  
  
— Может их еще где-нибудь запереть? — задумчиво пробормотала Мия себе под нос.  
  
Фред хмыкнул.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что тебе это удастся. Уверен, Малфой с тобой больше никуда один не пойдет.  
  
Мия нахмурилась.  
  
— А ведь действительно. — кивнула она, — Он сегодня уже заявлял мне подобное.  
  
— Неудивительно.  
  
— Тогда что делать?  
  
— Думать, — вместо брата ответил Джордж.  
  
— Ребята, вот ваше сливочное пиво, — официантка поставила перед компанией три заполненных до краев кружки.  
  
Мия отхлебнула немного и покатала пиво на языке. Сказать по правде от пива здесь было только одно название. На вкус напиток был скорее похож на сладкую газировку. Нечто среднее между лимонадом и дюшесом, возможно с добавлением меда.  
  
Облизав усы от пены над верхней губой, она обратилась к задумавшимся близнецам.  
  
— А кроме волшебной омелы у вас есть что-нибудь еще, что может нам пригодиться?  
  
Фред задумался.  
  
— Мы больше по части приколов… — сконфуженно протянул он.  
  
— Но у вас вроде есть набор какой-то ведьмы с приворотными? — припомнила Мия.  
  
— Ты о наборе «Чудо-ведьма»? — уточнил Джордж, — Да. Есть такой, — он согласно кивнул. — Вот только в нашем случае он бесполезен. Гарри во всяком случае точно. Он и сам себя приворожил так, что за уши не оттащишь.  
  
— А может на Хорьке испытать? — предложил Фред.  
  
— Нет, — помотал головой Джордж, — Не знаю как тебе, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы меня любили только из-за зелья. Тут взаимность нужна. Иначе бессмысленно. Кроме того, мы не знаем вдруг у Малфоя уже есть тот, кто ему нравится. В таком случае наши зелья не подействуют.  
  
— А почему? — заинтересовано подалась к Джорджу Мия. Она уже поняла, что в зельях нет смысла, но ей было интересно.  
  
— Потому что ни одно приворотное не будет работать, если человек уже влюблен, — объяснил Джордж.  
  
— Так Драко влюблен! — уверенно заявила Мия, отчего близнецы вылупились на нее как на ненормальную.  
  
— Тогда смысл его сводить с Гарри? — спросил Фред.  
  
— Так он в Гарри и влюблен, — объяснила Мия.  
  
— С чего такая уверенность? Еще вчера ты не была так уверена, — скептически отозвался Джордж.  
  
— Так он мне сам в этом признался, — пожала плечами Мия.  
  
— Да ладно? — подпрыгнул на месте Фред, чуть не опрокидывая стоящую на столе кружку. На его громкий возглас в их сторону повернулась пожилая пара.  
  
— Извините, — Фред сконфуженно сел на место. — Ну так что? Он прям так и сказал? Я люблю Гарри Поттера?  
  
Мия замялась.  
  
— Не совсем, — она почесала затылок, — Но он подтвердил другое. Время, что он провел вместе с Гарри в запертой каморке ему понравилось.  
  
— Ха-ха, — довольно потер руки Фред, — Ну, так это же меняет дело. Если у наших голубков все взаимно, то я вообще проблем не вижу.  
  
— Ууу, — протянула Мия, — Проблем масса. Первая, — она загнула один палец, — Гарри боится подойти к Драко, потому что считает, что его чувства не взаимны.  
  
— Мы можем объяснить, что это не совсем так, — хмыкнул Фред.  
  
— Это в том случае, если он вам поверит, — без оптимизма отозвалась Мия. — Вторым препятствием является их давняя вражда. Она сильно мешает.  
  
— Последнее время у них нейтралитет, — отметил Джордж.  
  
— И последнее, — Мия подняла палец вверх, — Самое важное. Малфоевская гордость. Это, пожалуй, самое сложное. Он ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не признается Гарри в любви.  
  
— Тогда пусть признается Гарри, — не видя проблемы предложил Фред.  
  
— Вы не понимаете! — всплеснула руками Мия. — Да даже если Гарри подойдет и прямо в лоб выпалит Драко « Я тебя люблю!», тот ему не поверит и решит, что над ним издеваются.  
  
Близнецы задумались.  
  
— Мда, — выдал общую мысль Джордж. — Тогда надо как-то вынудить Малфоя признаться. Кроме этого я не вижу выхода.  
  
— Согласна, — поддержала его Мия, — Вопрос в том, как это сделать? Я поэтому и спрашиваю есть ли в вашем магазине что полезное. Может какие-нибудь карты с фантазиями, — припомнила она один из прочитанных фанфиков.  
  
— С чем? — не понял Фред.  
  
— С фантазиями, — повторила Мия, — Карты, что оживляют ваши сексуальные фантазии. Если бы были, то можно было подсунуть их Драко, — она замечталась, — Вы только представьте… Он бы ими начал пользоваться, стал грезить о Поттере постоянно, а потом… Когда он бы потерял связь с реальностью, мы могли бы их выкрасть, — в глазах Мии блеснули огоньки предвкушения, — И тогда он бы подошел к Гарри уверенный, что это очередная его фантазия и выдал бы себя.  
  
— Это, конечно, вещь крутая не спорю, — сглотнув, неуверенно протянул Фред, — Но у нас таких нет.  
  
Мия разочарованно вздохнула.  
  
— Жаль, они были бы очень кстати.  
  
Джордж сделал последний глоток сливочного пива.  
  
— Занятная идея, кстати, — фыркнул он, ставя пустую кружку на стол. — Надо взять на вооружение, — он подозвал рукой официантку. — Повторить, — кивнул он на кружку.  
  
— Согласен, мысль интересная, — поддержал брата Фред. — А еще идеи есть?  
  
Молоденькая девушка быстро принесла вторую порцию пива.  
  
— А может вы Гарри подсовывали интимную игрушку? — невинно поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
Официантка, пораженная ее словами, споткнулась и чуть было не пролила все, что принесла.  
  
— Извините, — быстро справилась с эмоциями девушка, вытирая фартуком образовавшуюся на столе небольшую лужу. Мия недоуменно захлопала глазами, не видя в своей фразе ничего странного. Когда официантка отошла, Джордж залпом осушил принесенную ему кружку и закашлялся.  
  
Фред, который, сцепив перед собой руки в замок, по цвету, так же как и брат, был не так далек от помидора, еле из себя выдавил.  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли…  
  
— Значит нет? — уточнила Мия.  
  
В ответ ей помотали сразу две головы, причем так резво, что Мия запоздало устыдилась. Оказалось, что ребята были не настолько извращенцы, как она о них думала. Все дурное влияние фанфиков сказывалось.  
  
Она разочарованно вздохнула.  
  
— Тогда как же быть? — возведя глаза к потолку, спросила она.  
  
— Секундочку, — Фред хлопнул по столу ладонью. — У нас ведь есть тянучка признаний!  
  
— Точ…но, — икнул Джордж.  
  
— Что за тянучка? — заинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— Тянучка, которая развязывает человеку язык, и он начинает нести все что думает, — объяснил Фред.  
  
— Так это же сыворотка правды! — воскликнула Мия.  
  
— Нет, — помотал руками Джордж, — Сыворотка действует немного по-другому. Если человека напрямую спросить, то он тебе скажет только то, что ты у него спросил. А наша жвачка работает иначе. Если ее пожевать, то ты начинаешь говорить то, что у тебя сейчас в голове. Ты не сможешь с точностью узнать о том, что делал этот человек в прошлом. Например, если ты спросишь напрямую, то тебе могут довольно в грубой форме объяснить, что не твое это дело.  
  
— Так это же подходит! — уверенно заявила Мия, — Главное натолкнуть мысли в правильном направлении и все. Значит надо накормить этим Малфоя? — спросила она.  
  
— Именно. Если подкинуть ее Хорю, и подстроить встречу с Гарри, то у них все получится, — кивнул Фред.  
  
— А сколько по времени действует ваша тянучка? — поинтересовалась Мия.  
  
— Полчаса.  
  
— Ууу, навалом времени, — хмыкнула девушка. — Можно сперва накормить, а потом быстро столкнуть их в коридоре.  
  
— Ты сперва попробуй накорми, — буркнул Джордж.  
  
— Накормлю. Не переживай, — загадочно улыбнулась Мия.  
  


***

  
  
Драко сидел в кресле слизеринской гостиной и лениво перелистывал страницы учебника по колдомедицине. На нем все еще были школьные брюки, хотя рубашку он уже час назад как сменил на кофту от пижамы. Было уже довольно поздно и Драко то и дело проваливался в сон, отвлекаясь от не особо интересного чтива. Рукава его были высоко закатаны и Драко иногда задумчиво водил пальцем по чистому предплечью.  
  
— Никогда не думала, что ее возможно стереть, — словно читая его мысли, произнесла Панси. Она валялась на диване неподалеку. И в отличие от Драко, девушка была полностью облачена в зеленую пижаму.  
  
— Да… — тихо отозвался Драко, — Я тоже.  
  
— Кстати, а как так получилось, что она узнала про нас? — спросила Панси, изворачиваясь на диване.  
  
— Видела, — просто ответил тот.  
  
— Ха, — хмыкнула она, возвращаясь в исходную позу, — И ведь не выдала никому.  
  
Драко отстраненно кивнул.  
  
— Я бы на ее месте, наверно, доложила бы кому-нибудь.  
  
— Кому? — усмехнулся Драко.  
  
— Снейпу, — простодушно отозвалась Панси.  
  
— Снейп и сам такой же, — фыркнул Драко, — И ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
— Нет. Но если бы у него ее не было, тогда я бы точно пожаловалась именно ему, — уверенно заявила Панси, а Драко отстраненно подумал, что Снейпу он еще не успел рассказать про комплекс стирающих метку заклинаний. Он закусил губу. Нехорошо вышло.  
  
— Хотя… — тем временем протянула Панси, — Возможно, я бы могла рассказать еще Макгонагалл.  
  
— А директору? — спросил Драко.  
  
Панси скривилась.  
  
— Нее, ему точно нет. Он сам по себе мутный типчик какой-то.  
  
— Это еще почему? -спросил Драко, заранее уже догадываясь об ответе.  
  
— Но скажи мне на милость, как ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ волшебник мог допустить столько промахов? — Панси приняла сидячее положение и начала загибать пальцы. — Во первых, он принял на работу мужика с чужим лицом на затылке, что, видимо, его нисколько не смутило. Во-вторых, принял на работу учителя, который даже с пикси справиться не способен. Что мы видим в конце года? В школе обнаруживается огромная змеюка, которая чуть не сжирает небезызвестную нам троицу и по вине оной же у бесполезного профессора отшибает память. В-третьих, этот, повторюсь, величайший волшебник, принимает на работу мужика с личиной и никто даже не догадывается, что у того в сундуке спрятан невиновный человек. Это я еще не говорю о Турнире, в котором обязаны участвовать несовершеннолетние волшебники, которые могут во время этого дурацкого соревнования откинуться. У нас тут что школа волшебства или выживания?! — под конец своей речи Панси горела праведным возмущением.  
  
— Не могу с тобой не согласиться, — коротко бросил Драко, перелистывая очередную страницу книги. Его самого до зубовного скрежета раздражал директор, который из года в год подвергал Гарри очередной опасности. Драко порой казалось, что своему уникальному платиновому оттенку волос, он обязан именно Поттеру со его подвигами. Каждый чертов раз гадать убьют того или нет, нервов не прибавляло. Его передернуло.  
  
— Замерз? — наивно поинтересовалась Панси.  
  
— Да. Есть немного, — кивнул Драко.  
  
Панси стянула со спинки дивана махровый плед и протянула в его сторону.  
  
— Тебе дать? — спросила она.  
  
— Да, нет, — замотал он головой, — Я и так согреюсь. Не переживай.  
  
— Может какао? — предложила девушка.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я его не пью, — улыбнулся Драко.  
  
— Ах, да, — хлопнула себя по лбу Панси, — Твоя аллергия. Постоянно забываю. Тогда может чаю?  
  
— От него я бы не отказался, — хмыкнул Драко, — Но уже поздно. Давай укладываться.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Панси, поднимаясь, — Но ты долго не засиживайся. А то знаю я тебя. Всю ночь с Люмусом под одеялом просидишь и не выспишься в итоге.  
  
— Панси, — притворно изумился Драко, — Как ты могла такое обо мне подумать?  
  
— Давай-давай, — поторопила его подруга, — Ноги в руки и спать, — сказав это, девушка развернулась и, громко стуча голыми пятками по полу, потопала в сторону спальни для девочек. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Драко вновь открыл книгу. Идти спать не было никакого желания. Просыпаться очередной раз в холодном поту и с бешено колотящимся сердцем Драко не хотелось.  
  
Стыдно было признавать, но его почти каждую ночь мучили кошмары. Иногда, правда, удавалось измотать себя настолько, что сознание отключалось полностью, но это бывало редко. Поэтому большую часть времени Драко бодрствовал. Даже сейчас. Текст перед глазами плыл, веки тяжелели, но он упрямо гнал от себя сон. Потому что стоило ему закрыть глаза, как перед ним вставал охваченный пламенем мэнор. И это был еще, пожалуй, лучший из снов. Чаще снилась мама, которую пытали и убивали прямо у него на глазах. За спиной всегда в эти моменты раздавался громкий хохот Темного лорда. Мама кричала так сильно, что у Драко закладывало уши. Даже просыпаясь его все последующее утро преследовали отчаянные крики и мольбы о помощи. Чуть реже снился отец. И его участь была не лучше. Разве что он никогда не кричал. Однако от взгляда, который он бросал на сына перед тем, как его сердце переставало биться, Драко подбрасывало на кровати так, словно к нему применяли Империо.  
  
Драко помотал головой, отгоняя страшные видения, и вновь бросил взгляд на чистое предплечье. Для него стало таким облегчением, когда эта клякса, связывающая его с Волан-де-мортом, исчезла. Словно оборвалась та ниточка, за которую им могли, словно марионеткой, управлять. А уж как только он научился стирать ее самостоятельно и смог избавить от темной метки половину своего факультета в груди и вовсе родилось нечто новое. Возможно именно это люди и называют надеждой. Драко откинул голову на спинку кресла и вздохнул.  
  
А ведь странно, что Мия так спокойно отнеслась к его метке. Никому не сказала, стерла. Даже не спросила ничего. Может она не знала, что это такое? Вряд ли. Видела у Снейпа? Драко задумался. Как вариант.  
  
Он потянулся к миске с печеньем, что стояла на столике около камина. Захватил двумя пальцами самую крайнюю бискотти и закинул в рот. От сладости, распространившейся во рту, по телу прошла расслабляющая волна и Драко невольно закрыл глаза.  
  
Когда он их открыл было уже утро. Волшебные часы на стене показывали ровно восемь. Драко повернул голову в сторону и столкнулся с внимательным взглядом Панси.  
  
— Ты тут и уснул, — скорее утвердила, чем спросила девушка.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сонно потянулся Драко, отчего его тело прострелило болью, что сразу отразилось у него на лице.  
  
— Горе ты луковое, — вздохнула Панси, доставая палочку. Она уже была в школьной мантии, причесанная и накрашенная. Весь ее вид просто вопил о том, что Драко безбожно проспал.  
  
— Requiesque curarum, — сказала девушка, и с ее палочки сорвался золотой огонек, который, достигнув Драко, впитался в кожу.  
  
По телу изнутри стал распространяться жар, который заставил кровь быстрее бежать по венам, и Драко блаженно выдохнул.  
  
— Хорошо… — довольно протянул он.  
  
Панси хмыкнула и убрала палочку обратно в отвороты мантии.  
  
— Ты бы поторопился, — сказала она развалившемуся на кресле другу. — А то нам еще надо успеть позавтракать.  
  
Драко подскочил на месте и пулей взлетел вверх по лестнице. Быстро надел на себя чистые, отглаженные брюки, рубашку, натянул мантию и вернулся к Панси. Все заняло не больше двух минут.  
  
— Черт, — воскликнул он, хлопая себя по лбу, — Про воск забыл, — он запустил пятерню в волосы и хотел уж было рвануть обратно, как подруга схватила его за руку.  
  
— Не надо зализываться. Тебе и так хорошо, — она провела по его волосам, разлохмачивая их еще больше. Отошла на пару шагов и оглядела свое творение, — Отлично, — улыбнулась она, — Неряшливость сейчас в моде.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Драко, — Походим так.  
  
— Пошли уже, — поторопила его Панси.  
  
— Да-да, — кивнул Драко.  
  
Когда они добрались до столовой было уже полдевятого.  
  
— Поздно пришли, — вздохнула Панси, проходя внутрь. — Придется за общим столом сидеть.  
  
Общий стол собирался в конце завтрака, обеда и ужина, когда до конца приема пищи оставалось всего ничего. Под конец трапезы пища остывала, и эльфы, специально для опаздывающих, чтобы те могли поесть с пылу с жару, готовили по новой. Однако в более ограниченных количествах. Именно во избежание нерационального использования продуктов собирался так называемый общий стол. Чаще всего накрывали один из средних столов в Большом зале, за которым собирались все опоздавшие. Здесь не было деления на факультеты, все сидели вместе. Гриффиндорцы с Когтевранцами, Пуффендуйцы со Слизеринцами. Все сидели бок о бок и завтракали.  
  
— О! — воскликнула Панси, когда заметила за столом знакомую мордашку, — Смотри Мия тоже сидит.  
  
Они подошли к девушке со спины и сели по обе стороны от нее.  
  
— Приветики, — поздоровалась с уплетающей яичницу Мией Панси.  
  
Мия хрустнула беконом и кивнула.  
  
— Смотря на тебя, во мне всегда такой голод просыпается, — хихикнула Панси.  
  
Драко притянул себе тарелку с кашей.  
  
— Приятного аппетита, — услышал он от соседа напротив.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Драко, с вежливой улыбкой поднимая голову. Перед ним, улыбаясь во все 32, сидел Гарри. У Драко от неожиданности чуть ложка из пальцев не выскользнула.  
  
— Доброе утро, — хмыкнул Гарри, позабавленный реакцией Малфоя на свои слова.  
  
Драко тут же опустил глаза в тарелку и буркнул еле разборчивое «Доброе». После чего сидящая по правую руку от него Мия довольно прыснула себе в тарелку. Драко сделал вид, что этого не слышал.  
  
Когда с кашей было покончено, рука сама собой потянулась к миске с конфетами. Не сказать, что Драко был большим любителем сладкого, но после пресной овсянки ягодный леденец пришелся бы очень кстати. Запустив руку в яркие, шуршащие обертки, Драко вытащил небольшую тянучку ярко-красного цвета. Однако внезапно по руке с зажатой в ней конфетой сильно ударили, отчего сладость выскользнула из пальцев и покатилась по столу.  
  
Гарри быстро накрыл укатившийся леденец ладонью и не долго думая закинул себе в рот.  
  
— Поттер, если ты так хотел себе эту конфету, то не обязательно было меня бить, — обиженно буркнул Драко, потирая ушибленную конечность.  
  
— Да сдалась она мне, — в ответ огрызнулся Гарри, — Просто не хотел, чтобы тебя траванули.  
  
— Траванули? — переспросил Драко, — Меня?  
  
— Тебя, тебя, — закивал, как китайский болванчик, Гарри, — Разве не подозрительно, что конфеты сами в руки прыгают? Ты что идиот?  
  
Драко закусил щеку. А ведь действительно, конфета словно сама в руке оказалась. Он почему-то закрыл на это глаза.  
  
— Твоя беспечность поражает, — возвел глаза к потолку Гарри. — А если б там был яд?  
  
— Что-то по тебе не заметно, чтобы она была отравлена, — в свою защиту возмутился Драко.  
  
— Может это яд замедленного действия? — гнул свою линию Поттер, — Вот отброшу коньки где-нибудь под гобеленом, а все ты виноват будешь. И поставят мне памятник, в одном из сквериков и напишут под ним: «Отдал душу в попытке спасти неблагодарного слизеринца» — пафосно произнес он, ударив себя кулаком по груди.  
  
От вставшей картины бездыханного тела Поттера в одном из коридоров Хогвартса, у Драко по спине пробежали мурашки.  
  
— И являлся бы я тебе привидением, — тем временем вещал дальше вошедший в раж Гарри. — Глаз бы с тебя не сводил. И днем и ночью напоминал бы я тебе о твоем безответственном поведении. Наблюдал бы за твоим беспокойным сном, был бы рядом, когда ты ел. Даже в душе ты не смог бы от меня скрыться. И я бы без конца наблюдал, как водяные капли спускаются вниз по твоей фарфоровой коже.  
  
Драко резко вскинул голову от подобных слов.А Гарри, поняв, что сморозил что-то не то, резко захлопнул рот ладонью.  
  
— Какое-то тогда извращенное привидение из тебя получится, — добавив фразе как можно больше скепсиса, спустя минуту неловкого молчания, наконец сказал Драко.  
  
— Здесь дело не в привидении, а в объекте наблюдения, — убрав руки от лица, ответил Гарри.  
  
— Находишь меня привлекательным? –в шутку спросил Драко.  
  
— Особенно сейчас с этими растрепанными волосами ты само совершенство, — искренне выдохнул Гарри.  
  
Сидящая рядом Панси со звоном уронила вилку. Мия внезапно закашлялась.  
  
— Что ж, — стараясь удержать на лице маску равнодушия, хмыкнул Драко, — Что-что, Поттер, а вкус у тебя есть.  
  
— Разумеется, раз мне нравишься ты, — склонил голову вбок Гарри.  
  
Это стало для Драко последней каплей.  
  
— Расслабься, Потти, ты меня не интересуешь, — быстро вытерев губы салфеткой, бросил он, резко поднимаясь.  
  
Панси, наскоро закинув в рот последние куски бекона, поднялась следом и они вдвоем буквально вылетели в коридор.  
  
Драко шел быстро, чеканя шаг, и Панси еле поспевала за разъяренным другом.  
  
— Драко, ты что так завелся? — на ходу спросила она его.  
  
— Я завелся? Я само спокойствие, — нервно бросил через плечо Драко.  
  
— А то я не слышу, как ты зубами скрежещешь, — фыркнула подруга.  
  
— Ты его тоже ведь слышала? — возмущенно повысил голос Драко, — Мне ведь не послышалось?  
  
— Если ты про то, что Поттер назвал тебя самим совершенством то нет, не послышалось.  
  
— А…  
  
— И про фарфоровую коже тоже, — кивнула на невысказанный вопрос Панси.  
  
— То есть это не мои глюки, да? — уточнил Драко.  
  
— Если это и глюки, то массового поражения, — ответила Панси.  
  
— Тогда что это было? — возмутился Драко.  
  
— Откуда я знаю? — взорвалась Панси. — Я не Поттер. Откуда мне знать с чего он решил к тебе подкатить.  
  
— Это не был подкат.  
  
— Был.  
  
— Не был.  
  
— Был.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Панси, он просто издевался, — устало потер переносицу Драко.  
  
— Для притворяющегося он слишком натурально раздевал тебя глазами, — хмыкнула Панси.  
  
Драко резко остановился, отчего Панси, не успев затормозить, врезалась прямо в его спину.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — помотал он головой. Драко развернулся и уставился на подругу, которая потирала ушибленный нос. — Это же… — глаза его лихорадочно забегали, придумывая объяснение подобному поведению гриффиндорца. Наконец, не найдя никаких аргументов Драко воскликнул. — В конце концов это же Поттер!  
  
— Ну да, странно, — немного гнусавя, согласилась с ним Панси. — Чтобы у него да язык повернулся такое сказануть.  
  
— А я о чем! — поддержал ее Драко.  
  
Панси бегло бросила взгляд на наручные часы.  
  
— Мерлинова борода, Драко! Мы же опаздываем!  
  
Ребята тут же рванули с места в сторону Астрономической башни.

***

  
Гарри проводил идеально прямую спину Малфоя и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Мда, — вздохнул сидящий рядом Рон. — Если твоей целью было отпугнуть его от себя, то поздравляю, ты ее достиг, — друг хлопнул Гарри по плечу.  
  
— Согласен с Рони, — еле сдерживая смех, прохрюкал Фред, — Миссия по запугиванию Хорька выполнена на отлично, — под конец фразы парень все-таки не удержался и засмеялся в полный голос.  
  
— Да ну вас к черту! — в сердцах воскликнул Гарри. — Я не собирался ему это говорить. Оно само вылетело.  
  
— А нечего совать в рот то, что тебе не предназначалось, — буркнула со своего места расстроенная Мия.  
  
— Это ты! — подскочил на месте Гарри, — Ты виновата! Опять!  
  
— Сам ты виноват! — тут же встала в оборонку Мия, — Вечно суешь нос, куда не просят.  
  
— Ты чем меня накормила ненормальная?  
  
Мия на подобное обращение в свой адрес округлила глаза и резко выдохнула.  
  
— Ненормальная? Я? Да сам ты… — она подскочила на месте и бросив в Гарри убийственный взгляд, поспешила покинуть Большой зал.  
  
— Не ну вы видели? — указал вслед девушке Гарри, — Опять из-за нее неприятности. Мало мне от нее проблем.  
  
— Гарри, — попытался успокоить друга Рон, — Твоя злость ситуации не изменит.  
  
— Я из-за нее тут перед Драко опозорился!  
  
— Я бы не так выразился, — в сторону бросил Рон, чтобы друг его не услышал.  
  
— Да она вечно мне мешает. Драко соблазняет, перехватывает мои конфеты, в матче жульничает, — тем временем продолжал бушевать Гарри.  
  
— Ну если припомнишь, конфеты к ней попали случайно, — вставил Рон. — И матч в итоге сорвался, что уж о нем говорить.  
  
— Драко по ее милости чуть на тот свет не отправился, — воскликнул Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, тише, — заозирался по сторонам Рон, когда заметил, что на Гарри стали обращать внимание.  
  
— Да ее придушить мало, — широко раздувая ноздри прошипел тот.  
  
Фред, которого только отпустил смех снова засмеялся.  
  
— Чего ты заливаешься? — скосил в его сторону глаза Гарри.  
  
— Не…ха-ха…ничего, — размазывая по щекам слезы, еле выдавил из себя тот.  
  
Гнев Гарри поутих, и он схватился за голову.  
  
— Боже, что он обо мне теперь подумает. Надо ж было ляпнуть.  
  
— Так ты же вроде и собирался признаваться, — наконец отдышавшись и вернув себе серьёзный настрой, попытался подбодрить друга Фред.  
  
— Но не так же. Я хотел по-особенному. Чтобы один на один. Со всей серьезностью. А получилось…  
  
— А получилось, что сказал все, что было в голове, — понятливо хмыкнул Фред.  
  
— Молодые люди, — прозвучал над их головами голос Макгонагалл. — Я понимаю, что вы можете обсуждать нечто чрезвычайно важное, но уже десять минут как идет урок.  
  
— Да какой к черту теперь урок, — воскликнул Гарри и резко захлопнул себе рот руками.  
  
— От вас, мистер Поттер, — быстро пришла в себя от подобной наглости Макгонагалл, — Я не ожидала. Сегодня вечером соизвольте явиться на отработку, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнесла женщина.  
  
Гарри, не отводя рук ото рта, боясь ляпнуть очередную глупость, яростно закивал. На его счастье, профессор не стала требовать устного подтверждения.  
  
— А теперь, молодые люди, не смею вас задерживать.  
  


***

  
  
Отработки Гарри-таки схлопотал две. Вторую ему, Рону и Фреду влепил за опоздание Флитвик. И если у Макгонагалл ему посчастливилось всего лишь надраить в кабинете Трансфигурации полы, то у Флитвика не повезло. Фреду профессор поручил проверить работы первокурсников, Рона послал к Хагриду за перьями для практики, а Гарри, по личной просьбе, отправил к Снейпу. За мазью. У него видите ли заныло колено. Нет бы к Слизнорту. Так нет. «Гарри, я у Снейпа ее уже несколько лет беру. Кроме него никто лучше не сделает.»  
  
— Раз никто лучше не сделает, так зачем же профессора поставили на защиту от темных искусств? — раздраженно буркнул Гарри себе под нос, громко стуча каблуками по полу.  
  
Он чуть было по привычке не свернул в подземелья, но вовремя одумался и ступил лестницу. Миновав один пролет, он остановился у нужной двери и уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать. Однако заметил, что та немного приоткрыта. Гарри заглянул в узкую щелочку и замер. По ту сторону стояли Мия и Снейп, о чем-то бурно споря. Он прислушался.  
  
— Где скажите на милость я достану все эти предметы? — возмущался профессор.– Яд василиска еще куда ни шло… Он если и есть, то в жалких дозах… Все равно не хватит. Про клыки я вообще молчу! Не спорю, на втором курсе этого добра было навалом, но уже четыре года прошло с того времени!  
  
— Так там не только клыки василиска можно использовать, — ответила профессору Мия.  
  
Гарри прильнул к двери и весь обратился вслух.  
  
— Меч мне, увы, тоже недоступен. Кстати, ты нашла корону?  
  
— Да, профессор.  
  
Гарри заметил, как девушка достала из сумки небольшой сверток и передала Снейпу.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, это все составляет часть нашей победы, — куда-то в сторону пояснил хмурый Снейп, — Уничтожим их, сможем убить его.  
  
Гарри сглотнул.  
  
— Проблема только в последнем крестраже, профессор, — вздохнув, сказала Мия. Она уселась на парту и задумчиво намотала на палец прядь волос.  
  
— Поттер? — переспросил Снейп, будничным тоном, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть, — Да, с ним проблема. Тут надо думать.  
  
— По идее есть только один выход, — развела руки в стороны Мия, расплываясь в кровожадной улыбке.  
  
— Изначальный? — хмыкнул Снейп. Он отложил сверток на учительский стол и развернулся. Гарри заметил, как тот выгнул бровь и сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Да, — бодро кивнула Мия, — Запульнуть в него Авадой и всего делов.  
  
Гарри моргнул. Что?  
  
На лице Снейпа отразилось некое подобие улыбки.  
  
— Вы говорите так, словно это просто, — сказал он.  
  
— А разве нет? — хмыкнула Мия, болтая в воздухе ногами. — Я могу просто подойти со спины и пульнуть. Никто ничего не заметит. Особенно Гарри, — она фыркнула, — Он даже моргнуть глазом не успеет как все кончится.  
  
Подобного будничного тона Гарри просто не вынес. А он мог стерпеть многое. Его пытались убить едва ли не каждый год, поэтому наличие очередного охотника до его головы не вызвало удивления. Возмутительным был факт, что в этот раз это оказалась именно эта девушка. Гарри гневно сверкнул глазами в сторону двери, за которой Мия как раз разразилась громогласным хохотом. Он не слышал, что ее так развеселило, да и не важно было. От вскипевшей в груди ярости заложило уши и когда Гарри на автомате потянулся к палочке в карман мантии, он уже мало что соображал. Пальцы коснулись теплого дерева, и Гарри потерял связь с реальностью. Он навалился всем телом на дверь, отчего та с грохотом распахнулась.  
Мия от неожиданности подавилась собственным смехом и соскочила с парты на пол. Их глаза с Гарри встретились.  
Заклинание в голове всплыло само собой. Рука Гарри несколько раз со свистом рассекла воздух, прежде чем с его губ сорвалось резкое:  
  
— Сектумсемпра!


End file.
